The Green Flames
by Juliette Taylor
Summary: Everyone wishes to know how James Potter - an arrogant, bullying toerag became the love of Lily Evans's life? But how did Lily went from being what-was-her-name Evans to James's everything? And How did Marauders came to be? (UPDATES ON EVERY THURSDAY AND SUNDAY)
1. Chapter 1

James Potter was proud to say that he had followed into the footsteps of his parents. Sorted in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If there was a house James ever wanted to go into, it was Gryffindor – '_Where dwell the brave at heart_'. Ever since James could understand about the magical world. He had heard about his father and mother's adventures at Hogwarts. He had been eager to leave behind his mark ever since.

It was no wonder that when James turned 11 and he received his letter, he was over the moon. He couldn't stop asking his parents more about Hogwarts and Gryffindor. To him, it seemed like a world of its own. He knew he would love the place like his second home. It devastated him to see his parents' damp eyes as they bid him goodbye at Platform 9 ¾. But James couldn't help but feel excited.

He had met a fellow student Sirius Black onboard Hogwarts Express, who seemed like him. They had the same sense of humour. Came from the same wizarding background – pureblood families. James had immediately become friends with Sirius. Even though Sirius believed he was going to Slytherin. A house James would love to stay miles away from. James couldn't quite put a finger on why Sirius seemed like the type of bloke who would make a good friend. It had something to do with the fact that Sirius and James put a greasy git in his place onboard Hogwarts Express. As well as his red headed muggleborn friend.

James was proud to get sorted into Gryffindor. But he was happier when Sirius joined him too. After all, Sirius did seem eager to break his family's tradition of getting sorted into Slytherin. That greasy git's friend was also sorted into Gryffindor. While the greasy git got sorted to Slytherin.

"I knew something was wrong with him," mumbled Sirius, leaning closer to James.

"I'm glad the sorting hat won't be touching our head after it has touched _that_," James snickered. Both their gazes followed Severus Snape as he stalked to the Slytherin table. They couldn't control their laughter.

It seemed like his friend, the red headed girl, had heard the comments. If James remembered it right, her name was something Evans. She didn't look pleased. Not that James or Sirius cared.

After the sorting ceremony, a silver bearded man stood up. He was beaming at the students. James recognized him in an instant. He was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he said. Giving an odd sort of speech, that lasted less than a minute, he sat back down.

The food reminded James of home. There was everything James loved, and his mouth watered at the sight of food. James piled up his plate and began to eat. It tasted as delicious as it looked.

James was too engrossed with food to care much about the conversation that was going around him. His attention only diverted from the plate when Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington appeared. He was the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower. The most enthusiastic in welcoming the new students.

After the desserts, Dumbledore was on his feet again. The students turned to look at him. "A few more words now that we're all fed. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. Everyone should note that there is a willow planted on the ground. Anyone who wishes to not die at the hands of the tree will stay away from it."

A brown-haired boy, shifted in his bench, his eyes on the empty table. He was a fellow first year Gryffindor. James scanned the long scar on his face. Then, he turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

'_Then why plant it at all?_' James wondered.

"Mr. Flich, the caretaker," said Dumbledore. He pointed towards an old man standing in the corner with a mean looking cat. "Has kindly asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Those interested in playing for their House should report to Coach Whyte.

"Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Pulling out his wand, he gave it a little flick. A long golden ribbon flew out of it. It twisted itself into words. "Pick your favourite tune," said Dumbledore. "and off we go!"

James opened the door of his dormitory room with Sirius hot on his heels. They had eaten their share at the feast and were already feeling sleepy. They still had to find who were going to be their roommates. It didn't matter to either of them, they were happy to not only share their Hogwarts house but also a room.

James and Sirius entered the wonderful room where they'd be spending their next seven years. The room that James had been dreaming of ever since he could understand. In the room they saw two boys, their eyes on James and Sirius. One was tall, skinny with light brown tresses. He was the same boy James noticed in the Great Hall. James could now see a long scar on his neck under his jumper. The other boy was short, fat and had mousy brown hair. He was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Hello," James started, entering the room. "I'm James. James Potter," he introduced himself. He held out his hand towards the short boy, who was closer to the door.

"Peter," the boy squeaked, before clearing his throat. "Peter Pettigrew," he said. He gave James's hand a light shake.

James extended his hand towards the tall boy, who was sitting on his bed. "Remus Lupin," the boy mumbled, shaking James's hand. His grip was firm, and James could see scars on the back of his hand too.

There was a crease between James's eyes as he studied Remus's hand. As soon as Remus noticed James's gaze on his hand, he withdrew it. As if he had been burnt.

"Sirius Black," Sirius introduced himself. As Peter shook his hand, his mouth hung open.

"From the Noble house of Black?" he couldn't help but ask.

"That would be it," Sirius nodded. His ears had turned a bright shade of red. He was quick to shake hands with Remus and then dart towards his bed.

"I reckon we'll be sharing the room for seven years now," said James with a grin.

The three boys looked at each other in an unsure way. It made James frown. They didn't seem half as excited as him. After hearing his father's adventures, James was keen on making friends. Friends he could have adventures with. But his roommates were awkward in each other's company.

James sighed, walking to his bed. He opened his trunk and smiled. His mother had folded all his clothes and kept them in perfect order. He could see his favourite pyjamas and socks right on top. He would send his mother a thank you letter tomorrow.

"Wow!" Sirius breathed, shifting towards James. "You're good at packing. Mine looks like a disaster," he shook his head.

"My mother did it for me," said James, shaking his head.

"Your mother?" asked Sirius, his brows raised.

"Yes," James replied with a shrug.

"Mine told me to pack it myself," mumbled Sirius, his lips set in a pout.

"Might've something to do with you not being the only child," James jested. It made Sirius chuckle, he agreed with James.

James was glad for his pyjamas and socks, but even now he couldn't fall asleep! It was well past midnight, and two things were making him too uncomfortable to sleep. One, the new surroundings. Two, Sirius was whimpering in his sleep. When Sirius whimpered again, James huffed, shooting him a glare. Not that Sirius could see. He was fast asleep!

James pulled out the pillow from under his head and covered his ears with it. He hoped it was enough to block Sirius's noises out. This was nothing like James had expected! His roommates didn't talk to each other, the silence was deafening! They stayed in their beds, doing their own things. Remus loved to read books James had never even seen. Sirius loved to stare at muggle pictures. Peter was too shy to hold conversation with anyone.

James could feel his eyes well up. He stomped his legs in frustration. James knew he would die of boredom in seven years! His roommates were the most boring people he had ever met. And that said a lot, because he had only been in company of older wizards!

James's eyes flung open when sunlight burnt his face. He had somehow thrown his pillow down on the floor. His blanket also hung down the bed. James sprang up, stretching his arms over his head. His hands found his glasses on the bedside table without even looking. Putting on his glasses, he scanned the room. All his roommates were fast asleep, even though the sun was beaming bright on their faces.

James had bathed and was ready when his roommates started getting up. First, it was Peter. He looked bewildered to see James tying his shoelaces.

"Good morning," James beamed, hoping to get some words out of Peter.

"Good morning," Peter mumbled. "Am I late?"

"No," James shook his head, "I woke up early."

"Oh," was all that Peter said.

The next one up was Sirius, he spent 15 minutes in bed after getting up! James looked at him in confusion. How could he lay there after he was up? He was staring at the ceiling. '_What is so interesting about the ceiling?_' James wondered.

"Good morning," James's enthusiasm had gone down a few notches.

"Morning," said Sirius, his voice grumpy. James sighed, arranging his books on his table.

The last one up was Remus. If Sirius was grumpy after waking up, Remus was on another level. He almost swore when his feet touched the cold floor. James had his eyes wide open at the use of _that_ word! He decided it was better to leave Remus alone.

James and Sirius made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast together. Remus and Peter were right behind them. James could see people chatting away with excitement. They all seemed happy with their roommates. James's eyes peered over his roommates and he sighed in disappointment.

Their first class was Transfiguration. The Head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall was their Transfiguration teacher. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were together in the class.

"Transfiguration is one of the most difficult and complex subjects. If I find _any_ student messing around in this class, you will be leaving and never coming back. Take it as a warning," said McGonagall in a stern voice.

"I already like this class," Sirius whispered. He was sitting next to James. James couldn't help but grin back.

In the first class they were only taught the basics and theory of Transfiguration. Every time McGonagall asked a question, the greasy git's friend raised her hand. The next in her competition was Remus. Every time Remus would beat her into answering the question James and Sirius would grin. Giving him a thumbs up. It made Remus turn a light shade of pink.

If they thought Remus was smart enough in Transfiguration. He was something else in Defence against Dark Arts. No one could come close to his level of knowledge on the subject.

Charms was another case altogether. Sirius seemed gifted in that form of magic. Sirius said he picked up while looking at his parents performing simple spells. His vast knowledge astonished James.

When Potions came around, James knew he was better than anyone in the class. He was, after all, the son of Fleamont Potter. The most renowned potioneer in the wizarding world. James loved every bit of praise he was getting for showing off his knowledge. The only wrinkle was when the red headed girl would roll her eyes at him.

"I reckon answering would be better than rolling your eyes," said James. He had a smug look on his face when the girl's eyes widened.

"How about you shut your mouth?" the girl snapped back, rolling her eyes again. James reckoned it was deliberate this time.

"Careful now," James started, "Your eyeballs might get stuck to the back of your head." He could feel the irritation rolling off his skin. Sirius snorted at James's comment, making James grin.

And then it was time for what James had been waiting for! Flying lessons! Coach Whyte was an old wizard with grey hair and bald spots. He was strict and boring in James's opinion.

"Now, the first thing I would make clear in this class is," said Coach Whyte. He was glaring towards the students of Gryffindor first and then Slytherin, "No erratic flying."

James looked at Remus and Peter on his right. They looked uneasy at the idea of flying. The red headed girl was eyeing her broomstick in a suspicious manner. She then looked at her greasy friend. He gave her an assuring smile. James's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Now, step on the left side of your broom. Stick your right hand out," Coach Whyte instructed, with a demonstration. "And say UP!" the broom shot straight into his hand. "With feeling," he completed with a smile.

James stood on the left side of his broom, sticking his right hand out he was about to say '_up_' when a voice interrupted him.

It was a Slytherin student. James reckoned his name was Mulciber. "I can do it in one attempt. Done it several times," he bragged in a loud voice. A smug smile on his lips.

"I can bet 10 galleons, he can't even do it on his 100th time," whispered Sirius. James nodded in agreement. "Let's see it then," said Sirius, grinning towards Mulciber.

The students turned towards Mulciber, who gulped in hard. Standing on the left side of the broom, Mulciber had his right hand over the broom. "Up!" out came a squeak from his mouth.

The broom didn't even move a centimetre. Most students roared with laughter. Mulciber's face turned a bright shade of red as he scanned though the laughing students. His eyes fixed on Peter. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke from between his teeth. "What are you laughing at you ugly, fat git?" He sneered.

James gritted his teeth, lowering his brows, he pulled out his wand. He could feel anger bubbling deep inside him as he saw Peter quiver and shrink, lowering his head.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Sirius had pulled out his wand too. Their wands pointed towards Mulciber. Mulciber too, pulled out his wand, still sneering.

"Mister Potter, Mister Black!" Coach Whyte's voice bloomed. But James didn't lower his wand, his eyes narrowing, fixed on Mulciber. "Mister Mulciber!" Coach Whyte shouted.

"Say it again," Sirius spoke from between his teeth.

"If the three of you don't put your wands away right this moment," Coach Whyte warned, "I'll put you three in detention."

That was how James and Sirius earned their first detention. Not that they cared much about it, but losing 10 points each for Gryffindor mattered to them.

"I – I'm – Sorry," Peter mumbled.

James and Sirius returned after their detention with Coach Whyte. He made them polish broomsticks. They almost landed in a second detention. Mulciber had slipped and landed on his behind. James and Sirius couldn't hold back their laughter until Coach Whyte warned them with the threat of a second detention.

"What for?" asked Sirius. He stretched out on his bed, relaxing his aching back. He was bent over the broomsticks for hours!

"You got a detention because of me," Peter squeaked. His gaze dropped to the floor. James could see his lower lip trembling.

"Because of you?" asked James, blinking his eyes. "You didn't ask us to pull out our wands."

"But you did it because of me," said Peter, his lips set in a frown.

"We'd do it again," James shrugged, and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Stop apologizing," said Sirius. He sat up in his bed, cross legged.

"And don't let people walk all over you," James added. He took his shoes off, and loosened his tie.

"I – I'll try," Peter stammered, gulping in hard.

"Don't worry, we'll always be around to help," said Sirius as he grinned.

It was the second night for James where he couldn't sleep. Sirius was still whimpering in his sleep. James huffed and sprang up on his bed, glaring at Sirius.

It startled him when he saw another pair of open eyes, staring at the ceiling. The tall boy looked as awake as James. His hands tucked behind his head, it looked like he was in a deep contemplation.

"Remus, are you awake?" whispered James.

"Yes," Remus whispered back, still staring at the ceiling. Sirius whimpered again. He was mumbling something James couldn't understand.

"Do you hear that too?" asked James.

"Yes, I reckon anyone with a pair of working ears would be able to hear it," Remus replied from between his teeth.

James gritted his own teeth. He reminded himself to hold his tongue. It was an obvious that something irritated Remus. He assumed it was because of the noises Sirius was making. Throwing himself back on the bed, James turned his back towards Remus. He pulled his blanket till his head.

The next morning James was the first one to be up again. Rather than getting ready straight away, he sat on his bed and pulled out a parchment paper. He had to write back home. He was having a hard time sleeping. If his mother sent him his blanket, it might help him sleep better.

He kept his letter short, telling his parents that he was fine. He got straight to the point and wrote about his sleeping problem. Asking if his mother could send him his blanket.

He knew his parents would be sending him an owl today. He decided to send his letter back with that owl, rather than using his own. He bought the letter with himself to breakfast and waited for the owl.

Hundreds of owls zoomed in the Great Hall. Flying past other students to find the one they were to make the delivery to. James spotted his parents' brown owl at once. He grinned, watching it land in front of James on the table. There was a letter in its beak.

James took the letter from the owl called Powell. Mrs and Mr Potter had let James name it when James was 5 years old. "Hello," said James, running his index finger on Powell's head.

Powell laid his head on James's hand in an affectionate manner. "After you've rested, get this back to Mum," James instructed as he tied his small parchment paper to its tiny leg.

Fluttering its wings, Powell took flight once again. Disappearing in the horde of owls.

From the corner of his eye, James noticed something dropping in Sirius's lap. Sirius's eyes grew wide, and as if he wasn't already pale enough, his face turned ashen. James could've sworn he saw a howler before Sirius hid it under his robe.

Bouncing up from the bench, Sirius dashed out of the Great Hall. James and his other two roommates looked behind him in astonishment.

"What was that?" asked Peter, cocking his head to one side.

"I'll go and look," James replied. Something about Sirius's reaction didn't sit well with James. Was Sirius in trouble because of the detention? James was sure the news wouldn't have reached his parents already. And it wasn't a big enough deal to send a howler.

James leaped from his bench, and walked out of the Great Hall. He turned around the corner towards the Gryffindor tower. And walked straight into the poltergeist Peeves. A cold shiver ran down James's spine, as if he had a cold bucket of water drench him.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" asked Peeves, extending his hand towards James.

James took a step back, not wanting to experience that again. "Nowhere," he replied. Before Peeves could have a chance to hold James, he rushed out of there.

"HOW DARE YOU –" James paused hearing the scream from inside their room. "YOU DRAGGED OUR NAME TO THE DIRT! THE FIRST ONE TO BRING DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK HAD TO BE _MY_ SON." It was a woman screaming. James's eyes grew wide. That must be Sirius's mother.

"AS IF YOU WEREN'T A DISAPPOINTMENT ENOUGH, YOU WERE SORTED IN GRYFFINDOR?" James frowned at her words. His heart dropped to his stomach thinking about the black-haired boy.

James wondered if his parents would've been the same had he been in Slytherin? He knew they wouldn't have been. He reckoned he was intruding on Sirius's privacy and decided to leave at once. It was clear Sirius didn't want anyone to hear this. Otherwise, he'd have opened the howler in the Great Hall itself.

James walked down the boys' dormitory staircase. He wondered if it was because blood purity mattered a lot to the Black family? He was sure Sirius's mother was only angry for a few days. She would come around once she noticed how well Sirius was doing and how happy he was. She was after all his mother.

Throughout the day, James couldn't help but keep glancing in Sirius's direction. Sirius pretended as if nothing had happened at all. He was laughing and making sassy remarks like yesterday. It made James frown, his heart dropping to his stomach.

He felt worse when he read his own parents' letter. They had congratulated him for getting sorted into Gryffindor. They told him how much they loved him and missed him. They asked him how he was? Sirius had gotten a howler rather than comforting words. How could two sets of parents be _that_ different?

On the third night, James was once again wide awake. But this time, not because Sirius was whimpering. It was because he couldn't understand the mystery behind such a strong reaction. He looked at Sirius who slept as peaceful as he had ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

James had to spend another night awake before it was weekend. His mum sent him his blanket on Saturday. He unwrapped it before bed time. Grinning, as he touched the familiar texture. Removing his other blanket from the bed, he dumped it on the ground.

"You can't sleep without your blanket?" asked Sirius, snorting.

James's ear turned a bright shade of red. "It – it's because –" he stammered. "You whimper in your sleep!" James exclaimed.

"I don't!" Sirius cried. His jaw dropping to the floor. Now it was his turn to go the colour of beetroot.

"Yes, you do. Remus heard you too the other night," said James. He turned to look at Remus. He was putting his clothes in a tiny suitcase, whose lid he closed with a loud thud. It made Sirius jump. "Didn't you Remus?" asked James, smirking.

"I don't!" Sirius retorted, speaking from between his teeth.

"You do!" James's brows creased together as he exclaimed again.

"What proof do you have?" asked Sirius, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Can you both shut up?" asked Remus, his index finger massaging his temples. "Yes Sirius, you whimper in your sleep. And you're loud might I add," He continued. James let out a light chuckle as Sirius turned even redder! "And you James, you're just a 11-year-old who cannot sleep without his blanket." Remus's words made James drop his smirk. His face and neck turning the same shade as Sirius's face.

Darting towards the door, Remus yanked it open. "It's not that big of a deal. Get over it!" he bellowed. Shutting the door with a loud thud in his wake.

The three boys stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded. Their eyes stayed fixed on the door. It was still vibrating because of how hard Remus shut it.

"He's scary," mumbled Sirius, breaking the silence.

"Something must be bothering him," said James. His lips settled in a frown.

"Or he can be moody?" asked Sirius, shrugging. "He's been like this ever since he came."

"He does seem like the angry type," James agreed.

"He's not," Peter squeaked, shaking his head. James and Sirius turned towards him. Looking at him as if he was out of his mind! "He was very polite when I met him on Hogwarts Express."

"Maybe, he doesn't like us," mumbled Sirius. He pushed his lower lip in a pout.

"No, I don't reckon that is it," said James. "Look, he is packing his suitcase." James pointed towards the small suitcase lying near Remus's bed.

"I reckon James is right," Peter started, his fingers playing with the hem of his jumper. "He does seem bothered about something. I saw him going to the Headmaster's office yesternight."

"Is he in trouble?" asked James, his eyes widening the size of a saucer.

"He can't be," replied Sirius, lowering his brows. "He has done nothing but earn us house points. If anything, you and I should be in trouble mate."

"You're right," James nodded. They had already lost Gryffindor 50 house points combined in last three days!

"He might tell us on his own," said Peter, giving them a tight smile.

"Does he seem like the type to speak on his own?" asked Sirius, scoffing.

"So, what will you do? Put your finger in his mouth to get the words out?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

"Let's observe him – from a distance," said Sirius, shrugging.

"I like that idea," Peter agreed. James had no choice but to nod in agreement too.

On Sunday, Remus had his suitcase standing near the door. He shrugged inside his coat, buttoning it up. He looked like he was going to burst into tears. His fingers trembling. He couldn't even get one button in place.

James glanced over to Sirius and then Peter. Everyone looked melancholic. Their lips curved towards, eyes studying Remus. James jumped out of his bed and Sirius's eyes widened in alarm.

"Mate," asked James, ignoring Sirius's shaking head. He trailed over towards Remus.

Remus had given up on trying to button his coat. His shoulders slumped and head hanging low. James had a sudden urge to engulf Remus in a warm hug and ask him what was bothering him.

"What happened?" James's voice was low and soft. Just like his mother's when she would try to comfort James.

"I- I," Remus stammered in his strained voice.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked James, now standing in front of him.

"My – M – Mum is sick," Remus's lower lip trembled as he spoke. "I'm go – going – home."

James felt his heart clench at Remus's words. No wonder Remus was on edge this whole time. He must've been worried sick about his mother.

"She's going to be fine, I am sure," James assured him with a sad smile. Remus looked at him with glassy layer of tears. "Let me help you," James extended his hands towards Remus's coat.

Remus's sob was caught in his throat when James buttoned his coat for him. "Don't worry mate, she'll be fine," James assured him again. "And don't worry about school. It's only the first week."

"Thank you," Remus mumbled. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'll copy notes for you," James promised, a tight smile on his lips. "Let's drop you to the gates."

Remus opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but there was no sound. He stayed planted to the floor. He shook his head as James took his suitcase in his hand. "I – I'm not – supposed to go to the gates," he said.

"Oh?" asked James, cocking his head to one side.

"Headmaster's office," Remus blurted out.

"They have special arrangements for you?" asked James.

Remus nodded fervently; James wondered if his neck was okay. "Alright, let's at least drop you till the common room entrance."

Sirius and Peter were on their feet at once. The four boys made their way out of the room. James leading their way with the suitcase. Everyone in the common room eyed them with suspicion. Remus shrunk back, hiding behind the other three. The portrait hole opened and James's mood soured at the sight in front of him.

That greasy git and what-was-her-name Evans were standing outside. They were giggling. But they stopped once they noticed the four boys. They looked the them in confusion and James turned his back towards the duo.

"Are you sure you don't want us to accompany you?" asked James. Remus was quick to shake his head.

"Alright then," said James, smiling. "Take care of yourself. Send us an owl if you get time. And tell your mother we've send her our best wishes."

"Don't worry too much, she'll be fine," Peter assured him.

"Yes, take care of yourself," Sirius added.

"Thank you – so much," Remus's voice wobbled as he gave them a tight smile. Picking up his suitcase, Remus dashed away. The three boys watched him disappear around the corner.

"I told you, something was bothering him," said James, as they returned to their room. "I would worry too if my Mum was sick." James felt sympathetic towards Remus.

"I wouldn't be," Sirius said under his breath. James raised his brows, his lips pressed in a straight line. "C'mon! What am I going to do if she's sick?"

"Help her?" asked Peter.

"Oh! She'll help herself," Sirius snorted. James could hear resentment in Sirius's voice. He reckoned it had something to do with the Howler.

"Well, everyone has a different way of showing affection," said James. He gave a tight-lipped smile.

After finishing their History of Magic homework, the three decided to leave the room. They were touring the grounds when they came across the Willow. The one the headmaster warned about.

"It looks harmless to me," said Sirius, eyeing it up and down.

"5 galleons to whoever touches it first," James smirked.

"We're not allowed to go close to it," Peter reminded them. He was glancing around. His mouth remained open in an O shape.

"You can be the referee if you don't want to play," Sirius offered, patting him on the shoulder.

"What if someone sees you?" Peter squeaked, shaking his head.

"Oh, live a little!" Sirius grinned. "What's the worse that's going to happen?"

"I don't know? Getting expelled?" Peter replied in disbelief.

"No one is going to expel us for being _curious_," James grinned from ear to ear.

"They'll if they see you," Peter warned them. "You could die!"

"We'll all die one day mate!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Can that day not be today?" asked Peter. A crease formed between his eyes. James and Sirius scoffed.

"We're not dying," said James, raising his brows. He turned towards Sirius, "In 3 –" Sirius stood facing the Willow. "2 – 1."

James pushed his feet off the ground. He bolted towards the Willow; his eyes fixed on it. He could hear Sirius's giggles right next to him. He didn't turn to look, but it sounded like Sirius was catching up to him. Breathing steady through the nose, James couldn't help but giggle too.

It happened before James could stop himself. A long branch of the Willow twisted like a snake. James was about to reach the tree. His hand stretched out to touch it. The branch twisted and curved, bolting towards him. His eyes widened in their sockets. James tried to come to a halt but he was running too fast. His ankles gave out and his knees buckled. James covered his head with his hands as the branch hit him on his forearm. He heard the tear of his jumper and a stinging sensation on his arm.

"JAMES!" Sirius shouted. He felt a pair of hands wrap around his leg, dragging him away from the tree.

He turned around, watching Sirius hover over him. In the distance, he saw Peter running over to them. Peter looked like a ball. His head bouncing up and down as his short thick legs tried to carry him.

"Thanks mate," mumbled James. Sirius offered his hand to James, helping him stand up.

"You're bleeding," said Sirius, pointing towards James's right arm.

"_That_ –," James spat, looking at the tree that now stood as still as ever. " –hit me!"

"I saw," Sirius nodded.

"What in merlin's name is _that_?" James cried. He narrowed his eyes as he glared the tree.

"I thought you were going to get squashed under its branch," said Sirius as he shuddered.

"I would've if you hadn't dragged me out of there," James beamed. "It was brilliant!"

"I told you it would be dangerous!" Peter cried. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he noticed James's bleeding arm.

"Don't tell me you didn't find it brilliant?" asked James. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd like to keep my body in one piece," mumbled Peter, shaking his head.

"WHAT'RE YEH DOIN' THERE?" A voice bellowed behind them. The three boys froze in their spots. Their eyes widened as they looked over at each other.

They turned around, and in front of them stood the half giant. Rubeus Hagrid – the keeper of keys and grounds. He accompanied them to the boats on their first day at Hogwarts. He must've heard them as his hut was visible from where they stood.

"Are yeh bleedin'?" asked Hagrid, lowering his head to look at James. James stretched his neck as high as he could. His mouth hung open as he studied Hagrid's expressions.

"He fell," Peter blurted out, pointing his finger towards James.

"Fell?" asked Hagrid, he narrowed his eyes at them in suspicion.

"Y – Yes, James and I were running around and he fell," Sirius nodded.

"Not runnin' towards that tree I hope," Hagrid remarked. He raised his bushy brows as he jerked in the direction of the beating tree.

"No!" the three boys exclaimed in unison.

"I tripped on my own feet," mumbled James, gulping in hard.

"Well, run along then. Yeh shouldn't be headin' in that direction," Hagrid told them. He gestured with his hands for them to return to the castle.

"Let's go," Sirius whispered, pulling James by his left hand.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hagrid instructed as the three boys rushed back to the castle.

"That was close!" Sirius exclaimed. He looked behind himself when they were near the castle.

"I thought he had seen us," said James, shaking his head. He couldn't believe his luck!

"Let's go to the infirmary," said Peter, huffing out loud. He had noticed James holding his forearm tight, as if to subside the pain.

"And answer several other questions?" asked Sirius, raising his eyebrows.

"Then what should we do?" asked Peter, the three boys coming to a halt as they reached the castle. Sirius pulled them to a corner by their collars, hiding behind a wall.

He peeked out, his grey orbs scanning if anyone was coming their way. Satisfied with what he saw, he turned around to face the two confused boys. Sirius pulled out his wand with a grin.

"I know a simple spell that can heal that," Sirius whispered, his eyes scanning James and Peter's face.

"Have you ever tried it before?" asked Peter, his eyes glistening with excitement.

"I've had several injuries. My mother used it on me," Sirius whispered, pushing his lower lip in a pout. "But I've never tried it," Sirius shook his head.

"Well," James started as he pulled up the sleeves of his torn jumper. The gash on his arm had stopped bleeding. Though it still stung. "There's always a first time for everything."

He held out his hand towards Sirius and Peter squealed with excitement. Bending over James's arm to get a good look, Peter was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ahem!" Sirius cleared his throat and held his wand over James's wound. James watched in wonder. The wounds knitted with a song like incantation Sirius was whispering. The only proof of James's injury was the small white scar and his torn jumper.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Peter exclaimed, his brows raised as he scanned James's arm.

James was tongue-tied, still studying his own arm. He squinted his eyes, to look for his wound. But it was gone! His jaw dropped to the floor, and he looked at Sirius. He was smirking as he put his wand away in the pocket of his trouser.

"You might still need dittany for the scar," said Sirius, gazing his index finger over the white line on James's arm. "On a second thought, I don't reckon you would."

"How do you know so much about healing?" James breathed. Sirius was brilliant! James's jaw was hurting from grinning so wide.

"I told you. My mother healed me a lot of times," said Sirius, shrugging. "Now, let's get out of here before someone sees us."

It was after dinner; the three boys were sitting near the fireplace to warm their feet in the common room. There was a shuffle of footsteps that stopped near them. They turned their head to look at Susan Walker a second year Gryffindor student.

"Is Remus okay?" she asked. Her lips pulled down in a frown.

"Remus?" James questioned back, blinking his eyes. Why did she care about Remus?

"I saw him in Madam Pomfrey's office," she replied, nodding her head. Her brown tresses bounced on her shoulders.

"That cannot be Remus," said James, glancing over to Sirius and Peter. "He's gone home."

"No, he's at Hogwarts," Susan told them. "He looked agitated."

"What were you doing in Madam Pomfrey's office?" asked Sirius, straightening up.

Susan shot a sharp look at Sirius and mumbled, "I was in the infirmary – for my – stomach ache." It seemed like Sirius had asked her something he shouldn't have. She turned around on the balls on her heels. James could see her cheeks turning pink and he wondered why was that?

"I hope you're feeling better," said James. Susan made an odd sort of noise before rushing away.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked James, bewildered at her reaction. He turned towards his roommates.

"No," Peter replied, shaking his head. His eyes were still fixed on where Susan stood a few seconds ago. "I think it was Sirius."

"Me? I only asked her why she was there," Sirius scoffed, his lips pressed in a straight line in disbelief.

"Seems like a sensitive topic," said Peter, shrugging.

"But what was this about Remus?" James whispered, leaning close to the two boys.

"She must've seen someone else," faltered Sirius. "He's gone home, he said so himself."

Then why didn't it make any sense? There was no reason for Remus to lie. Not to mention that he did look stressed about his mother. James couldn't put his finger on it. Something about this whole ordeal seemed off.

The first half of the next day was as boring as it could be. There were classes after class and nothing practical to learn in any! The three boys had finished their lunch fast. They decided to go around the castle to look for things they had heard from their parents. That is how they found themselves standing inside the Trophy Room.

There were heaps and heaps of Awards, trophies, cups, plates, shields, statues, and medals kept in crystal glass displays! James scanned through as many as he could with his mouth hanging open. He had never seen something like this.

"Do you reckon we can have our names displayed here?" James breathed, his eyes taking in as much as he could.

"That would be brilliant!" Sirius agreed. He bent over to look at the plates in one of the lower glass displays.

"Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?" asked Peter. James turned around to look at him pointing towards a trophy.

"Special Services to the School," James read what was written on the trophy. He tried to think of any famous wizards with that name but he could think of none.

"What do reckon he'd have done for the school?" asked Peter, as Sirius joined him on his other side.

"Probably kicked Mrs Norris, I know I would," Sirius mumbled, studying the trophy.

James snorted, and Peter giggled, their eyes turning towards Sirius, who was smirking. "I'd join you on that adventure anytime," James commented.

They heard a loud meow from behind. James snapped his head back, his eyes widened. The dusty coloured cat came into James's view. Her yellow, lamp-like eyes peered at the boys.

"Let's go before Filch comes here," said James. He picked up his bag and rushed out of the Trophy Room. Looking behind himself, he saw Mrs Norris sitting guard outside the Trophy room door.

_Thud!_

James collided into someone, causing him to tumble backwards. "Watch where you're going _Potter_," the unpleasant voice spat. James looked ahead and his eyes met a pair of black orbs, hidden behind greasy black hair.

"Ew! Now you'll have to bathe," Sirius spat back, making James snort.

James hadn't been fast enough to see it, not that he would've been able to do anything about it if he'd seen it. Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it towards James's knees.

There was a sharp pain and a clicking sound. James's eyes grew wide in horror and his hand immediately reached for his knees. But he couldn't feel it in the front of his legs! His legs buckled but rather back facing.

Severus smirked at the screams of the three boys as he walked away, pleased with himself. That was how James and Sirius earned their second detention. And Peter earned his first detention for being late to Professor Binns' class.


	3. Chapter 3

"James, aren't you a _little_ obsessed?" asked Sirius, pushing himself off his bed.

James gritted his teeth. He was flipping through the pages of the books he had issued from the library. It seemed he would tear the pages out.

"How about you use _The Knockback Jinx_?" Peter squeaked, pointing towards the jinx opened in one of the books lying on James's table.

"In response to knee reversal hex?" asked James, from between his teeth. "You're joking, right?" He glared at Peter, who shrunk back.

"No one else saw it. Why does it matter?" asked Sirius, lifting his brows.

"Because that greasy git thinks he can do anything he wants!" James cried. He went back to flipping through the pages.

"Not to dishearten you mate. But half the spells written there need a lot of practice," Sirius mumbled. He pointed towards the books.

"And I'll practice on him," said James irritably. "Like he did on me."

The door swung open and the boys turned their head in its direction. The tall lad froze in the doorway, his eyes peering at the boys. It seemed like he wasn't expecting them to be there.

"Remus, you're back already?" asked James, forgetting his books. James blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Y – Ye – Yes," Remus stammered, glued to the floor.

"How's your mum?" James continued, getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

"She's fine," Remus replied, his suitcase slipping from between his fingertips. It landed on the floor with a loud thud. James noticed Remus's hand covered in bandages.

"Why're you standing there?" asked Peter. He rushed towards Remus, picking up the suitcase for him as he carried it inside.

"Thank you," Remus mumbled. He followed Peter inside the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"What happened to your hand mate?" asked Sirius, eyeing his bandaged hand.

"Oh!" Remus exclaimed, shoving his hand in the pocket of his coat. "I fell."

James paused; his brows furrowed. He looked at Sirius from the corner of his eyes. '_Fell?_' James thought. That was the lie they told when Hagrid caught them.

"Are you alright?" asked James, moving closer to Remus.

"Yes," he replied sharply. "Tried from the journey." He shook his head. "Why aren't you at the dinner?"

"Because of James," Sirius replied, sighing as he rolled his eyes.

"Is there a lot of homework?" asked Remus, glancing at James's desk. It was overflowing with books.

Sirius snorted and mumbled, "Personal homework."

Remus tilted his head, looking at Sirius in confusion. "What?" he blurted.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Sirius, standing up from his bed. He crossed the room in five huge steps. Remus shook his head, looking from faces to faces. "Let's go eat. We'll tell you all about it."

Sirius gave James's back a pat, gesturing him to lead the way. "I'm not going until I know one hex!" James cried, his lower lip trembling.

"For Merlin's sake! You cannot hex him in front of the teachers!" Sirius yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hex who?" asked Remus. A crease forming between his eyes, he kept shifting his gaze from one face to another.

"_Severus Snape_," Sirius spat, rolling his eyes. Remus still looked as lost as he had been.

"Who?" he questioned back.

"You know, _her_?" James started, screwing his eyes shut. He tried to remember her name. "What was her name Evans?" he said, snapping his fingers together. He opened his eyes.

"Uh – the red haired, first year Gryffindor?" asked Remus, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes!" James exclaimed, nodding fervently.

"Lily Evans," Remus mumbled. He still looked confused with where the conversation was heading.

"Yes, _that_," James jerked his index finger towards Remus. "You know the boy she roams around with?"

"The first year Slytherin? With black hair?" Remus inquired.

"Yes," James answered. "He used knee reversal hex on me!" James crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why?" asked Remus. He looked as if he hadn't heard something more absurd.

"Because I bumped into him," James spoke from between his teeth.

"Also, because Sirius said, James would have to bathe after that," Peter added in a low voice. Remus snorted, shaking his head.

"Nice one," he commented, looking at Sirius. Sirius grinned back. "We can have dinner. Sirius is right, you can't do anything in front of the teachers."

"But –" said James. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. The feeling of utter betrayal washed over him.

"We'll think of something when we come back," Remus assured him with the tiny smile he could manage. But it was enough to relax James who agreed to lead the way to dinner.

By the time they had returned from dinner they had told Remus about the whole ordeal with Severus. James apologized for not being able to copy all the notes in Professor Binns' class. Remus told him he was glad for everything he did and there was no need to apologize. They hurried inside their room, and had forgotten all about Severus when they settled on Remus's bed.

"My parents met in Hogwarts," said James, beaming as he looked at the boys. "My dad was a year ahead of my mum. They started dating in the fifth year, but married much later."

"My mum met my dad in London. She was trying to find her way back home. But she lost her way, travelling by muggle means for the first time," Peter spoke in a low voice. James had his mouth open as he listened intently. "She's very adventurous. They fell in love. Dad already knew mum was different. But didn't anticipate she'd be a witch!"

"I don't think anyone can anticipate _that_," James chuckled.

"It was a shock for dad," Peter agreed, nodding his head.

"How did your parents meet Remus?" asked James, turning towards the tired boy. He looked ready to fall asleep.

"My dad saved my mum from a boggart," said Remus, smiling in a fond way. It was the first time he had a genuine smile on his face.

James gasped, "Woah!"

"Let me guess," said Sirius, grinning. "She fell in love with him?"

"_They_ fell in love with each other," Remus corrected him. "My mum's beautiful."

"What about your parents Sirius?" asked Peter, looking at Sirius. James pressed his lips together, elbowing Peter in the ribs. He watched Sirius go red.

"Oof!" Peter breathed, rubbing where James had elbowed him.

"They –" said Sirius, shifting uncomfortably. "They always knew each other," he shrugged, looking at his hands in his hand.

"How?" asked Peter, his curious eyes studying Sirius's red face. James's felt the embarrassment rolling off Sirius. Why did Peter have to ask that? Didn't he know the Black family married their relatives?

"They're – They – They're second cousins," Sirius stammered. If it was possible, Sirius went even more red! His pale neck was now the same colour as his face and ears.

James couldn't help and his nose scrunched in disgust. He wondered if he'd be comfortable if his Aunt Gertrude being his mother? "_NO!_" a voice inside him yelled.

The room grew silent. Sirius tried to avoid everyone's gaze. Not that anyone was looking at him anyway. James lowered his head, and from the corner of his eyes he glanced at Sirius.

"Remus," James's voice was an octave higher than necessary. "Why don't you go to bed? You look tired."

As if everyone was waiting for the cue. They jumped off Remus's bed and darted to their own beds. Sirius was the fastest. "Good night!" his voice cracked.

James cleared his throat and said, "Good night."

Remus and Peter mumbled a good night too and the lights in the room went off.

James was once again the first one to wake up. The sun was still below the horizon. The mountains visible through James's window stood out against the crimson sky. James could feel the coolness in the air mixed with moisture as he pulled himself out of the bed. His hands searched for his glasses that he wore before opening his eyes.

He was still tumbling across the floor when his hands collided with a book resting on his desk. It landed on the floor with a thud, breaking the peaceful silence of the room. James bit his lower lip and pulled his shoulders close to his ear at the loud noise. There was a shuffle in the room.

"James?" said Sirius in a hoarse voice. James turned around to look at him. Sirius was peering over at James with his squinted eyes.

"Sorry," James apologized, frowning.

"Are you always up this early?" Sirius asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes," James whispered back.

"Why?" said Sirius, as if he hadn't heard anything as absurd.

"It's a habit," James shrugged. He picked up the book and placed it on top of the pile of open books. "Go back to sleep." James felt horrible for waking Sirius up.

"No, I am awake," said Sirius, yawning. He threw his legs out of the bed and stretched out his arms above his head.

James and Sirius were ready before Peter and Remus had woken up. Remus looked too tired even after he had a good eight-hour sleep. He had almost fallen asleep in Professor Binns's class! Not that anyone could blame Remus. Professor Binns was the most boring teacher _ever_. His subject – History of Magic was as boring as him.

By the end of the day, Remus started looking better. His mood improved as well. The only thing that worried James was when he noticed more and more bandages on Remus's arms. And three scratch marks on his neck. Sirius seemed to have noticed it too. While James remained mum, Sirius looked terrified.

"I've an idea for your payback," said Remus. He turned towards James as they sat in the courtyard after classes.

James's eyes glistened with excitement. Remus had his whole attention. The courtyard was almost empty, with only a few students taking a walk.

Remus let out a sigh and mumbled, "We'd be breaking a few school rules."

"That's not a problem," said James as he shook his hand. "Wait – we?"

"Yes," replied Remus with a shrug. "Or would you rather do it alone?"

"Not a chance!" Sirius exclaimed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I want to see that prat's face too."

"Are you in or out?" asked Remus, looking at Peter. The stout boy had his lips pursed together, as he looked from one face to another.

"In, of course," said Peter with grin spread across his face.

"We'd need to find the Slytherin bathroom for it," Remus mused. He tapped his index finger on his chin and his eyes stared in a distance.

"What are we doing?" James speculated; his brows furrowed together. He pushed his glasses back.

"We're going to blow up their toilets," Remus explained in a nonchalant voice.

A smirk appeared on James's face. He gazed at Remus in astonishment. '_Brilliant!_' he thought. "Blimey! Can we _really_ do it?" asked James.

"The whole world is our canvas, we can paint it however we want," said Sirius. His lips curled up in a grin too.

James snorted, shaking his head. "Like what we did with the Willow?" James inquired.

"Th – The Willow?" Remus stammered. His eyes grew twice in size.

"Yes, Sirius and I had a bet about touching it," James nodded.

"Why would you go near it?" Remus chided. His lips pressed together as he glared at Sirius and James.

"That's what I said!" Peter cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Do you know it hits people?" asked James.

"Of course! That's its purpose!" Remus huffed, looking at James in disbelief.

"Purpose?" asked James. He cocked his head to one side.

"I – I – mean – don't you know what that is?" Remus stammered, shaking his head.

"Were we supposed to?" Sirius scoffed, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes! Dumbledore said not to go near it," said Remus. His eyes averted to the grass underneath his feet.

"There was no harm done. It scratched me a little," mumbled James with a shrug.

"Because Sirius saved you," Peter remarked, rolling his eyes. Remus looked puzzled, but he kept mum.

"He also knows some brilliant charms! He healed my scratch," said James with a grin.

Remus's eyes grew wide again. "Healed?" he asked.

"It was nothing," Sirius mumbled, shaking his head.

"He's being modest," Peter chimed in with a smile. "It was brilliant!"

"You know healing spells?" asked Remus. Though he had been scolding James and Sirius a few moments ago, he seemed impressed now. Almost as if he was idolising his talent.

"I learnt some charms while watching my family," Sirius replied as he gave Remus a sharp nod.

"Only by watching?" Remus asked, his mouth hanging agape.

"Perks of living with my family I suppose," Sirius snorted as he rolled his eyes.

Remus nodded, taking in the new information. "But don't go around that tree again," said Remus in a stern voice.

"And we can go look for Slytherin bathroom?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes. "Seems a bit hypocritic."

Remus gritted his teeth together. "A bathroom isn't going to kill you," Remus retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"McGonagall might if she finds out," James mumbled. A mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"I guess we'll have to be quick then," Remus huffed. He sprang up from the bench the boys were sitting on. Looking over his shoulder, he spoke again, "Not coming?"

The three boys exchanged excited glances before rushing to join Remus. They tried to contain their giggles.

"The castle is huge! How would we ever find that?" Peter whispered. The boys were going around the castle to find the Slytherin bathroom. But they had been on it for almost an hour and it felt like they were only going in circles. "Can't we ask someone?" Peter offered, letting out a sigh.

"And what are we going to say?" Sirius snapped, glaring at Peter. "Where is the Slytherin bathroom? Ours broke?"

"I was only saying," Peter mumbled, his gaze dropping to the floor as he continued to walk behind the boys.

"Look, I know it's here somewhere. I've heard my family talk about the Slytherin dormitories for _ages_," Sirius assured. He turned to look at Peter.

Remus was walking in front of the boys, peeking around the corner as he came to a stop. "Seems like we're in luck," he whispered.

James snuck around Remus, peeking to see what Remus saw. A Slytherin boy – Avery, was it? Exited what seemed like the Slytherin bathroom. He was wiping his hands on his robes. James's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Let's go," Remus whispered. Avery disappeared down the corridor, that James reckoned led to the Slytherin dormitories.

The four boys creeped towards the bathroom. James scrutinized the bathroom to check if there was anyone in there. When it satisfied him, he gestured his friends to come in. Sirius walked in with his chest puffed out in pride, a smug smile on his lips. Peter looked like he was going to pass out. Remus looked at ease, as if he knew what he was doing.

It took them less than five minutes to do what they needed to do. It was an easy spell to caste. "How'd we know which bathroom he'd use?" Peter squeaked, looking behind himself. "When he'd use?"

"Let's blow up the whole bathroom," Sirius answered, his eyes gleaming with joy at the prospect of it.

"Do whatever you want fast," Peter choked out. James turned around to look at him peeking outside the bathroom. "Mulciber and Severus are coming this way!"

Remus, Sirius and Peter casted the spell; not only on the toilets but also the sinks. Sirius caught hold of Peter's collar, dragging him inside as the four boys hid in a toilet stall. James could feel his heart hammering. He put his finger against his lips, gesturing Peter to stay mum. He looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Do you like her?" James heard Mulciber speak. The two footsteps seemed to close in on them.

A whimper escaped Peter's lips as he shut his eyes. Sirius pressed his hand against Peter's mouth, his eyes growing wide in horror.

"Whose there?" Mulciber asked, rattling their bathroom door.

'_Merlin!_' James thought. He bit his lower lip, looking at the three boys frantically. Remus extended his hand and James could feel his heart in his mouth. He banged on the door – almost as if he was angry.

"Sorry," Mulciber mumbled and the footsteps gained pace, as they walked away. "I reckon he's sick," Mulciber whispered.

James could hear the two stall door open and shut. 'Quick!' Remus mouthed, raising his eyebrows. James yanked open the door and pulled Peter out. He pushed him towards the bathroom exit. Sirius rushed out after Peter, followed by Remus.

James narrowly escaped the bathroom himself. He heard the shrieks and the gushing sound of water. The boys broke into a sprint, rushing down the hallway without looking back. They tried to hold back their laughter. But as the shrieks grew louder, they could no longer hold themselves back!

"That was brilliant!" James exclaimed. His jaw was hurting from how wide he was smiling.

"At least his hair is cleaner now," Sirius agreed, making James roar with laughter.

The four boys came to a halt when they ran into the red headed girl. She was near the corridor leading to the Slytherin dormitory. She eyed them with suspicion. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking behind them. With the way they were running, it must've seemed like they were being chased.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sirius spat back, raising his left eyebrow. He rested his hands on his waist.

"I'm going to meet my friend," Evans replied, raising her head high.

"I hope you don't mean the greasy slimeball," James muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Careful, your eyeballs might get stuck to the back of your head," Evans taunted, glaring at James as she walked away. James looked at her in disbelief, gasping as he remained tongue-tied.

The boys couldn't believe they managed to pull a prank like that! On top of that, no one caught them. It was a close call, but now that they were in the room, they were safe. No one had seen them and no one could prove anything! They decided to keep their mouth shut rather than gloating about it. They knew better than to axe their own feet.

"What do you reckon would happen tomorrow," Sirius smirked, looking at the boys.

"I'm sure they'd try to find out who did it," said Remus. He shrugged, but James could see a hint of smile on his face.

"I wish I could've seen his face!" James exclaimed, bouncing on his bed like a child. He couldn't put his grin away.

"Now, now," Sirius grinned, "Let's not get greedy."

"Have you never heard of joke items?" asked Remus, propping himself up on the bed with his elbows.

"Heard of them, never used them," James admitted as he shook his head.

"They're easier to use than casting spells. We can get caught using spells," Remus stated.

"Where do we get them?" asked Sirius. He looked like Christmas had come early for him.

"Nowhere near Hogwarts. Maybe at Hogsmeade," Remus snorted. "But there is a shop located in South Side, Diagon Alley that I know of."

"When I go home for Christmas, I'm buying some," announced James as he grinned wide.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Sirius agreed, nodding his head fervently.

"And when I come back, I'll have a surprise," said James.

"What surprise?" asked Peter. It seemed like Peter had enjoyed the prank like the others. That is once he got over his nerves.

"You'll see. It'll help us pull _any_ prank we want," James gloated, raising his eyebrows as he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was you, wasn't it, _Potter_?" Severus spat as he swept across the Great Hall during the breakfast. Mulciber and Avery in tow.

"Where?" asked James, pushing away his plate. He could feel irritation boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"You blew up our toilets!" Severus accused. His index finger pointed towards James as he narrowed his dark eyes.

"It was your bathroom the whole school is talking about?" asked James, blinking his eyes. He wanted to roll his eyes and tell Severus that it was them but he knew better.

"Don't pretend that you're innocent, it was you and your friend," Mulciber hissed. His teeth gritted together and fists clenched to his side.

James glared at Mulciber. "That's a nasty accusation, and on what basis?" retorted James.

"Lily saw you near the Slytherin corridor," proclaimed Severus. James bit the inside of his cheek, looking at his friends.

"What does that prove? We can't go around the castle as we please?" asked Sirius, rolling his eyes. The three Slytherin boys exchanged glances. Avery and Mulciber's eyes travelled down the Gryffindor table. James followed their gaze to see Lily Evans. She averted his eyes, looking at her plate.

"I reckon _Snape_ might've put his head too close to the toilet and it puked," James retorted. It made his friends snicker.

"Nice one James," remarked Sirius, earning a grin from James.

Severus's lips curled back as he bared his teeth and he barked, "_Potter_!" His hands reached inside his robe. James assumed he was going to pull out his wand.

He sprang up from his bench, Sirius following his suit. "Going to use a hex on me _again_?" James challenged. "Do it then, I want to see you try," he completed, jerking his head in the direction of the hight table where teachers sat.

Severus's nostrils were flaring, his piercing black orbs bore into James. "This isn't over," said Severus from between his teeth.

"I hope it isn't," James spoke with a smug smile and his chest puffed out.

Christmas holidays begun. James had managed to convince his parents to take him to Diagon Alley. He told them he needed a new quill and extra parchment. "Mum, can I go and buy pumpkin pastry please?" pleaded James. His lips pushed out in a pout.

"Let's get your parchment and then we can go," Euphemia replied, patting her son's head in an affectionate manner.

"Oh, mum please! I will be back before you know it!" James whined. He took his mother's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze.

"Sweetheart," said Euphemia, shaking her head.

"Euphemia is that you?" a nasal voice interrupted them. James turned around and came face to face with an old lady he recognized too well. It was his mother's old friend Florentina Desmond. She was a flair old witch who wore pink glasses.

"Tina!" Euphemia exclaimed, beaming at her friend. James let go of his mother's hand as she embraced her old friend in a warm hug.

"James? You've grown up so much," said Florentina in disbelief.

"Hello Mrs. Desmond," James greeted with a small smile.

Florentina smiled, ruffling James's hair as she said, "Hello, hello."

"How have you been?" asked Euphemia, turning her attention to her old friend. James let out a sigh and looked inside the shop where his father had disappeared to buy his quill. The shopkeeper and his father were having a deep conversation it seemed.

It stuck him then! He could slip now and go to South Side to the shop Remus had told him about. On his way back, he could buy pumpkin pastries and his parents might not notice.

"Mum, can I please go?" James mumbled. He had to test his luck, if his mother said no, he'd have to find another way.

"Where does he wants to go?" asked Florentina.

"He wants to go and buy pumpkin pastry. I told him we'd go later," replied Euphemia, shaking her head.

"Let the boy go. He isn't going to get lost," said Florentina. James had never liked the woman more than he liked her now. He grinned and then fixed his gaze on his mother, nodding.

"Fine, but don't go around anywhere else," his mother warned him. She opened her tiny purse and handed James more than enough money he needed to buy pumpkin pastries.

"Thank you, mum!" James exclaimed.

_Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_. The shop was nothing like James had expected! He had never seen so many joke items in his life. He wondered if he could come here again and buy more than he could fit in his pocket right now?

James had bought 4 Dungbombs and a pack of Stink Pellets. It was all his pockets could carry without his parents finding out. With limited time on his hand, James decided to visit the shop again sometime later. His final stop was buying pumpkin pastries.

When he returned to his parents, he was out of breath. His parents had not noticed his longer than necessary absence. They were still talking to Florentina.

"Dad," said James. He was sitting with his father in the library near the fireplace.

His father took off his reading glasses and looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes?" asked Fleamont.

"When you were in Hogwarts, didn't you engage in a lot of fights?" James inquired, his curious eyes studying his father's face. James jumped from his chair and walked over to where his father was sitting.

"Because of my name, yes," Fleamont responded, nodding his head. "Have you been getting into fights?"

"No," replied James. He shook his head, frowning. "But there is this boy, he hexed me."

Fleamont held James by his shoulders, bringing James closer to himself. "Which hex?" asked Fleamont.

"Knee reversal hex," mumbled James. He gazed into his father's hazel orbs. "I want to learn to block hexes."

"They'll teach you at school," Fleamont assured James. He ran his thin fingers in James's tresses to comb it down. But like always, James's untidy hair stuck out everywhere.

"But dad, he knows more hexes than me! What if he does it again?" mumbled James. He crossed his hands in front of his chest, his lips set in a semi pout as he turned his gaze to the ground.

Fleamont tucked his index finger under James's chin. He lifted his face to look into James's eyes. "It's not an easy spell James. Even people who work at the ministry can't perform a decent shield charm," said Fleamont.

"I can learn," James pleaded, his brows furrowed.

"You will when it's time," said Fleamont, giving James a small smile. "But if this boy does something again, report it to Professor McGonagall."

"Okay dad," mumbled James. Fleamont knew his son better than that. He knew James had taken it to his pride. It was written all over James's face.

"Did you do something in retaliation?" asked Fleamont, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh –" James started. '_How much should I tell dad?_' he thought. Scratching the back of his neck, James said, "We blew up their toilets."

"We?" asked Fleamont, his eyes widening.

"My friends and I," replied James, nodding his head with a smile.

"Tell me about these friends," Fleamont marvelled. He patted the empty place next to him on the couch for James to sit. James grinned sitting next to his father.

"I have three friends," James started, turning towards his father. "Peter Pettigrew, he gets scared easily. But he always makes sure everyone is okay. There is Remus Lupin, we thought he was moody but it turned out his mum is always sick. He keeps visiting her every month."

"Sick?" asked Fleamont, his face tainted with worry.

"I don't know what is exactly wrong with his mum but he is always worried about her. I tried asking him, but seemed like a sensitive topic so I didn't press further," replied James as he shrugged. Fleamont nodded, his lips pressed in a straight line.

"Then there is Sirius Black, he is the funniest!" James exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"The son of – Orian and Walburga Black?" Fleamont stammered. He tried to conceal the look of astonishment on his face, but James caught on it.

"Yes, but he is nothing like his family," said James, shaking his hand. "His family seems odd. Dad, if I got sorted into – say Slytherin – what would you do?"

"What do you mean? It doesn't matter which house you're in."

"Would you send me a howler?"

"No, why would I?"

"Sirius got a howler from his mother, because he wasn't in Slytherin."

"A howler?"

"Yes, she said he was a disappointment,"

"Sirius told you that?"

"No, I heard."

"Heard where?"

"He got a howler on the second day of school. He went to our room. He looked worried so I went to check up on him and heard it," mumbled James, looking at his father from under his lashes.

Fleamont let out a sigh. "Poor boy," he said, shaking his head. "James, there is nothing wrong with being in _any_ of the houses. Each Hogwarts House has a rich history of its own and qualities worth praising. Only because his whole family was in Slytherin and Sirius isn't, doesn't make him any less worthy wizard."

"I know dad. He is the most amazing friend I've ever met. He's always had my back," James beamed.

"And you make sure you have his. Friendship is about give and take," Fleamont stated, his brows raising.

James nodded fervently and said, "I'll always have their back."

The Christmas holidays ended sooner than James had anticipated. But he couldn't wait to meet his friends again. He had to show them the joke items he bought and the _surprise_.

They were sitting in a compartment in Hogwarts Express. "Look," said James as he dug out the joke items from the pockets of his coat.

Sirius grinned, picking up the Dungbomb. He turned it around, looking at it from every angle. "This looks amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Where's the surprise James?" asked Peter. He looked at James's coat as if he was going to dig something out of it.

"It's packed away in my trunk. You'll have to wait till we reach Hogwarts," James replied. He was bouncing in his seat with excitement. He couldn't wait to show his friends the surprise.

"Remus, how was your Christmas? Is your mother doing better?" asked James after a long pause.

"Christmas was great. Mum is doing better, but I reckon I'd have to go again," Remus mumbled, looking at his hands in his lap.

James felt sadness drain through him. His heart broke at his friend's dejected expression. "I'm sorry mate, I'm sure she'd be fine." James knew he had repeated this sentence every time Remus told them he had to visit his mother. But he didn't know what else to do!

"Don't dampen your mood, it's alright," said Remus, giving James a tight-lipped smile.

"Do you reckon we can put this in Snape's trousers?" asked Sirius, pointing towards the Stink Pellets.

"Only if you want him to lose something more than just his dignity," Remus snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Let's try one on Filch and Mrs Norris," James suggested, a smirk playing on his lips. The other three boys' eyes grew wide in horror.

"Are you mad?" Sirius exclaimed, "We'd be out of school before we can blink."

"Not if they don't see us," said James with a shrug.

The boys gathered around James's bed after dinner. He had opened his trunk to pull out the surprise. "Oh! I forgot about this," he mumbled, his hands disappeared in his trunk. When they reappeared, he held a box of fudge. "Mum sent this. She said I should share with everyone."

"That looks delicious," Peter remarked, his eyes fixed on the fudge.

"You can have some," said James, handing Peter the fudge. Peter took it without a second thought, grinning from ear to ear.

"And now –" James announced, a sly smile on his lips. "Are you ready?" he asked. The three boys nodded in unison, without blinking. They feared that if they blinked, they'd miss something.

"Ta-dah!" James exclaimed, pulling out a cloak. A puzzled look crossed the boys' faces.

"What – James – it's a cloak?" asked Sirius, cocking his head to one side.

"Not any cloak," replied James. He jumped off his bed, and draped the cloak over his shoulders with a grin. As soon as the cloak dropped around his body, he disappeared!

"James!" Peter gasped.

"Is that –" Remus breathed, his eyes growing larger by the second.

"It can't be!" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

James nodded his head and said, "Invisibility cloak."

"Where'd you get it?" Remus asked, his jaw hanging open.

"It's my dad's. I inherited it from him on my 11th birthday. He said I cannot take it to Hogwarts, but I had to show it to you," replied James. He undraped the cloak and his body reappeared.

"This is brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, inching closer to James. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the cloak.

"You can try it if you want," said James. He extended the cloak towards Sirius, who looked taken aback.

"Can I?" he breathed, blinking his eyes. James nodded as he handed it to Sirius. Hesitant at first, Sirius took the cloak from James. He draped it around his shoulders. His body disappeared too! "Merlin's beard!"

"I reckon the four of us can fit inside it," said James.

No sooner than the words escaped his mouth did the four boys tried to arrange themselves under the cloak. It was big enough for them if they stood close to each other and that was the start of their new adventures.

Day after day someone played a new prank on the students of Hogwarts. The only problem was, no one knew who did it! No matter how many times the students tried to catch a hold of the pranksters, they failed. The four boys started understanding how to get around the castle. How to work under the cloak, and the more unstoppable they became.

By the time April rolled around, all students at Hogwarts were worshipping those pranksters. After all, they had kicked Mrs. Norris. It fulfilled the most ambitious desire of every student. All students liked them – except some.

"I'm telling you it's _Potter_ and his friends," Severus grunted as he walked with Lily to the library.

"I don't know Severus," mumbled Lily, shaking her head. James and Sirius were walking right behind them and it seemed they hadn't noticed them.

"The whole school think so, why don't you? Haven't you seen it is always those four missing whenever something goes wrong?" asked Severus, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I don't think Potter and his friends are smart enough to pull something like this." Lily's words made James fume with anger. "And even if they did, his ego wouldn't let him keep his mouth shut."

"Let's go," said James from between his teeth. With all the might he could conjure in his body, he dashed towards Severus and Lily. Passing from between them, he pushed them apart. Sirius followed James hot on his heels. James looked over his shoulder to see Severus picking up Lily's books that had fallen on the floor. Lily was glaring at him, James smirked before rushing off with Sirius.

"Forget her mate, she doesn't know," said Sirius, patting James's back.

"She either underestimates us too much. Or has overestimated herself and _Snape_," James spat. He could still taste the bitterness left behind by rage.

"Who cares?" asked Sirius, throwing his hands up in the air. But no matter what James tried, he couldn't shake off Lily Evans. He didn't understand why she would be friends with someone like Snape. She seemed like an okay girl, which is why the boys hadn't pranked her once.

James hadn't liked Snape to begin with but the day he hexed James the first time, James knew he could never tolerate him. If anything, he motivated James to learn spells faster. After all, in past seven months, Snape had used his superior knowledge to hex James. James with his limited knowledge had become someone he could toy around with. But now James was getting better, he had started picking up the hexes Snape used on him. Until he got something better.

"Look there he is," said James, jerking his head in Severus's direction. Their exams came to an end. Severus was sitting near the Great Lake alone, looking at the exam paper. James wondered if his nose would leave grease stains on the parchment.

"Let's go," Sirius smirked, as James and he led the way. Peter and Remus were following them.

"_Snape_," James bellowed, pulling his wand out from his robes.

Severus grasped the situation quicker than James expected. He pulled out his wand too, and was on his feet at once. Last week, Severus had hexed James in front of the whole school. His hex made bubbles spurt out of James's mouth.

"_Expelliarmus_!" James roared. Severus's wand flew up into the air and fell with a little thud near his feet. Severus looked bewildered at the sudden turn of events, his smirk dropping from his face. He looked around to find his wand lying in the glass.

"What happened?" asked James, raising his brows. "Can't use your hexes now, can you?"

James had been practising the spell for two months. Sirius and he practised in their room before he tried surprising Severus with it. In those two months, he had endured Severus's hexes. But watching Severus looking around in confusion was worth the wait.

"The next time you think of using a hex on me, remember this moment," said James, glaring at Severus. "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

James and his friends made way to Hogsmeade station. James could see the worry lines appearing on Sirius's face. He never seemed happy about going home. "Is everything alright mate?" asked James.

"Ye – Yes," Sirius stammered, his eyes on his feet. His slouched shoulders and frown told a different story.

"Don't you want to go home?" James guessed. He wasn't going to press it further if Sirius didn't answer.

Sirius remained mum for a long time, making James believe he wasn't going to reply. "I don't," replied Sirius.

"Why not?"

"It's boring,"

"That's nothing to be sad about, you can come to my house during the holidays."

Sirius's eyes lit up, his head shot up as he asked, "Can I?"

James gave Sirius a sharp nod with a smile. "Of course," said James.

"Your parents will be okay with it?" asked Sirius, frowning once again.

"Beyond okay," James assured him. "You can stay at my house for as long as you like."

"Thanks mate," Sirius breathed with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, Sirius came to stay with James for the last two weeks of summer holidays. James could see Sirius wasn't being his usual self, but he didn't understand why. As they sat in the drawing room, James watched Sirius shift in his place uncomfortably.

"Do you want to play?" asked James, digging his hand inside the pocket of his trouser. He felt the little golden ball resting in his pocket.

Sirius looked at him and whispered, "Play what?" James pulled out the Golden Snitch from his pocket with a grin. Holding it in the palm of his hand, he showed it to Sirius. "With the Golden Snitch?" asked Sirius.

James held the small golden ball between his index finger and thumb. "Whoever loses, they'll eat every disgusting flavour of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," James started. He could Sirius's smile returning, and his own mood seemed to lift. "At once," he said, raising his brows.

"Where are we going to play?" asked Sirius. He looked out of the window, and could see the sun shining bright in the afternoon. Not a single leaf on the tree was moving. In fact, the branches seem to crouch, as if trying to put as much distance between themselves and the sun. "It's too hot to play outside," Sirius added.

James jumped up from the couch with a grin. "We can play in here!" he exclaimed.

Sirius's eyes widened at the prospect. "Are you sure?" asked Sirius. Sirius hesitated to get up from the couch as well. "What if we make too much noise?"

"We're children Sirius, we're supposed to make noise," said James with a shrug. "Now tell me are you going to play or not?" Sirius couldn't help the grin forming on his face as he agreed to play with his friend.

James let go of the Golden Snitch. It hovered in the air between James and Sirius for a while before disappearing. The boys rushed around the drawing room as they giggled and squealed. Their eager eyes glistening with joy as they tried to catch the Golden Snitch. When James turned around to look at Sirius, he could see the worry lines disappearing from Sirius's face. The wrinkles near Sirius's eyes from laughing made James's heart swell with joy.

James saw the Golden Snitch at the same time as Sirius. Their eyes grew twice in their size as it hit one of the ornate vases resting on top of the fireplace. James froze in his spot but Sirius darted towards the vase as it came crashing down. His hands barely caught the vase a few inches from the floor before it slipped from his fingers. With a loud crashing sound, the vase smashed into glittering fragments.

James moved towards Sirius as fast as his legs could carry him. The crashing sound still ringing in his ears. His heart was already in his mouth. He saw a large fragment lodged into Sirius's right palm as blood oozed out.

"I'm sorry James, I tried to save the vase," Sirius sniffed. The brim of his eyes clouded with tears and horror.

"Forget the vase Sirius!" James cried, helping Sirius get up from the ground. He held his right closer to himself.

"James – it – broke," Sirius stuttered, his eyes stayed on the tiny fragments lying on the ground. But James couldn't care less about an old vase, his friend was bleeding!

"Sirius, you're bleeding!" James bawled; his brows creased together. He couldn't understand why Sirius was crying over a broken vase when he was losing blood.

Sirius shook his head, sniffling, and spoke in a low voice, "That's not a problem."

"Not a problem?" asked James. The astonishment in his voice projected on his face as his mouth hung open. "I'll call mum, she can fix you!"

"James – no!" before Sirius could protest any further the doors the drawing room pushed open. He saw Mrs Potter rushing inside, her hand on her heart as she studied the room with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter," Sirius started. Euphemia looked at the shards of the vase near the fireplace and then at Sirius. Sirius yanked his bleeding hand away from James, hiding it behind himself. Euphemia made her way to the boys, her wand in her hand.

James watched as Sirius cowered behind him. Tearing threatened to spill from his eyes. "Mum, he is bleeding," said James as a whimpered escaped from Sirius's lips.

Euphemia held Sirius by his shoulders, as she pulled him out from behind James. Helping him sit on the couch, she sat down beside him. She took his right hand and placed it on her lap gently. "Merlin!" she breathed. James hovered near his mother.

"It's alright, I'll make it better," Euphemia assured Sirius. With a smile, she wiped away the tears slipping down his cheek. "It's not even going to hurt," she added. James gasped as he watched his mother work her magic on Sirius's wound. The fragment of vase dislodged from Sirius's palm, and his skin stitched back. The wound disappeared and so did the blood.

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter," Sirius whimpered. "I meant to catch it, but I couldn't."

"The vase isn't as important as you," said Euphemia with a sad smile. Her hand patted Sirius's cheek in an affectionate manner. She turned towards James, "What were you doing this time?" she asked.

James pushed out his lips in a pout. "I thought since it's too hot to go outside, we can play with the snitch inside," mumbled James.

"Don't play with it inside. I don't want either of you getting hurt," said Euphemia, with a frown. "If you do want to play, at least tell me beforehand so that I can pack away the breakables," she added with a chuckle. James grinned as his mother ruffled his hair, getting up from the couch.

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter," said Sirius once again, as he looked up to her from under his lashes.

Euphemia shook her head and spoke, "No darling. There's nothing more important than the children. I don't want you to apologize."

"What was that noise?" Fleamont asked as he entered the room. His eyes scanning it like Euphemia's eyes did.

"Nothing," said Euphemia, smiling at James and Sirius. "The boys were playing around," she added, turning towards her husband. Fleamont's eyes landed on the shards of the vase and he chuckled, understanding the situation.

Fleamont looked over his glasses at James and Sirius as he spoke, "I hope no one got hurt."

"He did," said Euphemia, tapping Sirius's nose with her index finger. "But we fixed it," she beamed at him like James.

James skipped across the living room to his father, holding his huge hands in his tiny hands. "It didn't even hurt dad!" he exclaimed.

"It didn't?" Fleamont chuckled, looking at Sirius. Sirius gulped in, shaking his head. "That's good then."

"Want to see me fix the vase?" Fleamont whispered, a grin on his face. James bounced with excitement, grinning from ear to ear. He nodded fervently.

Fleamont had fixed the broken vase. He also helped James and Sirius catch the Golden Snitch, he left the two boys alone again. Euphemia had returned to the library too, to read the book she had left because of the chaos.

"James," Sirius started, his eyes on his hands in his lap. "Don't your parents discipline you?"

"Discipline?" James questioned back, cocking his head to the left. Sirius gave James a sharp nod. "They did, didn't they?"

"How?" asked Sirius, squinting his eyes.

"Mum told me not to play around with the snitch inside or tell her beforehand," replied James as he shrugged.

Sirius eyes grew wide, his jaw hitting the floor. "That's discipline?" gasped Sirius.

Sirius's words made James curious. "How do you get disciplined?" asked James.

"Like that," mumbled Sirius as he gulped in, averting his eyes again.

It was the first day back at Hogwarts for the four boys. The new first year students crowded the Great Hall, waiting to get sorted. James had his hand draped around Sirius's shoulder. They were waiting in anticipation for his brother – Regulus's turn. Sirius seemed to be on pins and needles, and the only thing holding him to his seat was James.

"Black, Regulus," McGonagall's voice boomed across the Great Hall. Sirius's brother glanced towards Sirius. James watched Sirius nodding in encouragement as he smiled.

With unsure steps, Regulus walked to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall dropped the sorting hat on his head. Sirius was on the edge of his seat the whole while. His nails dug in his palms, as he watched his brother in anticipation.

"SLYTHERIN!" announced the sorting hat. James's eyes averted to Sirius's face. His face dropped, a small frown settling on his lips as he watched his brother get up from the stool. As soon as Sirius and Regulus looked at each other, Sirius beamed. Clapping the loudest amongst the crowd. His three friends joined him too as Regulus made his way to the Slytherin table.

He patted Sirius on the back. "It's going to be alright," whispered James.

Sirius looked at his brother fondly before turning towards James. "I know," he smiled, nodding his head.

It hadn't even been a whole week when the boys got caught out of bed. They were only going to the kitchen to smuggle some food from the food elves. Mrs Norris cornered them. Although she couldn't see them, as they hid under the invisibility cloak. She moved her paw in their direction as she purred. The boys backed away towards the wall. Peter felt something catching a hold of the cloak from behind.

"Quick! Filch must be on his way," hissed Sirius, pushing James ahead.

"Stop!" whispered Peter. Before he could stop them, the boys moved ahead and the cloak came undone. Their eyes widened in horror as they realised what had happened. With the icing on the cake, Filch trotted around the corner.

From the corner of his eyes, Peter saw the cloak hanging from the corner of the empty portrait hanging behind them. Undoing the cloak as fast as he could, he let it drop it on the floor, standing in front of it.

"What're you four doing here after bed time?" asked Filch as he held the lantern close to their faces.

"Sleep walking," replied James. He squinted his eyes as Filch pushed the lantern towards him.

Filch pressed his face uncomfortably close to James as he spoke, "All four of you together?"

James nodded, inching away from Filch. He could feel his breath on his face. "We're very coordinated," James replied.

"Don't mess with me boy!" exclaimed Filch. His lips curled up in an unpleasant smile. "You'll think a hundred times before breaking school rules again, once I'm done with you. But I am to bring you to the head of your house. Follow me," he gestured with his index finger. "And don't think about running off, it'll be worse," he warned them.

As Filch turned away and Mrs Norris padded closer to him, Peter picked up the cloak. He folded it, handing it to James, who hid it in the pocket of his pyjamas. The boys plodded behind Filch, who kept glancing back. As if to check if the boys were still following him.

"Should we disappear now?" asked Sirius, looking at James's pyjama pocket.

"I reckon it's a little late for that," whispered James, shaking his head.

As they made their way towards McGonagall's office, Peeves greeted them. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" he roared on top of his lungs.

"Where? Quick, tell me," asked Filch in urgency. His eyes bore into Peeves, who glided through the air.

He pointed towards the four boys behind Filch. "Behind you," said Peeves. A grunting noise erupted from Filch's throat, making James snort.

"I already know. Out of my way, you fool!" barked Filch, waving his hand in the air angrily. Peeves glided through the air, passing by Filch. It made Filch angrier, making him threaten Peeves, "I'll make sure Baron gets a hold of you! You wait Peeves!"

After what seemed like a long journey, Filch left the boys in McGonagall's office. Her already thin lips somehow seemed thinner as she glared at the boys. "Four students out of bed?" she cried, "this has never happened before."

The boys lowered their gaze towards the ground. "Mr Lupin, I expected more from you," said McGonagall.

"Not from us?" asked Sirius. James's eyes grew wide, as he elbowed Sirius.

"Quiet Black!" McGonagall scolded, glaring at Sirius. "I don't know how is it that the three of you managed to get two detentions in the same week! First feeding the first years with Hiccough Sweets and now _this_!" she continued, looking from Sirius, to James and then to Peter. "And what were you doing out of bed?"

"Sl –" James started.

"_Don't_ –" McGonagall interrupted, holding her index finger up. "Don't say sleep walking."

"We were going to the bathroom Professor. But when we got caught, we knew no one would believe us," mumbled Peter, as he fidgeted his fingers.

"Your bathroom was two corridors behind from where Filch found you!" cried McGonagall, throwing his hands in the air. "I've started to think that you three are behind all the pranks as most students are pointing out."

"Most students? Or Slytherins?" mumbled James under his breath, as he glanced towards Sirius.

"Are you incapable of holding your tongue, Potter?" asked McGonagall, pushing her glasses back. "10 points from each of you," McGonagall added after a pause. "You'll well to remember not to break anymore rules as you serve detentions with me tomorrow. I advise you to go straight to bed, otherwise you'll have more than points taken from you."

James looked at McGonagall with curiosity. Satisfying James's curosity, McGonagall answered. "Like not being able to try out for the Quidditch team this year." James's eyes grew wide, and his jaw hit the floor.

"But Professor everyone is allowed to –" James started, a frown settling on his lips.

"Not in Gryffindor if you break rules. Now, unless you want a third detention, I suggest you follow your friends back to bed," said McGonagall in a stern voice.

"How is it that this is Remus's first detention?" asked Sirius, his brows knitted together. They walked into their dormitory room after Filch had dropped them off near their common room entrance.

"Because I don't go around distributing Hiccough sweets to first years," replied Remus. He rolled his eyes.

"Look at his face," said James, pointing towards Remus. "Does he look like someone who'd put a toe out of line?"

"And to think that he's the mastermind behind 70% of our pranks!" exclaimed Sirius, shaking his head.

"Don't worry. With time, you'll learn not to get caught too," Remus boasted as he winked at his friends.

The next few days flew by as the boys served their detentions and with Quidditch trails. Sirius seemed elated when his brother came out to sit with him during Quidditch try out. Peter and Remus came out to support James too. Much to James's delight, he made it to the team as chasers! Having proved his abilities to the whole Quidditch team, James's popularity soared. If that wasn't enough to irritate Severus, the boys started showing their talents. They were clever wizards - at least James, Sirius and Remus were; Peter tried too. The teacher grew fond of them. The students started greeting them in the corridors. And they even managed to get Peeves on their side, along with other ghosts!

Throughout this all, if something remained constant was the mutual dislike between Severus, his friends, and the four boys. It was no secret that Severus knew more about dark magic than seventh-year students. He and his friends were open about their liking for hexes and such. Mulciber, especially, took great interest in trying out new hexes. It was either on first year students or those who couldn't defend themselves.

It was another month when Remus had told his friends that he was going home. By now, his friends had started to wonder if Remus was lying. After all, how was it that he had to go home every month like clockwork? Why would the school allow him to leave every month? There must be other students whose family was ill, but they weren't allowed to leave. Why was Remus given special privileges?

"Something is off," mumbled James. They had returned after dropping Remus off to the entrance of the common room.

"I agree, it's constant," said Sirius as he nodded his head.

James turned to face Sirius and Peter. "His father is a renowned wizard. I'm sure he can cure his mother," James remarked.

"Unless," Peter started, his eyes averting to the floor. "It's not something you can cure." James and Sirius exchanged glances, trying to come up with an illness that made sense.

"What is something that can't be cured?" asked Sirius, scratching the back of his head.

"Hang on," mumbled James. His brain started working in an over drive as he tried to think back on the last year and three months. Their conversations came back to James like flashes. "What if it's not his mother but himself?" asked James, raising his eyebrows.

Peter tut-tutted, resting his index finger on his chin. "Why would he go home then?" faltered Peter.

"But what if he isn't going home at all?" exclaimed James. Sirius's eyes looked like they'd pop out of their sockets as he nodded.

"Remember Susan? She said she'd seen him in Madam Pomfrey's office," agreed Sirius as he waved his index finger towards James.

"I have a hunch," said James. An uneasy feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. "It's not very positive."

"Is Remus dying?" asked Peter, his mouth hanging open.

James rolled his eyes at Peter and spoke, "No, you git!" He walked to his desk and pulled out an empty parchment paper. Shuffling through his books, he pulled out his Astronomy class book. Sirius and Peter rushed to James's side.

"I'll need your help," said James as he started writing months and year on the left side of the parchment. "I want a vague idea of when Remus went home." He filled the first date himself, "I remember the first time he went home was 5th September."

"I'd say the same time during October, November and December," said Sirius. He pointed towards the specific months as he spoke.

"Let's keep a window open and say the first week?" asked James as he looked at Sirius. Sirius gave James a sharp nod.

Peter looked over James's shoulder. "What about in this year?" asked Peter.

"I remember in January it was on Evans's birthday," replied James. He tried to remember the exact date of her birthday.

"How do you remember that?" asked Sirius, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Because when we dropped Remus off, her friends were celebrating it in the common room," said James. His voice was nonchalant. "What's her date of birth?"

"I didn't even know she had her birthday in January!" exclaimed Sirius, throwing his hands in the air.

"End of January, if I am not wrong," mumbled Peter. He looked like he was in a deep thought.

"Do you reckon we can ask her?" asked James, glancing at Sirius and then at Peter.

"When's her birthday?" Sirius questioned back in disbelief. He scoffed and shook his head. "Why would she tell us?"

James ran his hands through his dark tresses, ruffling them. "I'll try to remember the exact date, but for now end of January would do," said James, scribbling it down.

"I remember February!" exclaimed Peter, holding onto James's shoulders. "It was the 29th! We were discussing leap years in Astronomy class the next day."

"Brilliant!" James beamed, as he scribbled that down too. "I know he was irritable on my birthday, and left after 2 days. So, 29th March as well."

"April, May and June were around the same time too. June, especially, because he left a day earlier than us," said Sirius.

"So that makes it 26th June, because we left on the 27th," mumbled James.

"How do you remember the exact dates?" asked Sirius, astonished and impressed by James's memory.

"I'm good with dates," said James with a shrug. "We don't know about July. And he didn't come to visit us in August. So, I'd say the last two weeks of August."

Sirius nodded as he spoke, "Narrow down the September and October dates to the last two weeks too."

"And today is 21st November 1972," said James as he wrote the last line on the parchment. Letting out a loud sigh, his eyes averted to the Astronomy book. "Now, there is something I need to check." James picked up the Astronomy book and flipped through the pages. Towards the end of the book, James opened the calendar of the full moons.

Peter's brows furrowed together as he cocked his head to one side and said, "Full moons?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking?" gasped Sirius. His eyes widened the size of a saucer.

James turned to see the date of full moon in September 1971 – it checked out. The full moon was on 5th September 1971. James's head snapped towards Sirius; whose mouth hung open. Putting a small tick on September 1971, James started looking at the other dates. His heart was hammering in his chest as he started checking off the dates. '_It can't be!_' he thought, biting the inside of his cheek.

"JAMES!" bellowed Sirius, snatching the parchment from James's desk. His eyes scanned though the dates.

"And the scars!" cried James, biting his nails. His brain ransacked for any other explanation.

"I – thought – he was getting punished," gasped Sirius as he dropped the parchment back on James's desk.

"Punished? Who'd punish him that way?" asked James, frowning at Sirius's word.

"Nevermind," mumbled Sirius as he shook his head. "It can be true! James, this is insane!"

"What can be true? Is Remus sick?" asked Peter, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"No Peter," said James as he got up from the chair. "Remus isn't sick, but he does have something."

"What?" Peter questioned, raising his eyebrows. His big eyes scrutinizing James and Sirius's faces.

"Lycanthropy," said James and Sirius in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**I hope everyone is taking care of themselves and is safe. Thank you for reading the story, please leave a review and let me know your opinion on it. Also, let me know if I should update twice a week. **

**Thanks! **

**-**_**JT**_


	6. Chapter 6

Peter covered his mouth with his hands as his eyes bulged out. "A werewolf?" he gasped.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" asked James, looking at Sirius and Peter. "I was reading '_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_' and read about Werewolves. Remus checks off all the boxes!"

"Even if it is true, why didn't he tell us?" asked Peter, his lower lip pushed out in a pout.

"Because of the prejudices and discriminations," Sirius started. Shifting on one foot to the other, Sirius spoke in a mumble, "They're treated worse than house elves."

"But why? We wouldn't do that to Remus. He's our friend," said Peter.

James shook his head and said, "He doesn't know we think this way."

"Werewolves are considered monsters," Sirius explained. He crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Even in their human form, they are considered dangerous."

"Of course, we know that Remus isn't dangerous at all," James agreed as he nodded his head.

"Do you think we should ask him about it?" asked Peter. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at James and Sirius tentatively.

"What're we going to say? '_We know about your furry little problem_'," James scoffed, as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you reckon he goes home every month for his transformation?" asked Sirius, tilting his head to the left.

James shook his head as he spoke, "That's barking mad if you ask me." He gave it a thought for a moment and then his brain connected the dots. Why was the willow planted on school grounds? "I don't know how, but I have a hunch. The willow is somehow connected to Remus."

Peter raised his eyebrows as he asked, "The Willow?"

"You're right," gasped Sirius, jerking his index finger towards James. "Think about it. When Remus came to Hogwarts, they planted it. And for what possible reason? Dumbledore wouldn't punish students by letting a tree beat them."

"I reckon that's why Remus keeps reminding us to stay away from the tree," Peter agreed. He was nodding his head fervently.

"Do you reckon it goes to a secret place?" asked James, his mouth agape.

"There's only one way to find out," said Sirius. James followed his glance. He realised Sirius was looking at the invisibility cloak resting on James's bed.

It had to make sense, right? Then why did the three boys felt like idiots as they stood near the Willow. They had checked when the full moon was setting and stayed up to leave in time to meet Remus outside the Willow. The Willow did have an entrance, but the boys couldn't figure out a way inside it. Of course, with the invisibility cloak on, they could march inside. But Remus didn't have an invisibility cloak.

"Should we go in?" whispered Peter, as they sat near the Willow.

"Have you lost your mind? Friend or not, Remus wouldn't recognize us as a werewolf," Sirius snickered, glaring at Peter.

"That is, _if_ he is a werewolf," mumbled Peter, averting his eyes to the ground. James and Sirius's brows creased together, as they looked at Peter. "What if he isn't lying? His mother is actually sick?"

The silence broken when someone stomped on a broken branch, making it crackle. The moving branches of Willow came to a halt and the boys held their breathes. The brown-haired boy made an appearance out of tunnel. But he wasn't wearing the clothes he left in. Whatever he was wearing, tore to shreds. Underneath the clothes, he had fresh scratches and bite marks, as if he was mauled. The boy sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and then his legs buckled as he fell on his knees.

"Remus!" James cried, taking off the cloak as he dashed towards him. The brown-haired boy froze, his head turning towards James. "Are you okay?" asked James, holding Remus by his shoulders.

"J – James," Remus stuttered, his eyes widening as the other two boys made their appearance. "Sirius? Peter?" His eyes welled up again, and he collapsed on the grass.

"He's shivering," Sirius noted. He shrugged out of his coat and draped it over Remus's shoulder. "Put your arms inside," Sirius instructed as he helped Remus wear the coat.

"W – Wh – What're you d – doing here?" Remus stuttered. Tears spilling from his eyes, his brows furrowed.

James gave him a small smile as he spoke, "Waiting for you, of course."

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing," said Sirius. He slung Remus's left arm over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Remus's torso. James slung Remus's right arm over his shoulder, helping him up on his feet.

"I'm supposed to wait for Madam Pomfrey here," Remus sniffed, shaking his head. "She'd be here any minute."

"Let's help you sit then," said James. Sirius and James helped Remus walk away from the Willow. They helped him sit down on the grass, his back propped up against a tree.

"You don't understand," Remus cried, covering his face with his hands. James frowned as he watched Remus's shoulder shake, a sob escaping from his lips. He sat down in front of Remus.

Taking Remus's hands off of his face, James wiped away his tears and spoke, "We know. We're here to help."

"We should get going, I reckon Madam Pomfrey is coming," Peter announced. He opened the cloak, still looking at the moving silhouette near the castle.

"We'll see you in the morning, right?" asked Sirius. When Remus nodded, the three boys ducked under the invisibility cloak.

They watched as Madam Pomfrey helped Remus get up on his feet. She comforted Remus with her kind words as the two made way to the castle. The three boys followed them hot on their heels.

The boys were on pins and needles the whole day. Classes seemed boring and nothing held their interest. Even Severus remained far away from their thoughts. None of them could believe what they'd seen! They spent their whole day worrying about Remus. The teachers had noticed their lack of interest in the class and their unusual silence.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Professor Slughorn during his class. The boys had only shaken their heads. They wondered if the teachers knew Remus was a werewolf?

Professor McGonagall had also eyed them suspiciously during her class and when they passed her in the corridor. Suspiciousness turned to worry by evening and then to distress. She kept watching them as if they were the silence before the hurricane. But the hurricane never came and the boys retired to their rooms.

It wasn't until almost dinner time, that Remus returned. His eyes remained at the floor, slumped shoulders and he walked in without a word. "How are you now?" James broke the silence.

"Fine," Remus mumbled, putting his small suitcase near his bed.

Sirius jumped out of his bed and said, "Is there something you want us to do for you?"

"How long have you known?" asked Remus. His voice was almost inaudible and when he looked up, his red rimmed eyes filled with tears.

The three boys exchanged glances, and then James spoke, "We figured out yesterday."

"Have I lost all my friends?" Remus's voice cracked. He averted his eyes to the floor, wiping away his tears.

James's brows creased together, "Lost us?" he asked. "Why would you lose us?"

"I'm a monster," Remus choked. The words rang in James's ears and pierced a thousand knives in his heart. Remus a monster?

"No, you aren't!" cried Sirius, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're anything but a monster," agreed Peter.

"Don't I disgust you? Aren't you scared of me?" asked Remus, his lower lips trembling.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, James pressed his lips together. "Scared? You keep your socks in colour coded order. I am sorry but I've a hard time feeling scared of you." Sirius and Peter laughed in agreement. "And disgust?" asked James, as he moved closer to Remus. "We see Remus Lupin in front of us. We don't find Remus Lupin disgusting." Remus broke down at James's words,

James's hands found their way to hold Remus's shoulders. Giving his shoulders a light squeeze, James drew Remus's attention to himself. Smiling, James said, "We can't share your pain but I promise, you will _never_ go through it alone."

Shaking his head, Remus dropped his gaze. "You can't be close to me when I turn," Remus sniffed.

"There are other ways, and we'll do everything to help you," said Sirius, shrugging.

"However we can," James added with a stern nod.

"Thank you," Remus sniffed, wiping his tears away. A small smile grew on his trembling lips.

James dropped his hands to his side as he spoke, "You're our friend. There's nothing you should thank us for."

"I was almost five," Remus started. His friends had helped him into the bed, and sneaked in food for him after dinner. They asked him about how he was infected with lycanthropy. "My father had made some remarks about a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. He was on trial for killing two children. The night he was released, he forced his way into my room and hid under my bed."

James's teeth dug into his lower lip, turning it pale as he continued listening to Remus's story.

"I knew something was wrong. There were some noises, and I told my dad. When I was asleep, he attacked me," said Remus, looking off into the distance. The boys gasped; their eyes widened.

"Do you remember it?" mumbled Peter, he hadn't recomposed his face.

"Not really," replied Remus as he shook his head. "I was not even five. I do remember the pain."

"That's horrible!" cried James, his brows furrowed together.

"It was nothing compared to the treatments I had to endure," Remus snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Treatment?" asked Sirius, his head cocked to one side.

Remus gave a sharp nod and sighed, as he spoke, "My father wanted to cure me. Of course, it didn't work."

"D – Does it – hurt?" James was hesitant to ask. He was still not sure how sensitive Remus was about the topic. He didn't want to step out of line.

"To transform?" Remus questioned back. When he earned a nod from James, he continued. "More than you can imagine. But perhaps the most frustrating part is that I'm alone."

"So, you gave yourself all this?" asked Sirius, pointing towards Remus's scars.

Remus nodded and said, "Each one to them."

"It's not under your control," mumbled James, a frown settling on his lips.

"That's what I am scared of," admitted Remus. "What if I hurt someone?" He bowed his head and his lips set in a straight line.

"You don't have to worry about that," said Sirius. A smile crept on his lips, "I reckon James can attest to it that no one can get past that tree." James was happy that it at least made Remus smile.

"The teachers know about it, don't they?" asked Peter after a long silence.

"All of them," Remus confirmed.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," started James. He puffed out his chest as he spoke, "No one will know your secret from us. We'll take it to our graves." Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.

James was walking back to the Gryffindor common room after his Quidditch practice on Sunday morning. He heard whimpers around the corner. Curious about the noise, he poked his head out.

He watched a first year Hufflepuff student surrounded by Mulciber, Avery and a somewhat reluctant looking Severus. They were talking in whispers as Avery smacked the first year across the head.

James jutted his chin, his jaw clench. Jumping out of the corner, he pulled out his wand and marched towards the group. "What are you doing?" he snarled, making the boys turn around.

He watched Severus's demeanour change. He puffed his chest out, and raised his chin up. "What are _you_ doing stuttering about the castle?" Severus spat back.

James could feel the frustration building inside him. He felt like he would explode. He took a deep breath, his hand clenching around his wand.

"Run along, your friends aren't nearby to save you," Mulciber scoffed, gesturing for James to leave.

"I don't need anyone to save me," said James from between his teeth.

"Only because you've learnt disarming spell doesn't make you better than anyone," retorted Severus. His lips curling back in a sinister smile.

"We'll have to see about that," said James, as he raised his wand. He jerked his head towards Severus's hand holding his own wand.

"You think you're special because you've made it into Quidditch team? Or because the teachers can't see through you?" asked Severus, stepping closer to James. "But you're an arrogant bully, who can't handle himself without his friends."

James could feel himself get angrier every time Severus opened his mouth. His knuckles had already turned white from clenching his fist hard. "And what were _you_ doing here?" he spat, jerking his head in the direction of the forgotten first year student.

"He's a muggle born," Avery answered for Severus.

"And that justifies it?" asked James in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes at the three boys.

"You're one to talk _Potter_. You go around bullying people only because you can," Severus argued, his face was turning red. His black orbs throwing daggers at James.

"At least I don't discriminate on blood purity," roared James. He took a deep breath and spoke again as he glared at Severus, "What are _you_ anyway? I know you aren't a pure blood. Half-blood? Muggle born?" He watched Severus's face turn redder by the second, but he didn't say anything. "And your best friend, she's a muggle born too. Why do you have such double standards? Is it because you like her?" James smirked.

Severus raised his wand, pointing it towards James's chest. James had raised his wand only seconds later. He knew he had hit a tough spot with Severus. "Don't bring her into this," Severus spoke from between his teeth.

"Why? Scared she'll find out?" James scoffed, and then he looked at Avery and Mulciber. "Or scared _they_ will?"

Severus had done it again! Before James could block it, with the flick of his wand, Severus sent him flying towards the wall. James collided into the wall and his glasses came undone. He knew they landed close by but his eye sight was too poor to find them, especially in the dimly lit corridor.

"Get out of the way _Potter_!" exclaimed Mulciber, as he walked past him. He heard Mulciber push something away with his foot as he walked by. James assumed it was his glasses. He could hear Avery and Severus snickering as they walked by too.

James jumped up to his feet. His pride wounded and he couldn't let it go by. He didn't need glasses to use a spell on at least one of the three. What does it matter which one of them the spell would hit? It would send the message. He raised his wand, trying to focus on one boy. The problem was all of them were black haired!

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" James cried, he saw the white light and then it hit the boy on the right. James couldn't see it as clear as he might like, but the boys fell on his face as stiff as a board.

James had thought it would save his wounded pride, but it didn't make him feel much better. He still had to find his glasses! It hit him then. If he needed to show off, he might as well do it properly.

"_Accio_ glasses," he spoke loud and clear, holding his hand out. His glasses were clear in his head and as the spell promised, they landed in his hand. With a smug smile, he wore the glasses. Watching the horror in the eyes of first year Hufflepuff student was satisfying his wounded pride. But nothing could beat the horror on Avery's face or the irritation on Severus's expressions. He was hoping to hit Severus with the spell, but Mulciber was good enough.

He skipped over Mulciber's body in a deliberate effort to show off. His smug smile only grew bigger. If he earned a detention from McGonagall over this, it would be worth it.

A detention would have been better than the retaliation he received. Not just him, by extension his whole class, save a few students. It was their Charms class with Hufflepuff. There were still a few minutes for the class to start. Naturally, not all students were present in the class. Those students were lucky.

It started with the back row, and travelled to the front row like plague. At first, no one understood what was going on. The students at the back were making strange noises, that others ignored. It didn't matter until James saw large black bat flying past him. "What –" whispered James and suddenly his vision was covered by great flapping things! His nose tickled and itched. The more he tried to get the flapping black bats away from himself, the more they appeared.

Dread creeped over James, numbing his brain. He flailed his hands in front of his face, trying to make it stop! But it wasn't only James, the whole class seemed paralysed with fear, unable to figure out how to stop it.

Professor McGonagall was furious because of the incident. Even Professor Flitwick who remained calm headed, seemed angry. It took two teachers to calm the class down and use counter spell to reverse the Bat-Bogey Hex.

"We'll find out who did this," McGonagall assured the affected students.

"I bet it was _Snape_ and his friends," whispered James, his fists clenched.

"You reckon three second-year students can you that?" Remus asked. He seemed too calm for someone attacked with such a hex.

"Who says it's only those three? That whole group is rotten," Sirius spat, pushing his hair back.

"If it is _Snape_, I swear I will make him regret it," James spoke from between his teeth.

Sirius crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's that greasy git, alright? He knows more hexes than anyone in this school. And with his nose stuck to those books, I reckon he is learning more," said Sirius.

"Class dismissed," announced Professor McGonagall. She picked up the books she had bought with her and glided out of the classroom. Professor Flitwick followed her out, trying to keep up with her.

James and his friends picked up their books. Making their way out of the class with the rest of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. No one looked pleased with what happened. It seemed that they could wait to get their hands on whoever played the prank. Of course, the four boys would've been the first suspects. But seeing as it affected them too, everyone knew it wasn't them.

"Why do you think it was Snape?" asked Peter. He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Guess who is one of the first Gryffindors to be in the class?" started James. His eyes found the girl he was talking about. She looked at her fellow classmates with a frown and creased brows. "And she wasn't in the class today, _at all_!"

"Do you mean Evans?" asked Sirius, his gaze followed James's. James gave a sharp nod.

"I don't reckon she'd do anything like that," said Remus as he shook his head.

"Of course, she wouldn't. But she kept away from the class," replied James. His fingers rumpled up his hair, as if they weren't untidy enough.

"I reckon you're reading too much into the situation," mumbled Remus. James furrowed his brows together, letting out a sigh.

"Remus!" exclaimed Sirius, he raised his brows and continued. "Look at her! She knows something. And tell me, why was she among those few who weren't affected?"

"Even if she knows, do you reckon she'd rat her friend out?" asked Remus, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not," scoffed James, rolling his eyes. "Snape and she are _best friends_!"

Sirius rolled his eyes too as he spoke, "We wouldn't have to do anything. If McGonagall said she's going to find out, she _will_ find out."

As soon as James met Lily's gaze, he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes grew wide. She shifted from one foot to another, and dropped her head under James's scrutinizing glare. Guilt was written all over her face. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought she was the culprit.

As it turned out, he wasn't the only one to think that way. There were whispers around the castle that Lily was at least involved in everything. Anyone who'd have seen her face would come to that conclusion. But no one acted on it, after all, how could Lily manage to do that on her own?

James was returning from the bathroom. He heard a familiar voice near the Gryffindor common room entrance. It made him stop dead in his tracks as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Tell me Severus who was it?" Lily asked in a hushed voice. She seemed concerned about the situation.

"I told you I don't know," replied Snape, as nonchalantly as he could.

"Then tell me why did you ask me to stay out of the class?" asked Lily. It sounded like she had stomped her foot. James knew it! It had to be Snape; that greasy git was always up to something.

"I told you I heard someone in the corridor," said Snape. James wanted to jump out of his hiding place and tell Evans that Snape was lying.

"Who?" Lily pressed further. She sounded desperate to find the answers. James wondered if Lily would after all rat her best friend out if she knew he was involved.

"I don't know Lily!" Snape cried. James wanted to roll his eyes at Snape's pathetic attempt at lying.

"And you believed that because you heard it? You begged me to stay out of the class!" said Lily. James snuck his head out enough to see why they had grown silent. He prayed to Merlin that someone had heard them and now Snape was in trouble. Much to his dismay, Lily was glaring at Snape. The greasy curtains that Snape called his hair were hiding his face.

After an uncomfortably long silence, Snape spoke, "I reckon it was someone _Potter_ and his friends crossed. You know they've been stuttering about the castle, hexing people." Snape's words made anger boil up in James's stomach. His hands reached for his wand in the pocket of his robe, but James stopped himself.

"Severus, if it was someone Potter and his friends crossed, it should've affected only them. All my classmates were affected. Who is worse? Potter and his friends or this person?" James didn't know how to feel about what Lily had said. While it made James happy that at least one of the duo was sensible. James was angry that Evans believed anything like a Bat-Bogey Hex should've affected James and his friends.

"Are you defending _Potter_?" spat Snape, his head jerked up. It was his turn to glare at Lily. James hid behind the corridor wall once again.

"What?! No!" exclaimed Lily.

Snape seemed to have collected himself when he spoke again. "Lily, forget you know anything about it."

"How?" asked Lily.

"It has nothing to do with you," assured Snape. '_Of course not, but it has everything to do with you!_' thought James.

Lily mumbled, "Then don't warn me next time you hear it."

"I was only trying to keep you out of harm's way. I will always do that," promised Snape. James was already gagging at Snape's words. He hated how double-faced he was. He wondered if Evans knew what Snape and his friends did, she'd still be grateful for his friendship.

Lily spoke in a low voice, "I appreciate that Severus."

"You know you can trust me, right?" asked Snape.

"Of course, you're my oldest friend here." James rolled his eyes at Evans's words.

'_Better have no friends than a friend like that_,' James thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you 'LilEvans8394' and 'NJU 676****' for your reviews! How are the rest of you finding the story? Leave a review and let me know! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. **

**Thank you!**

_**-JT**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**It came to my notice that the chapter 4 of this story had a publishing error. I have another Jily story and the chapters got mixed. If you're a regular reader, I'd request you all to reread the new chapter 4 I uploaded on 20th March 20, if you haven't done so already. The story would make a lot more sense. Don't forget to drop your opinions in the reviews.**

**Stay safe and healthy!**

**Thanks!**

**_-JT_**

* * *

James was sitting in the corridor window arch near the courtyard. His friends had also joined him on the beautiful morning of Saturday. The cool breeze and sepia coloured leaves were choreographing a dance of their own. The warmth in the air had evaporated into the sky. The day was calming and peaceful, as students enjoyed a much-needed weekend outside.

"What're we doing for your birthday?" asked James, looking over at Sirius. Sirius responded with a shrug. "You ought to be the only person I know who doesn't like their birthdays," mumbled James.

"I don't like my birthdays either," said Remus, shaking his head.

"Why?" cried James, throwing his hands in the air. "What's there not to like?"

"What's there to like?" Sirius questioned back.

"Tell me, if you never celebrated your birthdays with your family?" asked James.

"Never," replied Sirius, shaking his head.

"Well, you're celebrating with us," announced James, ruffling his own hair.

"What did you do for your birthdays at home?" asked Peter, sitting at the edge of the arch. But James didn't pay attention to the conversation anymore, his attention had shifted.

He saw Evans bending in front of a first year Hufflepuff student, looking at something in his hands. James squinted his eyes to look at what Evans was looking at. But they were too far away. James noticed the way Evans laughed, her eyes glistening.

"What're you smiling at?" asked Sirius, shoving James. James hadn't realised he was smiling until Sirius had pointed out.

He cleared his throat, turning his attention back at his friends. "Nothing," he mumbled.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the blond fourth year Gryffindor Luke Bell. He was walking down the corridor towards them. Luke wasn't a fan of James, because it was James's selection in the Quidditch team that marked his exit. James didn't like Luke, because he had insulted James before the trails.

"Look," whispered James, jerking his head in Luke's direction. A smirk grew on Sirius's face.

James pulled out his wand from the pocket of his jumper. He kept his hand steady by his side. As soon as Luke passed by the boys, James used a simple tripping jinx on Luke. It seemed as if something had caught Luke's ankles, or he had tripped over his own feet. He came to a halt when he fell flat on his face.

James and Sirius roared with laughter, Peter joining them. Remus only chuckled, but recomposed his face. James put his wand back in the pocket of his jumper.

"I wonder if this is why he got left out of the Quidditch team this year?" asked Sirius with amusement. "Can't even walk on solid floor, how can he fly on a broomstick?"

Luke's face had turned red as he glared at them. But it was hard to tell if he was turning red because he was angry or embarrassed. The whole corridor seemed to laugh on him. He sprang up, dusting off the dirt on his trousers. "Potter!" he yelled, pulling out his wand.

"What?" asked James, rolling his eyes. He jumped down from the arch of the window. Stepping close to Luke, James puffed out his chest, crossing his hands in front of his chest. James was almost as tall as Luke.

"Stop being childish," said Luke from between his teeth. James noticed the way Luke swallowed in hard and it made James wonder if he had stepped out of line. After all, Luke hadn't insulted him in front of the whole school.

"Fine," mumbled James, running his fingers through his hair once again. He took a step back.

Luke and the rest of the students looked at James in bewilderment. He noticed his friends exchanging glances, as James walked back to them. James gave them a shrug. If Luke wasn't going to take it further, neither would he.

As students started dispersing, James noticed Evans once again. This time she was looking at him. Her nose scrunched in disgust, as she eyed him up and down. James let out a sigh and turned his face away from her, lips pressed together.

It was Remus's first full moon transformation with his friends. They followed him and Madam Pomfrey under the invisibility cloak in the dead of the night.

James's heart clenched every time he saw his friend's pale and pained face. A frown had permanently settled on James's lips since the past few days. Remus's full moon transformations weren't only on the full moons. They started a few days earlier from the D-day and lasted a few days after it.

Remus would stop eating because the scent of every ingredient in the food would be too strong for him. So strong, that it made him gag. He needed peace in the room, because too much buzzing would give him a headache. Not that he complained. Remus seemed to snap at the oddest times, but never when needed. His body was always tired and drained, and he fell asleep as soon as he sat down.

Remus glanced back and though he couldn't see his friends, he smiled. James knew the smile was for them. He could feel a lump forming at the back of his throat. Even in pain, Remus managed to smile for his friends.

When they reached the Whomping Willow, Madam Pomfrey prodded the small knot at the base of the tree's trunk. It came to a halt, allowing entrance to them. The three boys moved swiftly behind them, making no noise.

"Wait for me outside the Willow," Madam Pomfrey instructed Remus. They'd reached the Shack. Supposedly the most haunted building of Britain and to think the angry ghost was in fact Remus.

"Yes," Remus choked out through the pain, giving a weak nod.

Madam Pomfrey gave Remus an apologetical smile, as she made her way out of the shack. The three boys stayed hidden under the cloak until her footsteps disappeared.

"You all should leave too," said Remus as his friends appeared out of what seemed like thin air. "There isn't much time left."

"We'll be waiting right outside," said James, extending his hand towards Remus. He gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"You're going to be alright," remarked Sirius as he gave Remus a sharp nod.

"Yes," squeaked Peter, "Don't worry, we're here for you."

Minutes ticked by as the boys waited outside the Willow in the dead of the night. Somewhere nearby, James could hear the crickets. Apart from that, there was no sound. There was occasional rustling of the leaves, which made Peter jump. Sirius had a firm grasp holding Peter to his place.

"We ought to do something for Remus," Sirius started, looking over at James. "We aren't helping him; we're only sitting here."

"I agree," said James, with a sharp nod. "I've been thinking something."

"What?" Peter squeaked. He jumped again when the leaves rustled.

"I've read that Werewolves only harm humans," mumbled James. He put his hand on Peter's thigh, patting it to calm him down.

"Yes, they don't hurt animals or fellow werewolves," agreed Sirius, nodding. "What are you saying?"

"What if we go with Remus?" as soon as the words left James's lips, both Peter and Sirius's eyes widened. "We can transfigure into animals," James added.

"An Animagus?" exclaimed Sirius. When James nodded, he broke into a smile. "Brilliant!" said Sirius, "But mate, it's not that easy."

"I know, but we can do it," assured James with a shrug.

"We can?" Peter was hardly able to get the words out.

"Yes," replied Sirius, giving Peter a hard pat on his back, making him hunch.

"But let's not tell Remus," said James, ruffling his hair. "I don't think he'd appreciate us doing something like this."

"Of course, he wouldn't," agreed Sirius, "It's mental!"

"Let's go to the library tomorrow and look up books for Animagus," said James and Sirius agreed with him in an instant. "It's going to be bloody difficult, but so worth it."

Remus tumbled out of the Whomping Willow, his friends were on their feet to help him sit where they were sitting. James brushed Remus's hair out of his eyes.

He could see the tears at the brim of Remus's eyes. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around his friend as he patted his head. For a moment, Remus froze. James also noticed Sirius looking at him with wide eyes and a stunned look on his face.

Remus held onto James's arms, letting out a muffled sob. "It's going to be okay," whispered James. His arms tightened around Remus, holding his friend against himself.

"Thank you," Remus sobbed. James dropped his arms to his side once Remus seemed calmer. "Thank you all of you," said Remus, looking at each of his friends.

"We'll always be here for you," Sirius assured him with a grin.

Sitting in the potions class with Slytherins had to be a punishment in itself. But being stuck behind Evans and Snape was cruel. James had to stop himself from gagging every time they'd smile at each other when working together. They were working on The Fire Protection potion. James noticed the hint of pink on Snape's ears when Lily passed him Bursting Mushrooms.

"Snivellus looks like he would drool in his potion," mumbled Sirius. James let out a snicker.

"_Snivellus_?" James questioned, a smirk growing on his face. "I like it." Sirius responded with a grin.

"Thank you," Snape whispered with a smile as Lily helped him stir the potion.

"Merlin!" breathed James, rolling his eyes. "I'll get sick," he added. James looked behind himself and noticed Peter struggling with the Potion. Remus had fallen asleep in the class.

James frowned as he noticed the dark circles under Remus's eyes. He tipped his chair back and passed Peter his own book. "Do it like this," said James, pointing towards the notes he had scribbled in his book.

Peter's mouth formed an O as he let out a sigh of relief. His brows creased together and he said, "Thank you."

"If you need help, ask for it," said James. He gave Peter a smile and looked at Remus one last time before turning back to his potion.

"But aren't they perfect for each other?" asked Sirius, jerking his head in Evans and Snape's direction.

"_They_?" inquired James, his eyes growing wide in surprise. "I don't think anyone deserve that grease ball."

"You reckon Evans deserves better?" scoffed Sirius.

"You reckon she deserves _that_?" asked James. He looked at Sirius as if he hadn't heard anything more illogical.

"You're right," said Sirius, as he nodded his head. He glanced towards the two and spoke again, "Now that I look at them, I feel bad for Evans."

Snape tiptoed to look at the potion that was brewing. His face close to the cauldron. James could help but say "He ought to be careful. Grease fires are extremely dangerous."

Both Evans and Snape whipped their heads around at the same time. Snape was gritting his teeth and Evans narrowed her eyes at James. Sirius's whole body was shaking by how hard he was trying to control his laughter. James scoffed as he locked his gaze with Snape.

"Let's ignore him," said Lily, putting her hand on Snape's shoulder to turn him around. "He has a knack for bullying people," she added. The smile dropped from James's face and his brows furrowed together.

"Bullying?" he croaked, sitting at the edge of his chair.

"Yes Potter," replied Lily from between her teeth. She looked over her shoulder. Her eyes shone with such hatred that James should've disintegrated into nothing. "Hexing people because you can. Name calling, passing spiteful comments, that's your idea of fun. But that's bullying," she added before turning around.

James's jaw hit the floor. For a moment he sat frozen in his chair, as if a deer caught in headlight. "I don't bully people," James muttered, sinking in his chair.

"Ignore her mate," said Sirius, letting out a loud sigh.

That's what James did. He ignored What-was-her-name Evans for the rest of the class and the rest of the year. She'd always be around Snivellus and James liked to stay away from him. If he ever crossed James's path, neither wasted a second before hexing each other. After all, they couldn't give the other the opportunity to hex them first. James hated the way Snivellus always had his nose pressed against some book about Dark Arts. He hated the way Snivellus and his friends practiced some of what they learnt from said books. Especially on innocent students.

If James bullied students, so did Snivellus and his friends. He was furious about Evans's judgement of his character when she knew so little about him. They had never talked with each other. She had spent time with Snivellus, in fact, they seemed to spent all their time together. Yet, it never crossed her mind that he was not everything he showed himself to be?

James had no idea why it was wrong to hex Snivellus or his friends when they deserved nothing but that. As for hexing others, James did it when someone insulted him or his friends. He didn't back off to play pranks on someone, but he'd never use Dark Arts on anyone! No one had ever gotten injured by his pranks. At least no injuries that could be scarring (mentally and/or physically).

So, James and his friends ignored the greasy git and his faithful red-headed companion the whole year. Not that either of them were interesting anyway. James had a life of his own. He had three of the most wonderful friends. They had priorities like helping Remus through his full moon transformations. He had Quidditch. He was doing excellent in his classes. The greasy git and his faithful red-headed companion were the last thing on his mind.

Until the next year.

James and Sirius were making their way back from _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_. Sirius had stayed over at James's place for the last two weeks of summer, like the previous year. He seemed happy to go with the Potters to Diagon Alley to get his things for third year. James and Sirius had sent letters to Remus and Peter to meet them too. The four boys had decided to spend the last few days of summer vacations at James's house.

James and Sirius were happy to stack up on Joke items for the new school year. With the supplies they had and the new jinxes they learned; they'd be able to prank students. And hopefully, prank Filch and Mrs Norris too.

James and Sirius waited outside _Flourish and Blotts_. They were waiting for James's parents who were inside. "Where do you think are Remus and Peter?" asked James, as he scanned the crowd.

"I don't know mate, but they're late," huffed Sirius, pressing his lips together.

James recognized the faces of a few people in the crowd. They were his fellow Gryffindor students. He noticed Jane Clayton and Eve Ross giggling as they passed them by. Jane waved at James as she mumbled a shy "Hello." James grinned at her, waving back.

Sirius let out a chuckle, "she fancies you mate." James couldn't help but chuckle at Sirius's words as he shook his head, but his smile soon disappeared.

On the other side of the road he saw another familiar face. But the face looked different – somewhat. It was Evans, but something had changed with her over the summer. James couldn't put his finger on it. Her hair seemed longer but that wasn't such a dramatic change.

She was talking to her parents, with a twinkle in her eyes. But James had already noticed the way her eyes smiled when she was happy. James squinted his eyes, scrutinizing her face. It occurred to him then! Her face seemed to have lost a lot of its roundness over the summer. His eyes travelled south as he continued studying her.

Her clothes looked more filled out than before, especially around her chest. She looked taller, almost like an adult. The way she pushed her hair back and laughed seemed alien but not unnatural to James. And as she walked away, her skirt swung side to side.

"Were you staring at Evans?" Sirius's question snapped James back to reality.

"No – only observing," replied James, without thinking about it.

"Observing?" asked Sirius, raising his brows. "What were you observing?"

"She – looked different," huffed James, cocking his head to one side.

"Different? How?" Sirius continued to inquire. He looked at Evans, studying her in one glance before turning back to his friend.

"I don't know, I can't describe it," replied James. In all honesty, James couldn't understand why she looked different. Was it her height? Or her obvious loss of weight?

"She looks the same to me," mumbled Sirius, looking at her again.

"I am too bored," said James, letting out a sigh. That's got to be the only logical explanation about why he was even looking at Evans.

"Well, not for long," said Sirius and he jerked his head to James's left. "They're here!" exclaimed Sirius. Remus and Peter were walking towards them.

"You're late," scolded Sirius as the two boys approached them.

"Sorry, but Peter forgot his scarf at home. And he had to go back halfway through the journey," mumbled Remus as he glared at Peter.

"I am sorry," Peter apologized, looking at his feet.

"Well, you're here now," said Sirius with a shrug. He stepped closer to the two boys and whispered, "We can't wait to show you what we bought."

"You bought it without us?" cried Peter, pushing his lower lip out in a pout.

"You wanted us to die of boredom without you?" asked Sirius rolling his eyes. James scoffed at how dramatic Sirius was being.

"And I've to tell you something about James," said Sirius with a smirk. The colours drained from James's face. Was he going to tell them that James was looking at Evans? He could feel his heart in his mouth.

When Remus and Peter looked at James in amusement, Sirius couldn't hold himself back. "Jane Clayton fancies James," he announced with a smirk.

Remus let out a groan, "That's old news mate!"

"You knew?" exclaimed Sirius, his brows furrowed together. James let out a sigh of relief. He recomposed his face as quick as he could.

"Everyone knows," said Peter, nodding his head.

"How?" asked Sirius, pressing his lips together.

"She keeps glancing in his direction. And in case you haven't noticed, she is always around James," said Remus in a matter-of-fact voice. Peter squealed in agreement. James could feel heat rising to his ears, as he tried to keep a neutral expression on his face. But he could feel his lips curling upwards.

"How come I haven't noticed it?" asked Sirius, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I reckon you're bad at noticing things," replied Peter with a shrug.

"Like you're any better than me," Sirius scoffed. James tuned out the bickering between Sirius and Peter. And without meaning to his eyes once again landed on Evans. She was exiting _Scribbulus Writing Instruments_ with her parents. He wondered why she piqued his interest all of a sudden?

'_It's because of her red hair_,' James thought. They were impossible to ignore in the seas of blacks, browns and blondes. Too fiery to blend in. Anyone would notice her because of her red hair. James wasn't the only one, right?

He tore his gaze from her, keeping it on the ground. He promised himself to not look at her. No matter how much attention her unusual red hair drew towards themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

James was beyond happy about spending time with his friends at his home. Their days would start early. Filling up their stomachs with breakfast cooked by Mrs Potter, they'd play outside till noon. After a quick lunch, they'd laze around in James's room with ice creams. In the evening, they'd go out for a stroll and spend time with Mrs and Mr Potter. Dinners were like a family affair. And their nights ended with sitting together and talking.

"You can see the moon and the stars from here," said Peter in an awe. He was hanging half outside of James's bedroom window. The cool breeze was welcoming in the hot room.

"Aren't you named after a star Sirius?" asked James, glancing over at the black-haired boy lying on the bed.

Sirius let out a groan and said, "The Dog star."

"I wish someone named me after something nice," mumbled Peter, as he continued gazing the stars.

"It's like a family tradition for Sirius," started James, turning towards Peter. "Naming children afters stars and constellations."

"A bloody good tradition," huffed Peter, as he turned towards his friends.

"So, would you rather have a name according to a family tradition?" asked Sirius as he raised his brows.

"Why not?" replied Peter with a shrug. "Stars are nice, so are other things."

"Like?" questioned Sirius as he propped himself on his elbows.

"Flowers," James blurted out without thinking. Sirius's head whipped towards him. Peter and Remus too looked at James in surprise. James could feel his cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"_Flowers_?" asked Sirius, creasing his brows. "Tell me one flower name that you know."

'_Lily_,' thought James but he kept mum. "R – Rose?" he stammered, pushing his glasses back.

"That's a common name," remarked Sirius as he pushed himself back on the bed.

"Lily," said Remus. James noticed how Remus glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"That's common too, but at least we know a _Lily_," said Sirius as he scoffed. James shifted his gaze towards his hands in his lap. He wondered if he should tell his friends about Evans's sudden change.

'_Tell them what?_' James thought, letting out a sigh.

"Merlin Sirius! What is that?" cried Peter, pointing towards Sirius's torso. James's eyes followed Peter's finger. He noticed Sirius pulling down his shirt, that had ridden up slightly. But before Sirius could cover himself, James saw a long, thick pink line on his stomach.

"I fell – while playing with Regulus," mumbled Sirius, wrapping his arms around himself.

James narrowed his eyes and asked, "When?"

"At home," said Sirius, his lips set in a pout.

"Did you fall on a knife while playing? That's a deep cut!" muttered Remus, moving closer towards Sirius.

"Honestly Sirius," huffed James, running his fingers though his hair. "Do you and Regulus plan on murdering each other? Every time we meet after you go back home, you come back with a new scar."

"That happens when you play with siblings," mumbled Sirius, averting his gaze.

"At this rate, you'd have more scars than Remus," said Peter, creasing his brows together.

"Don't worry about it," said Sirius with a loud sigh. But studying the look on Sirius's face, James understood it _was_ worrisome.

The way Remus's parents rushed to find him on Platform 9 ¾ showed their concern for their son. They didn't expect to find their son, laughing as he doubled over with his friends. The couple shared an astonished look with each other. Before they apprehensively approached their son and his friends.

"Mrs and Mr Lupin," James greeted the couple with a smile. The three boys turned towards the couple as James shook hands with them.

Remus's grin turned to a heart-warming smile as he watched his friends greet his parents. "We reckoned we should see him off," said Hope Lupin, Remus's mother.

"Where are your parents?" asked Lyall Lupin.

"They were talking to Peter's parents," replied James, pointing behind them. The couple turned around to see the Potters and the Pettigrews engaged in a conversation.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Mrs Lupin as she straightened out her son's tie.

"Yes," said Remus with a smile. James noticed Mrs Lupin's eyes filled with tears as she smiled at her son.

Mrs Lupin blinked away the tears and breathed, "That's good."

Having noticed the Lupins, James and Peter's parents made their way over to them. The parents greeted each other, talking about their children. Sirius shifted from one foot to another, his eyes on the ground.

James elbowed Sirius in the rib to turn his attention towards himself. James creased his brows, and jerked his head upwards as if to ask what's wrong? Sirius shook his head, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Oi Sirius," whispered Peter. James and the other three boys looked at Peter. "Your parents and brother are here too."

"I saw," mumbled Sirius, shifting his gaze to the ground again.

"Go meet them," whispered James, patting Sirius on the back.

"I'll meet Regulus on train," said Sirius with a shrug.

"I meant your parents, you prat," said James as he rolled his eyes.

"No, it's okay," mumbled Sirius, shaking his head. James furrowed his brows, scrutinizing Sirius's face. He had gotten quiet as soon as he noticed his family. Trying to hide behind his friends, he kept his gaze on the ground.

James linked his arm to Sirius's, making his eyes widen in shock. As he pulled Sirius with himself, Sirius asked, "What are you doing?"

"Let's go meet your parents," said James, beaming at Sirius.

"What?" cried Sirius, trying with all his might to come to a halt as James dragged him. "No!"

"Why not? I've never met your parents," huffed James, he was hardly able to keep a grasp on Sirius. Sirius was wiggling his way out of James's grip.

"They're not that special," assured Sirius, trying to pull James away before his parents saw them. "Why are you behaving like a girlfriend trying to meet her boyfriend's parents?"

"Are you ashamed of me?" asked James, blinking his eyes, as he pretended to be innocent.

"For Merlin's sake James!" breathed Sirius, he almost sat on the ground to stop James from pulling him. In an instant, Sirius came to a halt. He stood up straight and stared straight ahead.

James turned around and smiled when he saw Sirius's family looking at them. He walked towards Sirius's parents, ignoring their scrutinizing glares. He hadn't even noticed Sirius frozen in his spot!

"Hello Mrs and Mr Black," said James, "I'm James Potter, Sirius's friend." He extended his hand towards the tall man, who looked brooding and handsome. It was undeniable that good looks ran in the family. His mother looked graceful and beautiful with her high cheekbones. Regulus too looked handsome. And James didn't even want to start talking about Sirius's handsome features.

The man considered James's hand for a moment before taking it in his own. James noticed a big, golden ring on his middle finger. "Potter, eh?" asked the man, dropping his hand to his side.

"Yes Sir," James gave a sharp nod. He smiled at Regulus and watched Regulus watch James in astonishment.

"Fleamont's son?" asked Mr Black, as James shook hands with Sirius's mother. James felt a shiver down his spine when Mrs Black set her piercing gaze on him.

"Y – ye – yes sir," stammered James. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Thank you for letting Sirius stay over for summer vacations."

"Didn't have much say in the matter," Mrs Black's voice was calm but not comforting at all. James let out an awkward chuckle, glancing over his shoulder towards Sirius.

"What is your father doing these days boy?" asked Mr Black after a long pause.

"Oh," breathed James, pushing his glasses back. "He's retired sir," said James.

"Planning on joining the war, is he?" inquired Mr Black, narrowing his eyes.

"The – war?" asked James, holding his breath.

"Mother! Father!" exclaimed Sirius, a little too loud for the people standing close by. James felt as if a weight had lifted off him when Sirius's parents turned their eyes towards their son.

"Sirius," said Mrs Black, clasping her hands in front of her torso.

"Did you have a – nice summer?" asked Sirius, trying to uphold his smile. James could see his lower lip trembling.

"It was quiet," remarked Mrs Black, her face was unusually still. James couldn't help but draw comparison between her and Mrs Lupin's reaction on seeing their sons.

Sirius let out a forced chuckle as he spoke, "Probably because I wasn't around."

"Certainly," agreed Mr Black, glaring at Sirius. James averted his gaze to the ground. He could feel the tension in the air. Putting his brain in an overdrive, he tried to come up with an excuse to get out of the situation.

The whistle signalling the students to board Hogwarts Express made the boys jump. James let out a sigh of relief and looked up with a smile. "It was nice meeting you," said James.

"Let's go," Sirius whispered, tugging at James's sleeve. James was happy to comply as they made their way back to their friends. James watched as Mrs Lupin embraced Remus in a hug, kissing his cheek. He was already a head taller than her. Peter too hugged his parents goodbye.

"Don't get into trouble," Mrs Potter instructed, wrapping her arms around James's shoulders.

"I'll try," said James cheekily, kissing his mother on the cheek. James turned towards his father. James embraced him in a hug as he closed his eyes. "See you during Christmas dad," said James.

"I love you," said Mrs Potter, patting James on the cheek.

"I love you too Mum," replied James with a grin.

Mrs Potter turned towards Sirius. Sirius gasped when Mrs Potter wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Take care Sirius," she said, patting him with affection.

James noticed as Sirius sunk into the warmth of his mother's embrace. "Yes, Mrs Potter," his voice wobbled.

Holding Sirius at an arm's length, Mrs Potter smiled. Mr Potter patted Sirius on the back. "Off you go son," said Mr Potter.

James and his friends boarded Hogwarts Express. They hung out of the windows as they waved their parents goodbye. Mrs Lupin had her hand on her mouth, smiling and crying at the same time as she waved at her son. Mr Lupin looked relaxed and happy. Mrs and Mr Pettigrew looked happy as they waved their son goodbye. James's parents waved at both James and Sirius.

It was in the Great Hall that James noticed Lily again. He wondered if she'd always been that tall. She looked almost as tall as Peter! Putting his head in his hands, he glanced towards her again. She smiled, looking off in the distance and shook her head. James followed her gaze and noticed Snivellus smiling, as he looked down on the table.

James felt the irritation radiating off him as he clenched his teeth. He pushed his plate away.

"What's gotten your trousers in a knot?" asked Sirius, raising one of his brows.

"Snivellus," replied James through his gritted teeth.

Sirius looked at the one in question. "Because he's smiling?" asked Sirius.

"That greasy slimeball irritates me to no bound," said James, shaking his head.

"Let me help you mate," assured Sirius, patting James's fist resting on the table. He pulled out his wand and mumbled something under his breath. James watched as the bowl in front of Snivellus emptied itself onto him.

The students around him shrieked, as Snivellus flailed his arms. He tried to pat down the hot soup spurted across his face and chest. James smirked, letting out a scoff. "Nice one," he complimented Sirius. Sirius grinned back in response, putting away his wand.

James glanced over at Lily. Instead of laughing like most of the students, she looked concerned. Her lips pressed in a straight line, and a crease between her eyes.

The night ended with a warning to the student body from Professor Dumbledore. He said to not use spells to bully each other. If anyone got caught using such spells, they'd face detention.

Of course, James and Sirius didn't pay any heed to such a warning.

It wasn't even a week before they jinxed Snivellus. It was a tripping jinx in the middle of the Care of Magical Creatures lessons. He tripped in the mud, covering his face with it.

Professor Kettleburn was one of the more tolerant teachers. He gave Sirius and James a detention of writing lines.

James and Sirius didn't mind the detention one bit. Watching Snivellus's mud covered face made it worth it. Snivellus on the other hand wasn't tolerant about getting bullied.

He retaliated with a Pus squirting hex. He made sure that Sirius and James were late to Professor Slughorn's class. Not only did they suffer for a whole 15 minutes, but also earned a second detention! Albeit, they got detention when they cursed at Snivellus in front of the whole class and Slughorn.

During said detention James overheard Evans talking to Professor Slughorn. It was about something he never dreamt of.

When James noticed Evans enter the classroom; he hid behind the cauldron he was cleaning. He wondered what Evans was doing there after classes were over.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" asked Evans in a low voice.

James stayed hidden, though he didn't understand the need for it. Why was he avoiding Evans? What did it matter if she saw him cleaning cauldrons?

"Oh yes, Ms Evans," said Slughorn in a delightful manner. "I had to ask you something."

"Me?" asked Evans. James was as curious as her, peeping around the cauldron.

"I was wondering –" started Slughorn in a whisper. The pause confused James. "Mr Potter?" said Slughorn. James tumbled on his feet, almost tripping as he got up.

"Dropped my – cloth – sir," he lied, holding up the cloth he was cleaning the cauldrons with.

"Continue," he instructed James. James gave Slughorn a nod. Slughorn placed his hand on Evans's shoulder blade, ushering her away from James.

"As I was saying," Slughorn continued to whisper, leading Evans up to his office. "Are you free for dinner?" that was all James heard before Slughorn shut the door of his office.

James's jaw hit the floor, and he dropped the cloth in the cauldron. Was Slughorn asking Evans for a dinner? Slughorn had to be insane! Evans was thirteen!

When Evans came out of Slughorn's office, she looked elated. Slughorn too looked pleased with himself. So much so, that he let James go before he was even done cleaning all the cauldrons.

"I've to ask you a question," announced James as he shut the door of their room behind himself.

"About?" asked Remus, putting his quill down.

"Let's say, there is a thirteen-year-old," started James, his brows furrowed together. "And an old man, going out on a dinner. Is that normal?"

"What kind of a sick pair are you talking about?" cried Sirius, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"No!" cried Remus, shaking his head.

"How old is the old man?" asked Peter after a long pause.

"I don't know," mumbled James. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out how old must Slughorn be. "A hundred?"

"Yuck!" exasperated Sirius, sticking his tongue out. A creased formed between his brows.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Remus. He looked traumatised at the thought of it.

"I was serving detention with Slughorn," started James.

"Slughorn?!" cried Sirius, his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Sirius," instructed Remus. "And let James finish."

"You wouldn't believe the thirteen-year-old!" said James.

"A boy or a girl?" interrupted Sirius again.

James scoffed, "Girl."

"Slytherin?" whispered Sirius, inching closer towards James.

James shook his head and whispered back, "Evans!"

For a moment the room was silent and then the three boys spoke at the same time. "JAMES –" "NO!" "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"I swear!" cried James, throwing his hands in the air. "I was cleaning the cauldrons and she came in. She didn't see me, and asked him why he wanted to see her.

"I was hiding behind one of the cauldrons. When Slughorn addressed my presence, he escorted her to his office. Before he shut the door, I heard him asking if she was free for dinner."

"James are you barking mad?" exclaimed Remus. "Slughorn's a professor!"

"Then what is the dinner about?" asked James.

"What was Evans's reaction?" Sirius inquired, ignoring Remus's groan.

"She looked happy when she came out of his office. He was happy too, that's why he let me go early," replied James as he shook his head.

"I didn't know Evans's type was the ugly ones," snickered Sirius.

"Her type?" asked James, pressing his lips together.

"Yes," replied Sirius with a nod. "Snivellus, Slughorn."

"For Merlin's sake!" hissed Remus, "Slughorn and Lily aren't dating!" He shuddered at his own words.

"Yeah?" said Sirius, turning towards Remus. "What is the dinner about then?"

"It's a club!" replied Remus, rolling his eyes.

"A club?" asked the three boys in unison.

"Slughorn has an unofficial club with students who have a gift in potions and such. They have a dinner, and meet each other. I reckon Lily got invited to that," Remus told the boys.

"Why aren't we a part of it?" mumbled Sirius.

"Because he doesn't think we're worthy enough," replied Remus in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, we don't need any _club_," huffed James, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Especially not with his precious students sneering at us."

"You're a git for thinking he was asking Lily out," Remus remarked, narrowing his eyes at James.

"Well, it sounded suspicious to me," James defended himself as he shrugged. "How do you know about this club anyway?"

"Because I have acquaintances," replied Remus in a nonchalant manner.

"You're rather well informed," remarked Sirius.

"No," said Remus, shaking his head. "I'm smarter than you both combined." James and Sirius gasped, making Remus grin.

Even after knowing the truth behind the situation; James couldn't look at Evans the same way. He watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open in Professor Binns class.

Out of the blue, Sirius's words rang in his ear, "Evans's type… Snivellus…"

James tapped his quill on his parchment, thinking about Evans and Snivellus. Did they like each other? He began recollecting instances where he'd seen them together. Like the library or in the classroom. But then his mind took another turn. Why was he thinking of this to begin with?

He dropped his quill and shoved his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the golden snitch he bought with himself from home. Tipping his chair, he looked over his shoulder at Peter. "Watch this," he whispered, holding the snitch between his index finger and thumb.

Peter's mouth formed an O and he watched James in amusement. James let go of the snitch, it hovered in the air for a moment. Before it could go away from James's reach, he'd catch it.

Looking over his shoulder again, he grinned as Peter watched with admiration.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you 'schak' for your review. Leave a review and let me know your opinions! Be safe and stay healthy.**

_**-JT**_


	9. Chapter 9

James hated to admit it, but the three boys were struggling to come up with how to transfigure into an Animagus. They were lucky to start of the lecture on Animagus. But it was only theory! Giving them very little information on how to transfigure in practicality.

"I've an idea," said James, pushing himself out of his desk. He walked over to Sirius's bed. The other two boys were working on their homework together. "We can ask McGonagall to tell us some books."

"And she'd do that because?" asked Sirius, closing his book with a thud.

"We'd tell her, we're interested in knowing more about human transfiguration," said James. He shrugged in nonchalant manner.

"We can try that," agreed Sirius, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's better than going through the same books again and again."

"Tomorrow after class," said James, clasping his hands together.

"But Remus would be there," Peter reminded them, scratching his head.

"I'd leave my book behind on purpose, and go back to get it," started James, "You both get him out of there."

"Yeah we can do that," agreed Sirius as Peter nodded in agreement.

The plan worked perfectly. James '_forgot_' his book in the classroom. He rushed back after Sirius and Peter escorted Remus to the library.

James was out of breath as he entered the classroom. Professor McGonagall paused while collecting her books. She looked up from over her glasses. "Mr Potter?" she asked.

"I forgot my book Professor," James mumbled, picking up his book. He shifted his one foot to another, biting his lower lip.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked McGonagall, fixing her glasses.

"Actually Professor," James started, walking up to her desk. "I was hoping to ask you something."

"What is it?" McGonagall pressed, as she walked around her desk to stand in front of James.

"Uh – as we've been studying about Animagus," James started, he clutched his book in his hand. "I've going more interested in learning about it – the practicality of it."

"It's a very difficult lesson in Human Transfiguration," said McGonagall. She was nodding her head.

"I figured," James mumbled. "Seeing as you are an Animagus yourself, I reckoned if I could ask you about books I can read on the topic."

"Well, if it is only for reading purposes, I can give you a list," McGonagall offered, earning an eager nod from James. "Why are you so interested in Animagus?"

"Transfiguration is a fascinating subject Professor. Human transfiguration more so," said James. He didn't lie there. If there was one class, he looked forward to everyday it was Transfiguration. McGonagall seemed pleased by his answer and she turned towards her desk. She pulled out a parchment and in her neat handwriting, she wrote names of books.

"Some of these would be very difficult for you to understand," McGonagall admitted. She paused to think for a moment.

"I'd do my best to understand them," said James, trying to contain his grin.

Once McGonagall completed her list, she extended it towards James. James held it in an instant but McGonagall didn't let go. "Potter I want you to understand one thing very clearly," she started. "Human Transfiguration is very complex and advance, well beyond your capabilities. If you're thinking of attempting anything like this without proper guidance –". She didn't complete what she was saying. After a pause she started again, "The result can be disastrous."

"No Professor, I understand what you are saying," James assured her. McGonagall let go of the parchment with a small smile. James grinned in response and said, "Thank you Professor."

Hiding the parchment in his book, he walked out of the classroom.

Some books were easy enough to find. Others required special measures. Something like going to the restricted section at night with the invisibility cloak. Anyhow, the boys were able to pull up enough notes about Animagus by the time Christmas rolled around. It would've taken a lot less time, if they didn't have to hide it from Remus.

"Let's just tell him," mumbled Sirius.

"He'd never let us do it," said James, shaking his head.

After all, who would? The more the boys read about Animagus, the more they understood about the dangers of it. It would result in a disaster if done incorrectly. Remaining in a half human half animal form wasn't something they were looking forward to.

But that wasn't even their first concern. How were they supposed to hide it from everyone at Hogwarts? That list included Remus. Because if they held a leaf of Mandrake in their mouth for a month, someone was bound to notice!

They needed an elaborate plan, one that would work.

"Look, we need to start one day," said James, running his fingers through his hair. "Let's start from January."

"Mandrake leaves aren't that difficult to find," Peter agreed.

"No, they aren't, but what about keeping it in our mouth while speaking or eating?" questioned Sirius, a crease between his eyes.

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there," said James, with a shrug.

"We can avoid especially chewy food," Peter chimed in.

"I reckon we can live off of soup for a month," Sirius remarked after a pause.

"As for speaking, we can stay quiet for a month. It's not that big of a deal," added James.

"Alright," agreed Sirius with a sigh. "After Christmas, we will begin," Sirius beamed.

Christmas was boring. James didn't understand if it was because he was too excited to start with transforming into an Animagus. Or he was away from his friends. Maybe it was both. He couldn't wait to go back to school and was crossing off dates on the calendar he hung in his room.

His parents noticed his eagerness to return to Hogwarts too. They were happy that their son had made good friends. And he was making happy memories when the outside world promised none. Hogwarts was safe. The innocence of the children was well protected behind the tall walls. The war couldn't harm them.

After dropping Remus to the Shrieking Shack, the boy sat in the usual spot. They pulled out the leaves of Mandrake from the pockets of their trousers and looked at each other. The had nicked it from the greenhouse earlier that day.

James could feel his heart pounding, as his eyes glistened with excitement. "Let's do it," he breathed, looking at Sirius and Peter. The boys nodded in agreement. "1…2…3…" The boys placed the leaf of Mandrake in their mouth at the same time.

For a while, the boys looked at each other, sitting still. Peter was the first one to gag in a few minutes. "I – I'm sorry, it's hard to keep it in my mouth and not do anything," he squeaked.

"Put it in one corner of your mouth and don't think about it," Sirius advised him.

"It doesn't taste as horrible as I thought it would," James noted. His tongue gazed over the leaf in his mouth. The texture was rough, and it tasted sweet but slightly acid at the same time.

"I don't think it's going to be that hard," Sirius declared, with a grin.

"Yes," James agreed with a sharp nod. "The leaf isn't as big."

"Talk for yourself," cried Peter, still struggling to not gag because of the leaf in his mouth.

The first few days for the boys were hard. Eating was a feat in itself. Not smiling wide enough was another story. They couldn't even sleep without the fear of swallowing it in their sleep!

Remus began to notice the dark circles under their eyes. The way they avoided food, and James's lack of enthusiasm for Quidditch! They began dodging his questions by giving vague responses.

"I know you are hiding something from me," Remus complained, biting the inside of his cheek.

"You're being paranoid," Sirius assured him.

"Why aren't you eating then?" he questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We are!" exclaimed James, throwing his hands in the air.

Remus shook his head as he spoke, "Soup and pudding, or any other liquid doesn't count."

"Why not?" asked James as he narrowed his eyes. "It's food." Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Neither of you sleep," said Remus.

"I'm stressed about studies and they're stressed about helping me," Peter lied.

"Well, I can help you too," Remus offered with a shrug.

"But I'm still lagging with all the help," Peter squeaked, frowning as he looked at his feet. It astonished James at how well Peter could lie.

"You don't need to lose sleep over it," whispered Remus, his own lips turned down in a frown. "And why aren't you as bothered about Quidditch?" asked Remus turning towards James.

James froze like a deer caught in headlight. Without thinking, his tongue gazed the Mandrake leaf sitting against his cheek. He tried to think of a reasonable excuse.

"It's all because of Peter!" exclaimed Sirius. All the eyes turned towards him. "He keeps crying about not understanding anything in the class. It has stressed us out so much. We cannot sleep, eat or do anything really."

"You could've asked me for help," Remus volunteered. He gave Peter a sympathetic smile.

"We didn't want to trouble you. You already have so much on your plate with your furry little problem," said James.

"It's going to happen every month. If you think I can't be of help because of that, it makes me useless," mumbled Remus, averting his gaze to the floor.

James frowned. He let out a sigh and spoke, "Don't say that."

"Let me help you then," Remus begged. The boys couldn't do anything but agree.

By day 20th they became more confident. They were sure to complete the first stage of transforming into an Animagus. That was until Professor Binns's boring class at last put Sirius to sleep.

James had dozed off himself when Sirius started coughing his lungs out, gasping for air. James's eyes flung open and he looked at Sirius with wide eyes. "Sirius!" he exclaimed, patting his back. Sirius clawed at his throat, his face turning red.

"Mr Black, are you alright?" asked Professor Binns, looking up from the book. Sirius gave him a thumbs up as he tried to contain his coughs. The whole class was looking at Sirius. After all, his coughing was the most interesting thing in the class. Ever since they first stepped in during the first year.

"I swallowed it," Sirius gasped, still coughing. Dread creeped over James, stuttering his mind for a moment. His heart came to a still for a moment too.

"What happened?" whispered Remus, inching towards James and Sirius.

"He swallowed – a – a fly," James stuttered. Peter's eyes widened as he understood what had happened and then his face fell.

James turned back to Sirius, who looked disappointed, now that he had stopped coughing. "At least you didn't choke and die," said James with a shrug.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Sirius, frowning. He had his head in his hands.

"We'll try again," James assured him. He swallowed in his own leaf and gave Sirius a grin.

They decided to try again in the next school year. "We're too hungry and exhausted to do it again in 10 days from now," remarked James as they whispered in the library. "We'd die of thirst, hunger or sleep!"

"I second that," agreed Peter.

"I can't do it in March because of Quidditch," mumbled James, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Neither April, you have to prepare for your final match in May," Sirius added.

"And then we have exams in May and June," said Peter with a sigh.

"So, that leaves us with only one option," said James, he looked at the boys sitting in front of him. "We try it again in fourth year."

"Let's put all of this away before Remus returns," Peter instructed. He pointed towards their notes on Animagus.

"There is one good thing that comes out of this," started Sirius as he began putting away his notes. "No one in our year knows more about Animagus than us. We can answer any question on it during exams." He beamed at his friends.

James could hear his heart thumping in his chest as Coach Whyte blew the whistle. He pushed his feet off the ground at the same time as his team mates and fifteen brooms raised up in the air.

From the corner of his eyes, James could see his friends holding up a sign. '_POTTER FOR THE WIN!_' There was a Gryffindor boy on a broomstick. He was chasing after the Quaffle. It made him smirk and he puffed out his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

Coach Whyte released the Quaffle and James soared through the air. He extended his hand towards the Quaffle, tucking it under his arm. From his peripheral view, he noticed the Budger rushing towards him. James whirled about of the broomstick. The Budger hit one of the Ravenclaw chaser Mathew Jones in the head.

James almost forgot about the Quaffle in his hand. He watched Mathew crashing on the ground, his broomstick lying next to him. "JAMES," bellowed Cara McCarthy. She was seventh year Gryffindor chaser and captain.

James was cutting through the air, with a good 20-yard advantage over his opponents. And as if rolling a ball on flat surface, James sent the Quaffle through the middle goal hoop. "JAMES POTTER EARNS 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" the commentator's voice bloomed across the Quidditch field.

James had no time to gloat about his achievement as he set off after Ellis Hughes. Another Ravenclaw chaser who had the Quaffle in his possession. As Ellis threw the Quaffle towards the goal hoops, James caught it mid air. Dashing past Ellis, James took a U-turn towards Ravenclaw goal hoops.

" – AND ELLIS HUGHES MISSES HIS CHANCE TO SCORE FOR RAVENCLAW! AS JAMES POTTER STEALS THE QUAFFLE FROM UNDER HIS NOSE!" The commentator's words made James smirk once again. He notices Ellis catching up to him, his eyes fixed on James. Without missing a beat, James looks over to Cara, passing the Quaffle to her.

"JAMES POTTER PASSES THE QUAFFLE TO THE BEAUTIFUL CARA MCCARTHY!" James couldn't help but chuckle at the remark by the commentator.

With ease and confidence, Cara threw the Quaffle and puts it through the right goal hoop. James couldn't help but clap for his team captain, who beams back. "CARA MCCARTHY EARNS ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR –"

"SEEMS LIKE POTTER AND MCCARTHY HAVE HURT RAVENCLAW PRIDE. ELLIS HUGHES LOOKS FURIOUS WITH QUAFFLE IN HIS HANDS." James notices the way Ellis soars through the air and he sets off after them at once. Ellis smiled at James before throwing the Quaffle over James's head. James whipped his head to the left, following the Quaffle. He watches Mark Bones snuck the Quaffle under his arm. Before James could snatch it back from Mark, he throws the Quaffle back to Ellis.

It irritates James to no extent as he ping pongs between the two boys. Failing to grasp the Quaffle from them. It was at the last second, he realised and bought himself to a halt to avoid running into his own goal hoops. A frown appears on James's face as he watched Mark and Ellis give each other a high five. The commentator further rubbed salt on James's wound with his remark. "RAVENCLAW CAPTAIN MARK BONES AND ELLIS HUGHES EARN 10 POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW! WITH THEIR WONDERFUL TEAM WORK!"

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE GOLDEN SNITCH IS SPOT! BOTH THE SEEKERS NOW RUSHING AFTER THE GOLDEN SNITCH!" The words make James's head whip towards the seekers. The two boys were cutting through the air, rushing past Coach Whyte. James realised that all eyes were on the boys. A sly smile appeared on his face.

Before anyone could realise, James took it upon himself to score another 10 points for his team. It was too late for the Ravenclaw team to stop James. He couldn't help but laugh with how effortlessly he put the Quaffle through the goal hoops. "JAMES POTTER TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY TO EARN ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

"CARA MCCARTHY AVOIDS THE BUDGER BUT IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S NOW HEADED TOWARDS THEIR OWN SEEKER." The crowd was already sitting on the edge of their seats. James could feel his own heart in his mouth as he watched Richard Bobbin struggle to avoid the Budger. '_We'll lose_!' James thought, his brows creasing together.

James took a deep breath, setting off after the Budger. He narrowed his eyes, leaning forward on his broomstick. '_Please_!' he kept chanting in his head. "JAMES POTTER RUSHES AFTER THE BUDGER –". James could hear the spectators gasp as he comes to a halt between the Budger and Bobbin. With the rear end of his broomstick, James hit the Budger. " – HE DEFLECTS IT WITH HIS BROOMSTICK!"

Right above his head, he could see Bones heading to the Gryffindor goal hoops. Ceasing the opportunity, he uses soars up towards Bones. Catching him off guard. It was easy for James to wrestle the Quaffle out of his hands.

"JAMES POTTER NOW HAS THE QUAFFLE IN HIS HANDS. – HE SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS –" the commentator's voice bloomed across the pitch. James put the Quaffle through the goal hoops. " – THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER RICHARD BOBBIN CATCHES THE GOLDEN SNITCH."

James came to a halt, turning around. He could see Richard on the ground, with his hand raised above his head. Though his head was bleeding, he had the golden snitch in his hand. James joined the spectators in cheering for Richard, grinning from ear to ear.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

After the Quidditch match, everyone headed inside for lunch. James made his way to the Great Hall with his friends. He watched Professor McGonagall walking up to him with a smile. "Wonderful match Potter," she complimented, patting James's back.

"Thank you, Professor," replied James, as he beamed.

"Go have lunch with your friends," she instructed, making her way to the rest of the Gryffindor team.

James was enjoying every bit of attention he was getting by the student body. Every once in a while, someone would come up to him to compliment him. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"My throat is sore," said Sirius in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat as gulped down a goblet of water.

"My voice is gone," Peter's voice was almost inaudible. James grinned at his friends. He couldn't believe his friends were cheering for him the whole time.

"This is why I told you to give your vocal cords some rest," said Remus, taking his seat next to James.

"Please," started Sirius, rolling his eyes. "As if you weren't on the edge of your seats, shouting."

"Did you like our sign for you James?" asked Peter, clutching onto the folded sign in his hands.

"I loved it," answered James as he nodded. "When did you make it?"

"When you were out for Quidditch practice," Remus answered for the boys.

"Thank you," said James, looking over at his friends with a smile.

"Next year, we're thinking of '_Potter for the captain_'," announced Sirius with a grin. It made James chuckle. "And we'll use it till you become the captain."

"But looking at how McGonagall was cheering for you. I don't think we'll need it," said Remus, shaking his head.

"Did McGonagall like the game?" asked James, inching closer to Remus.

"She loved it! I reckon she was cheering the loudest among the teachers," Sirius answered, raising his eyebrows. A satisfied smile crept onto James's face as he gulped down the goblet of water set in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

James woke up with a start. He was having a dream, but right now his brain rejected to cooperate. He groaned, stretching his limbs. He opened his eyes and noticed the moon was still visible from their window. He looked over at Peter and smiled. Peter was snoring softly, hugging his pillow. His eyes travelled to Remus. His blanket was on the floor and he was shivering. James shook his head, getting out of his own bed. Taking his glasses from the bedside table, he wore them.

Walking over to Remus's bed, James picked up the blanket. He draped it over Remus. Tucking it under his limbs, he smiled. At last, he looked over at Sirius. But Sirius was missing from his bed. A creased formed between James's brows.

'_He must've gone to the bathroom,_' James thought making his way back to his bed. He couldn't put himself back to sleep. He needed to hear Sirius make his way back to his bed. James wondered how long it had been. He must've stayed in the bed for 20 minutes. '_Is he sick?_' James wondered. He sprang up, staring at the door.

After another 5 minutes, James decided to go look for Sirius. Picking up his wand and invisibility cloak, James darted out. His heart jumped out of his mouth when he heard muffled sobs. He stopped dead in his tracks. Peeping out from the corner, he noticed a black-haired boy sitting near the fireplace. The boy was throwing something in the fireplace.

James could feel sadness soaking through his skin. His stomach was in knots. He had an urge to cry too. He gulped the lump forming at the back of his throat. "Sirius?" he whispered, walking out in the common room.

Sirius came to a halt. For a moment, Sirius remained glued to his spot. Then, he wiped away his tears, before turning around. "What are you doing here?" asked Sirius. His voice was wobbly. James could see red rims under his eyes.

"I came looking for you," answered James. He padded across the room towards his best friend. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Sirius choked out. James could tell he was lying. "Go to bed, I'm right behind you."

"You can tell me what happened," whispered James, his brows furrowed. He could see Sirius's eyes welling up again. James tried to think of all the reasons Sirius could be crying. A sob escaped from between Sirius's lips. "Is everything okay at home?" asked James. He knew about the disappearances. The last thing he wanted for his friends was to cry over a missing family member.

Tears busted forth like a broken dam, spilling down Sirius's face. James was at Sirius's side at once. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding him against his body. The boys collapsed on the ground. Sirius sobbed into James's chest, hands clutching onto his sleeves. James drew small circles on Sirius's back, to soothe him. "Tell me what happened," said James in a calming voice.

"James," Sirius sobbed. James tightened his arms around his best friend, resting his cheek on his head. "I don't want to go home," Sirius blurted. James paused for a moment.

He tried to pull Sirius away from himself to get a better look at his face. But Sirius burrowed himself further. James sighed, holding him again. "And why's that?" he asked.

"My parents – the – they – hate me," Sirius sobbed. James's lips turned down in a frown. How could parents hate their children? Sirius must've misunderstood.

"Why do you think that?" asked James, trying to sound as unbiased as possible.

"Because I'm not like them," cried Sirius. The words rang in James's ears. He remembered the howler Sirius received when he got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Sirius, they cannot –" James started. Sirius pulled away from James, dropping his hands to his side. James followed his suit. Looking at Sirius's tear strained face, broke James's heart.

"They hate me so much that they punish me," said Sirius. James's mouth remained agape. His brain was unable to form any coherent sentences. Sirius rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. There were two scars on his right upper forearm and one on his left. "They did this – my mother did."

James's eyes widened twice their size. He could feel his hands shaking. For the first time, it scared him. He watched Sirius pull up his shirt, exposing six more pale scars on his torso. "I didn't fall while playing with Reg," admitted Sirius. "I begged my parents to let me spend my summer with you. I was being disrespectful according to them. My mother punished me."

Sirius covered his torso again. James stood frozen in his spot. His heart was hammering against his chest. "My father does unthinkable things when he angry," Sirius started. He averted his eyes to the fireplace. "I don't know what he does to mother. But sometimes Reg and I hear her cries from the bedroom. She punishes me the next day." A shiver went down James's spine, making him shudder. "They never do anything to my face. It's their son's face that everyone knows."

"And Reg?" James managed to choke out.

Sirius's lips curled in a small smile as he spoke, "I'd never let anything happen to my brother."

"For how long?" asked James. A crease formed between his eyes as he scrutinized Sirius's exposed scars on his arms.

"Ever since I remember. They said that's how every child gets disciplined. I believed them," mumbled Sirius. He bit his lower lip, turning it pale. "I don't want to go home; I don't have a choice."

"Will you get punished again if you come to my house for the summer?" asked James. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm not spending my whole summer there," Sirius declared, shaking his head.

"But you'll get punished," cried James, his brows furrowing.

"I'll get punished anyway," admitted Sirius. He let out a sigh and spoke again, "I can't spend 2 months there."

"Aren't you scared?" asked James after a long pause.

Sirius looked at James. His grey eyes were still filled with tears. "I am losing my mind."

"I promise you," James started, scooting closer to Sirius. "Send me the word anytime they punish you and I'll come get you."

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. "I am not joking. I'll get you out of there," said James through his teeth.

"You think they'd let me leave with you?" whispered Sirius as he wiped his tears away.

"You think I'd let you stay with them?" James questioned back. He took Sirius's hand in his own hands. "If it gets too much, come to my place. Don't think anything."

"I have to go home for Reg," said Sirius, his face falling. His face was unreadable and James wondered what he was thinking.

"Look, don't do anything to agitate them. And after spending a few days there, come to my place," James advised him. He earned a nod from Sirius.

"Thank you," Sirius whispered, putting his hand over James's hand.

"What for?" asked James, cocking his head to one side.

"Listening to me," said Sirius, forcing on a smile.

"You don't have to go through it alone. I'm here for you," James promised. The boys engulfed each other into another hug.

James helped Sirius up and guided him back to their room. Helping him into his bed, James sat on his own bed. His heart was breaking into a million pieces as he looked over at his friends once more. Remus went through a painful monthly transformation. Sirius getting punished and hated by his parents. Peter getting bullied by anyone who could find him alone. James clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. If only he could take his friends' place. He'd do it in a heartbeat.

James was on the edge the whole summer vacation. He was losing his mind worrying over Sirius. After a week and a half of silence from Sirius's side, James decided to talk to his parents about it.

James placed his fork and knife on the table and looked up. "Mum, dad," said James. His parents looked up from their plates.

"What is it dear?" asked Euphemia with a small smile.

"I have to tell you something," James started, glancing from his mum to his dad. His parents put their fork and knife down as well.

"Is everything okay?" asked Euphemia. She extended her hand across the table to take her son's hand in her own.

"It's about Sirius," said James. His parents exchanged glances and then looked back at him. They waited for James to continue. "I reckon Sirius is in trouble at home."

"Why do you believe that son?" asked Fleamont, a crease between his eyes.

"I found him crying in the common room on our last day. He told me his parents punish him for being different from them," answered James. He watched the sudden pause in his parents' expressions. "I saw scars on his arms and torso."

"He's abused?" asked Euphemia in disbelief. She raised her eyebrows, her mouth agape.

"Yes, and I told him he can come here anytime he wants," said James as he nodded. "But he hasn't replied to any of my letters in a week."

"Merlin!" breathed Euphemia, placing her hand over her heart. "Do you reckon he's in trouble Fleamont?" Euphemia and James looked at Fleamont.

"It's hard to be certain," started Fleamont, looking off in a distance. The words bought no comfort to James. "What kind of scars were they?"

"As if he got cut," answered James, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I've never liked the ideologies of that family," said Fleamont, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But punishing a child? For what crimes?!" cried Euphemia, her hand tightened around James's hand.

"He reckoned it was normal to get punished like that," James mumbled, a frown settling on his face.

"That's anything but normal," huffed Euphemia. "That poor child!"

"Can't we do anything about it?" asked James, looking back and forth between his parents.

"He is their son. Legally, we can't do anything," replied Fleamont after a long pause. "He can, however, spend as much time as he likes here."

"If his parents don't let him come?" asked James. Neither of his parents spoke. James watched as they averted their eyes to the table. His heart sunk to his stomach. "I'll ask Remus and Peter to help me rescue Sirius," said James under his breath.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Euphemia, cocking her head to one side.

"We'll go to his house and ask his parents to let him go," said James, puffing his chest out. "We'll fight if they won't do as we say."

"As noble as your intentions are, you're forbidden to do that," said Fleamont calmly. James's brows furrowed together as he watched his mother nodding in agreement. "There is no need to fight. Besides, all of you are underage and it will do more harm than good."

"So, I'm supposed to leave him there?" asked James in disbelief.

"We'll find a way. But you're not marching up to their place and start a fight. Is that clear?" asked Fleamont. James knew his parents never said no to him unless it was wrong.

"Yes, dad," James mumbled.

"Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for danger," said Fleamont, calmer now.

"I understand," replied James with a sharp nod.

But that didn't put his mind to ease. He was hardly able to swallow his food. His mind lingered on Sirius and Remus. One would be going through painful transformation in a few days. He wondered if Remus was sleepy and tired right now as the full moon inches closer. The other was probably getting punished for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wondered if Sirius was crying at the moment.

It had been 23 days since the summer vacations started. James's tranquillity was the letter he received from Remus. Remus assured him that he was okay after the full moon and would visit him after the next full moon. On the morning on the 24th day, instead of an owl appeared a boy. The clock struck 9 when there was a knock on the front door.

James plodded to the front door and yanked it open. He jumped back when he saw a familiar pair of grey orbs. "Sirius," James gasped. As if in an instant, James could feel the weight lifted off his chest.

"Sorry I couldn't send you an owl about my arrival," mumbled Sirius, his lips stretched in a tight smile.

"Are you mad?" cried James, ushering him inside. "I told you, you can come here anytime you want."

"Thanks mate," whispered Sirius, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" asked James. His eyes studied Sirius's face first and then travelled to the rest of his body.

"As fine as I could be," replied Sirius. James didn't like the sound of that. "Will your parents be okay with my sudden arrival?" James didn't have time to answer the question. His mother made way to the foyer.

"Sirius!" she beamed, opening her arms. She was grinning from ear to ear as she embraced Sirius in a hug. James could breathe at last.

"Sorry Mrs Potter, I arrived without telling you," Sirius apologized as Euphemia held him at an arm's length.

"Oh! don't be silly," replied Euphemia, a crease between her eyes. "This is as much your home as James's."

"Thank you," replied Sirius in a wobbly voice. Euphemia dropped her hands to her side as she gave Sirius a knowing smile.

"James, take Sirius's trunk upstairs," instructed Euphemia. James nodded in response. She then turned towards Sirius, "Why don't you freshen up? I will bring you something to eat."

"Mrs Potter you don't have to –" Sirius started.

"No formalities with me," interrupted Euphemia, shaking her head. "I was asking James the other day when you'd be coming," she continued. She wrapped her arm around Sirius's shoulder as she escorted him upstairs. Sirius's face broke into a genuine smile. James felt himself relax.

Once the boys were in the room alone, James asked the question he had been itching to ask ever since Sirius arrived. "Are you hurt?"

"I'd be surprised if I wasn't," mumbled Sirius. He pointed towards his back and rolled his eyes. James felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Let me see," instructed James, turning Sirius around.

"Aren't you eager to take my shirt off?" jested Sirius. It made James roll his eyes.

"Don't joke Sirius," huffed James. Sirius turned around with a smile on his face.

"I'm alright, don't worry about it," he assured his best friend.

"Why did it happen?" asked James. He wasn't sure if he was ready to hear the answer. Especially when Sirius let out a frustrated sigh.

"Because I got in an argument with her," replied Sirius from between his teeth. He was gritting his teeth so hard, James wondered if his teeth were alright.

James narrowed his eyes and asked, "You have a hard time controlling your temper, don't you?"

Sirius nodded. "Especially when they are talking about blood purity mania," said Sirius.

"Let them!" cried James, throwing his hands in air. "Bite your tongue and stay mum. At least you won't get hurt."

"I'd like to watch you try," said Sirius, raising his right eyebrow. "They're insufferable – the whole lot."

"I don't want you to get hurt," mumbled James, looking at his hands in his lap.

"I appreciate the sentiment. But she'd always find a reason to punish me," replied Sirius letting out a sigh. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Right," agreed James, nodding. "You don't have to go back for almost a year now."

James noticed Remus and Peter standing near the Gringotts Bank. He pointed towards them to Sirius. The boys broke into a sprint to meet their friends. James was grinning from ear to ear, now that he was back with his friends.

"Did you already buy this year's supply?" asked James, looking at the neatly wrapped robes in Remus's hands.

"Only the robes," replied Remus, shaking his head. "I outgrew last year's robes."

"Give me a moment," gasped James, taking a step back. He looked at Remus from up to down. "Have you grown taller?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Remus nodded in response. "Stand here, I want to measure my height against you," said James. He grabbed Remus's hand, pulling him next to himself. He placed his palm over his shoulder and fingers over Remus's shoulder. He gasped at the 4 inches difference between their height. "Oi Sirius," said James. "Stand here," he pointed at the space next to Remus where he was standing moments ago.

"I don't want to," mumbled Sirius, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The other three boys roared with laughter. James's eyes glistened as he glanced over his friends. '_Everything was going to be alright,_' he thought.

James sat in the compartment farthest from the Prefects compartment with his friends. Being back for their fourth year, James felt like time was flying back. He couldn't believe, they'd be out of Hogwarts in 3 more years after this.

James's stomach growled in the silent compartment. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, sinking back in his seat.

"If you're hungry get something to eat for yourself," said Sirius.

"Yes, do you want to come with me?" asked James, getting up from his seat, he fixed his trousers. Sirius was out of his seat at once. He put his arm around James's shoulder, grinning.

"Do either of you want something?" asked James. When Peter and Remus shook their heads, the other two boys made their way out of the compartment.

"Did you see Regulus boarding the train?" asked James, as they walked down the train to the front.

"Yes," mumbled Sirius, nodding his head. James let out a sigh, studying the frown on Sirius's face.

"You can talk to him, you know?" said James, glancing at Sirius from the corner of his eyes.

"I can," agreed Sirius, raising his eyebrows. "But he doesn't want to talk to me," he mumbled.

"We'll figure something out," James promised Sirius, giving him a small smile.

The boys walked in silence to the front of Hogwarts Express. They spotted the trolley witch, handing out pastries to some students. Sirius and James walked up to the trolley lady. Peeking inside the compartment, James saw Jane Clayton frozen in her spot.

Sirius elbowed James in the ribs, beaming as he looked at Jane and then James. James playfully shoved Sirius aside, smiling at Jane. He noticed the tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Do you want something off the trolly dear?" asked the old trolley witch, smiling at James.

"Yes," said James, running his fingers through his hair. "Two Pumpkin pastries," James pointed towards the pumpkin pastries. James's eyes travelled towards Jane once again. She was still standing glued to the ground.

"Here you go dear," said the trolley witch sweetly as she handed James the packed Pumpkin pastries. She moved along after James paid her for the sweets.

"Hello," James mumbled, waving at Jane. He felt awkward, standing in front of her, without either of them saying anything.

"Hello," she mumbled back, averting her eyes to the ground.

James turned around. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Sirius watching them in amusement. "Let's go," he whispered, pulling Sirius with him back to their compartment.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, waggling his brows.

"What was what?" asked James, looking over his shoulder as Sirius trailed behind him.

From his peripheral view, James saw the door on his right open and he abruptly came to a halt. He almost collided into a red-haired girl. He took a step back and felt his words getting stuck in his throat. He met the green eyes of Evans staring back at him.

The smile turned into a straight line when Evans noticed James. Without thinking, James ruffled his hair. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his eyes widened. '_I was surprise because she appeared out of nowhere!_' he thought, trying to make sense of his reaction.

Evans took a step back, and James hurried off with Sirius hot on his heels.

"What was _that_?" sneered Sirius. James looked over his shoulder and put a finger on his lips, to shush Sirius.

"It surprised me that she came out of nowhere," mumbled James, shaking his head. He looked over Sirius's head and watched Evans gliding down to the front of the train.

"And what about Jane?" asked Sirius. James looked straight ahead, rolling his eyes.

"What about her?" James questioned back. They had reached the compartment where Peter and Remus were sitting and talking.

"She fancies you," Sirius pointed out. James opened the compartment door, walking inside.

"I know," replied James, taking his seat next to Peter.

"Do you fancy _her_?" asked Sirius.

"Fancy who?" squeaked Peter, turning towards Sirius and James.

"Jane Clayton," Sirius answered Peter. He shifted his glance back at James, making him shift in his seat uncomfortably. He could feel all eyes on him. He ransacked his brain for an answer, but he couldn't find any. He sat there like a deer caught in headlight.


	11. Chapter 11

James sat with his friends in the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast. The sorting ceremony had finished a few moments ago. Now the first years were looking around with enthusiastic eyes.

"Look, I'm not taking Arithmancy or Ancient Runes," said Sirius. He took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "I'm sticking with Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies."

"Arithmancy is beyond your level anyway," jested Remus. James and Peter roared with laughter.

"I don't like sticking my nose up numerical charts," Sirius retorted back, rolling his eyes.

"It's beyond that!" gasped Remus. He looked flabbergasted, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Whatever you say," said Sirius, raising his right eyebrow. "And aren't you cheating by taking Muggle Studies?"

"Yes!" exclaimed James, pointing his index finger towards Remus.

"You're only envious that you don't understand most of it," said Remus, smirking.

"I am against anyone with even one muggle parent taking Muggle Studies. It makes the rest of us look like an idiot," asserted James, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

Sirius nodded his head fervently as he spoke, "I second that."

"And why would you possible need to study muggles?" asked James, looking at Remus and then Peter.

"It's easy," mumbled Peter. His mouth stuffed with roasted chicken.

"And it's interesting to look at Muggles from wizarding perspective," added Remus with a nod.

"Let's agree that all of us are taking Muggle studies and Care of Magical creatures together," said James. He peered over at his friends, who were eating their dinner. They nodded in unison.

"You and I are taking Divination too?" asked Sirius, looking over at James. James responded with a nod. "And you're taking Arithmancy?" he asked Remus.

"Yes," replied Remus with a nod.

"Last year I looked at his notes," started James, taking the last bite of his mashed potatoes. "I almost passed out." Sirius snorted, shaking his head.

"I'll continue Ancient Runes. If I don't like Care of Magical Creatures, I'll drop that," said Peter, looking over his friends.

"But none of us will be able to help you with Ancient Runes," said James, his lips set in a straight line. He had a crease between his eyes.

"I'll manage," replied Peter, giving James a weak smile.

The feast ended with Dumbledore's warning about the Whomping Willow and Filch's reminder. At the end, they sang the school song and proceeded to their dormitories.

The boys decided to stay in the common room for some time rather than going to their room. They sat on the couch near the fireplace. It had somehow become the spot they always chose.

"All I'm saying is that –" started Remus. He and Peter were deep into a conversation about two characters in a muggle book they'd read over the summer. Sirius trotted over to Frank Longbottom. They were talking about cats! James sat alone on the couch. He sunk into the couch and pulled out his golden snitch. He continued playing with it until a voice made him jump.

"James," said Jane, and James almost lost his snitch. Catching it the last second, he shoved it back in the pocket of his trouser.

"Jane?" asked James, turning around to face the short girl. James could see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as soon as their gaze met.

"I – I –" stammered Jane, her gaze dropping to the ground. Her fingers clasped together in front of her. James cocked his head to one side. Behind Jane, he could see her friends giggling and looking over.

"Is there something you want to say?" asked James after a long silence dawned upon them.

"Never mind," Jane mumbled under her breath, turning around. She dashed back to her friends. James was not only confused but stunned.

"What happened?" whispered Remus, when James turned back towards his friends.

"I don't know," replied James with a shrug.

"That's odd," remarked Peter, looking over at Jane and her friends.

James let out a sigh, running his fingers through his tresses. He avoided looking back at Jane. He wasn't sure what was going on. Somehow, he wasn't keen on finding out either.

It was their third week back at Hogwarts. James was walking back after an exhausting Quidditch practise. He couldn't wait to change out of his clothes. His nose scrunched up in disgust as he felt his clothes sticking to his body. '_I need a bath,_' he thought, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

James could feel his body aching all over and he was ready to fall asleep. He didn't even realise until he turned towards the Fat Lady's corridor that he had zoned out. It was then that he almost walked into Jane Clayton.

"Sorry," mumbled James, taking a step back.

Jane shook her head. "I'm sorry," she replied. Her cheeks were already turning pink. She seemed to be in some deep contemplation as she gazed at James. "James," she started and then cleared her throat. "I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

James stayed glued to the ground. He raised his eyebrows, as he felt his eyes getting hotter. It was an obvious that Jane had put in a lot of courage to ask James out. Right now, as the silence stretched on, she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Hogsmeade?" asked James. He wanted to take his reaction back in an instant. He sounded as if he hadn't heard anything more absurd.

"It's okay if you don't," mumbled Jane. She gulped in hard and looked down, her whole face was the shade of cherries.

"No – I – I'd love to," stammered James, shaking his head fervently. Jane's head snapped up, looking at James in disbelief. If James was feeling bad before, he felt horrible now. Did he just agree on a date?

"The trip's on October 13th," said Jane after a long pause. It seemed she couldn't put her smile away.

"Sounds – good," James choked out, giving her a sharp nod.

"Alright," replied Jane with a grin as wide as her lips could stretch. James watched her dash down the corridor. Almost as if she would pass out if she stood with James for another second.

James himself sprinted to his dormitory room to his friends. He ignored the odd glares thrown his way in the common room. Forget a bath, he had agreed on a date!

He yanked the door open and his friends jumped.

"Who did you kill?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes at James.

"Myself," replied James, shutting the door behind himself. He walked over to his bed, to shove his broomstick under his bed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Remus. He carefully placed his broomstick in its designated place. And his head emerged from behind the bed.

"I have a date on October 13th," said James, getting up from the floor. His friends looked at him in horror and amusement.

"Let me guess," started Sirius. He had a smirk playing on his lips, as he pushed his black tresses out of his face. Sirius had been growing his hair. James was waiting for the day his hair was long enough to tease him that it looked like Snivellus's hair. "Is it Jane?"

"How'd you know?" gasped James, his mouth remained open.

"I reckon it has something to do with the way she looks at you," jested Sirius, raising his eyebrows.

"So, it's true then? It's Jane?" asked Peter, clapping his hands together.

"Yes, she asked me a few minutes ago," answered James with a nod.

"I always thought Sirius was going to be the first one to go on a date," mumbled Peter, glancing over at Sirius.

James pushed out his lower lip in a small pout and asked, "Why is that?"

"Have you seen him?" scoffed Remus.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and whipped his head in Remus's direction. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You flirt back with everyone who flirts with you," replied Remus with a shrug. James nodded in agreement.

"Hey! It's a habit, I don't think about it," Sirius defended himself. It made James chuckle.

"Yeah, we thought that habit would help you get a date," replied Remus with a grin.

"Maybe they don't think he is dateable," Peter squeaked, making everyone roar with laughter.

"Moving on," huffed Sirius. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why don't you seem happy about your date?"

"Because I don't even know her well enough to like her, why did I agree for it?" said James, throwing his hands in the air. Sirius rolled his eyes at James, as he shook his head.

"Dates are to get to know someone," said Remus in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And you might start liking her eventually," added Peter with a sharp nod.

"Or do you like someone else?" asked Sirius. He raised his brows and cocked his head to a side. James could feel his ears heating up. He didn't like anyone!

"No!" James cried. He didn't want his friends to misunderstand the situation.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Sirius. He pushed his head forward and raised his right hand in front of himself, palm facing upward.

'_It doesn't feel right_,' thought James. He couldn't get himself to say it out loud. After all, it would raise more questions. And James himself didn't know why he was feeling this way. "Nothing," he mumbled instead. His eyes averted to the floor.

"Wait to get to know her," assured Remus and James let out a sigh. He nodded in agreement.

He looked up and picked up the clothes resting on his bed. Clutching them against his chest, James spoke again. "I'll go take a bath." His friends acknowledged with a nod.

James watched Sirius trying to tip his chair in the History of Magic class. Sirius seemed to have tipped his chair too far. His hands flailed in front of himself as he tried to catch a hold of the desk. James snorted and pushed his chair further back, making him collide with Peter's desk. Peter woke up with a start, looking around with wide eyes.

"I'll punch you in the face," threatened Sirius from between his teeth. His brows furrowed together. He held the table and pulled himself forward. The front of his chair came in contact with the floor with a thud.

"I'd like to see you try," said James. He tried to contain himself, but couldn't help letting out a stifled laughter. He watched Sirius push out the stray locks of his hair out of his face. Never in a million years could James have his hair fall flawlessly like Sirius's hair did.

"You should've pushed him to the right," mumbled Remus from behind them. Sirius turned his head around, glaring at Remus.

"You shouldn't have said it in front of him!" cried James. A mischievous smile settled on his lips. Sirius would've landed on his bottom if James had pushed him like Remus said.

"I'll knock both your teeth out, if you ever try to do that," Sirius mumbled, glaring at both the boys. They couldn't control their laughter. James put his arm around his mouth. He was laughing into the crook of his elbow as his body shook.

"You have a lot of anger in you for someone who is tiny," jested Remus. Another roar of laughter escaped from between James's lips that he covered at cough. The class had started noticing their antics and the Slytherins didn't look impressed.

"Tiny?!" gasped Sirius. His eyes were twice their size. Sirius snaked his hand under Remus's desk. James turned his head around to look what Sirius was doing. Sirius pinched the flesh on Remus's inner thigh near his knee. He twisted his flesh as far as he could.

"Bloody –" Remus cried. He dropped his head on his desk with a loud thud. He massaged his thigh where Sirius had pinched him. Sirius grinned as he turned back around. Before James registered it, Sirius was smacked across his head with a book.

Sirius's jaw dropped open, his hand on the back of his head. James bit his lower lip to hold back his laughter. "My hair!" Sirius hissed. Sirius had picked up his quill. James assumed he was going to scribble across Remus's notes. He tried to hold Sirius back but a voice startled them.

"Mister Black and Mister Potter," said Professor Binns. He sounded as bored as the children in his class. James and Sirius froze in the seats, turning back around at the same time.

"Which one out of you two would like to tell me the year of first Goblin Rebellion?" asked Professor Binns. James watched the eyes of their classmates shift to them. Sirius tried to turn the page of his books, as he looked straight ahead. "Without looking at the books," added Professor Binns.

James knew the answer. Having written the assignment on the first Goblin Rebellion only last night. "1612 sir," replied James, with a smile.

At first, Professor Binns looked astonished. He pursed his lips, looking like an old tortoise. Then he returned to reading about the second rebellion of Goblins. James and Sirius sunk back in their seats. James picked up his quill and dipped it in the ink. He started drawing a golden snitch on the top corner of his parchment.

Once the class was over, James and his friends made their way out. They had Herbology next. Anything at this point would be interesting than Professor Binns's class. James had almost fallen asleep by the end of the class. He yawned and shook his head. He still felt the sleep linger behind. It was dreadful to have History of Magic in the morning!

James felt something grasp his ankles and he fell flat on his face. "Oof –" he breathed as soon as he came in contact with the ground. He turned around to sit on the ground. Clenching his jaw, he looked around at the laughing students. He caught the sight of the culprit. Snivellus was sneering nearby, as he put his wand back in his robe.

"James are you okay?" asked Peter, bending near him. His brows furrowed and he studied James's face.

"I'm fine," mumbled James. His eyes drifted to his back that was lying on the ground. It had a black patch spreading across the corner. His ink bottle must've shattered in the bag! James wanted to let out a scream. He knew his face was turning red with rage.

His suspicions came true when James checked his bag. Ink covered every inch of his books and parchment. Pulling out his wand, he gave it a flick. The ink raised out of the back and splatter across Snivellus's face. The students standing near him shrieked as they stepped back.

James let out a sigh, still clenching his jaw. He tilted his head to a side and glared at Snivellus. Snivellus wiped the ink from his face, spreading it further. James let out a dry chuckle, as he rolled his eyes. The other students joined in on laughing at the Slytherin boy.

"How thick are you Snivellus?" he asked. Walking up to Snivellus, James stood straight. His hand tightened around his wand, as he eyed Snivellus up and down. "Don't you have better things to do than use childish jinxes on others?" asked James, narrowing his eyes. Snivellus was fuming with anger. Breathing heavily, his chest heaved up and down. "Now run along and wipe that ink and grease off your face," added James with a smirk.

He turned on the balls of his heels and walked back to his friends. Peter picked up James's bag for him and handed it to James. James smiled, taking the bag and hanging in across his shoulder. "Let's go," mumbled James, leading his friends to the Greenhouse for their class.

In their Herbology class, James noticed Evans shooting draggers his way. He reckoned it was because Snivellus snitched about James to her. He was also positive that he left out the way he started it all!

On the other end of the table, James caught Jane looking at him. She smiled at James before averting her eyes. James shook his head, as if to pull himself out of a trance.

He opened his bag and pulled out his Herbology book. The spilled ink covered everything in his bag! James groaned as he flipped through the pages. But he couldn't read anything written on there! He groaned loudly again, shoving his book back in his bag.

"We can share the book," mumbled Sirius, pushing his book towards James.

"I wish I could shove that Snivellus's head down the toilet," said James from between his teeth.

"I reckon she heard you," whispered Sirius, jerking his head in Evans's direction. She narrowed her eyes at James, as she absent-mindedly opened chapter two in her book.

"So, what if she did?" huffed James. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If I could, I would hang him by his feet on the Whomping Willow," said James. He inched closer towards Evans for her to hear him clearly. When Evans gasped, James was sure she had heard him. He had a satisfactory smile spreading on his face.

"Mate," chuckled Sirius, shaking his head.

"That greasy git," snickered James. He ruffled his hair and then crossed his arms back in front of his chest.

"He's not worth going Azkaban for," jested Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"The next time I see him, I'll pay back by tearing his books," said James after a pause.

"James no!" cried Peter. His mouth hanging open as he scrutinized James's face. Probably to figure out if James was joking or not. James wasn't. He would not only tear his books but his assignments for the rest of the year! James's nostrils flailed as he tried to calm himself down.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sirius, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're idiots," mumbled Remus under his breath. James ignored him and turned towards Sirius.

"Remember when you said if we can put Dungbombs in his pants?" asked James. Sirius's eyes glistened as he nodded fervently. Peter looked like he was going to pass out. "Maybe we can put one under his chair during Charms," continued James with a smirk.

"I'm in," said Sirius in a heartbeat. James's smirk grew into a grin. He knew he could always count on Sirius to have his back.

"You'll be in for a detention," mumbled Remus, shaking his head.

"So?" asked Sirius. A crease formed between his eyes. He tilted his head to the left, waiting for Remus to speak.

"If you're going to end up in a detention anyway, do something better," mumbled Remus, letting out a huff. James turned his head towards Remus. He could already feel the irritation melting away. Remus was perfect at giving new ideas for such pranks and executing those ideas!

"Like what?" asked Sirius, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks," whispered Remus with a sly smile.

"But we can't use it in Charms," huffed James. He pushed his lower lip in a pout.

"You can use it in Potions," said Remus.

"Potions isn't until Tuesday," replied James in disbelief.

Remus chuckled. He spoke in a low voice, "Patience is the key."

"That's a lot to ask – patience for the whole weekend!" cried James, throwing his hands in the air. That earned him glared from a lot of fellow students. They were trying to hear what Professor Sprout was saying about Bouncing Bulb.

Professor Sprout shot James a warning glare. She then continued speaking about the way they were to re-pot the Bouncing Bulb. James tried to concentrate on what she was saying instead of thinking about Snivellus.

Remus reclined his head towards James. Without looking away from Professor Sprout, he muttered under his breath. "You can satisfy your urge to pay back by using hexes."

James thought about it for a few seconds. Snivellus would expect James to do something. Evans would tell him to stay vigilant too. But by Tuesday, he would let his guard down. He wouldn't anticipate anything and that would make it more fun. "Sounds good," agreed James. "I'll put it in his cauldron." James smiled.

"I'll distract him and Evans," Sirius offered. And though James could not turn to look at Sirius, he knew Sirius was grinning too. James extended his hand towards Sirius under his elbow. Sirius gave James's hand a clap, making James smile.

"What are we doing for Potions next week anyway?" asked James from between his teeth.

"Shrinking Solution," replied Sirius. That would be perfect!

"I wonder what part of Snivellus would shrink if it spilled on him?" jested James. A disturbing image of Snivellus crossed James's mind. His nose scrunched in disgust. Before Sirius could hold himself back, he snorted in the silent class. That made James snort too!

"Are we disturbing you Mister Potter and Mister Black?" asked Professor Sprout, placing her hands on her hips. She way she was glaring at the boys, James knew she was daring them to speak again. James averted his eyes to the book. His fingertips played with the corner of the paper as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Not at all Professor," said Sirius. And James almost snorted again!

'_Blood Merlin!_' thought James, he bit the inside of his cheek and took a deep breath to his nose. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and took another deep breath to stop smiling too.

"Alright then, let's start," said Professor Sprout. James folded back the sleeves of his robes, ready to unpot the Bouncing Bulbs. There were small purple and green plants scattered around the table. On Professor Sprout's cue, James, along with the rest of the class, gripped the Bouncing Bulb. They pulled it out of their pots.

The Bouncing Bulb in James's hand wriggled aggressively. James tightened his grip on the plant. His other hand was resting on his wand, in case it slipped from between his fingertips.

Thankfully, James didn't need to use any spells to hold back the Bouncing Bulb. Some students weren't as lucky. Few students had got stuck in the face by their Bouncing Bulb!


	12. Chapter 12

James was right. Evans must've warned Snivellus about him. Snivellus always had his right hand in his robe. He was at the ready to pull out his wand, every time he saw James. James did nothing. He reckoned the idea of Snivellus being scared was funnier than his reaction to his pranks.

James and Sirius always smirked as they passed Snivellus. They watched him sweat profusely as he tried to figure out what they had done.

By Monday, it seemed he had understood their tactics. He was more at ease around them by then. That only made James happier. He couldn't wait for Potions on Tuesday.

James felt the firework in the pocket of his robe. He smiled to himself, his eyes fixed on the blackboard. Professor Slughorn was writing the ingredients of Shrinking Solution on the board. Every once in a while, he would turn around and ask the properties of the said ingredient.

"And what are the uses of Wormwood?" asked Professor Slughorn. He had written the last ingridents for the potion.

Evans's hand shot up in the air and James rolled his eyes. '_Not surprised,_' he thought, resting his chin on his palm.

"Yes Ms Evans," encouraged Professor Slughorn with a surprise.

'_Medical use, flee ridding and Potion-making,_' thought James. He averted his eyes to his book and studied the instructions written for Shrinking Solution.

"It's used for Potion-making, medicines and flee ridding," answered Evans. James pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes again.

"Very good, 5 points for Gryffindor," exclaimed Professor Slughorn. James looked up, and saw Snivellus smile at Evans. James groaned inwardly and then turned to look at his book again.

"Now, whichever pair gets the potion right, will earn 50 points for their house," started Professor Slughorn. There was a lot of chatter among the students. 50 points seemed far to less for such a complex potion! "Each!" added Slughorn. That excited the students to start working on their potion at once.

James and Sirius were elbowing each other in the ribs as they continued adding ingridents in their potion. They couldn't care less for those 50 points. Looking behind at Remus and Peter, James knew they'd earn those for them. Snivellus and Evans seemed to be almost done with their potion.

They looked happy with the consistency and the colour of their potion. It seemed like they'd be the first ones to finish it. And correctly at that! James couldn't let that happen.

"Let's do it," he whispered to Sirius. Sirius nodded in response. James pulled out the firework and waited for Sirius to start distracting Evans and Snivellus.

Sirius picked up his book, stuffing his parchments between the pages. He pushed it off his desk, hitting Evans's arm in the process. Her hand almost touched the hot cauldron. James's eyes widened for a moment, before he recomposed his face.

She whipped her head back and sneered at Sirius. "What's your problem Black?" she spat.

"My books fell!" cried Sirius, his brows knitting together.

"Fell? Or you threw them?" asked Snivellus. As soon as James heard his voice, he was enraged. If he continued speaking, James knew he'd get angrier. But he couldn't let his prank fail by fighting with Snivellus. So, James swallowed back his retort and looked away.

"Why would I do that?" asked Sirius. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at Snivellus. "I don't like disrespecting mine or someone else's books." James almost scoffed at how dramatic Sirius was being. It was an obvious reference for the spilled ink on James's books. It seemed that Snivellus understood the reference. His face turned ashen, as he peered over at Evans.

"Unbelievable," Evans muttered under her breath, turning back to her potion.

"Can't you just pass me my book?" asked Sirius, bending over his desk. He pointed towards his book lying miserably on the cold ground.

"No!" muttered Evans, looking over her shoulder.

"Fine!" exclaimed Sirius. He shot up from his seat and walked to Evans's desk. From under his lashes, he looked at James and gave him a sly smile. Evans seemed to have misunderstood the look!

"Black!" she cried, pulling her robes closer to herself. She covered her legs as she looked at Sirius in disgust. James almost choked on his own laughter. He had to think straight. This was his cue!

Snivellus was glaring at Sirius, his wand already out. James gave a quick prod to the firework with his wand. It began to fizz and crackle. With only a few seconds on his hands, James aimed at Snivellus and Evans's cauldron.

"What? I wasn't looking anywhere!" said Sirius as he picked up his book and parchments. He dashed back to his seat, away from their desk.

"You're disgusting!" hissed Evans. Snivellus and Evan's potion exploded. As if on cue, everyone near them, ducked under their desks, including Sirius and James.

There were shrieks across the classroom! Those lucky enough to see the explosion had ducked before the potion could shower them. Snivellus was holding his trousers away from his thighs, as his shrieks filled James's ears. Evans was patting her skirt dry with her notes. Some of it had landed on her hand too!

"SILENCE!" Professor Slughorn roared. "WHO DID THIS?!" he bellowed, rushing towards Snivellus and Evans's desk. "Anyone who has this spilled on them, come forward – I've an antidote," continued Professor Slughorn. Students started rushing to the front of the classroom. James and Sirius tried to hold back their laughter.

Snivellus's shrieks were like music to James's ears. He had never had more satisfaction from any of his pranks. He looked over his shoulder to see, Peter jumping out of his seat. He frowned looking at the potion spilled on Peter's hair. The guilt sat in his chest. It was like ice in his guts. Peter shook his head and gave James an assuring smile.

When everyone who had suffered was given the antidote, they returned to their desks. Professor Slughorn was red-faced and his usual smile had been replaced by his lips set in a straight line. "If anyone wants to come forward and tell me who did this, I'll make sure you get the toughest detention," he started, his eyes peering over the students. James reckoned he was looking for signs of guilt in any of the student's expressions. "If I find it out on my own, I'll get you expelled."

James held his breath and stood there with stoic expressions. Neither he, nor Sirius were idiots. They knew better than to confess. If they had to confess, they wouldn't have done it in the first place. The bell rang a few minutes later but no one in the class moved.

"I'll give you till tomorrow," said Professor Slughorn. "Class dismissed."

James lazily picked up his book after wiping off the Shrinking Solution with blank parchments. He stuffed his book back in his bag and exited the class with the rest of the students.

"Is it okay now?" asked James, pointing towards Peter's hair. He looked alright. James wondered if it hurt to get the Shrinking Solution splatter on him.

"Yes," replied Peter, as he patted his hair. "I did it on purpose," he added with a whisper.

"What?!" cried James. His eyeballs almost popped out of his sockets. Sirius hushed him, inspecting his surroundings. James shut his mouth at once. Why would Peter do it on purpose? James reckoned it happened because Peter didn't duck properly.

"It would've been too obvious if all of us had ducked at the same time," Peter whispered back. James pursed his lips together and his eyes softened when he looked at Peter again.

"But a lot of others weren't affected at all!" said James, shaking his head.

"But most of the class was," Peter replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You don't have to take the fall for us," James assured Peter. He didn't want Peter to feel that they used him as a shield to protect themselves. He was as much their friend, regardless of what his bullies said.

"I don't mind," squeaked Peter with a smile. If James was feeling guilty before, it was nothing compared to now. His heart was so heavy with guilt, it sunk to his stomach and he frowned.

"Do you reckon they'd figure out who did it?" asked Sirius after a prolonged pause.

"I doubt it," replied Remus as he shook his head.

Then why did Evans corner him after dinner? He was returning from the bathroom and she was waiting at the end of the corridor. At first, James didn't pay any heed to her. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his trousers, he walked past her.

"Potter," said Evans, making James stop dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked at her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she asked, stepping away from the wall she was leaning against.

"Me?" James questioned back as he raised his brows. There was no way Evans saw James put the firework in her cauldron. James recomposed his face to look like a puzzled expression.

"You made our potion explode," Evans accused him, narrowing her emerald green eyes.

"And how would I do that? Seeing as I'm not smart enough," said James, cocking his head to the right. He had repeated the comment she once made about him and his friends. He wasn't sure if she remembered making that remark.

"I know you have your ways," Evans snickered.

"Now I'm smart enough to have my ways?" asked James, scoffing. When Evans didn't respond, he continued. "And why would I do it?" Shifting his weight from one foot to another, he waited for Evans to come up with an answer.

"Because you hate Severus," she spat. It made James roll his eyes.

"If hatred for Snivellus –" he started.

"Severus," she corrected him. James gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated sigh and pressed his lips together.

"_Snivellus_ – is what you think made your potion explode, then you must remember I'm not the only one who hates him. The whole school – the sane ones – hate him," said James in exasperation.

"You also hate me," noted Evans, lifting her chin.

"I don't hate you," replied James, furrowing his brows. Evans remained mum, looking everywhere but at James. James reckoned she didn't believe the conversation would take this turn. She was looking for an appropriate response but she couldn't find any!

"Unless you have a good proof, I don't think you should point fingers at just anyone. It might get you in trouble Evans," James warned her before walking away.

13th October! The day came too fast for James's liking. He couldn't understand, why he was dreading his date! James feared that his date would go from bad to worse. He hadn't prepared anything! His focus was scattered as he tried to do too many things at once. There was a nervous anticipation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. James ran his finger down his shirt as if that would smoothen out the wrinkles.

"James," said Sirius. As James turned around, Sirius shoved something into his mouth. It was a mint gum. He must've taken it from Remus. James scrunched his nose, narrowing his eyes at Sirius. "What if she kisses you?"

"I don't reckon she would," replied James, shoving the gum at one side of her mouth.

"But what if she does?" asked Sirius with a shrug, smiling brightly.

"Thanks Sirius!" answered James, rolling his eyes. He proceeded to tie the laces of his shoes.

"Do you want us to stay close by or you want some private time with Jane?" asked Sirius.

"What, you reckon she'd kidnap me?" scoffed James, shaking his head.

"For help." Sirius's words made James's head shot up as he glared at Sirius.

"Please don't make it anymore awkward than it is already going to be!" James begged, a crease forming between his eyes. He was not sure if Sirius was going to take him for his word. He hoped Remus would knock some sense into Sirius.

"Fine, where are you taking her anyways?"

"The Three Broomsticks?"

"No! we were going there, take her to Puddifoot's tea shop."

"But that's where couples go!"

"Yeah? And what are you? Siblings?" asked Remus, throwing James's jumper towards him. James caught it mid-air and pulled it over his head.

Fixing his collar, James spoke again, "It'll be awkward."

"It won't be!" the other three boys exclaimed in unison. James stared at them with wide eyes and brows lifted.

"Look, you either shouldn't have agreed on it," started Sirius, as he walked across the room towards James's bedside table. He opened the first drawer and pulled something out. Turning around, he handed James his money pouch, "And now that you have, do it properly!"

"Alright, alright," said James, letting out a sigh. He shoved his money pouch in the pocket of his trouser. "Let's go."

"No," said Peter, shaking his head. "You go ahead, I don't reckon Jane would like us tagging around you on your first date." James's mouth hung open, and he froze in his spot.

"He's right," agreed Remus with a sharp nod.

"Oh c'mon!" cried Sirius. He held James by his shoulders and pushed him towards the door.

"Fine!" said James grumpily. With heavy footsteps he walked out of their dormitory room. He could feel his heart picking up pace already. How was he going to make it through the date?

Amongst the crowd gathered near the gates, James saw Jane. She had put in extra effort into getting ready for the date. Though James wasn't sure if it was an appropriate outfit for the weather.

The wind was blowing cold. It kissed James's face and seeped through his skin. James couldn't help but shudder. It was bearable for now. The promise of sun behind the clouds gave James hope for a warmer afternoon.

"Hello," James greeted Jane with a smile. Her happiness seemed to grow with every step James took towards her.

"Hi," she replied shyly. Her cheeks were already getting pink. James wondered if that was because she was shy or cold.

"Let's go, shall we?" asked James, gesturing for her to lead the way. The two followed the rest of the crowd out of the gates. James looked over his shoulder and spotted his friends a good 10 feet behind them. Sirius gave James a thumbs up, and James rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for doing this," said Jane. James's head snapped back towards her. He could feel his ear getting hotter.

"Oh, please don't thank me," replied James, shaking his head.

And then, silence fell upon them. The familiar walk to Hogsmeade was covered in total silence. Lingering glances and shy smiles made James feel a lot more awkward than he already was. He ransacked his brain to come up with a topic to talk about. He couldn't think of anything at all!

"Would you be okay if we go to Puddifoot's tea shop?" asked James as the shop came into view. He could feel his heart in his mouth as Jane nodded in affirmation and the two made their way to the tea shop. James held the door open for Jane, who smiled at James.

James could feel his ears getting hotter by the second as he noticed couples sitting on almost every table. In the corner, he could see two people snogging each other. The pink was already making James's head dizzy. The bows and frills didn't help either! '_Bloody Merlin!_' thought James, his mouth hung open. '_This was a terrible idea._'

"James?" said Jane. James shook his head and looked at Jane. She seemed like she was ready to take a seat. James hurried towards her and helped her in the seat. The students near their table looked at them funnily. James took his seat and kept his head low.

"The weather is nice today," Jane noted after they had ordered a cup of tea each and muffins.

"It is," agreed James with a nod. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he noticed a couple sitting behind Jane moving closer whilst snogging. '_Just sit in each other's lap already!_' thought James.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Jane, inclining towards James over their circular table.

"No!" cried James, shaking his head fervently.

"Oh?" mumbled Janes, as a frown settled on her face.

"It's – this place is a little crowded," mumbled James, averting his gaze to the table, his fingertips played with the lacy napkin.

"I know, I was surprised when you suggested this place," said Jane. James's hazel orbs studied Jane's face. He wondered if she was joking, but there was no hint of jest.

"Would you've preferred someplace else then?" asked James, tilting his head to the right.

"Any place is fine by me," replied Jane with a light shrug.

"You don't have to be modest," said James, as he pursed his lips and a crease formed between his eyes.

"I'm not," mumbled Jane. Her cheeks were a bright shade of pink as she tried to supress the smile forming on her lips. She averted her gaze on her hands resting on her lap.

"No, really, I'll keep it in mind," said James before he could stop himself. His eyes almost popped out of their socket and he bit his lower lip. He could feel his whole face heating up. '_Merlins!_' he thought. Couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

"Would you?" asked Jane. The twinkle in her eyes couldn't be missed, and her smile grew into a grin. It looked like she was going to jump out of her seat with excitement.

"Sorry," mumbled James, taking in a sip of his hot tea. He should've known better! It burned the roof of his mouth. The cup clattered against the saucer as James placed it down. He tried to blink away the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Jane, picking up the napkin and handing it to James. James took the napkin with a nod, and dabbed the corner of his mouth. He dropped it on the table and took a deep breath. Running the tip of his tongue across the roof of his mouth, he could feel where he had been scalded. Glaring at his tea, he cursed it in his head.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm not offended," said Jane after a long pause. She was smiling at James with an expression he couldn't quite fathom. Her gleaming eyes studied James's face; she couldn't seem to put away the smile.

"I'm glad," replied James with a smile of his own. But his smile was nothing like Jane's.

After finishing their order, James paid for their date and the two walked to the door of the tea shop. James's heart stopped when he noticed a red-haired girl outside the tea shop, laughing with a black-haired boy. The two seemed to be laughing on the couples sitting inside.

The red-haired girl's smile disappeared when James opened the door for Jane and the two made their way out of the tea shop. Her green eyes looked back and forth between James and Jane before the black-haired boy took her away.

James tore his gaze from the girl walking away and fixed it on the girl standing with him. "Is there something else you want to do?" asked James.

"Maybe walk around a little bit?" Jane questioned back with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure," agreed James with a nod.

The two were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade leading back to Hogwarts after a walk. Somehow, the topic had turned to last year's Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match. "All I'm saying is no one can get last year's match out of their head," said Jane, throwing her hands in the air. The two had opened up a lot more since they started talking about Quidditch.

"We're practising harder this year," James informed her with a grin. He always prided himself in being a Quidditch Player for his house. He could feel his chest swell up with pride when Jane complimented his abilities.

"Look, if I'm being honest, most of the Gryffindors are rooting for you to be the Captain after last year's match," said Jane, making James chuckle as he shook his head and looked at his feet. "I'm serious," she added.

"My friends have decided to do something stupid in that regard," said James, looking at her.

"What is that?" asked Jane with excitement.

James shoved his hands in the pockets of his trouser and looked straight ahead as he spoke, "They're making this poster that says '_Potter for Captain_'."

"That's brilliant! If they need a hand for holding the fourth corner, I'm all for it," said Jane, clapping his hand in front of her.

"Are you encouraging that?" asked James, raising his brows. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why not? You're a wonderful player and I reckon you'd be a brilliant Captain," replied Jane with an enthusiastic nod.

"Do you enjoy Quidditch?" asked James after a small pause.

"I do, my father takes me to Quidditch world cups," replied Jane with a smile. James's mouth hung open. He had been to world cups too! This was brilliant! He had no one besides Sirius to talk to about Quidditch!

"Who's your favourite team?" he couldn't help but ask.

"You're going to laugh," said Jane with a small pout forming on her lips.

"I promise I won't," James promised, with an earnest smile.

"The Holyhead Harpies," mumbled Jane, looking at her feet.

James cocked his head to the left and his brows furrowed. He mumbled in a low voice, "Are you joking? Why would I laugh?"

Jane's glistening blue eyes found James's eyes and she answered, "It sounds cliché doesn't it? Liking an all-female team?"

"No, it doesn't," replied James, shaking his head as he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

James returned to his dormitory room after his date with Jane. He couldn't help but smile as he shrugged out of his jumper. He had hardly noticed the way his friends were eyeing him.

"You looked pleased on your date," said Sirius, brining James's attention to himself.

"Did you see me there?" asked James, as he sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He didn't notice his friends on his date. He tried to look for them, but he couldn't find them anywhere.

"Of course, we were following you," replied Sirius, waggling his brows with a smirk.

James's mouth hung open as he exclaimed, "What?!" He had specifically told Sirius not to do anything like that. What if Jane had noticed? She would think James and his friends were some sort of creeps.

"He's joking," said Peter in an instant. He was shaking his head at Sirius, who scoffed. James let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, we only saw you walking back to Hogwarts," added Remus with a sharp nod.

"And you looked please," said Sirius, getting up from his bed. "So, tell us, what happened?"

"She's not as bad as I thought," admitted James with a shrug. As a matter of fact, she was not bad at all. James enjoyed his time with her by the end of their date. And he wouldn't mind going out again.

"She's not?" asked Peter, cocking his head to the left. His brows furrowed in the centre.

"Why do you sound so sceptical?" mumbled James, looking at all three of his friends.

"You were behaving like she was going to murder you in cold blood," Remus pointed out. James rolled his eyes. That might've been an exaggeration on Remus's part. He wasn't behaving that bad.

"Yes, and you come back with a smile. Allow us to be a little sceptic," agreed Sirius with a nod.

"It was uncomfortable in that tea shop," James started after a long pause. He remembered the frills and bows. Everything pink and the couple snogging. James could feel the embarrassment creeping back at him. "A terrible idea Sirius!"

"I've never been there myself!" cried Sirius. Crossing his hands in front of his chest, Sirius defended himself. "I only suggested because every couple goes there for their date."

"Everyone was snogging there," mumbled James, cringing at the images that came back to him. He shook his head, as if to shake away the images.

"Didn't you snog Jane?" asked Sirius with a smirk. The mattress sunk as Sirius sat down beside James on his bed.

"Sirius!" cried James, he could feel his cheeks burning up.

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed back.

Ignoring Sirius's question, James proceeded to tell his friends about his date. "Anyway, after _that_, we walked around a bit and talked about Quidditch."

"Yes, because Quidditch is _so_ seductive," said Remus, rolling his eyes. Peter and Sirius erupted in a roar of laughter.

"It's a shared interest," replied James as he narrowed his eyes.

"Is it?" asked Peter, pursing his lips.

"What?" James questioned back, blinking his eyes. What did Peter mean by that? They talked about it. Of course, it was a shared interest.

"Was she trying to impress you?" asked Peter in a low voice.

"No, she has been to world cups, we talked about it," answered James. They talked about Quidditch in great detail. James was sure it wasn't something she could come up with by reading about it to impress James.

"That's good then," said Peter with a grin. James smiled back.

"Mate, you didn't talk about her likes?" asked Sirius. It confused James again. Didn't he point out they talked about Quidditch? A puzzled look crossed his face as he waited for Sirius to explain himself.

"He can't be serious!" Sirius cried, looking at Remus. Remus looked flabbergasted. Sirius looked like he was going to pull his hair out! He turned to look at James as he asked, "Tell me you aren't serious?"

"What?" mumbled James.

"It must've been boring for her," said Sirius shaking his head.

James huffed; a crease formed between his brows. He spoke, "She said she had fun." It wasn't boring at all!

"That's a common courtesy. She can't say you bored her to death," said Remus in a nonchalant manner. James's mouth hung open and he gaped like a fish before narrowing his eyes.

"Hey! She started talking about Quidditch," said James, huffing loudly.

"Look mate," started Sirius, he held James by his shoulders and turned him towards himself. "I'm telling you this because I'm your best friend." James nodded and waited for Sirius to continue. "No one, and I mean _no one_ can enjoy talking about Quidditch with you," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"Why?!" yelled James, clenching his jaw.

"You're too enthusiastic," said Remus, with an apologetical smile.

"It's scary," added Peter in a mumble.

"It's not!" cried James. He pushed his lower lip out in a pout, his eyes averting to the floor.

"It is," said Sirius, taking his hands off James's shoulders.

"Do you mean I scared her?" James couldn't help but ask. He didn't know that he was too enthusiastic about Quidditch.

"I doubt that. Might've bored her," said Remus. Bored?! James reckoned that was worse!

"Yes, you can't drag a topic out like that!" added Sirius. '_Hang on_!' James thought. It might not have been the best first date, but he could surely make it up for it.

"Well, I might've accidentally hinted for a second date," said James, with a grin.

"How do you do that James?!" exclaimed Sirius, throwing his hands in the air. "How do you _accidentally_ go on a date and agree on a second one?"

"One of these days he'll _accidentally_ snog her," Remus jested with a smirk.

"Oh no! My hands accidentally landed on her –" Sirius started. His hands were making their way somewhere James didn't like. James could feel his whole face going blood red!

He swatted Sirius's hands away and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

"He's red," said Sirius. James sprang up from the bed and went to his nightstand to empty his pockets.

"Leave him be, or he'll combust," added Remus, making the other two boys roar with laughter. James tried to contain his smile too.

"Are you going to sit with Jane?" asked Sirius. The boys were making their way for breakfast to the Great Hall. The sun hid behind the clouds that were threatening to pour down. Even though it was early in the morning, it looked as if it was almost sunset.

"Why?" James questioned back. In the background, he could hear the loud thunder soaring through the sky. '_No Quidditch practice today, I guess_,' James thought.

"I don't know, that's what people do after dates?" said Sirius with a shrug.

James thought about it for a moment. It would be weird if he suddenly went and sat with Jane. He shook his head and spoke, "No, I'm good."

"You are weird," Remus remarked, making James roll his eyes.

"I'm telling you the only way they are snogging is accidentally," Sirius jested. The other two boys laughed in agreement. James huffed loudly and narrowed his eyes at Sirius. His feet picked up pace, as he left his friends behind.

"Oi James!" he could hear Sirius trailing behind. But James didn't stop for his friends. It wasn't like the thought of kissing a girl scared him. He didn't think he was on a stage where he could kiss Jane. "I'm sorry," said Sirius, draping his arm around James's shoulders. James pushed out his lower lip in a pout. "C'mon, I'll not do it again," said Sirius.

"Promise?" asked James, narrowing his eyes.

"Like hell I wouldn't," replied Sirius, laughing out loud again.

James elbowed Sirius in the ribs, making his hunch over. He spoke in a low voice, "You're horrible."

All the students hurried inside the Greenhouse for Herbology. The rain had spared no one. Students were shrugging out of their wet robes, or shuddering from the cold.

"My bag!" Remus sighed, dropping his drenched bag on the table.

"My shoes!" James cried, as his nose scrunched up in disgust. He could feel the water soaking up in his socks and he wanted to take it off!

"My hair!" Sirius bellowed dramatically.

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius and asked, "Your _hair_?" To James, Sirius's hair looked perfect. His hair were always perfect, now more so. Sure, they were a little wet, but it didn't look bad.

"It's a mess!" cried Sirius, pushing his hair out of his face.

The plump witch, Professor Sprout, entered the class. The students had started to quiet down as she announced her presence. "Settle down now."

"I hate this," whispered Sirius, shrugging out of his robe.

"Just shake it off," James replied with a smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes, as he let out a sigh and whispered back, "I'm not a dog."

"Mister Potter!" Professor Sprout's voice bloomed across the Greenhouse. Professor Sprout gave him a warning glare. James froze in his place and then averted his gaze to his book.

"He was talking too," said James, pushing his lower lip in a pout. Peter pressed his index finger against his lips and James let out a sigh.

"Today we'll learn Herbivicus Charm," Professor Sprout started. She pulled out her wand and looked down the table where students had gathered. "Who wants to tell me what does this charm do?"

"Wait for Evans to raise her hand," whispered Sirius, leaning closer to James.

As expected, Evans's hand shot up in the air and James scoffed. "Always," said James as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Miss Evans," said Professor Sprout, with an encouraging smile.

James watched the way Evan's lips curled up in a small smile as she spoke. Her dark red hair were sticking against her face as she pushed them behind her ear. "It's used to rapidly increase the growth rate of plants and cause flowers to bloom," said Evans.

"Excellent, 5 points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. Her voice made James look away from Evans.

He fixed his eyes on his book as he mumbled, "You know I could've answered that too."

"Now everyone look here," said Professor Sprouts. James watched intently as the plump witch raised her wand in the air to perform the spell. There were small pots placed in neat rows across the table for everyone to practice their spell.

"_Herbivicus_!" the entire class was practising the spell. With only a few students being able to perform it successfully.

"Look! Do it like this!" said Sirius, who was helping Peter with his spell. James couldn't help as his gaze flickered back to the red-haired girl. It was her laughter that rung in James's ears, which bought his attention to her.

James had not even noticed it. His heart stopped for a moment as Evans laughed at something her best friend Alice whispered in her ear.

Once again, it was Professor Sprout's voice that bought James back to reality, "Class dismissed!"

He cleared his throat and shoved his book in his bag. He could feel his ears getting hotter. What if someone had noticed him looking at Evans? Why was he looking at her in the first place? '_Something is wrong with me_,' he thought.

He stood in the entrance with his friends. They watched the water droplets hit the ground. Small and sharp as they were, it hurt James to stretch out his hand to catch the droplets.

"It's pouring so much now, what do we do?" asked Sirius.

James paused for a moment. He could hear more and more students crowding the greenhouse entrance. The last thing he wanted was to stand there with Evans. "Let's make it run for it," James suggested.

"Are you crazy?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes at James. "My hair!" he cried, shaking his head.

James looked at Sirius with his brows raised. He was about to ask him what they must do, but Remus beat him to it. "What are we going to do?" asked Remus as he rolled his eyes. "Wait here?"

After a long pause, James spoke, "C'mon! Let's go." James shoved Sirius out of the greenhouse. Sirius glared at James, before taking off towards the castle. James too followed Sirius hot on his heels.

Covering his head with his bag, James pushed off the ground hard. He could hear his other two friends right behind him. In no time, Remus left James behind. His long legs had a clear advantage here.

"Oof!" Peter let out, followed by a loud thud. James stopped in his tracks and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw Peter spread out on the ground, his bag lying close by.

"Peter! Are you okay?" James asked, rushing back to his friend. None of the students stopped to help Peter, who looked on the verge of tears.

"Yes, it was all slippery," said Peter. He sat up on the ground, forcing a smile on his face. His face had turned to the colour of a beetroot. The students staring at him wasn't helping.

"Get up," said James. He snuck his arm under Peter's arm and helped him up. "I'll take your bag," James added, as he picked up the bag from the wet ground.

"Thanks James," Peter mumbled with a small smile. James watched as Peter limped back to the courtyard where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

As they made their way inside, Peter assured them that his leg was fine. But his clothes filled with mud, were sticking to his body. James tried to pull his own clothes away from his body, but the hugged him right back.

"You both should change mate," said Sirius, looking at first Peter and then James.

"Yes," replied Peter and James nodded in agreement.

"Let's go with them," mumbled Remus.

The boys turned around to make their way up to their dormitory. When Sirius stopped them. Putting his hand on Peter's shoulder, he said, "Wait a minute." James watched the two boys with a puzzled look on his face. Sirius extended his hand towards Peter's cheek and wiped away the mud. "Let's go now," he added with a grin.

After changing their clothes, James and his friends made their way to the library. They had to get their homework completed. Since they couldn't go out because of the rain, it was better to get it over with.

"Now this ruined my mood," mumbled James, as he caught sight of Evans and Snivellus. James clenched his jaw when Evans laughed on a joke Snivellus made.

"He's such a two-faced snake," started Sirius. James couldn't help but nod before Sirius continued. "Didn't you see how he was bullying a Ravenclaw student with his _friends_? Now look at him with Evans!"

"How can one person be _so_ blind?" asked James, letting out a loud sigh. He still couldn't figure out why Evans enjoyed Snivellus's company. What was there to enjoy? That greasy git had no sense of humour, he was a bully and – James hated everything about him!

"She's not blind, he's her friend," said Remus. James scrunched his nose and shook his head at Remus's words.

Sirius's gaze stayed fixated on Snivellus. He spoke again, "And friendship makes you ignore the toxicity?" Remus shrugged in respone.

Evans's laughter interrupted their conversation. James rolled his eyes as he felt irritation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He must've held his gaze too long. His friends looked at him confused.

Evans turned her gaze to her books and Snivellus's cheeks turned pink. "I guess she _is_ blind," mumbled Sirius.

"Let's sit somewhere where we don't have to look at Snivellus," said James, leading the way away from their table. If he had to see them for another second, he'd barf. Was Evans actually dating that greasy git? She could do so much better than him. She deserved more than him!

James, Sirius and Peter took their seats far away from the duo. Remus spoke in a low voice, "Go ahead take a seat, I have to get a book for Arithmancy."

"Alright," replied Peter with a nod.

James opened his Transfiguration book. He waited for Remus to disappear out of earshot. Once Remus was gone, James inched closer to his friend. He spoke in a whisper, "So, I've been thinking, the full moon is on 31st October."

"It's almost time," said Sirius with an enthusiastic nod.

"Yes, we have to get the leaves of Mandrake," replied James. He could not help but let the grin spread across his face. Every time he thought about achieving the results, he would feel a giddiness.

"We could've gotten them today," mumbled Peter, looking at Sirius and then at James.

"What, in front of Remus?" asked Sirius, raising his brows. Sirius let out a scoff that mocked Peter. Peter averted his eyes to the table.

"When I go for Quidditch practice tomorrow, I'll get the leaves," said James after a long pause.

"We need a better plan for keeping it in our mouth," said Peter. Last time they attempted this task, they almost starved. Along with that, they were always sleepy because they could not get proper rest. The thought alone made James shudder.

"Yes, not sleeping and eating for a month is horrible," Sirius agreed wholeheartedly. If someone couldn't function without sleep, it was Sirius. He called it an _essential_. If Sirius couldn't get 8 hours of sleep, he would wake up grumpy. He and Remus almost fought the last time they attempted this.

"There is no other option than to be vigilant," said James as he let out a loud sigh. What could they do? They cannot stick the leaf to the inside of their cheek with a permanent sticking charm.

"I know but it's still not enough while eating," Sirius complained. He was right, they couldn't eat! It bothered Peter the most, but he never said anything. If they had achieved one thing the last time, it was losing weight faster than ever.

"Let's see what we can do about it," said Peter in an urgency. He flicked his head in the direction where Remus had disappeared earlier. Peter spoke again, "Remus is coming this way."

The boys scrambled back, straightening up before Remus reached them. Remus had his eyes fixed on the book in his hand as he started speaking. "So, I've been thinking –" He looked up and narrowed his eyes, studying his friends. He spoke again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied James with a smile. He pushed back the chair beside him, gesturing Remus to take his seat.

Once Remus sat down, he eyed his friends with suspicion, before continuing. "Anyway, I've been thinking if we should finish Transfiguration first," he said.

"Yes, good idea," agreed James with a nod. Peter and Sirius nodded in agreement too.

"Alright," said Remus, pulling out his Transfiguration book from his bag. James let out a sigh of relief as he looked at his other two friends and smiled.

As always, the three boys accompanied Remus to the Whomping Willow. They were always hidden, but Remus knew they were there. And they always waited for him.

The boys were looking at the moon as it appeared again from behind the clouds. It illuminated everything in sight with its soft light. The cool breeze and the silence of the night almost made James forget about their plan. "The full moon is at its apex, let's do it," he said, shoving his hand in the pocket of his jumper.

He pulled out three leaves of Mandrake. Handing one to Sirius and then to Peter, he smiled.

"1…2…3…" Sirius counted and the boys placed it in the inside of their cheek. James waited for the rough texture to smoothen with his saliva. He gazed his tongue over the leaf.

"Let's stay vigilant for a month, it's not that difficult," said James. He had no idea how wrong he was. They were vigilant, but it wasn't enough. Snivellus had decided to use the Slug vomiting charm on James. James had two options, either to vomit the slugs out and with it the leaf, or swallow the slugs and with it the leaf.

"We'll do it next month!" Sirius hissed, as James tried to hold himself back. Feeling defeated, James had to vomit the slugs out and lose the leaf.

On the next full moon, they did it again. "1…2…3…" Sirius counted once again and the cycle continued again. Unfortunately for the boys, Peter swallowed his leaf while sleeping. James and Sirius assured him that it wasn't a big deal. But James could feel himself getting impatient. It wasn't anyone's fault. The whole process was difficult, which is why few people attempted it.

It was their last full moon before Christmas break. They watched the full moon shine in its full glory in the night sky. But this time, James didn't have the leaves in his pocket. "Look, let's do this after Christmas, because mum and dad will figure it out," he said, looking at Sirius.

If they did it now, they'd he at home for two weeks. There was no way their parents wouldn't get suspicious. It wasn't like they could tell their parents. It was after all something dangerous. James doubted his parents would jump on the bandwagon.

"Yes," Sirius agreed with a sharp nod.

"And not to forget, Remus is getting suspicious," Peter added. That was right! Remus had noticed that something was going on. It worried him. James could see how helpless Remus was feeling. Worse of it all, no one could give Remus any reason for the change in their behaviour.

"Why is he so observant?" James mumbled. Though he appreciated the fact that Remus could sense the change in their moods. But right now, it was downright inconvenient!

"I know, couldn't he be like James?" Sirius jested, making Peter laugh loudly.

"Hey!" James cried, narrowing his eyes at Sirius. He wasn't as bad at observing things, James had no idea what Sirius was hinting at.

"After Christmas break," said Sirius after a long pause.

"27th January," mumbled James, nodding.

"You memorised the dates?" asked Sirius in disbelief. His eyes had widened in surprise, and lips curled up in a small smile.

"I told you, I'm good with dates," replied James with a nonchalant shrug.

The boys went back to looking at the night sky. Waiting for their friend to appear again from the Whomping Willow. No matter how many attempts it would take, James had made up his mind. They were going to achieve this almost impossible feat to help Remus. He could feel it in his heart that they were going to do it.

James smiled thinking of the satisfying look on Remus's face. When he would realise, he no longer needs to be alone for his transformation. James wanted to see the relief on his face as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

James couldn't figure out how the sepia colours of nature turned to white so fast and when did summer arrive. The days passed faster than he could've imagined. Now he was sitting in his bedroom during the summer vacations. Scanning through the newspaper in his hands, he let out a loud sigh as he read the list of missing and dead people. War had come to their doorstep. It was no longer _their_ fight; it had become everyone's fight. A fight for survival. The more names James looked at, the more depressed he was getting.

James jumped when a loud bang hit the glass of his bedroom window. It was past midnight. "What in merlin's name was that?" he mumbled, picking up his wand. He could feel his heart in his throat when another bang startled him.

Shutting off the lights, he made his way to the window. Peeking through the curtains, his eyes landed on a familiar face. "Sirius?!" he exclaimed, pushing the window open. "What are –" James noticed his blood strained shirt. His mind immediately thought of the worst.

"Can I come in?" asked Sirius. His wobbly voice gave away his emotions.

"Of course, I'm opening the door," replied James without a second thought. Rushing out of the bedroom, he made his way to his parents' bedroom. Knocking on it twice, he opened the door. "Mum! Dad!" James's voice woke them up with a start.

"What is it?" asked Fleamont, wide awake at once.

"It's Sirius," said James, his brows furrowed.

"What happened to him?" asked Euphemia, sitting up in the bed.

"I don't know, but he's here and he's hurt," replied James, before rushing out of the bedroom.

"Merlin!" he heard his mother, and then her footsteps following him. James took two steps at the time. Darting to the front door, he yanked it open. Sirius stood in the dark, shivering like a dry leaf hanging on a branch for its dear life. Up close, James could see fresh wounds on his hands, as if someone whipped him till his skin had become raw. There was a tightness in James's throat and he tried to blink away the tears.

"Sirius," he breathed, extending his hand towards Sirius. But where should he touch? Every inch of Sirius's skin had angry red wounds. James dropped his hand to his side.

"I'm sorry, I had nowhere else to go." Sirius's words made James's heart drop to the pit of his stomach. It must've been his mother! Sirius had opened up to James about the punishments he endured at home. But Sirius could've never done something so terrible to receive _this_!

"Are you mad?" asked James, narrowing his eyes. He pulled Sirius's trunk inside and gestured for Sirius to come in, as he said, "Come inside."

With reluctant steps, Sirius walked inside, to the foyer. He kept his eyes on the ground and James knew why. Sirius was trying to hold back his tears.

James noticed his mother standing at the edge of the staircase. She had covered her mouth with her hand, as she studied Sirius's face with tears in her eyes. "Mum –" started James. His father had joined them too. He looked as shocked to see Sirius as James and his mother.

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter," Sirius spoke in a low voice.

"No," said Euphemia. Pushing Sirius's hair out of his eyes, she spoke again with a smile, "Come inside. James, help him to his room."

James gave his mother a nod and turned to Sirius, "Come on Sirius."

Fleamont helped in healing Sirius's wounds. There were a lot more wounds than James had anticipated. With every tear that escaped Sirius's eyes, James grew angrier. Would Sirius ever be okay? James doubted it.

Once Euphemia embraced Sirius, he broke down. He cried and apologized all in one breath. But Euphemia assured him that he had nothing to apologize for. James knew his mother's touch was magical. And of course, it had calmed Sirius down too.

"I've no idea what happened," whispered James. He was standing in his parents' bedroom. Neither of them could sleep. Who could? James realised the world must be horrible for a boy as young as Sirius to appear bloodied and wounded as he was.

"Let him rest and don't hound him with questions," said Fleamont, shaking his head. The frown on his face had been persistent ever since he saw Sirius.

"Your dad is right," Euphemia agreed with a nod. "He'll talk when he is ready."

"And what if he isn't?" asked James. He knew Sirius well enough to know that he would rather hide what was bothering him.

"Then it's his choice and you must respect it," replied Euphemia.

"Okay," said James in a low voice. "But I reckon –" Should he tell his parents? They should know this as adults, right?

"What?" asked his mother, a crease forming between her eyes.

"I – I reckon – it's his mother again," said James with a loud sigh. There was no way he could hide this from his parents.

James watched his parents holding back their anger. They knew about the abuse Sirius went through. But no one had thought it would go this far. James decided he'd never let Sirius go back to Grimmauld Place. Not that he thought Sirius would like to go back.

James made sure Sirius felt at home ever since he showed up on the Potters' doorstep. Even though he did everything he could, to him it felt like it wasn't enough. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Sirius would often cry himself to sleep. James felt helpless. Especially after Sirius would grin in the morning like nothing had happened.

The only thing that made James less anxious was when Sirius opened up and talked to him about what happened.

"It was my mother."

"Why?" James had choked out as he saw tears at the brim of Sirius's eyes.

Sirius shrugged and replied, "I'm not good enough to be a Black."

"Well –" James thought about it a moment, "You're a Potter."

Sirius looked astonished. James thought it'd offend him, but he looked like a deer caught in headlight. James chuckled at his big grey eyes filled with tears. "Do you think it's only words when I say you're my brother?"

"But I'm not good enough,"

James snorted and rolled his eyes. "Says who?"

"Everyone,"

"Everyone can go to hell. I know my brother better than everyone,"

"I can never repay –"

"Oh! stop it! It's not a debt! You're family. Mum and Dad think so too," said James in a matter of fact voice. Sirius's face broke into a smile, as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "You are my brother Sirius, I mean it. I love you like one. No one in this world can change that. And I appreciate your existence. So, if anyone had a problem with you, they'll have to go through me first."

"Thank you, James."

The whole Potter family sat on the breakfast table. But neither Sirius nor James could concentrate on the food. They kept glancing outside, waiting for the owl to arrive with their Hogwarts letters.

"There it is!" shouted James. Pointing his finger outside the big window. He could see two owls heading in their direction – James and Sirius's owls.

"Come quick!" Sirius beamed in excitement. Fleamont and Euphemia chuckled as James and Sirius rushed to the window to greet their owls.

Rather than one letter, James's owl had two letters in its beak. "What do you have there?" asked Sirius, glancing over James shoulder.

James ran his fingers through his hair and flipped over the letter. It was from Hogwarts too. "I don't know," he replied with a shrug.

"Open it then," instructed Sirius. James nodded in response. The boys made their way back to the breakfast table. James gave the letter a light squeeze and felt something inside it along with a parchment. His brows furrowed in the middle as he broke the seal and emptied the contents of the letter on the table.

Something metallic fell on the table with a thud. James's eyes grew twice its size when he noticed what it was. He could see the silver and red badge underneath the letter. "Is it what I think it is?" gasped Sirius.

James could hear his heart thumping against his chest. With shaking fingers, he picked up the badge. And sure enough, it had a 'C' written on it. "Sirius!" James breathed, his jaw hitting the floor.

"YOU'RE THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!" exclaimed Sirius, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh James!" he could hear his parents and Sirius celebrating in the background. Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the badge he was holding in his hand.

"Read the letter!" instructed Sirius, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"Yes," James mumbled, picking up the letter. James's eyes scanned the letter faster than his brain could process. He, then, read it out loud for everyone waiting.

"Dear Mr Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you've been selected as the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor House. Your school record shows that you've exhibited quick thinking in difficult situations, an ability to lead others, and the bravery Gryffindors are lauded for.

We're sure you will continue to lead your Quidditch team and take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed please find your Captain badge which should be worn with your school robes and Quidditch uniform at all times. Congratulations.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall"

James looked up from the letter with a grin. His mother made her way across the table to engulf him in a big hug. His father and Sirius beamed at him proudly.

James and Sirius kept staring at the badge even after breakfast. James couldn't believe it was his! The giddiness hadn't subdued. "Should I write a letter to Remus and Peter?"

"No, let's surprise them when we meet them in three days," said Sirius with a grin.

"Brilliant idea!" James remarked as they went back to staring at the badge resting on the table.

"I almost thought it was the Prefect's badge. But, thank merlin it isn't," said Sirius after a long pause.

"Why?"

"That'd mean you'd have to be a disciplinarian and boring."

"I don't think Dumbledore or McGonagall are old enough to confuse me for either of that," James jested. It made Sirius chuckle.

James couldn't stand still as they waited for Remus and Peter near the Gringotts Bank. Hopping from one foot to another, he felt his smile grow wider when he noticed his two friends in the distance. Waving at them, Sirius and James rushed to join them.

After exchanging their greeting and asking about each other's summer. James couldn't keep himself from saying it anymore. "I've something to show you."

"So do I," replied Remus with a small smile. He had his hand in the pocket of his trouser. James wondered what it was.

"You go first," James encouraged him with a grin. That was the first time Remus had come up to them at his own will to show them something.

Remus shook his hand and spoke in a low voice, "No, you go on."

"Alright," James breathed, giving a nod. He looked at Sirius, who was grinning like an idiot. Pulling out the badge from the pocket of his trouser. He stretched his hand out towards Remus and Peter.

"James!" Peter gasped, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Congratulations mate! You deserve it," said Remus, his face breaking into a grin. His eyes kept flickering back to the badge in surprise.

"Congratulations James," Peter squeaked. James handed the badge to Peter, who studied it in a gleeful manner.

"Thanks," replied James. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Remus, "What about you?"

Remus opened his palm and the sunlight hit the silver and red badge resting in his palm. A '_P_' shone in the middle, and James couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Remus with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"No way!" "Remus!" "Is that real?" the three boys said all at once.

"Of course, it's real," replied James to Sirius who had asked that question.

"You know what this means?" asked Sirius. His eyes glistened with mischief as a smirk grew on his face.

"I know that look," replied Remus with a sigh.

"You can turn a blind eye when we pull a prank," exclaimed Sirius in excitement.

"Really? That's the first thing that came to your mind, git?" asked James, hitting the back of Sirius head lightly. "Congratulations Remus."

"Thank you." But Remus wasn't smiling like James. Rather, he looked burdened with the responsibility. Remus was never the one to feel burdened. He always took his roles efficiently. What was bothering him?

"Why aren't you happy?" asked James, cocking his head to the right.

"I don't think I deserve it," mumbled Remus, averting his gaze to the ground. He shoved the badge back in the pocket of his trouser.

James narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't be absurd. Who else does?"

"Anyone would be better than _me_."

"Why is that? You're the smartest one," said Sirius, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Bravest too," added James with a sharp nod.

"I'm hardly brave."

"I don't think anyone can handle what you handle better than you," whispered James. He gave Remus's shoulders a light squeeze. When Remus looked up, James could see the pain he was hiding behind his bright eyes. He gave Remus an encouraging smile.

"That's precisely why I don't know what Dumbledore and McGonagall were thinking. Giving _this_ to me," mumbled Remus, averting his eyes back to the ground.

"You don't see yourself clearly mate," said Peter, shaking his head.

"Peter is right. That's not your entire existence, you're more than _that_," added Sirius in a stern voice. For a moment, everyone grew silent. Looking at Sirius in surprise. Remus at last seemed to smile.

"That might be the first time I've heard such a sensible thing coming out of your mouth," said James. He nudged Sirius's ribs with his elbow.

"Oh, do shut up!" replied Sirius, shoving James away. The boys chuckled as Sirius let out a loud huff.

"Who do you reckon is the other Prefect?" asked Peter. All eyes turned towards Remus, who shrugged in response.

"Maybe it's Jane," started Sirius. James could feel his ears getting hotter at the mention of Jane's name. Sirius had been relentless in his teasing over the summer. It wasn't that James had strong feelings for her. But every time Sirius spoke about her, James grew – embarrassed? "James can use the Prefect's bathroom too now. So, maybe now he can snog her there."

"It's too early for this," replied James, as he walked away from his friends.

The boys had finished buying all their books. The last thing they needed were parchment. They walked down the alley, to _Scribbulus Writing Implements_. Their shoes made a synchronised beat as they clicked against the pavement stone. The warm breeze was making James uncomfortable. It was unusually hot that day. The buzzing streets weren't helping either.

"Fancy a butterbeer after this?" asked James, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes please," replied Peter with a nod. He looked like he would pass out any minute if he didn't find shade. His fair skin had turned red, which was a strong contrast against his brown hair.

"Let's go," said Sirius, pointing towards their destination.

From the window of the shop, James caught sight of red hair. In an instant, he froze in his spot. James could feel his heart in his mouth when the girl inside turned slightly to the right. He could see her smile and the way she flipped her long hair back. A smile crept on James's face; at the same time, he could feel his mouth go dry. Nothing about the situation was normal!

James had seen her a million times before if not more. Then, why did she look different to him now? He couldn't tear his eyes from her form. Her eyes wandered around the shop, but his eyes stayed glued to her.

"What happened?" asked Sirius, and James looked away at the last minute.

"Nothing," he lied, feeling his cheeks flushed hot.

"Oh merlin! It's Evans," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. It was good that Sirius wasn't the most observant bloke. Otherwise, James had no explanation for his reaction.

"Should we go in after she's done?" asked Peter, pressing his nose against the glass window.

James shook his head. There was no reason for them to stand out in the hot summer breeze. "No, let's go in now."

A small bell rang as James and friends made their way inside. It was cool indoor, as they had expected. But James felt like his whole face was on fire. Without meaning to, James's eyes kept drifting towards Evans.

She had grown taller over the summer, he noticed. She hardly looked like a girl anymore. She'd filled out her clothes a little. This was different than him seeing her two months ago. His heart was going erratic in his chest again.

"Is there anything else you need my dear?" asked the old man standing behind the counter. He was helping Evans with what seemed like ink and quill.

"No, that's be all," even her voice seemed sweeter. It still rang in James's ears. He watched her like a hawk as she paid for her contents and picked them up. "Thank you."

She turned around and her smile turned to a frown. James had forgotten. They weren't supposed to like each other. She gave Remus a tight-lipped smile, a glance in Peter and Sirius's direction and then walked out of the shop in haste.

James's eyes followed her, waiting for a reaction. But she didn't even spare as much as a glance in his direction. James stood in his spot frozen, still looking at the door from where she had exited.

"James you want some too, right?" asked Sirius. James whipped his head around. Sirius was waving parchment rolls in his direction.

"Ye – Yes," he stammered as he made way to his friends.


	15. Chapter 15

James kept thinking about _her_. It was the weirdest feeling. She was Evans for merlin's sake! What was so special about her out of the blue? James couldn't get her face out of his head. And why did she only ignore him?

Even after coming back home, and perhaps especially after that, he was more engrossed by her. His stomach felt heavy and – something wasn't right. James couldn't focus on anything but _that_ smile.

"What's going on with you?" asked Sirius. They were sitting in the backyard, looking at the star filled sky. It looked like someone had split sugar on black marble.

"Nothing," mumbled James. He was trying to keep his giddy anxiety at bay. But Sirius's question only triggered it further.

"You keep saying that but somehow I don't believe you," said Sirius, shaking his head fervently.

"I'll tell you once I figure it out myself," whispered James under his breath. What was he supposed to say? He kept thinking of Evans? That those few seconds of earlier today clouded his mind? He didn't even know why that was the case.

"What?" asked Sirius. He had clearly not heard James.

"I'm tired," lied James. There was no point discussing something so stupid. He'd probably get over it in a day or two. By tomorrow morning he wouldn't even remember any of it!

Sirius fixed his gaze of James and spoke in a low voice, "It's because of Evans, isn't it?"

"W – what?" stammered James, blinking his eyes rapidly.

Sirius gave James a stern nod and then looked straight ahead. "I saw the look on your face."

"You did?" asked James in astonishment. He could feel his ears getting hotter. Thank merlin it was dark.

"She pissed you off," said Sirius with a shrug. "Behaving like that."

It pissed James off? Maybe that was it. Sirius was right! It pissed him off. "Her behaviour was odd, wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't say odd, she never looks at us anyway," replied Sirius.

Of course, Sirius was right once again. The only odd behaviour was that of James's. James took a deep breath and said, "Right."

"But I reckon it must've ruined your mood seeing her. And you've been quiet ever since."

"Yes."

"It's alright, when we go back, we can at last pull a prank on her."

For the first time, pulling a prank on someone didn't seem like a good idea to James. Especially because Evans hadn't even ruined James's mood. "No, it's fine," replied James as he shook his head. He'd forget all about Evans after a good night sleep.

The summer breaks ended as fast as they'd arrived. James was happy to be onboard Hogwarts Express with his friends. He was making his way to the back of the train with his friends. The compartment farthest from the Prefects was their compartment.

They had to stop for the first years to get inside and empty the crowded corridor for them to proceed further.

It happened once again. As soon as his eyes landed on the red-haired girl making her way towards the front of the train, he froze. He had a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Just the sight of her made his heart hammering against his chest. Yet, she'd not even looked at him as she kept moving forward.

"Hi James," a voice startled him. He jumped back and his eyes found a pair of blue eyes looking at him fondly. The girl, about whom Sirius had teased him to no bound was waiting for him to speak.

"Hello," James barely choked out.

"How was summer?" asked Jane, with a bright smile.

"It was great," replied James, forcing a smile himself.

After a long pause, Jane spoke once again, "I'll see you around."

James gave a firm nod and replied with a "Yes." He watched Jane hurry off to the front of the train.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. He continued walking to the back of the train. Sirius and Peter were right behind him.

James heard Peter speak in a low mumbled, "That was painfully awkward."

"Right?" asked Sirius.

"She came out of nowhere," said James, looking over his shoulder.

As James opened the compartment door, Peter spoke once again. "Mate, she was standing in front of us the whole time."

"What were you looking at?" asked Sirius. The boys settled in and James closed the compartment door behind them.

James shook his head and said, "Nowhere, I must've overlooked her."

"Do you need stronger glasses?" asked Sirius with a smirk.

James rolled his eyes and replied, "Hilarious."

After a long pause, Sirius began once again, "I can't believe Remus is in the front of the train – WITH PREFECTS!"

"Give it a break," said James, his brows furrowed, "You're so dramatic."

"Next thing we know he'll be like _them_," Sirius continued, throwing his hands in the air.

"Remus will never be like them," assured Peter with a small smile.

"He'll be friends with _them_," mumbled Sirius, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked out the window and James stifled back a chuckle.

"Are you jealous?" asked James, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe Sirius was the oldest out of all of them.

Sirius looked at James and cocked his head to right as he spoke, "No, I don't want to lose a friend."

"You aren't jealous of Jane?" asked Peter with a grin.

Sirius shook his head. "James need someone to snog. I can be of help but I don't think James would appreciate it."

James huffed before speaking, "I'll punch you the next time you say the word snog."

"Snog," mumbled Sirius, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're testing my patience," warned James, raising his brows.

Sirius shrugged as he looked out of the window again. "I know you'll never do it."

"Don't try me," replied James, as he fixed his eyes on the view outside. The trees were moving faster than James's eyes could focus. The sun tried to shine from behind the overcast of clouds. The golden touch of the sun kissed everything.

"But what we still don't know who is the female Gryffindor prefect," said Peter after a long pause.

"Well, we'll have to wait for Remus," replied James in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Do you reckon he'll come sit with us?" asked Sirius.

James glanced in Sirius's direction. He wanted to check if it actually bothered Sirius or if he was joking. A crease formed between his eyes, and his lips were set in a straight line. James could tell it bothered him. "Yes Sirius, he will."

Of course, Remus opened the door of the compartment, walking inside. He took his seat next to James. James's eyes flickered towards the badge fixed on Remus's robes. He couldn't help but beam at his friend. He was proud of Remus and all of his achievements.

"How was it?" asked James, still smiling.

"Boring," replied Remus, shaking his head. James tried to think of the conversations prefects could have.

"Thank merlin," mumbled Sirius under his breath. James and Peter let out a chuckle.

A crease formed between Remus's brows, as he asked "What?"

"Sirius thought you'd forget about us," replied Peter, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why would I?" asked Remus, narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

"New friends and all that?" replied James in Sirius's stead.

"Are you making fun of me?" asked Remus, as he let out a loud huff.

"This remind me –" started Sirius. "Who is the new prefect with you?"

"2 galleons to whoever guesses it right," said Remus, with a smirk.

"How many guesses do we have?" asked Peter, straightening up in his seat.

"1 each," replied Remus, holding his index finger up.

"Jane." "JANE!" Peter and Sirius exclaimed at the same time. James rolled his eyes and Remus scoffed.

Turning toward James, Remus smiled and asked, "What about you?"

"I've no idea," replied James, shaking his head. If not Jane then – it couldn't be _her_, right?

"Lily Evans," Remus confirmed James's suspicion. The three pair of eyes grew as wide as they could.

"What in the bloody –" exclaimed Sirius as his jaw hit the floor. "YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?"

"No," replied Remus in a nonchalant manner.

"Evans?!" asked Sirius, as he rolled his eyes. "Like she didn't hate us enough already. Dumbledore had to give her the authority to torture us," he continued, throwing his hands in the air.

"She's not going to torture you," assured Remus. James was still trying to process that Evans was the new prefect. It wasn't a surprise; she was a good student. Some could say she was a role model too. But why had he not considered the possibility yet?

"How do you know?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes at Remus.

"She's not as bad," said Remus, shaking his head.

"Oh! come on! You don't seriously believe it?" scoffed Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Have you ever had a decent five-minute conversation with her?" asked Remus, he waited for Sirius to speak. Of course, no one has done that. They hated her and she hated them. There was no reason for them to talk. "I did, and she isn't as bad."

"She has fooled him," said Sirius to no one in particular. "I thought you were the smartest."

Remus took a deep breath and whispered, "Try talking to her."

"You know she comes in a package with Snivellus, right?" asked Sirius. His nose scrunched in disgust as he shook his head. "I'm not going to lose my brain cells talking with them."

"But Evans?" whispered Peter, after a long pause.

"I know, right?" asked Sirius. He looked relieved that someone was on his side. James thought it to be wise to keep his mouth shut.

"So, we can't prank her?" asked Peter, pushing his lower lip out in a pout.

"No," said James, far too quickly. He cleared his throat and continued, "We'll just have to do it _all_ on Snivellus."

Sirius seemed to like that plan. He had a sinister smirk growing on his lips, mirroring the smirk playing on James's lips. James didn't care if Evans was going to dock house points for bullying Snivellus.

The start-of-term as always welcomed the new students. James smiled brightly as he watched the first years sorted into their houses. Sirius and he were perhaps the loudest to cheer for new Gryffindors. The gleaming eyes of the first years tried to take in all of Hogwarts at once.

Dumbledore finished his welcome speech and start-of-term notices. James noticed Evans standing up and straightening her skirt. She was smiling at her friends. Her eyes flickered over towards James and his friends. In an instant, James averted his eyes to the table. He felt as if his whole face was on fire.

"I've to help Lily," said Remus, getting up from the bench. Sirius let out a groan, and James chuckled. Remus cocked his head to the right and spoke in a stern voice, "Sirius."

"Fine, see you in the common room," mumbled Sirius, giving Remus a tight-lipped smile.

"Let's go," said James, getting up from the bench. He had to keep his eyes to himself and make it to the common room.

As soon as James was in the corridors, he became the centre of attention. It was because of the badge he was wearing on his robes. Everyone who met him was either saying "Congratulations James." or "We knew it was going to be you." Or just a simple "Congratulations."

He thanked everyone with a grin and continued to make his way to the common room. The boys sat on the couch near the fireplace. James couldn't put his grin away as more and more people swamped to congratulate him.

Soon enough, the portrait hole opened. There were a lot of gasps as new students made their way inside. Walking in front of them were Remus and Evans. While Remus remained quiet, Evans spoke, "This is the Gryffindor common room." She continued explaining them about the common room. To remember the password, and about their dormitories. James kept his eyes to himself.

"I'd die of boredom if I had to do that," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"That's why you don't," replied James, shaking his head.

"Remus looks so serious," noted Peter. James looked at Remus and almost laughed out loud. He looked innocent, as if he wasn't one of the biggest pranksters in the room. He wasn't smiling or mumbling his sarcastic remarks. Rather he stood with his hands clasped together in front of himself.

"Oi mate!" shouted Sirius, earning a glare from Remus. Sirius waved at Remus, and Remus snorted, looking away.

"Who's that?" "Who are they?" James could hear the whispers of the first years. In a week or two, they'd all know their names. James tried to supress the smile threatening to form on his lips.

"They are Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew," said Remus. He pointed at them as he spoke their names. James waved at the first years, who looked bewildered. Remus continued with a warning. "You better stay away from them."

"What a nice introduction," exclaimed Sirius. Before anyone could say anything, Evans cleared her throat. The room grew quiet, and she continued giving instructions.

"Boring," said Sirius, stretching out each syllable.

Once the first years had made their way to their dormitories, Remus joined them. He stretched his longs legs as he let out a sigh.

"Stay away from us?" asked Sirius, elbowing his ribs.

"You're not going to prank the first years," said Remus, shaking his head.

"Who do you take us for?" asked James. Of course, they wouldn't. One, it was not as fun. Two, they were more likely to complain. He continued, "We don't make kids cry."

"Right," replied Remus, in an unimpressed way. He was aware of the reasons why first years weren't pranked. He made them aware of the reasons after all. Had it been not for Remus, the other three would have broken a record for receiving detention.

James yawned, covering his mouth. He could feel his eyes burning up. He had forgotten the last time he had a proper sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he remembered the list of names he had read in the newspaper. The stupid war wasn't coming to an end. "Who is going to bed? I'm tired," asked James, getting up from the couch.

"I'm coming," said Peter, mirroring James's actions.

James looked at Remus, who shook his head. "I'll come back after the night duties," he said.

"Here we go," huffed Sirius, getting up from the couch. James gave Remus a nod as he made his way upstairs. The other two boys followed him.

"Don't try to be his wife Sirius," said James, as they climbed up the stairs.

"I'm not!" exclaimed Sirius, shoving James to a side.

"You're!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

James was sure it was a dream. There was no way he could be sitting in this huge classroom right now. If that wasn't a sign enough that it was a dream, he was sitting with _her_. She was smiling as she had in the _Scribbulus Writing Implements_ shop. But rather than smiling at the owner, she was smiling at him.

James could see her green eyes as clear as the day. Her beautiful eyes shined brighter than anyone star. No, even that description didn't give justice to her eyes. James wondered if his heart would stop with the way Evans smiled at him.

"Lily," he whispered, extending his hand towards her.

Evans moved her face closer to his. Taking his hand in her own, she placed it against her cheek. Still smiling, she looked down. "James," she whispered.

James woke up with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to clam it down. "Bloody hell!" he whispered. Sitting up in his bed, he looked around the room. Everyone was fast asleep. '_What's wrong with me?_' he thought.

No matter how much James tried, he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was her! Resting his head against the wall behind him, he stared at the ceiling.

"James?" a squeaky voice startled him. James looked across the room. Peter had propped himself on his elbows. "Mate, how long have you been up?"

"I've no idea," replied James. His voice was husky and he sounded tired. He couldn't think of anything other than his dream.

"You look horrible," whispered Peter. James let out a dry chuckle. He felt horrible.

"I'm tired, but I can't sleep," he replied without thinking. The filter between his mouth and brain had somehow disappeared.

"Why?" asked Peter. He jumped out of his bed, and made his way to James.

"I don't know" replied James, as he went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Lie down," instructed Peter. James slid down on the bed. Peter pulled the blanket up, covering James. Making sure that James was comfortable in his bed, Peter smiled.

'_Forget it!_' thought James. If avoiding the dream was going to keep him up, he'd think about it. And he thought about it until he could finally drift off.

James felt like his face was on fire. He shuffled in his bed, trying to avoid the sunlight burning his face. His eyes flung open. If the sun was up, he was late! He sprang up and looked around the room. Everyone was ready, even Peter!

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked James. He jumped out of the bed and looked for his glasses.

"You had a rough night," replied Peter.

"I'll be late," said James, putting on his glasses. Next, he had to find his clothes and make way to the swarmed boys' bathroom. He let out a sigh.

"Just go get ready in the Prefects' bathroom," said Remus, brining James to a halt.

"He's right, you can use it," added Sirius with a sharp nod.

A smile formed on James's lips. He was the Quidditch captain, that meant he had some privileges. James said in a low voice, "Right."

James whistled as he made his way to the Prefects' bathroom. It wasn't like he had never been there before. He had been everywhere in Hogwarts! But this was the first time, he had authorized permission to go there.

The door to the Prefects' Bathroom opened before James could say the password. He froze in his stop when he realised who was coming out of there. It was just his luck.

"What are you doing here?" spat Evans, as the door closed behind her.

"Morning Evans," James managed to choke out. Her green eyes didn't hold the stars like in his dream. They held anger and disgust – directed towards James.

"You can't go in there," said Evans, gesturing him to go away.

Rather than getting angry, James chuckled. "I can, I have the password," James told her with a shrug.

"Just because you have the password doesn't mean you can go in," said Evans from between her teeth.

James pulled out the Captain badge from the pocket of his trousers. He held it up at Evans's eye level. At first, Evans narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized the badge. Then her eyes grew wider, and she looked at James. "I reckon Quidditch captains have the right to use the Prefects' bathroom," said James with a smirk.

Putting the badge back in his pocket, James walked around her. "Cherry Blossom," said James, loud and clear. Sure enough, the door opened for James. He looked over his shoulder and watched Lily standing frozen in her spot.

James scoffed as he walked inside the Prefects' Bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Walking to McGonagall's office, James had a smile on his face. He had puffed out his chest, where his new badge was shining. This was perhaps the first time McGonagall had asked him to come to her office. For something other than detention.

The students kept looking at James's badge as he passed them by in the corridor. Smirking to himself, James ruffled his hair.

He entered the small room in no time. McGonagall was sitting on her desk, near the big fireplace. She was writing something, and only looked up when James said, "You asked for me Professor?"

"Yes Potter, come inside," replied McGonagall. She rolled up the parchment and kept it aside. James made his way inside with a grin and walked up to the desk.

Getting up from her desk, McGonagall walked around it. She was already a few inches shorter than James. Fixing her glasses that sat on her nose. She spoke, "First, congratulation on becoming the captain."

"Thank you, Professor," replied James. His face split into a smile, as he stood taller with pride.

"I want to know what are you thinking about Quidditch trials for this year?" asked McGonagall. She sat down on one of the two chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Oh," started James, turning towards her. He continued, "I've had an idea."

"Come take a seat," said McGonagall, gesturing towards the empty chair. It was one of those rare moments when McGonagall's thin lips stretched into a smile. Without wasting a moment, James sat down.

When James returned from McGonagall's office, Remus was still not back. He frowned, looking at the other two. Shrugging out of his robes, he threw them on his bed. He joined his friends on Sirius's bed.

"You're back," mumbled Sirius, with a smile.

James gave him a nod. "She wanted to talk about Quidditch trails," he replied with a shrug.

"Is she impressed?" asked Peter, his eyes gleamed with hope. His friends had been beyond happy about James being the Captain.

"It seems so," replied James, nodding.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Peter, with a grin.

"Is Remus not back yet?" asked James. He looked at his bed for his robes or some sign that he was back, and away from the room for something else. Sirius shook his head in response and James sighed.

"He has too much on his plate," mumbled James, untying his shoelaces. He sat cross legged on Sirius's bed.

"And we aren't able to help either," said Peter, his smile had already turned upside down.

"Let's start from this month," said James after a long pause.

"I agree, we've not put in our 100%," added Sirius with a sharp nod. James nodded in affirmation.

Peter joined in too, "It has to be this year."

"It'll be this year," replied James. It was the fifth year already and they had been trying since the second year. What kind of friends are they if they couldn't help their friend in three years?!

"I feel bad for Remus," mumbled Peter, as he pushed his lower lip out in a pout. Averting his gaze to his hands in his lap, he continued, "It's going to full moon and he is struggling. With the prefect duties and his transformation."

"Can't Evans do it herself?" asked Sirius, rolling his eyes. The mention of her name did something weird to James's heart. He gulped in as the flashes of his dream came back. He looked away and kept mum.

"I found him passed out on the couch in the common room last night," added Peter with a loud sigh.

"He's still not back yet," said Sirius irritably. James didn't dare to look up or speak. He still had to put the flashes in a box that was farthest back in his mind.

"He's being too hard on himself," agreed Peter. James nodded, his eyes still on the bedsheet that was suddenly too interesting for him.

"Let's help him as much as we can," started Sirius. James looked up and almost chuckled. Sirius had his fist raised in front of his chest as if he was giving a motivational speech. "And once we've achieved our goal, it'll be easier on him."

Days inched closer to the full moon. Remus had started getting more and more tired. Right now, as they sat in Professor Binns's class, he could barely keep his eyes open. James frowned as he turned around to find Remus struggling. "Remus," he whispered, and Remus jolted up. He gave his friend an apologetical smile.

"It's alright, I'm sleepy," replied Remus, his speech slurred. James knew he wouldn't be able to stay up for much longer.

"It's only Professor Binns, you can sleep," assured James. Remus nodded and in a second, his head hit the table with a soft thud. James chuckled to himself as he turned back.

"What is that greasy git's problem?" hissed Sirius under his breath. He was looking at James's right.

James followed his gaze as he spoke, "What?"

"He is trying to listen to our conversation," replied Sirius. Snivellus looked away from the two boys and fixed his eyes on his book. James clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. He had to ignore the irritation bubbling inside him. Because if he didn't, he knew he would do something stupid.

"Because his own life isn't interesting enough," said James, rolling his eyes. He looked away from Snivellus. But before he did, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the girl sitting next to Snivellus. She had no interest in what was going on. Her focus was on whatever she was scribbling. The corner of her parchment filled with little scribbles.

"He can stick his greasy nose in someone else's business," mumbled Sirius, and James tore his gaze from Evans.

James cleared his throat and fought his urge to look back at Evans. "I've noticed he's been sticking around us a lot lately," he said, shaking his head.

"Hasn't he?" asked Sirius, his mouth forming a small O. James nodded in agreement. It was obvious that Snivellus was up to something. He was trying to find out what books they were reading. Where did they go, and what did they talk about. Of course, none of James's friends were idiot enough to let him know anything.

"Let's test our theory then," whispered James after a long pause. They ought to be sure if Snivellus was following them. If he was trying to find something about Remus. Because if he was, James would teach him a lesson on how to mind his own business.

"How?" asked Sirius, a sinister smirk playing on his face.

"Peter," whispered James, turning around. Peter had almost fallen asleep too. He looked at James in confusion. James continued speaking, "Take Remus back to the dormitory after this." They didn't have a class after this. Maybe Remus could rest and refresh himself.

As for James, he waited for the class to end.

"Is he following us?" asked James. Sirius and he were making their way to an abandoned corridor. He had whispered in a vague manner '_Let get it done now_,' near Snivellus. Snivellus was as dumb as he looked and took the bait. Now, he was following them.

Sirius looked behind themselves from the corner of his eyes and replied, "Yes."

James let out a sigh of relief and said, "Good."

"Where are we going?" asked Sirius, inching closer towards James.

"Keep whispering," replied James. He wanted Snivellus to believe that they were up to something. If everything went well and he followed them till the end, they could have a chat with him.

"Alright, once we get this git cornered what are we doing?" asked Sirius, his hand was already inside his robe. James knew he was ready to use his wand any minute.

"Hex him," replied James. He pulled Sirius with himself and they speed up. James could hear Snivellus's footsteps picking up pace too. '_What an idiot_,' he thought.

"What hex?" asked Sirius, pulling out his wand. He kept it hidden from Snivellus.

"Use whatever you want, I'll use mine –" said James, pulling out his wand too. Pulling Sirius with himself, he added " – turn left."

The boys came to a halt in the abandoned corridor and turned around. Snivellus walked up around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. His wand was out, raised in the air.

"_Expelliamus!_" exclaimed Sirius. Not only did his wand flew out of his hand and landed with a thud a few feet away. James had used a non-verbal tripping jinx. Snivellus landed face first on the floor.

"What are you doing Snivellus?" asked Sirius, stepping closer to him. From where James stood, it looked like Snivellus was bowing in front of Sirius. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I was going to my common room," replied Snivellus, jumping back to his feet.

"Did you hit your head somewhere?" asked Sirius, crossing his hands in front of his chest. "How would following us lead you to your common room?"

Snivellus didn't respond. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and narrowed his eyes. He studied James and Sirius, and then looked at his wand.

James's hand tightened around his wand. His lips pressed together in a straight line. He spoke from between his teeth, "The next time you follow us, I will use more than a tripping jinx."

"You think you're the only one who knows spells?" Snivellus spat back. He picked up his wand in one swift motion. Taking a few steps away from Sirius, he kept his eyes fixed on James.

"Seeing the grease stains on your books, we know you read too. I hope you have the capacity to retain some of what you read," replied James, his eyes studying him from head to toe.

"You better watch your back," warned Snivellus. Pointing his index finger at James and Sirius.

"What are you going to do? Rub your nose on us?" asked James, taking a step towards Snivellus. How dare he threaten them? James wanted to use something more powerful than his usual jinxes on him.

But Snivellus turned back around. He glided down the corridor, disappearing around the corner.

"Yes Snivellus, run back to your precious Evans," bellowed Sirius. James tried to hold back the irritation at the mention of Snivellus and Evans in the same sentence. Why Evans out of all people? She deserved better than him!

"What a git," mumbled James under his breath.

"Do you think he'll leave us alone?"

"I doubt it," replied James, shaking his head. "He's too thick in the head."

"What would you say if I tell you I have a prank in my mind?"

"I'd say '_when are we doing it?_'" James smirked, feeling giddy inside.

A whimper escaped from between Peter's lips. Sirius whipped his head around, glaring at him. "Keep your voice down," said Sirius in a hushed voice.

Peter was still scared to come down to the Slytherin dormitories. They had already successfully performed a number of pranks. James couldn't fathom why Peter was so scared.

Peter was looking around, walking close by under the invisible cloak. "It's not like someone can see us."

"But they can hear us," whispered James. He pressed his index finger on his lips.

"We should've bought Remus along," squeaked Peter again. James and Sirius turned around at the same time, glaring at poor Peter.

"Who would have watch out for Slytherins coming in?" whisper shouted Sirius. Someone had to keep an eye on the Slytherins coming in, and who better than Remus? Everyone looked at him like he was the last person who would be up to something.

Besides, he was a prefect now. James didn't want him to get in trouble because of them. Not that Remus would get caught. He was too smart for that.

"Do you reckon it's okay we left him alone there?" asked Peter, as they hurriedly approached the entrance of Slytherin dormitories.

"He can handle himself," assured James, with a sharp nod.

The familiar stone wall made James smirk. He couldn't wait to hear the screams of Slytherins. Especially Snivellus, who was inside. James pulled out his wand at the same time as Sirius.

"Are you ready?" asked Sirius, earning a nod from James and Peter.

In a low whisper, Sirius mumbled the Slytherin password, "Serpent venom."

As expected, the door opened with a loud creak. James held his breath. It opened to reveal several students sitting in the long, underground room. "Remus is a genius for nicking the password," beamed James.

A number of heads turned when the door opened. James knew they had minutes if not seconds before someone closed the door. "Did the door open by itself?" a voice could be heard from inside the room.

James's eyes wandered and landed on Snivellus. He was sitting with his wannabe death eater friends on a leather sofa. They were laughing about something. James didn't like it.

Another voice came soon after, "There's no one here."

Sirius looked at James with a face splitting grin. "On the count of three," he whispered, holding his wand up.

"1…2…3…" counted James, as he pointed his wand towards the Slytherin common room as well.

As if someone had spilled multiple cumin seeds on the floor. A shower of fire ants spilled from the tip of Sirius and James's wand. The ants crawled across the floor faster than the students could think. James tried to hold back his laughter. There was utter chaos inside the common room. Ear splitting screams filled the whole corridor. Students tried to climb up any piece of furniture they could find.

"_Colloportus_!" whispered Sirius and the door sealed itself with a loud thud.

The boys hurried down the corridor, without looking back. James's smile grew on its own accord. He felt like a thousand sparks went off in his head, after completing another successful prank.

It seemed like excitement was oozing out of Peter as well, and he exclaimed, "That was bloody brilliant!"

The boys took off the invisibility cloak as they reached the end of the corridor. A grinning Remus was waiting for them. He looked more awake right now.

"Did you do it?" asked Remus, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Of course!" James nodded fervently.

For some reason, things were turning out to be great. For starters, the boys had somehow completed a month with mandrake leaves in their mouth. The next stage was somehow completed as well. Spitting the leaf in a phial within range of the moon's pure rays. It was a little easier than the first stage. Third stage was difficult. But the boys didn't give up and found the right ingridents to complete the third stage.

Adding one of their own hairs. A silver teaspoon of dew that has not seen sunlight or touched by human feet for seven days. At the end they added the chrysalis of a Death's-head Hawk Moth. They hid potion inside the Whomping willow. No one could reach it or disturb it.

Now all they had to do was wait for the electrical storm. During the waiting period, they had to chant the incantation '_Amato Animo Animato Animagus_'. Without missing any sunrise or sunset, they'd been able to do it.

James was proud to say that he was able to do all of that while managing his duties as a captain. He had not only formed a strong Quidditch team for Gryffindor. But also managed to get a head start on practicing. He was sure if luck kept favouring them, they'd lift the house cup.

After the Quidditch practice on Sunday, he was returning to his room. All he could think of was a long bath to help his aching muscles. And perhaps sneak something from the kitchens. He was too hungry to wait for dinner.

"Oi Potter," an annoying voice called out. He knew the voice all too well. He let out a sigh. He had no interest in even looking at the boy. Mulciber was as thick headed as the rest of his friends. James stifled back a laugh as he noticed angry red bite marks on their skins. They were fading away now, as they ought to. It had been a few days since the prank.

"Do you think you're better than us now that you have a badge?" asked Mulciber, as he jumped in front of James.

"Sod off Mulciber," replied James, rolling his eyes. James's hatred for Mulciber, Avery and Snivellus ran deep. It was clear where their loyalties were in the time of war.

"Let's leave him alone before he uses a tripping jinx," scoffed Avery. The other Slytherins sitting nearby let out a chuckle.

James pressed his lips together, and pulled out his wand. "Do you want to see me use one on you?"

"Not even real magic," remarked Mulciber, shaking his head. "You're a disgrace as it is, making friends with mudbloods."

"What makes you think you're better than me?" James spat back, from between his teeth. If he had to deal with them any longer, he'd at least throw a punch.

"I know real magic," said Mulciber, with the annoying smirk gracing his lips.

"You mean dark arts?" asked James, raising his brows. He could hear gasps from students. The smirk was wiped off Mulciber's face. "Did you get your mark yet?"

"I don't need one," hissed Mulciber, stepping closer to James.

"So, you've already chosen your side eh?" asked James, cocking his head to the right. He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Let me show you real magic Potter," threatened Mulciber, pulling out his wand.

"_Expelliamus_!" James bellowed, and sure enough, the spell did what it promised. "Let me clean your mouth too while I'm at it," said James with a sickly-sweet smile. "_Scourgify_!" Mulciber's mouth filled with soap. It cascaded down his chin, drenching his jumper. "Why aren't you saying something? What real magic?"

"Potter!" a loud voice startled James. He turned around to see students making way for Filch. Filch was running across the courtyard towards him. James wondered if he could make a run for it.

Out of nowhere, Mrs Norris appeared near James's feet. "For merlin's sake," said James under his breath. He debated whether to kick her across the courtyard and make a run for it.

"No magic allowed in corridors," huffed Filch. He was clutching onto his chest, as if stopping his heart to escape from his ribcage. James almost laughed in Filch's face. But he knew better.

"But this is a courtyard," mumbled James, looking around his surroundings. The students chuckled, making James grin.

"Don't play smart with me boy!" warned Filch. James opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"Looks like someone is in trouble," James had no idea whose voice was it. But seeing as it was someone from behind him, he assumed it was one of Mulciber's friend.

"Do you want me to clean your mouth too?" asked James to no one in particular. Raising his wand, he scanned the crowd for the culprit. As soon as James met Avery's eyes, the boy shrunk back.

"Raise that wand again and you'll deal with worse than what I'm going to do with you," said Filch. James turned around to meet his mean gaze. Maybe it would be better to stay silent.

"Fine," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Follow me," instructed Filch. If Filch was going to take him to McGonagall, James would tell her the truth.

James almost stepped on Mrs Norris's tail, and Filch's eyes grew wide. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, James spoke, "Lead the way."

Polishing trophies was bad enough, but doing it alone was worst. On top of it, Filch had left Mrs Norris with James. She was the reincarnation of evil as a cat. Every time James tried to take a break; she would screech at James. She even scratched his hand once. James wondered where Filch had disappeared.

Though the answer to his question arrived soon. A pair of footsteps made their way inside. James assumed it was Filch, but he saw someone he didn't expect. The dark-haired boy looked annoyed beyond measure. "Sirius?" asked James, a crease forming between his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, Peter would be joining soon," replied Sirius, shaking his head. Mrs Norris screeched at the boys. But Sirius stared her down into submission. His eyes bore into her mean eyes, till she looked away.

"What?! Why?" cried James. How did the three of them landed in detention without doing anything?

"Snivellus made us use magic in the corridors and Filch saw us," replied Sirius, gritting his teeth. That was odd.

"You both too?" asked James in disbelief.

"James, the sun is going to set, what are we going to do?" Sirius questioned back. The third boy walked in with Filch hot on his heels.

"Peter!" cried James, furrowing his brows.

"Why aren't you both polishing the trophies?" asked Filch. Mrs Norris made her way next to Filch. '_I'll kick that fur ball_,' thought James.

"Mr Filch, we need to get somewhere, can we do this after sunset?" asked James. He knew Filch would not let them go, but he had to try.

"Is someone dying?" Filch questioned back.

"No," replied James after a long pause. He let out an exasperated sigh, glaring at Filch.

"Then use your hands more than your mouth," instructed Filch, as he walked to stand in the corner of the trophy room.

Picking up the rags lying on the floor, the boys got to work. Every now and then, they'd look at Filch. He looked satisfied to have the boys where they were. As if it was a great achievement. Which perhaps was. Seeing as Filch was never able to give them detentions for their pranks. Maybe this was why their detention for something so trivial was so harsh. "Snivellus and Filch, I'm going to –" mumbled Sirius.

"Let's get this over with, maybe we can make it on time," said James, half-heartedly. He knew there was no way they could make it in time. But he hoped that once again their luck would favour them. It had favoured them up till now.

After finishing their detention with Filch, the boys rushed to the Whomping Willow. Their arms felt like they were going to fall off. But there was no time to stop. Maybe if they were fast enough, they would make it in time.

"QUICK!" bellowed James. As the tried to catch the sun hiding behind the horizon. Of course, the sun was faster than them. It was better at playing hide and seek. The sun hid behind the mountains, leaving behind a dark cast.

"NO!" yelled Peter. His knees buckled and he fell on the ground. James stared at where the sun had disappeared in disbelief.

"I AM GOING TO BEAT SNIVELLUS TO A PULP!" shouted Sirius, stomping his feet. The boys stood in silence, staring over the horizon. James could feel his throat tighten. He prayed for the sun to come back again.

"I feel like I'm going to cry," said Peter in a wobbly voice.

"You're not alone mate," replied Sirius. But James could not look at his friends. He was feeling rage like he had never felt before. It was burning his insides, demanding to be freed. Taking a deep breath, he reminded why it was a horrible idea to punish Snivellus in his common room.

"We were so close," cried Peter, sniffling back.

James whipped his head to look at his friends and spoke from between his teeth. "It's time to return the favour to Snivellus."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you so much for the constant love and support. I have a news for you. From this week, I'll be updating the story twice a week. Get ready for updates on every THURSDAY _and_ SUNDAY! Let me know your opinions on the story. Thanks!**

_**-JT**_

* * *

James felt like his arms were going to fall off. His friends and he had dragged themselves back to the dormitory. After all, sitting and watching the sun disappear was depressing. More than that, it made him angry.

As soon as he opened the door of their dormitory, a warm voice greeted them. "This is new," said Remus, getting up from his bed.

"You're back early," said James, grinning as he made his way inside. At last, Remus was back before they went to bed.

"Where were the three of you?" asked Remus, studying their long faces.

"Detention," mumbled Sirius, pushing his shoes off. James could tell by the way he was clenching his fists, Sirius was angry. He threw his shoes in a corner.

"For?" asked Remus, his brows furrowed. James wondered if they should tell Remus the real reason they ran into trouble. But he decided against it. Remus wouldn't like the idea of them turning into an animagi.

"Using magic in corridors," replied James. Remus gave him a puzzled look.

Before Remus could say something, Peter added, "Snivellus tricked all three of us."

"Not at the same time," mumbled Sirius. He had already made himself comfortable on his bed.

"Filch caught us," said James as he nodded. "Give us an idea about giving them both pay back."

"You can't keep giving pay back to those who give you detention," said Remus after a long pause. If only he knew. Of course, they never did anything to those who gave them detention for valid reasons.

"No, but Filch deserves it," hissed Sirius, jumping up to sit on his bed.

"Yes, trust us," agreed James with a sharp nod.

"Why Filch?" asked Remus, cocking his head to one side. James had to hold his tongue. He mustn't tell Remus about their plan or Snivellus snooping around. He had too much on his plate. They were bad enough friends already. If they added to his stress, how terrible would that be.

"C'mon, just trust us," prodded James. He pushed his lower lip out in a pout. James knew Remus could never resist their requests when they looked as sad as he did.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke, "Fine, but Filch won't be easy."

"He's like a ghost, appearing anywhere," said Peter with a loud huff. He walked over to the window near his bed and sat down. James walked across the room to his bed. He needed to sit down too. Polishing the trophies was exhausting.

"I wish we had a map to know a foul proof shortest way to his office," mumbled Peter, fixing his gaze out of the window.

"I wish we had something that would show us where he is at the moment," said Sirius. He laid down on his back, his hands tucked under his head.

James massaged his sore biceps and felt a surge of relief. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment the sun went down in front of his eyes. How could it happen to them? Sirius and Peter were so hard to wake up and yet they never missed a sunrise. They were so close to achieving their goal, why did it had to happen to them?

"That's a great idea," Remus's voice made James jump. Remus was grinning from ear to ear.

"It is?" asked Peter, with a crease between his brows. James's brain wasn't processing this fast enough. He was too tired to think.

"Combine these two together," prompted Remus, looking from one sulking face to another. James believed he must be hoping for someone to connect the dots or at the very least, read his mind.

"A map that shows us where Filch is?" asked Sirius, raising his brows. He propped himself up on his elbows.

James's eyes grew wide, and a smile returned on his face. "Why only Filch? Everyone!"

If they could make something like that it would be useful during Remus's transformation. Sirius, Peter and James would be able to follow him to the Whomping Willow without being caught. It would make things so much easier!

"Everyone?" exclaimed Sirius, springing up. He had a grin plastered on his face too. All eyes turned towards Peter, who seemed to have picked up the idea too.

"A map that shows us where everyone is at the moment," breathed James. This was a genius idea. No wonder Remus was smarter than most people he knew.

"Wicked!" remarked Sirius, clapping his hands together.

"Brilliant!" agreed Peter, as he continued, "Where can we get something like that?"

"We can make one," replied Remus, with a shrug. James's eyes glistened with joy as he thought about the abstract map. Could they do it? It wouldn't be easy. Of course, they could make it!

"Oi! I like his confidence," remarked Sirius, pointing his index finger towards Remus. He couldn't seem to put his grin away. James wasn't complaining, he had the exact same reaction.

"It'll be complex," Remus told them. That wasn't going to be a problem. They could handle complex after trying to transform into an animagus. A map should be no problem after that!

James looked at Sirius and Peter, who were grinning. "We can handle complex," he promised. If only Remus knew!

"Imagine our pranks! They'll be next level," exclaimed Sirius, jumping up from the bed. James chuckled, shaking his head. If he was being honest, Sirius's excitement was contagious. He was sure that they would be able to pull off pranks like no one could ever. But more than that, they'd be able to keep an eye on Snivellus. By doing that, they could keep him away from Remus.

"Calm down," chuckled Remus. Crossing his hands in front of his chest, he spoke again, "we don't even know if we can do it."

"Of course, we can do it," injected James, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, show some faith in us," agreed Sirius, nodding his head fervently.

Remus considered their faces for a moment and then spoke again. "Fine, but for that we'd need to know every corner of Hogwarts."

"We can begin the survey tonight," replied Sirius with excitement. James could see he was by far the most excited about the idea.

"We know a lot of things already," said James in a matter-of-fact voice. Thanks to the fact that they had pulled off a prank on almost every student at Hogwarts. And their innate curiosity helped too.

"Sirius bring a paper," order Remus, as he waited in the middle of the room.

"Oh, this is going to be brilliant!" Sirius skipped across the room and scrambled parchment from his desk. Along with it he picked his ink and quill. Scattering the tool in the middle of the floor, Sirius sat down cross legged and looked up at Remus.

"Who is good at drawing?" asked Remus, his gaze shifting towards James.

"I'm not," replied James, shaking his head.

"I'm!" exclaimed Sirius, his hand shooting up in the air. The boys roared with laughter.

"Then draw," instructed Remus, as he settled down next to Sirius. "Start with the entrance." He pointed towards the centre of the parchment. Sirius dipped his quill in the ink and began his work.

"Peter, you're good at drawing too," said James, looking over at Peter. His cheeks flushed at the remark as he gave a meek nod.

"Take another parchment, we aren't going to fit the whole school in one," said Sirius, pointing his quill at Peter.

The brown-haired boy was on his feet at once. Picking up his parchment, quill and ink, he sat down on the floor too. James joined him with a smile.

"We'll take basement to third floor," said Remus, looking over at James and Peter.

James gave a sharp nod as he spoke, "Then fourth to seventh floor is ours."

Without any further delay, the boys began working on the first draft of what was going to be their epic map. It wasn't as hard to draw since they were only going for a rough idea. A much bigger parchment would have the final product. All they needed was an idea to discover what they didn't know about Hogwarts.

"There's not much left to discover," remarked James once they completed their task. The 8 parchment papers were lying in the centre as the boys studied it.

"1…2…3…4…5…6… 6 parts," Remus began counting as he pointed at the blank spots with his long fingers. "I can go and find what this and this is during my night duties," he continued, pointing towards spot 3 and 4.

The boys nodded in unison. If they divided the task, it could be easier to achieve. Not to forget much faster.

"We can check out the rest of the four," offered James with a shrug. Remus nodded with a smile.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Sirius clapped his hands together, with his eyes fixed on the parchment.

"It's going to take months," said Remus in a matter-of-fact voice.

"We have _a lot_ of patience," replied James, as he exchanged knowing glances with Sirius and Peter. If they could be patient enough for their transformation, this should be easy.

"Let's not push our lucks for today. We can come back for the last 3 spots tomorrow," said James as they finished checking out the last spot for the day. They had twice run into Mrs Norris and once into Peeves. Thank merlin for the invisibility cloak. Otherwise this might as well have been their last night at Hogwarts.

"Let's go look for Remus," suggested Sirius in a whisper. Clearly, he hadn't had enough of their little outing.

"He must be on his prefect duty," replied Peter, who was walking right behind James. He was holding onto James's shirt as if his life depended on it.

"Let's scare him," said Sirius, making James chuckle. As if that was a good enough reason to go look for him.

"That's mean," remarked Peter. To be honest, James liked Sirius's idea. Remus was too confident that they couldn't prank him. It would be hilarious if they could get a good enough reaction from him.

"No, it's fun," hissed Sirius, pinching Peter's chubby cheeks.

James looked over his shoulder as he spoke with a smile, "He always says we can't prank him, let's try." The boys followed James's lead. They were close by as it is, if they could find him it would be amazing. All James had to do was put his hand over Remus's mouth or on his shoulder.

"Don't step on my shoe," hissed Peter, letting go of James's shirt.

"Sorry," Sirius whispered back.

"Hush, we're getting close," said James, looking over his shoulder.

James stopped around the corner when he heard a voice he recognized too well. Realising that he didn't have to hide, he turned to the corridor from where the voice was coming from. His heart leaped in his chest when he saw _her_. Although she was at the end of the corner, James couldn't help but take in all of her being.

"But honestly, I was disturbed by The Exorcist," said Evans, shaking her head as she looked at the tall boy. James's brows furrowed when he noticed she was talking to his friend! A little green-eyed monster sat on James's shoulder as he watched Remus and Evans walk side by side.

"I wish we could see the movie too," replied Remus. His hands were in the pockets of his trousers. But James's hawk like eyes were measuring the centimetres left between their hands.

"Why would you put yourself through that again?" asked Evans as if she hadn't heard something more absurd.

"Can you imagine watching that?" Remus questioned back and for the first time he looked at Evans. But he looked away in an instant.

"I don't want to," replied Evans, shaking her head.

"Are you scared?" jested Remus, as they turned around the corner and disappeared. James couldn't bring himself to go after them.

"No," James could hear Evans's voice in the distance. He wasn't convinced by the way she replied and then her voice came again, "Maybe." At last, silence dawned upon them.

James turned around to find his friends as confused as him. He reckoned it was for different reasons. Peter must've understood what they were talking about. Something Sirius and he didn't. What all three of them didn't understand was how did Evans and Remus become that close?

"What are they talking about?" asked James, his eyes fixed on Peter. What was it that was scaring Evans? Is that a ghost? His eyes widened as he realised, maybe it was someone from you-know-who's army. Maybe it wasn't a muggle thing at all, and he was out of the loop.

"Moo-vie?" asked Sirius, his pronunciation was a little off. Sirius was out of the loop too.

"Don't you know what a movie is?" asked Peter. The boys shook their heads in unison and waited for Peter to explain. "C'mon, let's go back to our room," he instructed. Gesturing with his hand, Peter asked James to lead the way.

The boys settled on Peter's tidy bed and looked up at him. This was perhaps the first time he was explaining them something. If they had a doubt about muggles, they always asked Remus. Because Peter was not good at explaining things.

"What is a movie?" asked James once again.

"Have you _never_ seen a television?" Peter questioned back in disbelief.

"No," replied Sirius and James shook his head too. They asked about movie, why was Peter telling them about television? Was it like a telescope to view things? This is why they went to Remus.

"What were you doing in Muggle studies?" mumbled Peter, as he walked to his desk and rummaged through his books.

"Trying not to fall asleep," replied Sirius. Muggle studies was hard. They could hardly understand anything without Remus or Peter's help. James wondered if they should take a more practical approach to study muggles.

"Look!" exclaimed Peter. He opened a picture in his muggle studies book. James inched closer and studied the picture.

"I've seen this!" cried James, recognizing the box. He had a vague recollection of studying about it in the class. Of course, he hadn't paid attention to it.

"Of course, you've," remarked Peter, before he continued speaking. "We have TV shows and movies – like dramas?" he waited for James or Sirius to respond.

"But muggles are inside the TV?" asked James. He was wondering if it was possible to put muggles inside a box that small. He was sure that he was mistaken.

"Yes," James's eyes widened at Peter's response. He whipped his head in Sirius's direction. Sirius's face was masked by the same horror-struck look. How ruthless!

"_Inside?_" cried Sirius. Peter's brows creased at the centre and he cocked his head. Trying to understand Sirius's question.

"No! They aren't _inside_ it," said Peter in an urgency, shaking his head.

James let out a sigh of relief. "I thought muggles put themselves inside the small box," he said, chuckling along with Sirius. Perhaps it was like photographs. He'd read more about the small box later.

"Movies are also screened on big screens like these," started Peter. He flipped through the pages and placed his finger on a big white curtain. There were several chairs in front of the curtain. "These are cinemas."

"So, Remus and Evans were talking about this?" asked Sirius, scanning the picture.

"Yes," replied Peter with a smile.

"Can we go see one during Christmas?" asked James, he turned to look at Sirius. If he knew about the movies and cinema, he could have a conversation about it too – like Remus. '_Why do I want to have a conversation with Evans?_' he shook the thought away.

"Let's do it," replied Sirius with a grin. He seemed thrilled about the idea. "Peter can you come too?"

"You know I can't," mumbled Peter. His mother insisted on staying at home during Christmas. He always had several relatives coming over to his house.

"How will we survive?" asked Sirius dramatically. He pushed his lower lip out in a pout. And James stifled back a chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

Peter smiled and assured them that they'd be fine, "I'll teach you."

Sirius's grin returned as he spoke, "You're the best." Peter's cheeks had turned a bright shade of red at the compliment. It was rare for Peter to hear compliments about himself. Now that James thought about it, they'd hardly ever complimented him. The smile on Peter's face was precious, it made James's heart feel warm.

Remus returned from his prefect duty after a few minutes. By then, Peter had taught them about tickets, muggle money and cinema etiquettes.

"Are you studying?" asked Remus in disbelief.

"No, Peter was showing us something," replied Sirius as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" asked Remus, stepping closer to the bed. He glanced at the book.

Sirius shut the book before Remus could see what they were looking at. Remus gave him a puzzled look. "Remus, would you say Evans and you are friends?" asked Sirius. '_Bless him!_' James thought. He wanted to ask the question himself.

"She's alright," replied Remus with a shrug.

"But are you friends?" Sirius shook his head as he continued his enquiry.

"An acquaintance, why?" Remus questioned back.

"When did she become an acquaintance?" Sirius raised an eyebrow as he smirked. '_Exactly!_' James wanted to shout, but he held himself back. He studied Remus's face for any changes in his expressions.

"She's not as bad as you think," Remus let out a sigh. He shook his head. That wasn't an answer!

"We heard you talk about moo – vie," Sirius pointed out. James nodded in agreement, even though Remus was hardly looking at him.

"You mean movie? When?" asked Remus. He cocked his head to the left.

"Have you talked to her about movies more than once?" questioned James this time. Remus was giving less answers and asking more questions. Sirius wasn't asking the right questions. He was getting impatient!

"We talk about different topics," replied Remus in a nonchalant voice.

"We saw you patrolling a few minutes ago," squeaked Peter.

"Oh," mumbled Remus.

"Oh?" cried James, a crease forming between his brows.

"Yes, what else do you want me to say?" asked Remus. James's mouth hung open at the response. He expected more than an _oh_! Was he overreacting? He wasn't!

"What do you talk about?" mumbled James, shifting closer to Remus. Remus took a step back, giving James an odd glance.

"Why are you so interested James?" asked Sirius. James ignored him, waiting for Remus to speak.

"Anything really, it gets awkward to walk beside someone for almost an hour without talking," replied Remus, sitting next to Peter. He let out a sigh and stretched his legs.

"Sirius and I are thinking of going to the – the –" started James. He had forgotten the word, even though they just talked about it. He looked at Peter for help.

" – Cinema," said Peter, as he gave an encouraging smile.

"Cinema, during Christmas. Would you like to come?" asked James. They could accompany Remus to watch the movie he wanted to watch.

"It'll be hard. You don't live in my neighbourhood," replied Remus. Remus always said it was hard to travel during Christmas.

"But you wanted to watch a movie," James pointed out.

"Christmas is the worst time to watch movies," said Remus in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Why?" questioned James, a frown settling on his lips.

"Remus is right," agreed Peter with a sharp nod.

"Why?" Sirius joined in.

"It's busy and crowded," replied Remus, shaking his head. It was as if he had remembered a bad memory, he shuddered.

"We'll fit right in," said James with confidence. He looked at Sirius, who grinned and nodded in agreement.

Remus chuckled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Did he not believe them? They could do it!

"What?" huffed Sirius, glaring at Remus.

"Sure, you would," said Remus, with a smile. "Do tell us your experience."


	18. Chapter 18

James fixed his glasses as he searched for his money pouch. Jane and he had made time to go out once again. He had promised her a date ages ago, it was only right if he did it.

"Aren't you happy?" commented Remus, with a smile on his face.

"Remember when he was scared of Jane?" jested Sirius, making the others laugh.

"I was never scared of her," replied James, shaking his head. Stuffing his money pouch in the pocket of his trouser, he was ready to leave.

"Where are you taking her today?" asked Peter, his curious orbs studying James's face.

"Three broomsticks," replied James, with a smile.

"Wise choice," said Sirius, nodding his head.

"I promised her a date ages ago, I thought it was time to fulfil that promise," said James with a small shrug. He waved at his friends as he made his way to the door of their room.

Someone caught him by his arm. He turned around to meet Sirius's gaze. "Are you going to be okay?" asked Sirius, pointing towards James's mouth. They had a mandrake leaf in their mouth. They were a few days shy of the full moon. If they could complete it this time, it would be amazing.

James gave Sirius a sharp nod. Then, with a more playful smile, he added, "Don't follow me around." Rushing out of his room, he descended two stairs at a time.

He knew Jane must be waiting for him. They were supposed to meet in the courtyard. James tried to make his way to the courtyard as fast as he could. But the crowd of students made it impossible to move any faster than a slow jog.

James spotted the blonde-haired girl in the crowd. She was standing alone, smiling. "Hello," mumbled James as he made his way to her.

"Hi," replied Jane, with a much brighter smile now.

"Shall we?" asked James, as the two made their way towards the gates. It seemed more crowded today than James remembered from last time. He could feel glances in their direction. Of course, a lot of people already knew about their date last year. James kept his head low, as they followed the crowd.

"I'm so happy we're doing this again," said Jane, once they were out of the Hogwarts gates. The crowd flowed down the wide streets and moved in different directions once they reached Hogsmeade.

"It was long overdue," commented James with a smile. As the crowd thinned out, the glances in their direction lessened too. James felt at ease, now that he felt his privacy wasn't being intruded.

"Isn't the weather beautiful today?" asked Jane after a long pause. It was obvious that she was trying to make small talks. The gentle gaze of her eyes, made James avert his own eyes.

"Very," replied James. He looked up at the baby blue sky, and the glorious sun. Its light painted his skin with warmth. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Not really," said Jane, shaking her head. Maybe she realised her eyes lingered on James's face for too long. She looked away, though James could see her lips curling up in a smile.

"Then how about Three Broomsticks?" asked James. He hoped that she'd say yes. Because he couldn't bear to go to the tea shop again. The shop in itself was horrendous. The snogging couples made it worse. He often wondered who came up with the idea of such a place for dates?

"Sounds good," answered Jane, nodding her head fervently.

James felt bad about being the one deciding where to go. He didn't want Jane to feel as if she had no say in what they should do. "You know you can tell me if there is something else you want to do, right?"

"As long as I've your company, I'm fine with anything."

James raised his brows, and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. "Even if we sit in the courtyard, doing nothing?"

"Yes," Jane nodded. Her response only made James laugh. She wouldn't mean it, would she? "I'm serious," said Jane, answering his unspoken question.

"That'd be very boring," commented James, looking away once again. He couldn't think of anyone besides his friends, with whom he could sit and do nothing and not get bored.

"Not really, we can talk," remarked Jane, trying not to sound too excited about the idea. But she failed horribly. James could sense the genuineness in her words. Deep down, he was scared. Did Jane like him that much? It wasn't a passing crush?

"Speaking of boring," started James. He remembered how his friends told him he must've bored Jane last time. He had to ask her, to prove his friends wrong. Talking to him about Quidditch wouldn't be that boring. "Were you bored on our last date?"

"Date?" breathed Jane, as her head whipped in James's direction. Her eyes had grown twice their size.

"It wasn't?" asked James. He could feel his face burning up. He had read the whole situation wrong! She didn't even consider this a date? Could the earth swallow him already?

"It was!" exclaimed Jane. But James hardly felt better about her response. How was it that every time he met Jane; he axed his own feet? If she didn't think of it as date up until now, she did now! "I wasn't bored, why would I be?"

"My friends say I'm insufferable when I talk about Quidditch," said James, clearing his thoughts. He can think more about his idiocy once he is back in his room.

"No, you're not," assured Jane, shaking her head.

"Perhaps you're biased," remarked James, with a small chuckle.

"Perhaps," she affirmed, with a smile. "But I enjoyed it very much."

"I'm glad," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "But today, I want to talk about something you're as passionate about as Quidditch."

"Piano?" mumbled Jane after a long pause.

"You can play Piano?" gasped James, his jaw slacked. He couldn't help but look at Jane with wide eyes.

"My mother taught me," said Jane with a nod.

"You're talented," beamed James, cocking his head to the left.

"I've diverse interests," she said. Her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink as she looked at the pavement underneath their feet.

"For how many years you've been playing?" he asked, as they turned to the street leading them to Three Broomsticks.

"10 years, now that war is at its peak, I considered not coming back and enrolling myself in a music school," confided Jane in a low voice.

"Leaving Hogwarts?" James's eyes widened at the new information. Was she scared of the war? Well, she wouldn't be the first one.

"Last summer, my mother lost her sister," continued Jane, with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," was all James could say. He realised she must've heard it a million times by now. Yet, that was all he could think of to provide her some comfort.

"I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my parents behind, it still scares me," she said. James noticed the way her voice wobbled, yet she kept smiling. A smile that said everything is alright. But he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Why didn't you stay behind?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. It was a simple question. Yet he knew, there wouldn't be a simple answer to it.

"I realised I need to learn to fight, to protect them," replied Jane in a wobbly voice. James felt horrible that he had turned the conversation in a direction Jane was perhaps not comfortable with. Last time they talked about James's interest, she left him with a smile. Today, he had bought her close to tears.

"Everything will be alright," said James. Without a second thought, he took her hand in his own. Jane froze for a second, her eyes widened. He gave her hand a light squeeze as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

Three Broomsticks was more comfortable than the Tea Shop. As always, it was cosy and welcoming. There was a loud chatter, and hardly any snogging couples. They could sit here for hours without getting uncomfortable. James could see Hagrid talking animatedly to Madam Rosmerta.

"This is better than the teashop," remarked Jane, looking around the Inn as the two sat down in a corner. With only one empty table, James couldn't complain about it being in the corner.

"Isn't it?" James grinned. He looked around for his friends, but they weren't here yet.

The date was going perfectly well, until someone arrived and diverted James's attention. It wasn't like James wanted to look at her. Lately, he had to rip his eyes away from her every time she was around. Her red hair stood out against her fair skin. And James's heart leaped when she smiled, even though she wasn't smiling at him. She was smiling at the obnoxious boy who seemed too smitten by her. Snivellus followed her to an empty table like a lost puppy. How could Evans not notice that Snivellus fancied her?

"James?" Jane's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. His cheeks flushed pink as he tore his eyes away from Evans.

"Sorry," he mumbled, trying his very best to not look at Evans again. But it was hard! Harder now because she sat within his eye range. All he had to do was look up and he did. It wasn't a good idea. It felt wrong, that he was sitting with another girl and yet stealing glances of someone else's face.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jane, now that her date had grown unnaturally quiet.

"Yes," he lied, with a sigh. Jane's face was pale in comparison to Evans's. Not once on his entire date did his heart skipped a beat. Not even when he held her hand. Yet as soon as Evans walked in the Inn, his heart started doing all sorts of weird things.

James had finally had enough. He couldn't sit and watch Evans having a good time with Snivellus. Especially when he was suffering. It shouldn't bother him! But it did! He felt suffocated and fidgety sitting inside such cooped-up space.

"Let's go," announced James, jumping out of his chair at once.

With a last glance in her direction, James made it out of the Inn. As soon as the fresh air hit him, he could think rationally again. Looking back at his own actions, a realisation dawn upon him. It made his eyes go wide. '_It couldn't be!_' he thought.

He didn't have the time to give it any more thought, before Jane asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about it," replied James, feeling horrible. He was not supposed to feel this way. It was wrong!

"If something is bothering you, you can talk about it," assured Jane, her brows creased. As if James wasn't feeling horrible already. He needed to get away before Evans and Snivellus made their way out.

"I remembered something about my Divination homework," he lied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh."

James made his way back to his room. The whole walk back was awkward. Regardless of whatever topic Jane tried to bring up, James couldn't respond appropriately. Half way through, Jane gave up. What was worse was that one half of him kept looking back to assure himself that Evans wasn't close by. The other half, wanted her to be. By the time they reached back, James looked like he came back from a war.

"Are you okay?" inquired Remus, a crease formed between his eyes. Everyone had stopped talking as soon as James returned. He couldn't think – or move. He stood in the middle of the room. James nodded in response.

"Did something happen?" asked Peter. How was James supposed to answer that when he didn't know what to say?

Sirius made his way to James and whispered, "Did you lose the leaf?"

"No," assured James, as his tongue felt the rough surface of the leaf sitting against his cheek. He was surprised he didn't lose the leaf with the way his head was swimming.

"James, mate, you can tell us what happened?" asked Remus, looking at him with sympathy and assurance. He could, if he knew what to say.

"I – I – feel uneasy," replied James. He felt knots in his stomach and a need to walk around. Too many things lingered in his mind, and he knew the answer to everything. He only had to say it.

"Are you sick?" asked Sirius, pressing his palm against James's forehead with a frown.

"No," replied James. Taking Sirius's hand off his forehead, he got his act together. "I don't like Jane." There! He said the first half of it. But instead of feeling relieved, he felt guilty. It hadn't even been an hour since he came back from his date. A date where she told him about his Aunt's death!

"Mate…" Sirius groaned, pressing his lips together.

"Maybe I'll grow fond of her eventually," James said more to himself. Evans cannot be the reason. It's Evans for merlin's sake! Evans was bothering him because – why couldn't he find the answer? Who was he kidding? He knew the answer.

"Why don't you tell her?" asked Peter. James scoffed as if he hadn't heard something so unbelievable.

"She lost her aunt this summer," he replied. Silence dawned upon the boys. No one knew what to say. At least James knew he wasn't the only one speechless with the turn of events.

"Why did you have this sudden realisation?" Remus broke the silence after what seemed like ages. How did he always ask the right questions?

"Just because." He couldn't possibly tell his friends about Evans. He should figure it out himself first. What was it about Evans?

"Hi James." Jane's voice almost made James choke on his porridge. She had never talked to him during breakfast or anywhere with too many people watching.

"Hello," he managed to choke out. It seemed like she was waiting for something, but James didn't know what.

"Can I sit with you?" asked Jane, pointing towards the empty space beside James.

For a moment, James sat as still as a statue. But as more heads started turning in their direction, he whispered "Sure," in a response.

Jane took her seat beside James, who scooted closer to Peter. Remus looked up from his newspaper and gave James a puzzled look. Peter too looked at James as if he had lost his mind.

"Hello," Sirius tried to stifle back his laughter as he greeted Jane. The girl smiled and waved back.

"Are they dating?" James could hear this question repeatedly as students looked at them. James fixed his gaze on his porridge. His face was flushed by now.

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea," mumbled Jane. When James looked at her, he could see her ears were a fierce shade of red. His eyes roamed to his friends, who tried to look everywhere but at them.

"Don't say that," James mumbled back, shaking his head. "You can ignore them."

"It looks like you're more bothered by it than I am," replied Jane, looking at his from the corner of his eyes.

His heart leapt in his chest at her words. "No, I'm not," he lied, shaking his head.

The boys were walking down the corridor to the library. It was a free period, and they had assignments to complete. James felt nauseated after the whole breakfast. And something told him, it had nothing to do with the food he ate.

"That was painful to watch mate," remarked Sirius, draping his hand over James's shoulder. James groaned inwardly at his words.

"Just tell her," agreed Peter, shaking his head.

"How? Haven't you seen she likes me?" asked James, narrowing his eyes at Peter. The realisation alone made James feel horrible. He was supposed to break her heart? He should have put a stop to it long ago.

"She is head over heels –" started Sirius.

"Don't complete that sentence!" exclaimed James. He didn't need to hear it from others, he already knew it. "I already feel bad."

"You're going to see if you can eventually like her?" asked Remus in disbelief. Was it that bad of an idea? He could do it, if Evans stayed out of his sight.

"Yes," James responded with a firm nod.

"But I'm confused, why don't you like her?" asked Sirius. He started counting on his fingers, "She's beautiful, funny, smart." As if James didn't know it already.

He knew the answer, '_Because Evans keeps stealing my attention._' Heaving a sigh, James mumbled "I've no idea."

"Mate –" Remus started.

James couldn't listen to it anymore. He needed some time alone. He couldn't go to the library either, he didn't feel like it. "I'll see you later." Maybe a long walk alone would clear his head.

"Look, something is going on with you, tell us!" exclaimed Sirius. The boys had made their way back to the castle after another full moon. They had successfully completed the first stage of becoming an Animagus. Yet, James hadn't smiled once.

"We are done with the first stage once again and yet you're not happy," remarked Peter, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm fine," lied James. He had been telling this lie so often, he wondered when he'd make it sound believable.

"Is it Jane? I'll break up with her for you," huffed Sirius. His lips pursed together.

James chuckled and played along with Sirius. "What will you tell her?" His responses were always interesting.

"That you're in love with someone else." Sirius's words made James's eyes grow wide. He couldn't have figured out.

The blood drained from his face. "What?" he choked out.

"Who would you say it is?" Peter jested, letting out a chuckle. But James couldn't bring himself to even smile.

"Me," replied Sirius, waggling his eyebrows.

James let out a sigh of relief. "I'll murder you if you do that," he warned his best friend.

The smile disappeared from Sirius's face, as he spoke, "Mate, if it is making you miserable, there's no point continuing that relationship."

"Sirius is right. Do you think she isn't noticing your change?" Peter fixed his gaze on James.

"She is?" asked James in disbelief. A crease forming between his eyes, he looked at the ground.

"She's not blind. You're always sulking, especially when you're with her." Even though James wasn't looking at him, he knew Sirius must've rolled his eyes at James.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, looking up at his friends. He didn't want to stretch this either. It was horrible and it didn't feel right.

Peter spoke this time, "You already know what the right thing is."

James couldn't fall asleep. He tried, but eventually gave up. He made his way to the common room. He had to sort out his feelings. It couldn't go on for long. He would lose his minds.

Rummaging through his brain, he knew of three things. Three things that made him feel pathetic. Of two he was sure. One, he didn't like Jane the way she wanted him to. Two, somehow, he had developed feelings for Evans. '_There I said it!_' he thought. A wave of relief washed over him, but it was short lived. He hadn't hidden his feelings even from himself because Evans and he weren't supposed to like each other. Far from it. The only reason he didn't like Evans was because of her association with Snivellus. But that was not a reason solid enough to dislike Evans.

It was Evans! The mere thought of her made a smile appear on James's lips. What was there not to like? He couldn't put a finger on the moment he started liking her. But lately, he'd been looking at her as if she was the moon. She was the calm and the serenity. The more he looked at her, the more he fell for her.

No, the reason, he couldn't – _shouldn't _like her was the third thing he figured out. He wasn't sure, but he believed that Remus and Evans might have feelings for each other. They worked together, they always smiled at each other in the corridors. And if Evans made Remus smile, James couldn't ruin that. Remus have had a tough life, if Evans was Remus's serenity, he wouldn't make her his.

"James?" the voice startled the boy. He was looking at the way fire danced around the firewood. Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the footsteps.

Turning around, his eyes landed on Remus. "Why are you up?" he asked, as Remus made his way over to James.

"I noticed you weren't in bed," replied Remus, standing near the couch where James sat.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," assured James with a tight-lipped smile.

"Or we can talk?" asked Remus, sitting next to James. He looked over at James hopefully. James could see weariness seeping through Remus. Was something bothering him? Maybe James could solve it.

"About?" asked James, shifting his body in Remus's direction.

"What's bothering you?" Remus questioned back, cocking his head to the right.

"You must be tired after the full moon." James looked away, fixing his gaze on the fire again. The last thing he wanted was to rope Remus in. Especially after such a rough full moon.

"I'm tired of looking at you with a frown," replied Remus. There was silence. The only sound of the wood crackling filled the common room. Remus waited patiently for James to speak.

"I – reckon – I am not sure, I like someone else," mumbled James. It felt good to say it out loud. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

"Who?" asked Remus. His curious orbs studied James's face, "Do I know this person?"

"You know her," replied James with a nod. There was no way James was giving anyone her name.

"What's the problem?" asked Remus. He made it seem like it was so uncomplicated. James wondered how Remus would react if he told her who she was.

"Aside from the obvious?" scoffed James. He was dating Jane.

"That you're with Jane? Yes, aside from that," Remus nodded.

"That someone else might like her, and she likes someone else," mumbled James, looking away once again. Had he spoken too much? Would Remus figure it out? Remus was sharp.

"What a sticky situation," remarked Remus with a sigh. As the silence stretched, James wondered if Remus had figured it out. But his next questioned, proved otherwise. "Does she like the same person who likes her?"

"I'm confused about it too," replied James after a long pause.

"What do you mean?"

"I've two boys in my mind, whom she might like." How could James forget that Evans also had Snivellus to think about? Snivellus was her best friend, the two were always together. Not to forget, Sirius once remarked Snivellus was her type. What if that was true?

"Even then, you can solve the situation you're in," advised Remus.

James looked at the boy sitting next to him. "You mean tell Jane I don't like her that way?"

"You know it's the right thing to do," said Remus in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Even if it hurts her?"

"Do you reckon it would hurt less when you tell her once you both are involved with each other beyond the point of return?"

"You're right."

"Are you going to tell me who is the girl you like?"

"I reckon I'm not ready to say it out loud." The last thing he wanted to do was say it in front of Remus.

"That's fine, you can talk about it when you're ready."

"I'll tell Jane tomorrow."

"How are your wounds?" asked James, his gaze studying Remus's arms. The self-inflicted wounds had almost healed. If things went alright, soon, Remus wouldn't hurt himself. That was the only thing that made James truly happy.

Remus smiled warmly at James as he assured him, "Healed."

"Let's go back to bed," said James, getting up from the couch. He couldn't keep Remus out of bed for long.

"Let's go," agreed Remus, mirroring his actions.

As the boys made their way back to their room, James felt a tightness at the back of his throat. Looking at the way his friend tried to help him even though he was tired, made him realise how lucky he was. "Remus?"

"Yeah?" the tall boy turned around.

"Thank you."

"This is nothing compared to what you guys do for me."


	19. Chapter 19

Instead of enjoying the taste of toast and hash browns, James gulped it down. He had to finish his breakfast before Jane to catch up with her. Looking at her from where she sat, she was almost done. Washing down the last piece of his toast with milk, he stood up. "I'll do it now," he announced, wiping his hands on his robes.

"It's going to be alright," assured Sirius. The boys had talked about it in the morning. And they had helped James gain the courage to talk it out with her.

Yet, every step he took towards Jane, he wanted to chicken out. His heart was hammering against his chest, but he kept reminding himself that it was going to be alright. He just had to do it.

"Jane?" his voice cracked as he reached her. His ears started getting hotter, as he waited for her to turn around and look at him.

Shock was an understatement. Everyone around her was looking at James. That included Evans. "Hello James," Jane managed to speak once she gulped in her toast.

"Are you free? I want to talk to you," James's voice came out as a whisper. He reminded himself to not look at Evans. At least not for now. It wasn't right.

"Yes," replied Jane with a nod. She started getting up from the bench, when James's eyes landed on her plate. She hadn't finished her breakfast yet.

"No, you can finish your breakfast," he replied, shaking his head. Truth be told, this was his way to chicken out of the situation. Somewhere deep down, he was hoping she would not have time later.

"Give me 2 minutes?" asked Jane hopefully. James could get his act together in two minutes.

"Sure, I'll wait," he replied, forcing a smile on his lips.

"You can sit with me." Near Evans? James knew better than that.

"It's alright."

James walked back faster than he had walked up to her. He sank back down on the bench beside Peter. His heart was still threatening to escape out of his ribcage. He had never felt this nervous before.

"Did you already do it?" asked Sirius in disbelief. He looked over at Jane.

"She was eating," replied James, pressing his head against the cool wood. His stomach was in knots and he could feel his head swimming.

"So, you didn't?" Sirius questioned once again.

"All the girls were looking at me," James shook his head, as he shut his eyes.

"Let's go over it once again," continued Sirius.

James lifted his head off the table and looked at his friends. "I'll say '_I'm sorry Jane but I think we should stop_'," he whispered. His words came out harsher than he intended.

"Wow mate! Can't you be any harsher?" scoffed Sirius, narrowing his eyes at James. He knew he was screwed!

"Can you at least add some emotions to your words?" advised Peter. As if it was as easy as he said. Maybe he should chicken out. It wasn't a good idea.

"I'm nervous!" cried James, rubbing the back of his neck. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. Underneath the table, he couldn't stop his leg from shaking.

"You can do this!" encouraged Peter, with a smile. But even he looked scared for James. But Jane wouldn't hex him for this, right?

"Ready or not, she's done with her breakfast," remarked Remus, jerking his head in Jane's direction.

James exhaled through his mouth as he spoke, "Alright, here I go." He sprang up from his bench. '_Just do it!_' he kept chanting.

"Good luck mate," whispered Peter.

Turning around, he stood face to face with Jane. He felt his resolve melt. Maybe he could take up Sirius on his idea and let him break up with Jane. Apparently, Sirius was good at it. '_No! you can do it,_' James told himself.

"Let's go," breathed James, earning a nod from Jane. He let his eyes wander to where Evans was sitting. Maybe she could give him the courage he needed. But she was already gone! He wondered when she left the Great hall? '_It's not the time to think about that!_' he told himself.

The two walked down the courtyard under the bright sun. The air had lost its warmth from summer, but it wasn't cold enough for winter yet. The leaves had begun to fall. Students were enjoying the stunning morning in the courtyard. Everything about the day was beautiful, but James couldn't bring himself to enjoy it.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jane when the silence stretched on for too long.

"Yeah," that was James's automatic reaction these days. Every time someone asked him this question or if he was fine, he had to say yes.

"You look nervous," noted Jane. She did have a keen eye, maybe Sirius and Peter were right and she has already seen his sulking face when they were together.

"I am," replied James, sighing heavily. There was no point in lying. It was going to happen.

"Why?" asked Jane, studying James's face under her warm gaze. James wondered what it would feel like when her gaze would turn cold.

"Because I've to say something to you," mumbled James. He looked around to see the younger students running around and the older ones walking or sitting and talking.

"Go on," encouraged Jane.

"Not here," he shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to several people witness what he was about to do.

"Uhh – where should we go?" she asked, looking around.

"Let's take a walk to the wooden bridge," replied James. It was generally empty, and far away from prying eyes and ears.

As always Jane was agreeable, "Alright."

The walk to the wooden bridge was nerve wrecking. James forgot how many times he had thought of ways to chicken out of the situation. The quiet mountains and cool breeze made James shudder.

"So, what is it?" asked Jane, as their shoes clicked against the wooden bridge.

"Jane I – I –" James couldn't help but stammer. His heart was in his mouth. He couldn't do it!

"Relax first," chuckled Jane, and then studied his flushed face.

"Give me a moment," replied James, turning around. He needed to clear his head before he started speaking. Otherwise he knew he'd mess up.

"Take all the time you need," said Jane, but James's mind was already miles away.

Evans always seemed to have an impeccable timing. She wasn't even close by; he could see her in the distance. She was sitting on a bench near the Sundial garden with her roommates. It was a relief to see her spending time with someone else other than Snivellus. The more James looked at her, the more she gave him a sense of tranquillity. It was so quiet that he could hear her laughter, and in return in made him smile.

"James?" Jane's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Sorry," mumbled James, turning around to face her. It was wrong of him to do this to Jane.

"I can tell something is up," addressed Jane. Well, she was smart indeed. It wasn't that big of a deal that it didn't skip her notice.

"The thing is, I'm not sure how to say this in a way it doesn't hurt you," admitted James. She could hex him after this to her heart's content but he didn't want her to get hurt.

After a long pause, Jane looked at her feet and spoke in a low voice, "You don't like me."

James's jaw hit the floor. How did she know?! "I like you – just not that way," he replied, trying to make the situation better. But he reckoned he had made it worse.

"I figure that out," her words sent a new wave of guilt throughout James's body.

He averted his gaze to his feet too. "You did?" he couldn't help but ask. If she already knew that, why did she put up with it? When she didn't reply, James looked up to study her face.

She nodded, still not looking at James. "I don't resent it. We went on a date to figure out if we could like each other. If you didn't, it doesn't matter. I still had a good time with you."

"I am sorry," was all James could come up with in the moment. He meant it more than she could understand. He knew she deserved better than this.

"For what?" Jane chuckled. He wanted her to hex him, or at least tell him he was a horrible person. Now that she was doing the opposite of it, he felt guilt laden.

He had no appropriate response for it. So, James kept mum.

"Can I at least know what was the reason?" that was one question James wanted to avoid for as long as he could.

James was torn between the options of telling her the truth and lying to save her feelings. But he couldn't lie, it had to stop! "I like someone else, and I figured it would be wrong if I continued doing this while thinking of someone else." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "I'm sorry," he completed.

"Hey! It's not a crime to like someone else," assured Jane, forcing a smile.

"I had a great time with you," that wasn't a lie. He did enjoy her company. The least he could do was tell her the good part of it along with the bad.

"I'll still cheer for you during Quidditch," beamed Jane.

For a moment, it left James stunned. Had he heard her wrong? "You don't hate me?"

"Why would I?" a crease formed between Jane's eyes. "We were never exclusive. I wasn't your girlfriend," she continued with a shrug. "And Quidditch has nothing to do with dating. I still believe you're the best player in our school."

That hit James like a wrecking ball. Would it be too much if he jumped off the bridge right now? With unsure steps, Jane moved closer to him. He could see the way she was blinking back her tears. She opened her arms, and mumbled, "Can I?"

James didn't have to think twice about this. He stepped closer to her. His heart was racing, but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He heard Jane's breath hitch, and he almost chuckled. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder and James had no idea how long they stood like that.

Once they dropped their arms, Jane took a step back. She avoided his gaze like her life depended on it. "Don't beat yourself up." James felt like she needed to hear those words more than he did. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything. "I'll see you around." Before James could respond, she dashed off towards the castle, and he stood frozen in his spot.

James needed some time to himself before returning to his room. He had to figure out what had happened. But the truth was he wasn't sure himself. So, after taking the longest route possible, he found himself back in his room.

Just like always, his friends were waiting for him. "What happened?" asked Sirius, before James had even shut the door.

"I'm not sure myself," replied James, his unfocused eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of him. They had discussed a hundred responses, but she had a completely different one.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Sirius questioned back. He looked worried, but James didn't feel like smiling to assure his best friend that everything was alright.

James shook his head, and mumbled, "I didn't have to."

"What do you mean?" said Remus as he looked at James with a puzzled look on his face.

James's lips turned upside down in a frown as he narrated what had happened. "She already knew. She said we went on a date to figure out if we can like each other and she knew I didn't."

"Then why are you upset?" asked Sirius. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to understand the problem.

"She is already having a hard time. With her Aunt's death, I already told you," replied James in a matter-of-fact voice. He sat down on his bed, his eyes studying his friends' faces.

"It's not your mistake," replied Sirius with a shrug. When the other three boys looked at him in disbelief, he continued, "Am I wrong?"

"No, but you are insensitive," scoffed Peter, rolling his eyes. Sometimes James wondered how was Sirius's brain wired? This was not a normal reaction.

Remus cleared his throat and spoke in a firm voice, "James, don't beat yourself up. It's not like she figured it out just today. If she knew she'd have known it for a while."

"But she shared something close to her heart with me," said James in a vain attempt to explain what he was thinking. "Isn't it wrong?"

Remus shook his head and continued, "It would have been wrong if you had stayed with her because she is having a hard time, despite knowing you can never like her the way she wants you to."

"She doesn't deserve pity," added Peter, pushing his lower lip out in a pout.

Sirius nodded too, agreeing with them, "They're right."

"I suppose," replied James with a loud sigh.

The room grew unusually quiet. James had a lot going on his mind. From Jane's reaction to his feelings for Evans. The fact that Remus might have already fallen for her and how it might affect their friendship. He could feel a dull ache in his head. Remus broke the silence once again, "Let's leave him be for some time."

The boys rummaged across the room, wearing their shoes and finding their belongings. They walked out of the room. Something James was thankful for. He didn't know what to do or say for the time being. And he appreciated this.

After dinner the boys went for a walk. Sirius and Peter were engaged in a conversation with Frank Longbottom. Remus purposefully fell a few steps back with James. "Are you feeling guilty?" he asked in a whisper.

"How'd you know?" James questioned back. His mother always said he was like an open book. Was it that obvious?

"It's written all over your face," replied Remus with an apologetical smile.

"I feel worse because – I like someone else," James's voice was almost inaudible. He couldn't even swallow his food with both Jane and Evans sitting so close by. It was torture!

Remus looked straight ahead. "You didn't act on it before breaking it off with Jane," he said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trouser.

James had to tell someone what exactly bothered him. Remus already knew a lot, and James somehow felt comfortable talking about this with him. "She said she wasn't even my girlfriend."

"She wasn't," replied Remus in a matter-of-fact voice.

"She doesn't hate me."

"Should she?" asked Remus, raising his brows. When James didn't respond, he jested, "Hey, at least you didn't break her heart beyond repair."

Yes, they were right. They weren't involved to the point of no return. She'd get over him. Anyone would be a little hurt about breaking things off. It would have been weird if she wasn't. There was no need for James to feel so horrible about it. He sighed, and agreed, "You're right."

"Now, what are you going to do about the girl you like?" asked Remus after a long pause.

James chuckled, '_If only you knew who she was_' he thought. "Nothing, for now," said James. It was a safe response. In reality, he was not going to do anything _ever_.

"Haven't you figured out who does she like?" Remus continued questioning. James scrutinized his face. He had to figure out if Remus had no clue whatsoever. He seemed to be clueless.

"Alright, listen," started James after a long pause. "There is a boy who likes her and another one who might like her, I'm not sure."

"Two boys," repeated Remus, trying to keep up.

James smiled, nodding. "I don't care about the one I'm sure about. I can handle him," said James. Snivellus was a piece of cake. James couldn't care less about him. If Evans saw how creepy he was, she would leave him herself.

"What about the other one?" questioned Remus, cocking his head to the right as he looked at James with curious eyes.

"I don't want to hurt him," replied James with a shrug. How could he hurt Remus? And he didn't mean physically – he could never even think about doing that. He meant emotionally.

"We can do it for you," replied Remus in a nonchalant voice.

James chuckled, as he shook his head. "No. He's amazing," he couldn't help but say.

"Now I'm curious," said Remus, his lips curled up in a smile. Whenever Remus was excited about something, his green eyes glistened. The way they were glistening right now.

"The problem is, I don't know which one of these two does she like for sure," said James, quickly changing the topic. It wasn't safe to venture into that conversation. He had already broken one heart today and that was enough.

"How do you not know that?" asked Remus in disbelief. His brows furrowed, and his lips were set in a straight line.

"She's friends with both of them," replied James. It was vague enough for Remus to not figure out. There were a lot of students who could fit that description. Nothing about it screamed Remus, Evans and Snivellus love triangle.

Just the thought of it had James's stomach in knots. Why was this situation so frustrating? Why did it had to be so complicated? There were several girls in Hogwarts and the one who caught her attention had to be her? The one his best friend probably likes?

"She could just be a friend too, you know," said Remus. He looked at James with a hopeful glance. A glance that said, have you thought of it from this angle?

Of course, James had thought about it. There was no conclusive evidence that could tell if they were only friends. Just like there was no conclusive evidence that they _weren't_ just friends. James wasn't willing to take that risk. It Remus wasn't in the mix; he might have done it.

"I don't think so," replied James, shaking his head.

"You aren't going to give me a name yet?" asked Remus, raising his brows once again.

James shook his head again, and said, "Not yet." He wasn't ready.

In a distance, Sirius turned around, with a bright smile. He waved his hands, trying to catch Remus and James's attention. "Come here!" yelled Sirius on top of his lungs.

"What is it?" mumbled Remus, as he picked up pace. When he noticed James was a few steps behind, he looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?" asked Remus.

"Yes," replied James with a smile.

In front of his eyes, he saw everything that made him happy. He saw his friends laughing and enjoying. Sirius was no longer unhappy and abused, rather he was loved. Remus was no longer alone and hurting, he had his friends. Peter was no longer bullied; the boys were there to protect him.

Pushing his feet off the ground, James quickened his pace. His face broke into a grin. Thank merlin, they all had each other.


	20. Chapter 20

James had his head in his hand. From the corner of his eyes, he risked a glanced at Evans. She was scribbling furiously on her parchment. As if her life depended on taking notes for Professor Flitwick's class. Scoffing, he looked down on his own parchment. The corner of his parchment was decorated with two alphabets – LJ. '_How pathetic,_' he thought. Yet he couldn't stop himself from scribbling it again and again.

Sirius tapped James on his shoulder, making him turn towards him. "Mate what are you doing?" asked Sirius, waggling his brows.

"Nothing," replied James. His large hands covered the corner of his parchment. He knew his face was flushed.

Sirius craned his neck to look at James's parchment. "What's that?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

"Nothing!" exclaimed James, scrunching up his parchment and putting it in his bag.

Sirius frowned, going back to tipping his chair. James let out a sigh of relief. He reminded himself that he ought to be more careful. If someone else saw it, someone like Remus, it would have been horrible. He'll have to keep his feelings under wrap for now.

The class ended after what seemed like an eternity. Maybe it felt like an eternity because nothing other than one girl held James's interest. Because Professor Flitwick's class was one of the most interesting classes. Even when he gave lectures, they were always interactive. If James enjoyed a class other than Transfiguration, it had to be Charms. James respected Professor Flitwick too much to slack in his class. He was a wonderful teacher. Only a buffoon would think otherwise.

The boys were making their way out of the classroom. James had to get to Quidditch practice. His teammates must be waiting for him. He was looking forward to this throughout the whole day. Only Peter had a class left – Ancient Runes, but it wasn't until after lunch. So, Sirius and Remus were going to go to the Great Lake, while Peter was going to Library to complete his homework.

"Remus!" a voice called out, and James froze in his spot. No, he didn't want to witness Evans and Remus interacting.

"Here we go again," hissed Sirius, as the boys turned around.

Evans glided down the corridor with a small smile on her lips. Her fiery red hair bounced on her waist. While her gaze was fixed on Remus, James couldn't tear his eyes off her. His heart was already doing all sorts of funny things in his chest.

"Hi Lily," greeted Remus, taking a step towards Evans. His lips too curled up in a smile. James could feel his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. As if all his energy was sucked out of his body, he averted his gaze to the floor.

"Hi," breathed Evans. James couldn't help but looked at her from under his lashes. He had an urge to roll his eyes. Why did she look so happy talking to Remus?

"Hello Evans," greeted Sirius, with a smirk on his face.

Evans looked at him with her nose scrunched up in disgust. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention to Remus. "I have a favour to ask," said Evans. Her brows furrowed.

"What is it?" asked Remus, his eyes never leaving Evans's face. James felt horrible already. The little green-eyed monster was poking James as it sat on his shoulder.

"Do you think you can cover my duty on this Saturday?" Evans looked at Remus with hopeful eyes. How could anyone say no to Evans? If she asked James to lie down in front of Hogwarts express whilst looking at him like that – he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Not a problem," replied Remus with a shrug. "Is everything alright though?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn is hosting a dinner," answered Evans in a matter-of-fact voice. Her smile had already turned into a grin when she mentioned the dinner.

As if that was an explanation enough, Remus nodded with a grin, and replied, "Gotcha!"

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Evans, taking Remus's hand in her own, she gave it a light squeeze.

James was ready to pull out his hair already! He could feel tightness at the back of his throat. His lower lip was quivering, and he had to bite it down, until it turned pale. He watched Evans skip back to her friends. His eyes followed her hopelessly. Why did it feel like she had ripped his heart out and stomped on it?

"Why is she nice to you and not to us?" asked Sirius, rolling his eyes. But James couldn't care less.

"I'm her friend," replied Remus in a nonchalant voice.

"Since when?!" cried Sirius. James had heard enough already. He would burst into tears if he stood there any longer. His feet moved quicker than his brain. "James!"

"What happened to you?" asked Peter, as his friends caught up to him.

"Nothing," replied James. He shook his head, forcing on a smile. "I've Quidditch practice, I'm late, I'll see you later."

"Mate!" Sirius caught his hand, stopping James dead in his tracks.

James looked at the floor, trying to hide the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Later," he said, shaking his head as he tried to get out of Sirius's grasp.

"Oi, give us your bag. You don't have to run back and forth," said Sirius, taking off the bag from James's shoulder.

"Thanks," he mumbled, giving Sirius a tight-lipped smile. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his trouser, he dashed down the corridor.

James walked back to his room looking like a bloody mess. A busted lip and wounded knee were hardly something James would cry over. Maybe it was his broken heart that made him look worse. But everyone was looking at him like he was dying. His friends were no different.

"What happened to you?" exclaimed Peter, throwing himself off the bed. He walked over to James tentatively. As if to ask if he needed help, he extended his hand towards a limping James.

James shook his hand, limping over to his bed. "Quaffle," he breathed, sinking into his bed. On a second thought, maybe his pride was wounded too. He couldn't get it out of his head how he fell off his broom because his mind was miles away.

"It hit _you_?!" asked Sirius, rushing to James's side. He sat on the floor cross legged, helping James out of his shoes.

"Yeah," replied James with a shrug. He took off his fingerless gloves. Peter took them from his hand, placing them on James's nightstand.

"Now I've seen everything!" huffed Sirius, helping James take off his shin guards. His brows furrowed, as he studied James's wounded knee. The blood had already dried.

"Why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" asked Peter, helping James take off his arm guards. He returned everything to their designated place.

James scoffed, shaking his head, as he mumbled, "It's a busted lip."

"And a bloody knee," added Sirius, pointing towards his knee.

"It's fine," James shrugged, scooting back until he was lying straight on his bed. It felt much better now that his knee was straight.

"You look beaten up," mumbled Peter, not taking his eyes off James as he struggled to pull his blanket from under himself.

James had no energy to go anywhere. He only wanted to sleep and forget this horrible day, "I'm tired."

"Do you want to rest?" asked Sirius, carefully helping James under his blanket.

"Place this under his knee," said Peter, taking a pillow from James's side and handing it to Sirius. Who did as he was told.

James groaned, as soon as Sirius moved his knee to place the pillow underneath. Sirius gave him an apologetic smile. "I'll sleep," said James, taking his glasses off.

"Before Lunch?" asked Sirius in a low voice.

He shut his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, he spoke, "I'm not hungry."

"Your sheets –" started Peter. Everyone knew James hated dirty sheets. He never got into bed unless he had taken a bath and was clean. But right now, he couldn't care less.

"I'll clean it later," mumbled James.

Buried in sleep, it took sometime for James to realise what was going on. Someone was shaking him, perhaps trying to wake him up. It wasn't until he heard his name being called out, that James's eyes flung open.

"James!" the voice belonged to Remus, who was studying James's face with concern.

"What happened?" asked James, propping himself on his elbows.

"We're going to get dinner," stated Remus, straightening up as he handed James his glasses.

James wore his glasses, blinking a couple of times. Dinner? Wasn't it afternoon? He still felt tired, it couldn't be that he slept for that long. "Dinner?"

"You slept through the whole afternoon and evening," replied Remus, frowning. He waited for James to get out of bed.

"Oh," was all James said as he slid back under his blanket. "No, I'm not hungry," he lied.

Remus scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Your stomach was growling while you were asleep."

"Oh," James's face was flushed. Of course, his body had to betray him like that. How long had Remus been in the room anyway? And where were Sirius and Peter?

"Get up," ordered Remus, pulling James up. James groaned, trying to pull himself back down with all the strength he had. But Remus was stronger. He continued speaking, "We're talking after dinner."

That caught James's attention, he raised his brows, "About?"

"I need help," mumbled Remus, avoiding James's gaze as he helped him out of his bed.

"Is everything okay?" asked James. A feeling of dread washed over James. Remus had never asked for help before. Something must be terribly wrong for him to come up and ask for this directly.

Remus shook his head, passing James a fresh pair of clothes as he spoke, "More on that later. We're both hungry, we need food."

"But do I need to worry?" asked James, a crease forming between his eyes. He clutched onto his clothes. He didn't have a good feeling about this. His stomach was in knots. What if Remus was in trouble?

"No," assured Remus. James eyed him suspiciously, as if asking if he was telling the truth. When Remus smiled, James nodded.

"Where are Sirius and Peter?" he asked, placing his clothes on the bed near himself, as he took off his dirty jersey. It was covered in dirt. James scrunched his nose. He took a whiff of himself. Thankfully, he didn't smell bad.

"Already in the Great Hall," replied Remus, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he waited for James to change into his clothes.

"Okay," nodded James, pulling his hoodie over his head.

The boys padded down the staircase. James was feeling better the more he moved around. His leg had gotten stiff lying in the bed for so long. His stomach was making all sorts of noise. He needed food or else he was going to pass out.

"Does it not hurt?" asked Remus, pointing towards James's lip. He was still frowning. James knew he was worried, but there was nothing to be worried about.

"A little," replied James, honestly. But it would get better. He smiled, trying to bring some comfort to Remus.

"You should have gone to the infirmary."

"I was too tired."

Remus narrowed his eyes at James, scowling, he spoke, "You always tell me not to scrape my wounds and go to the infirmary."

"It's my first time, you can cut me some slack," chuckled James, shaking his head.

"It's very unlike you."

"You don't have to worry about me too much."

The boys made their way to the Great Hall. Anyone who looked at James, looked at him with worry. So, like always, James put on a smile and marched to his seat. A smile that stated that he was okay.

"You were able to drag him out of bed?" asked Sirius, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I told you I would," replied Remus, sitting down beside Sirius. "Besides we were hungry."

"Sit down," said Peter, patting the empty space beside himself. He smiled, waiting for James to join them.

James smiled in response, sitting down as carefully as he could, without causing himself pain. But that was impossible. He groaned, taking in a deep breath. He tried to take his mind off the pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Sirius, inching closer to James. His eyes scrutinized James helplessly.

"Yes," assured James, with a bright smile.

"Good."

"Sirius was worried about you," said Peter. He propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand. He looked over at Sirius.

James's mouth formed an O, as he watched Sirius avert his eyes, his cheeks flushed. An unexpected warmth surge through him. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. "You don't have to be," James choked out.

"Of course, I do!" cried Sirius, passing him his favourite mashed potatoes.

Once the dinner was over, James and his friends got up. Perhaps James had gotten up to fast. Almost forgetting that his knee wasn't in the best of shape, he felt a sharp pain, as his knee buckled.

He almost collided into the girl he had successfully avoided looking at for the whole dinner. His heart was in his mouth, and his face felt like it was on fire. But the girl looked at him like he was the sun of the hottest summer day. An inconvenience, something that bothered her. Something she would avoid for the rest of her life if she could. There was hatred and disgust in her eyes – like always.

"Watch where you're going," said Evans from between her teeth. But as soon as her eyes landed on James's busted lip, it looked like she regretted her words. Nonetheless, she hurried away with her friends.

"She never talks to Remus like that!" hissed Sirius. The irritation in his voice wasn't hidden.

"She hates us," mumbled James, the lump returned back at the back of his throat. He swallowed it, like he blinked away his tears.

Sirius scoffed, "Well, the feelings are mutual."

James wanted to say '_No, they're not._' But he couldn't. So, he decided to stay mum.

"Who wants to go for a walk?" asked Remus, changing the topic. He looked over at Peter first.

"I have to finish my Ancient runes' assignment," replied Peter, shaking his head. James noticed the way Peter was struggling with Ancient Runes. But he had to give Peter the credit for still trying to manage this well.

"I can come," said Sirius, with excitement. As if a realisation hit him, he looked at James, "Wait – when is Divination assignment due?"

"Tomorrow," replied James in a nonchalant voice. He still couldn't get the look Evans gave him out of his head.

"Tomorrow?!" cried Sirius, his eyes growing the size of a saucer. "Are you done?"

"Sirius, we got it a week ago," mumbled James, looking at Sirius in disbelief. He must be joking. He couldn't have slacked so much.

"It feels like we only got it yesterday," Sirius defended himself, trying to think of excuses, James believed.

"Why don't you both go finish your assignments?" advised Remus, looking at Sirius and Peter. Peter nodded at once.

Sirius on the other hand, frowned, stomping his foot like a child. "But I want to go for a walk too," he mumbled, pushing his lower lip out in a pout.

"We'll go out after you are done with your assignment," assured Remus.

That was enough to motivate him. His grin returned, "Alright!" he exclaimed. Gesturing for Peter to follow him, he said, "Let's go Peter."

Remus and James were making their way out of the Great Hall. Most students had already emptied it. It was weekend tomorrow. Students would stay up later than they would on a school day.

"Potter," Professor McGonagall stopped the boys on their way to the courtyard. Her piercing gaze was fixed on James, her thin lips pressed together.

"Professor McGonagall," greeted James, with a smile.

"I heard you were injured during the practice today, why didn't you go to the infirmary?" asked Professor McGonagall, looking at James from over her glasses. She looked at him that reminded James of the way his mother looked at him. When she tried to enforce rules on him.

"It's not that bad Professor," assured James, he hoped he would get out of the situation if he grinned. Like he did with his mother.

Of course, Professor McGonagall was stricter than his mother. "That's not for you to decide," she stated. Her eyes turned to Remus, who was standing right beside James, "Lupin, take your friend to the infirmary, will you?"

"Yes Professor," agreed Remus in an instant, with a firm nod.

She looked over at James once again. This time her voice was softer, and her thin lips curled in a small smile, "You better take care of yourself; this isn't okay. You're supposed to be a role model for your team mates."

James nodded, "Yes Professor."

After getting treated in the infirmary and get a light scolding from Madam Pomfrey, they went for their walk. Stars were scattered across the black sky. Moon illuminated soft light on the Great Lake. The water was still, someone could confuse the lake for a huge mirror. The two strolled on the banks of the lake, away from the crowd of students.

"What happened?" asked James, hoping Remus would tell him what was bothering him.

He had, however, not expected Remus to ask the question he did. "Is it Lily?"

How could Remus take her name so easily? Hearing it alone made James's heart skip a beat. "What?" asked James, trying to sound oblivious. He was thankful for the dark. Remus wouldn't be able to tell how flushed his face was.

"Do you like Lily?"

"No," he lied. But when Remus narrowed his eyes, and pressed his lips together, James knew there was no point. Remus knew the answer already. "Yes."

"Then the first boy must be Snivellus," concluded Remus, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Was he not angry at James? James gulped in and replied, "Obviously."

"And the second boy?" asked Remus. Must he ask it like that?

"I'm sorry," James couldn't stress on this enough. He didn't want to feel this way, but he did!

"For what?" asked Remus, cocking his head to the right. He blinked in confusion.

"You like her, don't you?"

Remus looked at James in disbelief. "I don't like her," he scoffed.

"You don't?"

"No."

Was it wrong that James felt relieved? "But –"

"She's a friend."

"But does she like you?" asked James. It could be a possibility too. A huge one at that. She always smiled at Remus.

"I doubt it," chuckled Remus, shaking his head. He looked at his feet as the boys continued walking farther away from the castle.

"Why?" asked James. There was no reason she couldn't like Remus. Remus looked up, raising his brows. His eyes screamed '_Are you seriously asking that?_' James furrowed his brows, and spoke, "Don't give me the crap about the scars."

"It is an added bonus," replied Remus with a shrug.

"As if!" exclaimed James. How could Remus think that?! James was offended on his behalf. "You're good looking with or without the scars."

"I appreciate the compliment but I doubt she likes me or anyone for that matter," assured Remus with a grin.

"She surely likes Snivellus. Sirius says he is her type," mumbled James, pushing his lower lip out in a pout.

"Sirius says a lot of things," said Remus, rolling his eyes. "They've known each other from before Hogwarts. If she liked him, they'd be dating right now."

"Maybe neither of them made a move," said James, looking ahead at the mountains in the distance.

"No mate, and she isn't as blind as you think she is. She knows what Snivellus is up to. She makes excuses for him but she knows."

"Why bother making excuses?"

"Just like you make excuses for me."

James whipped his head in Remus's direction, clenching his teeth. "Don't compare yourself!" exclaimed James, huffing.

"I'm a monster," mumbled Remus.

It always made James angry when Remus called himself that. "Anything but!"

"He's been her friend for the longest time, she is loyal to a fault," said Remus, changing the topic.

The boys walked in silence for a while. James wondered if Remus was telling the truth about not liking Evans. "But be honest with me, do you like her?"

"No, I don't," assured Remus, shaking his head. "But I know you like her _a lot._"

James bit his lower lip, trying not to smile. His face was probably already a bright shade of red. "How did you get her to talk to you?"

"We patrol every night together, we ought to say something."

"Was she not sceptical of you? For being our friend."

"At first she was, the more she talked to me she realised I'm not like the three of you," jested Remus, with a grin.

"Hey!"

"So, is this the first time you've accepted you like her?"

James nodded fervently as he said, "Yes."

"Does it feel better now?"

"A lot." It felt like he could breathe easier. He had never been happier when proved wrong. He wasn't going to break his best friend's heart.

"Are you going to tell Sirius and Peter?"

James thought about if for a second. It would be hilarious when they found out. James nodded. "I can't wait to see their reaction."

"Let's go back then."

"Why are you back so early?" asked Peter, who seemed like he was almost done with his assignment.

"Because we were done walking," replied Remus, looking over at James, he beamed.

"I'm ready for detention tomorrow," cried Sirius, throwing his quill down.

"Quit being dramatic, and work," said James, picking up the quill, and handing it back to Sirius.

"I'll have to stay up all night," mumbled Sirius, taking the quill back. He looked at James, and narrowed his eyes. "Did you finally go to the infirmary?"

"Yes."

"Thank merlin," said Sirius under his breath. He sat on his desk, with his head in his hands. His eyes screaming for help. James had to stifle back a laugh.

"If you do it, we'll tell you a secret," said Remus, trying to encourage Sirius.

That caught his attention, along with Peter's attention. The boys looked at him like hyenas. "Tell me now," demanded Sirius.

Remus shook his head, and pointed towards Sirius's half-done assignment, "No, do it first."

"Tell me half of it now," huffed Sirius, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Glaring at Remus, he waited for Remus to speak.

Remus looked at James, with a grin. "Should I?" he asked for James's permission. James could feel his heart jump in his chest as he nodded.

"James has a crush on someone," said Remus in a low voice. But he had a face splitting smile.

"No!" "Who!?" screamed Peter and Sirius respectively.

James put his finger on his lips. "After you're done with your assignment," he managed to choke out. He could feel the tips of ears getting hotter. His head was swimming.

"Is she in our year?" "Since when?" "Why does he know before me?" Sirius's voice grew louder with every question. He looked at James with furrowed brows, and a look that said '_You betrayed me!_'

"Finish your assignment," mumbled James, trying to hide his flushed face. He had to think about something other than Evans.

"On our walk then?" asked Sirius hopefully. James nodded in response.

Sirius flipped through the pages of his book, rolling back his sleeves as he began to write, "Alright."


	21. Chapter 21

"Mate!" the voice rang in James's ears as he drifted out of his slumber.

Rubbing his eyes from the inside of his palms, he tried to open his heavy lids. "What is it?" asked James, half opening his eyes. Sirius was hovering over him with a huge smile.

"I'm done with the assignment," he stated, showing his toothy smile. James had no idea what he was talking about or why was it important?

"Congratulations," he mumbled incoherently. Turning to his side, he closed his eyes once again.

The bed sunk as Sirius shifted closer to James, he spoke in a low voice, "We have to go for our walk."

Maybe it was morning already. "What time is it?" asked James, opening his eyes to look outside the window. It was still dark. He couldn't see a thing.

"3:58 a.m."

James glared at Sirius; his brows furrowed. "Are you joking? Go back to sleep," he cried, pushing Sirius out of his bed.

"You promised!" Sirius stood on the cold floor with a frown, glaring back at James.

"Am I dying in a few hours?"

"No."

"Then wait for a few hours."

Sleep pooled on his eyes once again. And soon James was wrapped in a deep slumber.

Had Sirius done his assignment on time, he wouldn't have overslept. The boys were already ready when they tried to wake him up. But in vain. So, they went for breakfast, hoping he'd wake up by the time they were back. Thankfully, they had snuck four toasts for him. Because Sirius was still snoring when they came back.

"When do we wake him up?" squeaked Peter, fidgeting with his fingers.

James slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He looked over at Sirius. "He slept after 4, I doubt he'll wake up right now," he noted.

"But it's transfiguration!" cried Peter. He looked terrified for Sirius, as one should be. Professor McGonagall didn't entertain students who were late.

Walking over to Sirius's bed, Remus tore Sirius's blanket away from him. "Wake up," said Remus in a stern voice, dropping the blanket on the foot of his bed.

"I'm up!" shouted Sirius, springing up. "Who is it?" He looked around the room as if to find an intruder. When he found his friends glaring at him, he relaxed.

Picking up Sirius's uniform, Remus threw it at him. He spoke in a low voice, "You're late, get dressed we have Transfiguration."

"Why didn't you wake me before?" asked Sirius. He tumbled out of the bed, getting dressed as fast as he could.

It hardly took him 5 minutes to get dressed. His buttons weren't all the way done; his tie was hanging loose around his neck. At least his shoelaces were tied. But nonetheless, the boys were late. They raced down to transfiguration as Sirius stuffed his mouth with the toasts, they bought him.

They walked in a few seconds after Professor McGonagall. She gave them a stern look before turning to Sirius, "Fix your shirt Mister Black." The boys took their seats as Sirius buttoned up his shirt.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" whispered Sirius, as he and James sat down.

"Mister Black!" Professor McGonagall's voice bloomed across the classroom. The boys straightened up. James decided it wasn't wise to push Professor McGonagall's button anymore.

A few minutes later, Sirius passed a small parchment to James. James snuck it under the desk and opened the parchment. '_Aren't you going to tell me?_' Sirius had scribbled.

Glaring at Sirius, James mouthed, '_Stop it!_'

There was no way James was going to write down Evans's name on a parchment. And he knew, Sirius would never be able to control his expressions. The last thing he needed was McGonagall giving them detention.

Sirius glued himself against the wall outside McGonagall's classroom. He was glaring at James and Remus. "If you don't tell me right now, I'll not move!"

"Fine," sighed Remus. He walked over to Sirius and whispered in his ear. It was hardly audible. But James knew what he had said. He could already feel his cheeks burning up.

Sirius gasped, his head whipping towards James. "EV –" bellowed Sirius, before Remus pressed his hand against Sirius's mouth. But they had already earned a lot of attention. James's face had already turned pink.

"Are you mad?!" hissed Remus, hitting Sirius on the back of his head.

"Evans?!" whisper-shouted Sirius, his eyes growing as wide as they could.

"Evans?!" said Peter with the same disbelief. He covered his mouth with his hands.

"Hush!" James pressed his index finger against his lips. He looked around to see if someone had heard them. His cheeks were already red, he knew it!

"Mate, when did that happen?" asked Sirius, grinning. He waggled his brows, draping his arm around James's shoulder. He poked James in the ribs with his index finger.

As if James wasn't red enough already. "And you wonder why I didn't tell you first?" he mumbled, pushing Sirius away.

Laughing, Sirius caught James by his shoulders. Turning James towards himself, he asked, "What do you like about her?"

"I don't know," replied James. He averted his eyes to the floor. He couldn't look at anyone right now. His heart was thumping against his chest. There was no apparent reason James could give. He liked everything about her!

"This is mental!" exclaimed Sirius, letting go of James. He threw his arms in the air. Then he paused and turned to his friends. "Where is she?" He looked around as if to spot her.

"Probably in the library," replied Remus, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let's go," ordered Sirius. He pulled James by his arm, and the other two followed him.

"Where?" asked Peter, catching up with them. He was beaming too, as he looked at James.

"Library," replied Sirius in a matter-of-fact voice. James liked the idea. Though he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"Why?" asked Remus. Though it looked like he was enjoying it as much as Sirius and Peter.

"I'm sure James would love to sit in her company," said Sirius, looking over his shoulder. He gave James a grin, pulling him faster.

"What an idiot," said Remus, chuckling.

James looked over his shoulder, and there she sat. She was writing something, too immersed into it. James smiled as she pushed her hair behind his ear. The way she pursed her lips, the way her brows lifted when she read something interesting, everything about her was endearing.

"She's sitting alone, why don't you talk to her?" encouraged Sirius, elbowing James in the ribs.

James turned his attention back to his table. Everyone was looking at him. With random books pulled out in front of them. It was clear they weren't here to study. "About?" questioned James.

"The weather? I don't know," replied Sirius, pursing his lips and shrugging.

"She's getting up!" announced Peter, who had a clear view of her. He continued his commentary, "She's going to the transfiguration section."

"You need to go to the transfiguration section!" exclaimed Sirius, with a grin on his face.

"Why?" asked James, shaking his head. Wouldn't it be too obvious? This was a bad idea.

Sirius rummaged for an excuse. He looked around as if an inspiration would strike him, and then it did. "Uhh – you need a book – on switching spells," said Sirius, in a low voice. "Get up already." He pushed James out of his chair. James almost landed on his bottom. Everyone around them were looking at what they were up to.

Throwing a last glance towards his friends, James disappeared towards the Transfiguration section.

He took a deep breath when his eyes landed on Evans. Chuckling to himself, he watched her stretch up to pull out a book from the top shelf. She was a few inches too short to reach it. With quick steps, he made his way towards her. Pulling out the book for her, he handed it to her.

She took the book and turned around. "Thanks –" the words were stuck in her throat, she gasped. Her eyes travelled from his chest up to his face and she froze. James realised they were too close. Every instinct in him told him to step back. But he froze, his heart beating too fast. He wondered if she could hear it too?

"Alright, Evans?" he choked out, smiling. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful green eyes. It couldn't be, but it felt like he was looking into her soul.

"What are you up to?" asked Evans, looking away. She took a step back, and then glared at him.

"Nothing," replied James, blinking in confusion.

Without missing a beat, Evans walked away. James stared at where she disappeared. Unable to move for a few seconds, he couldn't believe how close they were standing.

He returned back to his friends, still lost deep in his thoughts. Why would Evans think he was up to something? All he did was help her.

"What happened?" asked Sirius, bouncing in his chair. He looked over at Evans, who seemed like she was packing her bag to leave.

James frowned and shook his head. "She thought I was up to something," said James.

"You both haven't ever talked to each other," said Remus in a matter-of-fact voice. He was right. Evans didn't trust James. He was after all famous for his pranks. And she had no clue about his feelings for her.

Sirius looked back at his friends and stated, "That'll change now."

So, James started doing what everyone did when they had a crush. He tried to be in her company, show off his talents and talk to her. It almost always started with, "Alright, Evans?"

That resulted in one of two reactions from Evans. She would either look at him with disgust and move on, or say something along the lines of, "Don't talk to me next time."

On a fine Saturday afternoon, James was sitting with his friends in the courtyard. As always, the moment she walked past him, she was all he could look at. Everything about her drew James to her. Be the way she smiled or the way her hands moved when she talked.

Beaming as bright as the sun, he turned to his friends. "I'll be back," stated James, getting up from his bench.

"Is he going to talk to her again?" he could hear Remus in the background. But James's eyes were focused on only one person. She was walking away with her friends.

Peter tried to warn James with a "Don't do it." But James was already far away from his friends.

He hadn't noticed when Snivellus jumped out in front of him. Blocking his view of Evans. Groaning, he glared at Snivellus. The last thing he wanted was to look at the greasy git. Looking over Snivellus's head, he could see Lily disappearing inside the castle.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" hissed Snivellus, pushing his chest out. His black eyes threw daggers at James.

James scowled, and rolled his eyes, "Sod off Snivellus."

"Don't go after Lily," warned Snivellus, narrowing his eyes. He pulled out his wand. James reckoned it was to look intimidating. If anything, he looked like a clown.

"Or what?" asked James from between his teeth. He pulled out his wand too, clutching onto it. Snivellus's entire existence bothered James.

Snivellus bared his teeth, narrowing his eyes. "You'll regret it," threatened Snivellus.

"What'll you do? Call Filch?" scoffed James. The way Snivellus's face paled, James knew their suspicions were correct. "Yes, we know it was you."

"I don't need help," growled Snivellus. The way his chin jutted, and his face grew red, James knew he had gotten under Snivellus's skin.

"Have you grown a pair Snivellus?" asked James cockily. He snickered, rolling his eyes. Was he going to have to fight Snivellus for Evans's affection?

Snivellus raised his wand, but James was faster. "_Immobulus!_"

Snivellus froze in his place, as stiff as a board. James wanted to gloat in his victory. He wanted to laugh, but he reckoned it would be better if he went ahead to follow Evans. He would do it right in front of Snivellus's eyes. Smirking, he walked around Snivellus, to follow Evans where she disappeared.

James was sitting with his friends near the Great Lake. It was a beautiful autumn day. Sitting underneath the shade of a tree, the boys were enjoying their free time. The leaves were dancing to the tunes of the wind as they cascaded down the tree.

"Potter!" a voice bloomed, catching James's attention. Evans was fuming as she marched her way towards James.

In all honesty, James should be at least concerned. Yet, his heart was leaping with joy. He couldn't stop his lips from curling upwards in a smile. He was on his feet at once.

"This is new," remarked Sirius, as he grinned.

Of course, James had missed something. Because as soon as Evans stood in front of him, she pulled out her wand. Her hands were clenched so tight, her knuckles were white. But James hadn't done anything! "I saw what you did to Severus," hissed Evans. There it was! The missing link was found. "You know you deserve a special place in hell."

James let out a breath. His jaw was gritted and brows furrowed. How was it that he was always the bad guy? It was Snivellus who started the whole ordeal. What was James supposed to do? Let Snivellus walk all over him. He spoke from between his teeth, "I reckon it'll be boring, seeing as your Snivellus would be there too."

"Stop hexing people for the fun of it," warned Evans. She raised her wand, pointing it at James's chest. She didn't use any spell, but it stayed there.

James looked at the wand, and then at Lily. He clenched his fist, feeling irritation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "I didn't hex Snivellus for the fun of it," said James. He stepped closer to Evans, her wand now poking his chest. He watched Evans's eyes grow wide. "Next time you point your wand at me, use a hex."

Walking away at the moment seemed like a logical thing to do. But once James calmed down enough and saw Evans in the Great Hall, he wasn't sure anymore. Why did he think it was okay to do that? She would at least look at him in disgust before, right now, she wasn't even looking at him.

"She's never going to talk to me!" cried James, dropping his head on the table.

"I have to agree," squeaked Peter, shaking his head.

He whipped his head, looking at his friends. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't think you have to be dramatic about it," mumbled Remus, folding his newspaper. He kept it away and shrugged.

"Dramatic?!" cried James, as his mouth hung open. Evans would never talk to him! It was a huge deal; how could Remus be calm about it? James wanted to rip his hair off. Or apologize to Evans.

"You've had your share of little spats with her since the beginning, this isn't new!" huffed Remus, throwing his hands in the air as he rolled his eyes.

James paused; his meltdown calmed too. Could Remus be right? James wished he was.

"Yes, he's right," agreed Sirius, nodding his head.

James dropped his head back on the table and mumbled, "I hope he is, or what am I going to do?"

Nothing held James's attention other than Evans. He tried to focus on the potion Slughorn was making. But Evans was sitting right in front of him. His eyes kept drifting towards her instead of the potion or Slughorn. Of course, Snivellus was right next to her. But James blocked him out. He couldn't take his eyes of Lily – or more precisely, her back. Even the back of her head looked more beautiful than anyone James had ever seen.

"Wouldn't it be better if you focus on Slughorn instead of Evans?" asked Sirius, nudging James in the arm.

James tore his eyes from Evans and looked at Sirius. "Do you reckon she's still angry at me?" he questioned back. His heart still broke into pieces, knowing Evans was angry at him.

Sirius shrugged in a nonchalant manner. He turned back to his work, working on Powdered Griffin claw. They were making Strengthening Solution. "She's always angry at you," replied Sirius, as if it wasn't a big deal.

James thought about it for a moment. When have they ever had a decent conversation? Yet, here they were. At least she hasn't killed him. James nodded, fixing his gaze on Evans again. He spoke in a whisper, "You've a point."

Evans was working on her potion. It looked like she was almost done. James could see her cheeks rising. That meant she must be smiling. The thought made James smile too. "JAMES YOUR POT!" yelped Peter, making James jump.

If Sirius hadn't moved James's hand, the cauldron would have emptied its contents on his hand. "Merlin's bloody –" hissed Sirius, glaring at James.

James knew all eyes were on him. He flashed Sirius a grin. Rumpling his hair, he looked straight ahead. His heart almost jumped out of his chest. Evans was looking at him! Not that it lasted long, she looked away as soon as their eyes met.

"Mister Potter, are you okay?" asked Professor Slughorn, craning his neck to get a better view of James.

"Yes Professor," replied James giving Slughorn a thumbs up. Slughorn turned his attention back to the class, as he shook his head.

James could hear Remus chuckling from behind him. Remus mumbled in a low voice, "If only you'd keep your eyes on your pot." If only he could! But with Evans sitting a few feet away from him, how could he?

How many months has it been since they started their journey on being an Animagus? How many attempts did it take? James couldn't believe that they had completed the first stage. Albeit it was the second time. But the strange surge of joy was still there. They no longer had to keep a leaf in their mouth. That part was over.

"I can't believe we did it!" exclaimed Peter, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He looked at James and Sirius with a grin on his face.

James let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe it either. "Now, let's lay low for another month. We'll be going back for Christmas, so it won't be difficult to read the incantation," instructed James. It was only a few days until Christmas break. They could avoid Snivellus and his group, stay out of Filch's way. It wasn't going to be that difficult.

"I believe we're going to do it this time," said Sirius. His smile had only grown throughout the night. The days leading up to today were days where Sirius seemed the happiest.

"I do too," agreed Peter, nodding his head fervently.

"I can't wait for the electrical storm," remarked Sirius, looking at the sky. As if the electrical storm would hit them right at the moment.

James had looked up in his Astronomy book and tried to figure out when that might be. "If I'm not wrong, it's not supposed to happen until the mid of January," replied James, his eyes glistening with joy.

It seemed like they were going to succeed this time. And at last, Remus won't have to be alone. James could feel a giddiness in the pit of his stomach every time he thought of it.

James was the last one to join his friend in the Great Hall. After breakfast, Hogwarts Express was leaving. The Christmas breaks were starting as of today. James couldn't wait to come back, even though he hadn't even left yet.

"Are you done packing?" asked Remus, looking up from his plate.

James nodded in response. His eyes instantly looked down the table. Evans was sitting there with her friends, enjoying her breakfast.

Sirius pulled at the sleeves of his jumper. "Sit down then," instructed the grey-eyed boy. The boy had his attention now, as James sat down.

Remus's eyes drifted between Evans and James. A smirk grew on his lips as he asked, "You can't keep your eyes off her, can you?"

James grinned, looking at Remus. He didn't feel any need to hide the fact that he was crushing on Evans. It was clear as the day.

Sirius snorted, looking over at Evans. "Ask her out already," said Sirius, now looking at James.

'_Ask her out?_' thought James, he froze in his spot. Blinking his eyes, as he whipped his head around. His eyes landed once again on Evans. Could it be that he could go out with Evans? The thought alone made him grin. His mind was running far ahead already.

"Don't," spoke Peter, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Why not?" questioned James, pursing his lips as his brows furrowed.

"You both have never had a decent conversation, why would you ask her out, out of the blue?" Remus questioned back. He looked at James with his lips pressed in a straight line. As if he hadn't heard something more unreasonable.

"They can have that conversation during the date," interrupted Sirius, patting James on his back.

James nodded and gave the idea some thought. He turned towards his friends. "What if I ask her to go to the movie?"

"But I thought we were going together!" cried Sirius, dropping his toast in his plate. His mouth hung open, looking at James in disbelief.

It would be wrong of James to ditch Sirius. "Yes," mumbled James, forcing a smile. He picked up a toast, nibbling onto it.

Sirius put his hand on James's shoulder. That made James look at him. Sirius was smiling. "No, ask her, she might appreciate a muggle date," said Sirius, giving James's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Alright!" exclaimed James, grinning along with Sirius.

"James don't," advised Remus, shaking his head.

"Yes, listen to Remus," agreed Peter, crinkling his nose.

"What's the worse that's going to happen?" asked Sirius, with a huff.

"She'll say no?" Remus questioned back, rolling his eyes. James's eyes grew wide at the possibility. He turned his head towards Sirius.

"No, she won't," hissed Sirius, narrowing his eyes at Remus and Peter. "Don't underestimate him. He's handsome, and funny. Not to mention smart," he continued, waving his hand in the air.

"I'll do it," asserted James, pumping his fists in air. He could do it, that way he won't regret not asking Evans out.

"She's leaving!" exclaimed Sirius, pushing James out of the bench.

James jogged out of the Great Hall. Evans and her friends were fast. Were they purposefully trying to run away from James? He ignored the eyes on him, trying to catch up with Evans.

"Evans!" called out James. Evans and her friends stopped near the Grand Staircase. They turned around – most of them looked stunned. Evans looked like she was disgusted. "Can I talk to you?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, eyeing James suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Now James's heart was pounding against his chest. He looked over her shoulder, where her friends were waiting. None of them moved. James guessed he'd have to do it in front of them. "I have to ask you something," said James, clearing his throat.

"What?"

James took a deep breath and ignored his thumping heart. "Will you go out with me?"

Evans's friends gasped; their jaws slacked. "Are you joking?" Evans narrowed her eyes, a crease between her eyes.

"No," replied James, shaking his head. Why would he joke about something like that?

"No, I will not," spat Evans, turning around. James's feet remained glued to the ground. His wide eyes staring at the red-haired girl.

"Wait," said James, making Evans look over her shoulder. "I meant a date."

"I know what you meant, the answer is no," scoffed Evans, walking up the stairs hurriedly. Her friends looked at James in stunned shock, before rushing off with Evans.

James returned to his friends, his shoulders slump. He sat down on the bench with a thump. His grin had turned upside down. Eyes blinking away tears. It felt like Evans had ripped his heart out. Then, stepped on it, leaving it in pieces.

"What happened?" inquired Remus, his chin resting on his hand.

"She said no," replied James, swallowing the lump forming at the back of his throat.

"What?!" cried Sirius, his jaw dropping to the floor. His eyes were already wide in shock.

"We told you," replied Peter in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What am I going to do now?!" cried James, his lower lip jutted out. "Did I ruin my chance with her?" James pressed his head against the cold wooden table.

The next time James saw Evans was when they reached London. She was pulling her trunk behind her. He assumed she was looking for her parents. Her wide green eyes were scanning the crowd.

With a huge grin plastered on his face, James walked up to her. Evans jumped back, when James came into her view. He waved at her, as he spoke, "See you after Holidays Evans."

Picking up pace, James walked away. His friends followed his suit, catching up with him. James swore his heart was still aching over the rejection. But he just needed to find out why Evans rejected him. That way, he could rectify it.

"You're pathetic," remarked Remus, as he scoffed and shook his head.

"She didn't even respond," agreed Peter.

"She was speechless," concluded James, raising his chin up, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Merlin!" laughed Sirius, draping his arm over James's shoulder.

James looked at Sirius with a grin. "Let's find mum and dad," said James, earning an excited nod from Sirius.

Before going to look for Euphemia and Fleamont, the boys turned to their friends. Remus and Peter had already found their parents. "Write us a letter, every week," instructed James, glancing at both the boys.

"It's only two weeks," said Remus with a shrug.

Sirius pressed his lips, as he spoke, "Then we will expect two letters."

Wishing Remus and Peter's parents Christmas in advance, the boys went looking for their parents. The elderly couple were waiting for the boys. Their faces lit up as soon as the boys rushed over to them.

Engulfing them in a hug, Euphemia beamed, "You're here."

Fleamont too embraced his sons, as he said, "Let's go home."

"I've prepared something for both of you," informed Euphemia, as the four made way home together.


	22. Chapter 22

James button his muggle trench coat, running his hands through his hair. He grinned, as he looked at Sirius, dressed in a similar trench coat. His mum had bought it for them. "Mum, we're going now," he announced, craning his neck towards the drawing room.

He heard a shuffle of footsteps before his mother arrived into the foyer. Her eyes smiled as she looked at the boys. Smoothening out the collar of James's coat, she said, "Now you both be very careful." She smiled, fixing her gaze on Sirius, who nodded in response.

James beamed, nodding fervently, "Don't worry mum."

"Do you have enough muggle money?"

James pulled out the money his father had given him, "Right here."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Peter taught us," replied Sirius, putting his hand on James's shoulder. The boys beamed at Euphemia.

"Alright, be careful."

"Bye mum," said James, kissing his mother on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," replied Euphemia, returning the kiss. She turned to Sirius, holding him at an arm's length.

"Bye Mrs P –" started Sirius. When Euphemia raised her brows, shaking her head, Sirius corrected himself, "Mum."

She pressed a kiss on his cheek too, "Take care."

James and Sirius walked down the street with grins plastered on their faces. The snow had stuck to the ground, turning everything white. The wintry sun held little warmth, but it made everything brighter. Children were playing in the town square as the boys passed them. Their giggles sounded like a happy music.

"So, we need to get to the train station first," started James, turning his head in Sirius's direction. He had his hands in the pocket of his coat. It felt warm and soft against his skin.

"Alright," started Sirius, shaking his head slowly. "Or we can walk?"

James looked at the sun overhead, it wasn't going to be hard. "Walking is good." Glancing sideways, he wondered why Sirius wanted to walk.

"Let's walk," mumbled Sirius, chewing on his lip. He avoided James's gaze like his life depended on it.

James narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, "It's only going to take us half an hour!"

"You have something better to do?!" cried Sirius, scrunching his nose. He pushed his hair out of his eyes. Setting his eyes straight ahead, he continued walking.

James had no option but to agree, "Alright, we'll walk."

The little muggle town near Godric's Hollow started appearing into their view. The people were dressed in muggle clothes. Not one person had robes on. It looked strange. All the houses looked exactly the same, with their red bricks. The narrow streets were bustling with people. Somewhere among the excited buzz, there were jingles being played.

James couldn't put his grin away as his eyes tried to take everything in at once. "This isn't difficult, I don't know why Remus and Peter were worried."

"They think since we grew up in a pure blood household, we are weaklings," replied Sirius, walking more at ease now. Though they had earned a lot of glances, James reckoned it was because they were new faces.

"Weaklings?!" cried James, furrowing his brows. His face twisted in grimace. "We're fitting right in."

"Muggles aren't that different from us," said Sirius, nodding his head fervently.

"Exactly, who can even tell the difference between them and us?"

"If we were squibs, or half-blood, we'd be just like them," whispered Sirius, inching closer towards James.

"Which is why I think this war is stupid too," agreed James in an instant. He pinched the bridge of his nose, waving off the irritation. Muggleborns, Half-bloods, Pure bloods, they were all the same! His parents always told him that everyone had the right to live. And something like blood purity doesn't give anyone the right to take a life away.

"I am shocked how much they are underestimating _him_ with everything going around."

"I reckon Dumbledore is doing something, but we don't know what it is."

"Any guesses what it is?" asked Sirius, a smirk playing on his lips. He raised his brows, looking at James from the corner of his eyes.

"Look if _he_ is gathering supporters, I reckon Dumbledore is too."

"Isn't Dumbledore a little too late in doing that?"

"Do you think someone would willingly risk their lives?"

"I would," replied Sirius, with a nonchalant shrug. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would," said James, nodding, as he pursed his lips. "But not everyone would."

"Then why wouldn't Dumbledore let those who want to join, join it?"

"First, there should be an _it_ to join, this is just my assumption," said James, holding out his hand, palm facing towards Sirius. "Second, we're children."

"If there isn't, then you must give him the idea of _it,_" said Sirius, nudging James with his elbow. Then his face grew solemn, "And we aren't children, this is as much their war as it is ours."

"Don't say that in front of mum though," chuckled James, shaking his head. He averted his eyes to a group of people wearing Christmas caps. His eyes glistened, and he wondered if he could get one too.

"Do you reckon she'd let you join the war?"

"I am sure she'd not let either of us do it."

"But we will, right?"

James tore his eyes away from the tiny shops they were passing. He felt his stomach grumble as the scent of fresh cookies hit him. "Of course, no matter how small our contribution is, it will be worth it," he said.

"How do you think this war would end?" asked Sirius, as they lumbered down the pavement. He stared sightlessly at a place somewhere over James's shoulder.

"There is only one way, isn't there?" mumbled James, as his brow puckered. "_He_ will die."

"Who do you think is going to do that?" asked Sirius, his mouth turned up a fraction of an inch.

James grinned; of this he was sure. "Dumbledore."

At last, James and Sirius reached the Cinema Hall. The small yellow building knocked the air out of James's lungs. There were posters lined up, with still photographs. James's mouth hung open, his head moving in every direction.

Sirius and he noticed that there was a heavy crowd gathering near the small window outside the Cinema Hall entrance. People had formed a queue outside it. The queue in itself wasn't very long.

"That must be where we'd get the tickets," said James, turning towards Sirius.

Sirius nodded fervently, as he pointed at something. "Yes, it is," he said.

'_BOX OFFICE_' was written in silver letters on top of the small window. James remembered that it was the place where they were supposed to get tickets. Without further delay, the boys joined the queue, waiting for their turn.

James approached the man sitting inside the box office. He had a swirling feeling of nausea in his stomach. He felt his mouth go dry. This was the first time he was going to talk to a muggle! "Good afternoon sir," said James, flashing a smile.

The man inside the box office looked at James in an unimpressed way. His eyes half open, he pursed his lips. The fat man had no smile on his face whatsoever.

James could feel his resolve melt. The smile faded from James's face. "Why is he looking at me like that?" he asked, whipping his head in Sirius's direction.

"Just ask for the movie tickets!" cried Sirius, pushing him near the window once again.

James cleared his throat. "Two movie tickets," he said, in a deeper voice. But when the man set his eyes on James again, he meekly added, "Please."

"For which movie?" asked the man, tapping his fingers against the counter.

James's eyes widened, as he looked at Sirius again. "There's supposed to be a name?" he asked, his heart in his mouth. He could see the queue behind them getting longer.

Sirius pointed at one of the posters, his face flushed, "That one."

The man did something on the register in front of him. He slid the two tickets from under the small hole in the window. "That'll be £3.34," he said, setting his eyes on James again.

"What – What?" stammered James, looking at the muggle money in his hands. As if the last bit of learning had left his brain, he scrambled his brain to remember what was he supposed to do.

Sirius snatched the muggle money out of his hand. "Give me that!" he said, counting the money and sliding it under the small hole.

The boys picked up their tickets and dispersed away from the crowd. "That was stressful," mumbled James, fidgeting with his fingers.

"How about I handle the money?" asked Sirius, holding out the money in front of them.

James didn't have to give it any thought. Pushing Sirius's hand towards him, he said, "Good idea." That way he won't have to talk to muggles. He made a mental note of learning about their currency more.

"This way," said Sirius, pointing towards the entrance of the cinema hall.

"What are we watching anyway?"

"The Hindenburg," replied Sirius, looking at the tickets. He handed James one, making him beam like a child. The boys made their way inside the warm building.

Inside, it was like paradise! The delicious scent of food hit James's nostrils right away. Everywhere he looked, he could see popcorn, hot dogs, sodas, candies. If James could, he would come here every day!

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Sirius, his lips curling up in a smile.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed James, nodding his head like a child.

"Wait here," instructed Sirius, as he strolled away to the food counter.

James could already feel his mouth water, he gulped in. Looking away from the food counter, he noticed other things too. There were six doors with a number hanging to their side. Looking at his ticket again, he saw number 3 on his ticket.

Not many people were waiting outside the number 3 door. James wondered what kind of movie it was going to be. On the other hand, a lot of people were waiting outside the door of number 4.

James shifted from one foot to another, as he waited for Sirius. The place was buzzing with loud chatter. James noticed he was standing next to a young woman with bright red hair, it reminded him of someone. '_Evans_' he thought, he shook that thought away. In her arms, was a tiny baby.

The baby's hazel eyes found James's eyes and the baby laughed, extending his chubby arm towards James. James could feel his heart melt, as he broke into a smile. The woman seemed to notice her baby's reaction, she turned towards James. She smiled looking at James, and then her baby, who was still giggling as he looked at him.

"Hello," cooed James, grinning from ear to ear. The baby's hand landed on James's shoulder, clenching onto his coat.

"I reckon he likes you," said the woman, as she tried to contain the excited baby in her arms. The baby had taken a liking to James. He extended his hand from his coat to his cheeks.

James had never been around babies. "He is very sweet," he choked out, letting the baby touch his face. He couldn't drop the smile from his face.

"Yes, he is," cooed the woman, planting a kiss on the baby's cheek.

It hadn't been long since the baby started playing with him. With hesitation, James offered the baby his index finger. The baby grabbed onto it, shaking his tiny fists.

"James, c'mon!" Sirius's voice made James look behind himself. Sirius stood with two big buckets of popcorn and two glasses of sodas in his arms.

"Bye," cooed James, reluctantly pulling his hand away from the baby. He looked at the woman with a smile, "It was nice to meet you."

The woman grinned, nodding. She took the baby's hand, waving it towards James as she said, "Bye bye."

James had the biggest grin on his face when he rushed over to Sirius. He looked over his shoulder. The woman had turned her back towards James, but the baby still looked at James with his big hazel eyes.

Sirius extended his right arm towards James. He had tucked the popcorn buckets in his elbow, his hands holding the sodas. "Here," said Sirius.

James took the popcorn bucket and soda from Sirius's hand, beaming, "Thanks."

"What do we do now?" asked Sirius, taking a sip of his soda. He looked around, taking in the surroundings.

"I suppose we wait," said James, with a shrug.

"I can't wait to tell Remus and Peter about this!"

"Neither can I," agreed James, letting out a sigh.

"Hey, you never told me what you sent them for Christmas," said Sirius, standing in front of James.

"I sent Remus that jumper we were looking at," started James, raising his brows. "And I couldn't think of anything for Peter so I bought him a gold quill."

"A gold quill?!" cried Sirius, his jaw hanging open. "You made me give him that CD," he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, it is the limited edition of his favourite band," said James, his brows furrowed. He couldn't think of a gift for Peter because he had told the best gift to Sirius!

Sirius thought about it for a moment. Smiling, he mumbled, "You're right, what will he do with a gold quill anyway?"

"Use it."

"He'll lose it the first day he brings it to school," scoffed Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Then use it at home," said James, shaking his head.

The door of the number 3 screening opened. The few people waiting outside started making their way inside. The crowd started to thin out. James felt a surge of excitement, as he said, "Come on let's go."

James's heart leaped when he walked through the massive doors. He saw the big screen, and something playing on it. The sound was loud, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. But he had to keep walking.

Sinking into their seats, James tried to take in everything at once. They made themselves comfortable, and waited for the movie to start.

"That was –" started James, his eyes unfocused. He was still in a daze. "Brilliant!" He could still hear the background music in his head. It seemed like he had disconnected from the world.

"I feel empty," said Sirius, wrapping his arms around himself. He shuddered, and James reckoned it had nothing to do with the cold.

James had to agree. "I can still see the Hindenburg burning."

"You know what this reminds me," started Sirius, as they were back on the streets once again.

"What?"

"We've never had an adventure," said Sirius, throwing his hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?" scoffed James, his face hardening in concentration. "We have adventures."

"No!" cried Sirius, shaking his head. "None like _that!_" he pointed back at the Cinema Hall, his eyes widening.

"You want to be on a zeppelin set to burst into flames?" snickered James, raising his brows. He couldn't believe Sirius wanted to do that!

"That would be too easy."

"Would it?" asked James, cocking his head.

"Muggles are interesting and creative," whispered Sirius, nodding his head. "They only lack one thing –" he continued, his eyes glistening. " – magic."

James gave it a thought. Sirius was right, fire wouldn't be a problem. They could use hundreds of spells to control it. "Yes, because if we were on that zeppelin, we'd have managed the fire."

"We must have an adventure that is risky," said Sirius, skipping as he walked. He had the biggest grin on his face. "At least once in our life!"

The idea alone made a thousand fireworks go off inside James's head. That would be wonderful. He could feel his own smile growing, "I am onboard."

The boys were making way to the farthest compartment on Hogwarts Express. The students in front of them were walking slow. All they could do was wait for the crowd to diffuse.

"How was Christmas?" asked Peter, as they were halted in the aisle once again. The only reason they could hear Peter over the noise of the train against the tracks was because they were squashed together.

"We watched a movie," started Sirius, with a smug grin on his face.

Remus whipped his head around, grinning from ear to ear. "Did you?"

"Yes," said James, nodding his head fervently. "The Hindenburg."

"How was it?" asked Remus, his curious orbs studying the boys. His lips curled up in a smile, as he cocked his head.

"It was brilliant!" exclaimed Sirius, with as much enthusiasm he could managed with being squashed in a small space.

"Sirius now wants to have a risky adventure," told James, pointing towards his best friend.

Remus snickered, pressing his lips together. "You do that every time you try to pull a prank when McGonagall is near."

"No," started Sirius, shaking his head. "Imagine our lives are in danger –"

"They are in case you haven't noticed," squeueaked Peter, pointing towards the students still clamped inside the train. James wondered what was the hold up.

"No, we are out there," said Sirius, pointing outside the train window. "Fighting," he continued, with his smile turning to grin. "And there is a life and death situation."

"Never take him out for a movie," scoffed Remus, looking at James.

"Why couldn't you watch something cheerful on Christmas?"

"Right," agreed Remus, his hand pointing towards Peter, palm facing upwards. "Disaster movie?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked James, his brows puckered.

"Nothing if the idea of fun Christmas for you is people dying," squeueaked Peter, as he managed to push a student off his foot.

The crowd started to disperse, and the boys at last managed to make their way to their compartment. James's heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of Evans. She was walking with her friends, a few inches ahead of James.

James cleared his throat. "I think the movie was very creative," he said, louder than necessary. But he needed Evans to hear it. Why? He had no idea. But he needed her to know that he knew about movies too. "With the way people were dying."

The people around James, turned around, giving him a puzzled look. Evans too looked at him like he had lost his mind. Maybe they hadn't anticipated that James could go watch a movie by himself!

"James you realise that people didn't actually die in the movie?" asked Peter, as they stepped closer to Evans.

James could feel his cheeks turn hot. "I know," he said, gulping in. "It looked very – lifelike."

"Yes, we were shocked," agreed Sirius, draping his arm around James's shoulder.

"It was surreal when we stepped out of the Cinema Hall," mumbled James, remembering the feeling when they had just watched the movie. It took them a few days to come back to the reality completely.

"They've just discovered the effect of movies," chuckled Remus, looking at Peter. The brown-haired boy chuckled with Remus too. It made James's face flush harder. It wasn't supposed to go this way! This was supposed to impress – Ev – no, not her, it was supposed to impress people!

"And Hindenburg was magnificent looking," continued James, ignoring the comment Remus had just made.

"You also realise that it is based on real events?" asked Remus, looking over his shoulder.

James and Sirius's eyes grew wide, their mouth hanging open. They shared a quick glance, hurrying off near Remus and Peter. "Tell us more about it," begged Sirius, tugging onto their arms.

Remus let out an exasperated sigh, as he said, "You must study muggle history."


	23. Chapter 23

Ever since the boys started working on transfiguring into Animagi, one question kept popping up. "What do you reckon we'd turn into?" They would often sit together and wonder about it. Of course, there was no way of knowing it until they actually achieve it. Today was the day they were going to do it.

After coming back from their Christmas break, they were on pins and needles. Waiting for an Electrical storm was hard. The boys kept staring out of the windows, in the hopes of not missing it.

When it finally happened, the boys ran out in the pouring rain. Their hearts were already in their mouth. They needed to find a place big enough, but secluded at the same time.

"Is this space big enough?" asked Peter, looking around. They stood in the pouring rain in the Forbidden forest. It was big enough and no one dared to come to the Forbidden forest. Except Hagrid – but he wouldn't be venturing out in such heavy rain.

"None of us are going to turn into a dragon," replied Sirius, as he pushed his wet hair out of his face.

"Let's do it!" cried James with impatience. The thunder roared overhead, and James looked up at the sky. He smiled as soft raindrops cascaded down his face.

Pulling out their wands, the boys put the tip of it over their heart. "_Amato Animo Animato Animagus_!" they chanted in unison. Their heart was already thumping against their chest.

Picking up the mixture they had created for Peter, Sirius passed it over to him. "Peter, do it," he instructed. Peter emptied the contents in one huge gulp.

Sirius picked up his own mixture and handed James his. "Let's do it," said Sirius, looking at James with a grin.

"Yes," beamed James, nodding fervently.

As soon as the mixture went down his throat, James felt like his insides were burning. He wondered if he was going to get sick, as the container slipped from between his fingertips. He clutched onto his stomach, waiting for himself to get sick. But that didn't happen. Instead, he hunched over, and his limbs turned into something – reddish brown. He had hooves! Raising his head, his eyes widen at the sight of Sirius.

But it wasn't Sirius at all. In his place stood a huge black dog. He looked elegant, standing tall. Somehow, James could still recognize that it was his best friend.

His eyes drifted off to where Peter was. Hearing a squeak, James looked at the ground. There was a big, fat rat. He snorted, but it shocked him when it sounded nothing like human. '_Oh right, I'm not a human,_' thought James.

Once the boys successfully transformed back into their human form. Their transformation was all they could talk about. The rain hadn't stopped pouring, but the boys had to make their way back to the castle. They had been in such hurry, that they had forgotten the invisibility cloak.

"Remus is going to lose his mind!" exclaimed Sirius, hopping about as he walked, with a grin plastered on his face.

"I can't believe I am a rat," squeaked Peter, he looked like he was going to cry. He had a frown, his eyes fixed on the wet ground underneath his feet.

"Hey, it's not that bad," assured James, giving Peter's shoulder a light squeeze. To be honest, it was hilarious. How was it that Sirius and he were dog and stag, but Peter was a rat? He hoped for something grander than that.

"Says the one who turned into a stag," mumbled Peter, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You looked majestic!" beamed Sirius, pointing towards James.

It made James smile too. More than the compliment, it made him happy that Sirius looked happy. "Are you happy?" asked James, his eyes glistening with joy.

"I am happy being a dog," replied Sirius, nodding his head fervently. "When do we tell him?"

"The full moon is in two days. I reckon it'd be perfect then?" wondered James out loud. The other two boys agreed in a heartbeat.

The boys were sure that Remus was not going to notice their absence. He was already asleep when they sneaked out. Yet when they sneaked back in, the lights in the room were switched on. And Remus was standing in the middle of the room.

He turned around, his hands resting on his hips. "Where were you?" scolded Remus, like he had caught them with their hands in the cookie jar.

The boys froze for a moment. James reckoned all of them were ransacking their brain for an excuse. But Sirius was the fastest. "Why are you up?" he questioned back.

"Thunderstorm," replied Remus, his eyes on the boys as they stepped inside gingerly. "Did you go outside?"

"Remember we told you we have a special Christmas gift for you?" replied Sirius, with a grin on his face.

"Yes, but it's almost a month since Christmas," said Remus, narrowing his eyes.

"Late Christmas gift then," corrected James. A shiver went down his spine, as he shrugged out of his cold wet clothes. He dropped them near the foot of his bed.

"What is it?" asked Remus, sitting down on his bed. He waited for the boys to change into drier clothes.

"We're waiting for the perfect time to give it to you," replied James, after changing his clothes. He sat down on his bed too, letting out a sigh of relief.

"If you're planning a prank on me –" started Remus, eyeing them suspiciously.

James shook his head, stopping him from getting the wrong idea, "No, we're not."

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Sirius, bouncing like a child. James chuckled at his antics. Who would believe Sirius was the oldest of them all?

"Then give it already," said Remus, rolling his eyes. But James could see a hint of smile on his face.

Sirius shook his head, his face growing thoughtful, as he said, "No, no, we want a proper reaction."

"You seem too excited about it," noted Remus, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

Sirius looked over at James, beaming brightly. "You cannot imagine!"

"I hope it isn't extravagant," mumbled Remus, his eyes drifted towards his feet.

"It's not something money can buy," assured Sirius.

"If it's a hug –" started Remus. James snorted, remembering how Sirius forgot to buy Remus a present on his birthday last year. He played it off by giving him a hug. He said it was a present no amount of money could buy.

"No, we don't need perfect timing for that, we can just give it to you right now," said Sirius, moving closer to Remus. He had his arms open, a grin spreading on his face.

Remus backed up in his bed, before Sirius reached him. "Don't. I want to sleep," said Remus, shrugging under his covers.

The full moon arrived soon – but not fast enough. It was hard to keep their mouth shut. Remus kept trying to figure out what they were going to do. James believed he was waiting for it as eagerly as them.

"It's time to give Remus his gift," breathed James. Madam Pomfrey had left Remus in the Shrieking Shack like always.

"How do we get past _that _in our animagi form?" huffed Sirius, pointing towards the Whomping Willow. They couldn't fit under the invisibility cloak in their animagi forms.

James thought about it for a moment, and then looked at Peter. "Peter!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Me?" squeaked Peter, pointing his index finger towards himself. He had already turned pale.

James draped his hand over Peter's shoulder, turning him towards the Whomping Willow. "There is a knot at the base," started James, pointing towards the knot. "Do you see it?"

"Yes," replied Peter, nodding.

James grinned, looking at Peter, "In your Animagus form, you're small enough to press it."

"Genius!" exclaimed Sirius, patting Peter on his back. "Can you do it?"

Peter gave his friends a firm nod, "Let's do it!"

With much difficulty, the boys were able to fit through the Whomping Willow. James had his heart in his mouth. He reckoned he was so excited about showing Remus their Animagi form, he forgot everything else. It was also going to be the first time they were going to see Remus's werewolf form.

James's ears were filled with painful screams. His heart clenched when he realised it was Remus. His best friend was screaming as he clawed on his own flesh.

Sirius nudged open the door separating them from Remus. James followed his other two friends inside. He could feel his heart pounding. But as soon as his eyes landed on Remus, he felt like his heart stopped. It was an image like no other.

In front of him stood a large beast with grey fur. His fur was covered in his own blood. His human eyes – the eyes James would always recognize, looked at them. The screams were no longer filling the dreadful silence.

'_Mate it's us!_' thought James, hoping Remus would understand him.

The boys helped Remus out of the Shrieking Shack. His human form was much fragile than his werewolf form. "How did –" choked out Remus.

Sirius and James helped him sit in his usual spot after full moons. "Surprise!" exclaimed Sirius with a face splitting grin.

James didn't know what kind of reaction they were expecting from Remus. But tears busted forth like a dam being broken. Remus covered his face with his hands.

"Oi, we didn't do it for you to cry," cooed James, pulling Remus's hands away from his face. James patted his tears dry, being careful not to touch Remus's fresh wounds.

"Thank you," whimpered Remus, as more tears cascaded down his face.

"No need to thank us. We're friends after all," said Peter, with a proud smile.

"Brothers," corrected Sirius, his hand resting on Remus's shoulder.

James looked at Remus with a comforting smile, as he repeated, "Brothers."

"Why did you do something so complex?" asked Remus, wiping away his tears.

"So that you don't have to be alone," replied Sirius in a nonchalant manner. James and Peter nodded in agreement.

"It could've been so dangerous," whimpered Remus once again, shaking his head.

"It was fun!" assured Peter, sitting in front of Remus.

James knew the weight those words held, as Remus kept saying, "Thank you."

"What are you all doing here?" bellowed Madam Pomfrey. The voice made the boys freeze in their spot. James had stopped breathing!

"Madam Pomfrey," mumbled Sirius, as they turned around.

They met with a stunned look on Madam Pomfrey's face. She looked mortified. Her already big eyes were bigger, "What are you boys doing here?" She placed her hand over her heart, "This isn't allowed."

Sirius shook his head, as he spoke, "We were helping Remus."

"Helping?!" cried Madam Pomfrey, as if she hadn't heard something more absurd. Her brows furrowed, as she glared at the boys, "It could've been dangerous."

"No, we just sit out here –" started James, hoping to get the situation under control.

"At the edge of the Forbidden Forest?!" asked Madam Pomfrey, her jaw slacked.

She helped Remus up, and looked over her shoulder. The boys were still frozen in their spot. "Come along now," instructed Madam Pomfrey.

James expected something like this to happen. He and his friends made way to the headmaster's office. But that wasn't his concern. Remus must be lying alone in the infirmary.

"Professor Dumbledore," whispered James, as the boys stood in the entrance of his office. The large and circular room, with funny little noises, was very interesting. Everywhere James looked, he found something he couldn't look away from.

"Come inside," said Dumbledore in a calm voice. He was writing something, that he kept away. The boys padded across the room, James leading them. They stopped near Dumbledore's desk.

"Madam Pomfrey reported to me that you followed Mister Lupin to the Whomping Willow, is that true?" asked Dumbledore, giving his full attention to the boys.

Was there a point in denying? "Yes sir," replied James, with a firm nod. He could hear Peter whimpering on his right. But his eyes remained fixed on Dumbledore.

"Do you realise you've broken a dozen of school rules?" The question alone made Peter whimper again.

Taking Peter's hand in his own, James gave it a light squeeze. "Yes sir," said James.

Dumbledore's eyes drifted towards James and Peter's hand. He looked at James in amusement as he spoke, "Do you realise you can be expelled for it?"

"Yes sir," whispered James, feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He supposed his parents would understand? Who was he kidding? This was beyond something he could fix by smiling at his parents.

"Is there an explanation you'd like to offer?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes gliding over the three boys.

"Sir, Remus is our friend – brother, and we were only trying to help him – at least emotionally," started James. But he knew his explanation wasn't good enough. He wondered if they'd at least get to say goodbye to Remus.

"What you did had put your own lives at risk, do you understand the gravity of the situation?" asked Dumbledore, inclining towards the boys.

"We couldn't let him suffer alone," said Sirius. James whipped his head in Sirius's direction. Sirius held Dumbledore's gaze; his brows furrowed. "It wasn't his choice to be infected by Lycanthropy."

James looked at Dumbledore. He must've lost his mind, but he could've sworn, Dumbledore smiled. "I appreciate the sentiments Mister Black," said Dumbledore, reclining back in his chair. "And that is why I'll let you all go with a warning."

"Warning that we shouldn't help out friend?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes. James could hear the irritation in Sirius's voice.

Dumbledore chuckled, as he spoke again, "Warning to be more careful next time."

James's jaw hit the floor. Did he hear that correctly? "We will not be expelled?" he couldn't help but ask.

This time, Dumbledore _did_ smile as he said, "Not today Mister Potter."

The boys were able to make it on time for breakfast. Remus was already in his usual spot, waiting for the boys. He looked exhausted. The boys sat down, and Remus jumped. He hadn't seen them come in.

"How do you feel?" asked James, picking up a toast. He nibbled on it, waiting for Remus to reply.

"Overwhelmed," answered Remus, truthfully.

"I reckon breakfast can help with that," said Peter, serving all of Remus's favourite's in his plate.

"Did you get in a lot of trouble with Dumbledore?" asked Remus, his lips turned down in a frown. His eyes were filled with tears.

James shook his head as he assured him, "No, we didn't get in trouble at all."

Remus froze in his place, perhaps waiting for James to rectify his statement. But when James only shrugged, Remus continued, "Are you going to tell me when did this happen?"

"I will!" exclaimed Sirius, his hand shooting up in the air. "But mate, I have a question."

"What is it?" asked Remus, turning towards Sirius.

James too watched intently, waiting for Sirius's question. "Why didn't you tell us you had a tail?"

As luck would have it, James was stepping out of the bath. He enjoyed the privilege of using the Prefect's bathroom. James stopped in front of the entrance. A pair of green eyes glued him to the ground. James could hear his heartbeat in his head.

Evans too, stood in the entrance, looking at James. Neither of them speaking for what seemed like eternity. James was aware of the two of them being alone in the Prefect's bathroom.

"Alright Evans?" his voice was barely a whisper, but he cringed at how loud it sounded.

As if breaking the beautiful dream, Evans rolled her eyes. "Sod off Potter," she spat, trying to walk past him.

"You can say Hi to me, you know that, right?"

"Why would I?"

"Basic manners," replied James with a shrug, as he stepped in front of Evans.

Her nose scrunched up in disgust, as she walked past him. "I don't think you should be preaching about manners."

"Why aren't you nice to me?"

"Have you looked at yourself?"

"Everyday," replied James with a nod. He rumpled up his hair, flashing a grin.

"You're insufferable," scoffed Evans, glaring at him

"Maybe that's because you haven't tried to get to know me."

"Why would I waste my time like that?"

Yet, when James saw her in the Great Hall a few days later. He couldn't stop himself. "Hello," he greeted Evans. She was walking past him, but he had stopped her.

"What's your problem?" asked Evans, placing her hands on her hips. It was comical that she had to crane her neck to look at James. Especially when he stood that close to her.

"Nothing," replied James, shaking his head. He had started garnering attention. People were looking at them, perhaps waiting for Evans to hex him. There were whispers.

"Why do keep trying to talk to me?" asked Evans, letting of a sigh. She massaged her temple, closing her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked James, cocking his head to the left. She was smart enough to figure out.

Her eyes flung open, and the hatred returned. "What? That you're trying to irritate me?"

"What?! No!" cried James, throwing his hands in the air. How in the world did she come up with that? The last thing James wanted was to irritate her.

James took a deep breath and smiled, "I fancy you."

Evans's eyes grew wide, her face turning the same shade of her hair. There were audible gasps from people around them. James waited for her to speak again. Tell him, that she understood. He was waiting with her to speak with his heart in his mouth. But she dashed past him, breaking into a sprint at the door of the Great Hall.

"You rendered her speechless," said Sirius. Apparently, he wasn't just focused on his food. He had been listening to the whole conversation. Even though he had his mouth stuffed with bacon.

Remus shook his head, and glared at Sirius. He then looked at James and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'd say you embarrassed her."

"Did I?" asked James, pursing his lips. He looked at where Evans had disappeared. He didn't want to embarrass her! He frowned thinking about her reaction.

"Don't listen to him," assured Sirius, rolling his eyes. But Sirius was hardly any consolation.

James was walking back from Herbology with his friends. Evans had spent the class ignoring him. She was standing as far out of his sight as the classroom would allow. Much to James's dismay, she was standing next to Snivellus.

"POTTER!" the annoying voice James recognized so well called him out. Hearing his voice alone made James shake with anger. But when Snivellus blocked his path, James gritted his teeth.

"Get out of my face Snivellus," warned James. He pushed past Snivellus, his fists clenched by his side.

"HOW DARE YOU?" yelled Snivellus.

James turned around. He could feel the veins of his neck throbbing. "WHAT?" James spat back.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF LILY IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL?"

"When did I do that?" sneered James, cocking his head to one side.

"I'm warning you now, play your sick pranks elsewhere," spoke Snivellus from between his teeth. His mean black eyes were glaring at James.

"I didn't prank her," said James, his fists were shaking by his side. He could feel his nails digging in the flesh of his palm.

"You fancy her?" scoffed Snivellus, rolling his eyes.

James had a sudden urge to punch Snivellus. He knew his face was flushed. "Why is it any of your concern? Put your stinky nose up someone else's business."

"Don't ever do it again," growled Snivellus, as he pulled out his wand. Pointing it towards James, he had his other hand clenched in a tight fist.

James stepped closer to Snivellus, smirking, "Use it. I dare you." James was hardly scared of Snivellus. "I've been waiting to see what dirty magic you have up your sleeves?"

"If I ever see you near Lily –" started Snivellus.

"What? What will you do?" asked James, raising his brows.

Snivellus spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, "She hates you."

"Do you think she likes _you_?" asked James, scoffing. He turned around to look at his friends as he chuckled, "Snivellus thinks Evans likes him."

Sirius roared with laughter, as he remarked, "Thick head."

"_Stupefy!_" was the last thing James heard.

James woke up with a jolt. As if it was an emergency, his heart was beating too fast. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the bright light. And then, he looked around to find himself in his room.

"James are you okay?" asked Peter. James noticed the boys were hurdled around his bed. Looking at him with relief washed over their faces.

"Yes, where is Snivellus?" asked James, gritting his teeth. He was ready to jump out of the bed and teach Snivellus a lesson.

"In the infirmary," replied Sirius in a nonchalant manner.

"Why?"

Remus was the one to reply this time, "Multiple hexes." He shrugged as if it was an obvious.

James's mouth remained agape, as he registered the nonchalant look on his friends' faces. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to get in trouble for him. "You didn't have to," mumbled James, pushing his lower lip out in a pout.

Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Yes, we did." He shifted to sit more comfortably in James's bed as he continued, "Next time I see him, I'll knock his teeth out."

James chuckled, and then spoke, "I'll join you."

"He's obsessed with Evans," observed Peter and Sirius nodded in agreement. If they had noticed it too, then James wasn't wrong. There was no reason for Snivellus to meddle in things that concerned Evans and not him. Unless she had asked him. But if James knew something about Evans, he knew she'd never ask someone else to fight for herself.

James looked out of the window as he mumbled in a low voice, "Creep."


	24. Chapter 24

James wondered if he should change his way to impress Evans. After spending a lot of time thinking, James came to a conclusion. He should woo Evans in a different way. Something that showed the sincerity of his feelings.

So, here he was, writing poetry for her. It was McGonagall's class. But a sudden inspiration has struck James. He tore out a parchment and began scribbling.

"What rhymes with Green? Apart from scream?" whispered James, from the corner of his eyes he looked at Peter.

"James –" squeaked Peter, shaking his head. He was looking straight ahead. The horror stuck look on Peter's face was comical.

A crease formed between James's eyes. He considered Peter's suggestion, looking at his poem. "Green and James? Do you reckon cream goes with the theme?" he continued asking.

Out of blue, there was a wrinkled hand resting on his desk. James's eyes followed the hand and his eyes landed on McGonagall's face. "I reckon you pay attention to the class Mister Potter," said McGonagall, her lips pressed in a straight line. Looking at the parchment under her hand, she turned around, as she said, "And no it doesn't."

James grinned, before replying, "Thanks Professor."

Once the class was over, James and his friends made their way to the library. While they were completing their homework, James's focus was elsewhere. Evans was sitting five desks away from him, with her friends. If he could get it to her now, it would be brilliant.

"Merlin it's done!" exclaimed James, holding up the parchment. He looked at his poetry proudly. He didn't want to brag, but he reckoned he had done a great job.

"James don't tell me you're going to send her that," faltered Remus, pointing at the parchment in James's hand with his quill.

"Why not? Girls like romantic gestures," asked James, shrugging. Once his friends read his poem, they'd know what a good job James had done.

"Listen mate –" started Remus, letting out a loud sigh.

"Listen to this," interrupted James, he cleared his throat. "Your eyes are beautiful and Green. Every time I look at them, I want to scream. You are as sweet as cream, go out with me Evans please?"

James's grin disappeared when Sirius crinkled his nose and squinted his eyes, "Merlin's bloody – what in the world is that?"

"Poetry," whispered James, pushing his lower lip out in a pout. He thought he had done a good enough job.

Remus pursed his lips and shook his head, "The murder of poetry more like."

"Look I am doing my best here, who can write even four lines?" muttered James, folding the parchment neatly. "Don't judge."

"Are you really going to give her this?" asked Sirius in disbelief.

"Look, the point is not the good poetry. I want to make her laugh, and if she finds it hilarious, she might say yes," said James, his fingers working to turn the parchment into a rose.

"I hope you're joking," squeaked Peter, his head in his hands.

James ignored his friends, as he continued speaking, "Also, I reckon Professor didn't want me to write poetry in her class, because cream goes well."

Remus scoffed, "Well spotted mate."

James turned around, and frowned when he spotted Evans packing her bag. "She is leaving," said James, holding the parchment rose in his hand.

"Oi Evans!" called out James, earning a glare from everyone sitting close by. A Ravenclaw student asked James to keep his voice down.

"I think she didn't hear me," mumbled James, as he picked up his bag, "I'll be back."

Sirius accompanied James on his little adventure. Thankfully, James was able to catch up with Evans in the corridor. He had a grin playing on his lips as he handed her the parchment rose.

Evans eyed him suspiciously, without moving a muscle. James handed the parchment to Evans. And waited for her to read it.

She opened the parchment and her eyes scanned it. Her nose scrunched up and she glared at James, "What in the bloody hell is this?"

"Do you like it?" asked James, but his confidence was decreasing with the way Evans was reacting. "Is your answer yes?"

"Is this a new way you've found to bully me?" asked Evans, holding the paper up. She scrunched it up in a ball.

"Why would I bully you?!" cried James, his heart dropping to his stomach. He was sincere with his feelings.

"That's what you always do. Because you are an annoying toerag," spat Evans, handing James his parchment back.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say. Especially after I wrote you a poem," argued James, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

Evans rolled her eyes, and James could've sworn she said something like, "You're pathetic." Before she dashed away with her friends.

The boys sat in the Defense against the dark arts class. They were writing an essay on Ghouls. After completing his essay, James went back to writing another poem. By now, James must've sent Evans at least 12 poems, but she hadn't responded to any!

"What are you writing?" whispered Sirius, tipping his chair. He looked at James's parchment from the corner of his eyes.

'_Roses are red_

_Lilies are white_

_Will you snog me tonight?_'

"Another one?" scoffed Sirius, rolling his eyes.

James folded the parchment and tapped it with his wand. The parchment turned into a small bird, and flew over to Evans's desk.

James waited for Evans to open the parchment. But rather, she pulled out her wand. After being sure no one was looking, she pointed her wand at the parchment. It was engulfed in fire, and turned into ashes.

"She burnt it," gasped James, his jaw hitting the floor.

Sirius chuckled, patting James on the back as he spoke, "Good thing she did that before reading it."

After the class, Evans caught up with James. He wasn't sure what she was going to do. Her unreadable expression made things even worse. But seeing as she didn't look angry, James reckoned he wasn't in trouble.

"You're desperate for my answer, aren't you?" asked Evans in a honeyed voice. James blinked his eyes, was he dreaming? He nodded his head fervently. His heart leaped in his chest.

Pulling out her wand, Evans smiled, "Well, here it is." She pointed her wand at James's head and said, "_Engorgio Skullus!_"

James could feel his head expanding and grow heavier, his glasses fell off his face. He tried to stay up on his feet, but his head was growing heavier. Evans smiled as she spoke, "Now your head is the perfect size."

Sirius doubled over with laughter, he wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye, "Evans you're wonderful!"

"Do you want a hex for yourself?" asked Evans, glaring at Sirius. Holding her head up high, she walked away.

James kept looking for owls to arrive during breakfast. When he wasn't looking for the owls, his eyes looked over at Evans. She had been ignoring his messages for weeks now. He wanted to apologize for his bad poetry, but she wouldn't talk to him!

"What are you waiting for?" asked Sirius, following James's gaze.

"Evans has been ignoring my messages for weeks now," started James, turning to look at Sirius. "So, I planned something."

When the owls arrived at last, James straightened up in his seat. His smile grew when he spotted Evans's owl.

"What have you done now?" asked Peter, looking at James in horror.

"Wait it's here!" exclaimed James, giving his friends an enigmatic smile.

"Did you send her a howler?!" bellowed Remus, slapping his forehead. Sirius and Peter groaned, as the howler landed in front of Evans. Everyone around her looked at her astonishment.

James smirked, folding her arms in front of his chest, "She can't ignore a howler."

The Great Hall grew silent as James's voice from the howler echoed. "LILY EVANS –" Evans sat in her spot frozen, "YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING MY MESSAGES FOR WEEKS NOW. NO MORE POETRY."

"Bloody merlin!" cried Remus, covering his face with his hands.

"ALL I WANT TO SAY IS THAT I FANCY YOU! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" the howler tore itself to pieces. For a moment, no one in the Great Hall moved. Then as if on cue, everyone roared out laughing.

Evans's flushed face was a sight to behold. Her eyes averted to the table. James saw her clench her fists, and she seemed to blink back her tears. It was then that James knew his idea had backfired.

"She is so angry," noted Peter. James couldn't take his eyes off Evans. The last thing he wanted was to make her angry.

When the laughter didn't die down, Evans sprang up from her seat. Without looking back, she sprinted out of the Great Hall.

"I recommend you stick with McGonagall today. If she finds you alone, she'll murder you," advised Sirius, giving James a sympathetic smile.

Ignoring the advice of his best friend, James stood up and followed Evans. Maybe he could clear up the misunderstanding.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Evans was standing near the Grand staircase. There were a dozen paper birds flying near her. She looked like a force to be reckoned with. Her green eyes were cold and angry and she didn't waste a moment to say, "_Oppugno_!"

James yelped and covered his face, but the birds kept pecking every inch of flesh they could find. They clawed at him until James was on the floor.

James was licking his wounds during History of Magic. Apparently, it was very amusing for students. At least the torture of poetry had come to an end. But by now everyone had the general idea of James's poetry.

"Not writing poetry anymore, Potter?" asked Professor Binns, making the students laugh.

From the corner of his eyes, James watched Evans shift in her seat uncomfortably. Shaking his head, James said, "No, professor. I realised it wasn't my cup of tea."

"At last!" exclaimed Sirius, throwing his hands in the air. James grinned, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"As promised, the student with highest grade on the assignment, I'd give them something," said Professor Binns. James had almost forgotten about it. Straightening up in his seat, James waited for Professor Binns to speak again. The old teacher's eyes stayed on James as he spoke, "Mister Potter."

"James?" gasped most of the students. James puffed out his chest with pride, rumpling up his hair. He savoured every bit of attention he was getting. He couldn't put his smirk away.

"Do you collect Chocolate Frog Cards?" asked Professor Binns, gliding towards James's desk.

"Yes sir," nodded James, with a smile.

"Do you have Circe?"

"Circe?!" gasped the students. James's mouth hung open, as he shook his head. It was a rare card. James remembered spending most of his pocket money to collect these cards. But he has never gotten Circe.

Professor Binns handed James the Chocolate Frog Card. James's eyes grew wide in astonishment, as he gasped, "Thank you, Professor."

Circe moved around in the card. James couldn't believe his eyes or his luck for that matter.

"Let me look at it!" squeaked Peter, tapping James on his shoulder. Passing the card over his shoulder, James handed it to Peter.

"Wow!" James heard Peter gasp.

Looking over his shoulder, James beamed, "I know, right?"

After getting comfortable with their animagi form, Sirius came up with an idea. Although James didn't mind the idea, Remus was less thrilled about jumping on that bandwagon. "Why do we need nicknames?" asked Remus.

"Because it's fun," replied Sirius, as he worked on the map, they had been working on for months now. It covered everything in Hogwarts _and_ Hogsmeade. Sirius called it their greatest achievement already!

When Remus's face scrunched up in disgust, Sirius spoke again, "I've one for him." He pointed his quill at Remus and said, "Moody."

As if James had a Eureka moment! His face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "Wait – that might be it," exclaimed James, clapping his hand together.

Remus's jaw hit the floor as he muttered, "I'm not responding to _Moody_."

"No, a better version of it," said James, shaking his head.

"What is it?" asked Sirius, his eyes glistening with mischief and excitement.

"Moony?"

"How original James!" scoffed Sirius, rolling his eyes. He pushed his hair out of his face and went back to drawing.

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius and mumbled, "It's better than Moody."

But at the end, it was Remus's decision. James looked at him hopefully and asked, "Do you like Moony?"

Remus chuckled, giving James a shrug. That was the first nickname they came up with. It amazed James how Remus was able to accept the humour in his situation. Especially when James presented it like that in a light hearted manner.

James began rummaging his brain for dog names for Sirius. Remus joined in on it too. Adding some muggle dog names to the list. Sirius looked baffled, "You can't call me dog names!"

As a payback, Sirius shouted most preposterous nicknames for James. He shouted them during classes, Quidditch practice, even in corridors! He earned glares from James and the remark "That's horrible Sirius!" for every nickname he uttered.

Or it was Peter's disappointment on being called rodent names, "No, I don't want to be called that."

After wasting a whole bunch of parchment with nicknames, they came up with four substantial ones. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

Of course, Sirius didn't stop there. He wanted to call them something collectively. After suffering the embarrassment of being called foursome and other such nicknames, Remus and James took the matters into their own hands.

That was the conception of their collective nickname. The one which they used to sign their map later on – "Marauders."

James and Sirius were walking back from their class. Divination had to be the most boring class. Had it not been for Sirius, James would have drowned himself in the tea leaves. As if it wasn't torture enough, Evans and Snivellus were together in that class.

"Oi look," pointed Sirius. He jerked his head ahead and James followed his gaze.

Even though Snivellus was walking, he was scribbling something in a book. The cover was black, with golden design. James had seen it in his hands more times than he could remember. "Why does he always have that book in his hand?" spoke James from between his teeth. Looking at Snivellus always ruined James's mood.

"Do you reckon he has the mark?" Sirius question back.

James scoffed, feeling irritated. "If not, he's going to get it soon," replied James in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What does Evans see in him?" questioned Sirius, draping his arm over James's shoulder.

James huffed, and turned his attention towards Sirius. "If it were up to me, I'd show her his real face."

"Let's go to the library, Remus must be waiting," said Sirius, pulling James along with him.

As soon as James sat down with his friends, he caught sight of Evans.

"Is Evans sitting alone?"

"Yes, why?" asked Peter, putting his quill down. He looked over his shoulder, where Evans was sitting.

"Let me go talk to her," beamed James, springing out of his seat at once.

"You have lost your mind if you're still going to do that," mumbled Remus, without looking up from his parchment.

Walking up to Evans was not difficult. Especially not since James had been doing it for almost the whole year. Not getting flushed in front of her, or getting her to speak to him was a challenge. Right now, he wasn't doing a good enough job.

"Hello Evans," greeted James, his hands in the pocket of his trouser. He couldn't help but smile when she was around.

"Sod off Potter," muttered Evans, without looking up from her parchment. James chuckled, pulling the chair beside her. That's when her eyes met James's, making his heart skip a beat. "Why are you sitting here?"

"The seat is not taken, is it?" asked James, cocking his head. When Evans didn't reply, he sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Are you blind?" asked Evans, turning back to writing whatever it was that she was writing.

James looked at her parchment from the corner of his eyes. She was working on her Transfiguration homework. "Do you need help?"

"Get away from me before I hex you," warned Evans from between her teeth.

James's smile disappeared. "Can we not have one proper conversation?" asked James, throwing his hands in the air.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to waste my time."

Evans packed up her bag, and dashed out hurriedly. James sighed, shaking his head. He too got up and made his way back to his friends.

"Did she leave?" asked Sirius, looking up from his parchment.

James shrugged, taking his seat next to Remus. "She'll come around," replied James, with a grin.

"Mate why are you even wasting your time?" scoffed Sirius, rolling his eyes.

James's eyes turned to the door where Evans had disappeared. "I'm not."

James was returning in the evening from his Quidditch practice. The sun was already behind the mountains. Most students were inside because of the cold weather. The breeze sent a shiver down James's spine.

"I told you, didn't I?" there was the voice again. The voice he hated. And the empty threats Snivellus gave, "Stay away from Lily."

"And who are you to tell me that?" asked James, turning around. Snivellus's face alone made James angry. He clenched his fists, and his knuckles turned white.

Snivellus's mean black eyes were filled with rage. "I've been keeping an eye on you. You keep asking her out." It was a statement. One that James didn't deny.

A smirk appeared on James's lips, as he asked "Are you threatened Snivellus?" Chuckling, James shook his head. "You shouldn't be," said James in a soft voice. "You don't stand a chance."

As if on cue, Snivellus pulled out his wand and pointed it towards James. "_Levicorpus_!" A flash of light … and James was hanging upside down in the air. As if an invisible hook had hoisted him up by his ankles. A mean smile appeared on Snivellus's lips, that matched his eyes. He must've had the time of his life, as he watched James struggle.

James could feel his face flushed. He quickly pulled out his wand. '_Flipendo_' said James inside his head. There was a loud bang, and Snivellus flew back. Slammed into the tree, it took a minute for Snivellus to get back on his feet. When he did, James noticed a bruise on the side of his face. The side that had collided with the tree, and a thin line of scarlet liquid made appearance on his hand.

James already sneering with anger, was dropped on the ground. He scrambled on his feet at once. Setting his eyes on Snivellus, James felt like exploding. He had no time to dwell on his feelings.

"_Stupefy_!" Snivellus's voice was strained with hatred.

"_Protego!_" James protected himself. Smirking as he watched Snivellus's face turn red with anger.

There was hardly any time for James to gloat. Before he knew, Snivellus had his wand pointed at him again. James decided he wasn't going to give him the upper hand.

But James needed to buy himself some time. Because the look on Snivellus's face told him, that Snivellus wasn't playing anymore. '_Impedimenta_!' said James in his head… there was a flash of light…

But it was hardly useful, for Snivellus had already uttered his spell, "_Sectumsempra_!"

In hindsight, maybe James had used a useful spell. Because if the result of Snivellus slowed down was this – James dreaded the full effect. James felt a piercing pain on his leg. His knees buckled and he landed face first on the ground.

It felt like someone had cut his leg off, and Snivellus might as well have! Because blood oozed out of James's leg faster than he had ever seen. A whimper escaped from between James's lips, as he turned around, lying on his back.

He caught a glimpse of Snivellus's robes disappear into the darkness.

It was hard for James to stand up, let alone drag himself back to the common room. The pain throbbed in his leg, as if someone was pulling his bones and flesh out. The huge slash looked grotesque, covering his trousers with blood.

It took everything in him to not fall on the floor as soon as he reached the common room. He should've gone to the infirmary. But he needed to find his friends first. He winced as he sat down on the couch.

Not many students were present in the common room. But those who were, threw odd looks in James's direction. Perhaps he had done a better job at holding himself up than he gave himself credit for.

"James!" jumped Peter, when James threw himself down beside him.

At first, Sirius looked at him in bewilderment. Then, he caught sight of the raw wound and sprang up. "What happened?" yelped Sirius, sitting near James's feet to examine his wound.

Remus pushed James's hand away from the wound, to get a better look of it. That made Peter whimper.

"Snivellus –" started James. He bit his lower lip, feeling the sharp ache coming back. "He used spells I've never heard of – " he breathed, shaking his head.

Remus's head whipped in James's direction, his eyes glaring, "You'll bleed to death; we need to take you to the infirmary!"

"What will we tell Madam Pomfrey?" asked James. He had seen Sirius heal wounds; he could do it again.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" bellowed Sirius, his jaw hitting the floor.

The portrait hole opened again, but James didn't pay heed to who came in. Until a familiar voice yelled his name "POTTER!"

The boys turned their head towards Evans at once. She marched towards James, her jaw clenched and brows lowered. Her ragged breath showed she was beside herself. Her voice drew everyone's attention, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ARROGANT, BULLYING TOERAG, BUT YOU'RE WORSE THAN THAT!"

James straightened up; his brows furrowed. He tried to understand the cause of her anger. Ransacking his brain, he couldn't come up with anything substantial. So, he waited for her to speak again. And she did.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO A PERSON? WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU?" spat Evans, there was a flare of anger on her face. It made James grit his teeth. He didn't want to tell her what Snivellus had done.

Evans continued glaring at him – no it was worse than a glare. The bitterness in her voice was unmatched. "ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN? YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY, BUT IT ISN'T!"

It shouldn't have broken James's heart. But it did. As if grounded to the finest dust. There wasn't just the metaphoric pain. Rather, James felt actual pain in his chest, where his heart should be. He stayed frozen in his spot.

But Evans wasn't done yet, she still had a warning for James, "YOU'RE PATHETIC. ONE DAY YOU'LL REALISE WHAT A GIT YOU WERE. IF YOU EVER TRY TO ATTEMPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ARE EXPELLED. IF YOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO EVADE THAT, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR IT."

Turning on the balls of her feet, she dashed away. There was a lump at the back of James's throat. Did Evans actually thought of him as what she said? Did she overlook Snivellus's flaws? And what about James's good side? He surely had some.

"HOW DARE SHE?!" yelled Sirius, on his feet at once. He was throwing daggers at Evans. Lips curled back; his teeth bare.

"Let it be Padfoot," James managed to choke out. He slumped back against the couch. The last thing James wanted was his best friend to get mixed up in this.

"LET IT BE?" asked Sirius, his angry eyes looking at James now. "SHE THINKS SHE CAN MARCH UP HERE AND SAY ANYTHING SHE WANTS."

Shaking his head, James breathed, "Don't."

But Sirius wasn't the one to listen. He stomped across the common room, as he said, "SOMEONE NEEDS TO TEACH HER SOME MANNERS."

"SIRIUS!" bellowed James, trying to catch a hold of him. But his legs didn't cooperate. His knees buckled and he was glad that there was a couch to catch him. He screwed his eyes shut as the pain overwhelmed his senses. Tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

Remus and Peter tried to keep James glued to the couch. His ears were already on the conversation going on near the portrait hole. James took a deep breath, to subdue his pain.

"EVANS!" he heard Sirius shout on top of his lungs. James had never heard Sirius as angry.

"WHAT?!" retorted Evans in a similar tone. There were audible gasps and mumbles from students sitting in the common room.

James didn't turn around. He didn't want to witness his best friend fighting the girl he liked. Sirius now spoke from between his teeth, "Do you think we don't say anything to you because we're scared of you? Think again Evans."

"Potter hexed Severus," stated Lily in a matter-of-fact voice.

"James gave Snivellus what he deserved," started Sirius. He sneered before continuing, "Might I add, after he used a deadly hex on James?"

"What?" Evan's voice was timid now. It sounded full of doubts. "Severus didn't –"

"YES, HE DID!" Sirius's voice made James jump. He didn't have the energy to interfere. It wasn't because of his injury. He reckoned it had something to do with his feelings. "DID THE BLOODY LEG ESCAPE YOUR NOTICE BECAUSE OF SNIVELLUS'S SMALL BRUSIES?" There was silence in the room. James wondered if Sirius was done, but he wasn't. "Had it been up to me, that greasy git would have ended up with more than that."

James waited for Evans to retort. But James supposed Sirius didn't give her a chance. He continued speaking, "Remember Evans, the only reason we don't say anything to you is because we respect James and to some extent you."

Sirius stomped back. He was gritting his teeth so hard, James wondered if his teeth were okay. James gave Sirius a smile, but his lower lip trembled. He wanted to tell Sirius that he was okay. But Sirius's face remained stoic.

"Let's get you to the infirmary now," instructed Sirius. As if on cue, Remus helped James up. He put James's arm over his shoulder, giving James an apologetical smile.

"Padfoot –" started James, he felt his throat tighten.

Sirius raised his brows, clenching his jaw, he said, "Shut up." He draped James's other arm over his shoulder, dragging him with Remus's help. Glaring at Evans, Sirius spoke from between his teeth, "Move."

James kept his eyes on the ground, but he was sure Evans moved out of the way.


	25. Chapter 25

Explaining injuries like James's was hard. Especially when he wanted to keep the real story under cover. It required a lot of lying – something Peter was good at. But even then, Madam Pomfrey didn't buy it. After helping James, she set out to inform Professor McGonagall.

"Evans wants to get you expelled? I'll teach Snivellus a lesson," muttered Sirius under his breath. He stood at the foot of James's bed; his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Padfoot calm down," mumbled Remus, shaking his head.

Sirius glared at Remus and his voice rose two octaves higher, "CALM DOWN?!"

James raised his brows, holding back a chuckle as he said, "Wrong choice of words."

"When McGonagall gets here, you're telling her the truth?" asked Peter, fidgeting with his fingers. He was so confident while lying. But other than that, he was always unsure of himself.

"No," replied James shaking his head. What would he tell McGonagall? He didn't want to seem like a pushover. He could handle it himself. He'd show Snivellus what he could do. James gritted his teeth in frustration.

"NO?!" exclaimed Sirius, narrowing his eyes at James. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!"

James opened his mouth to answer, but the door of the infirmary swung open. The tall matron marched inside; her gaze set on Sirius. She seemed to have finally lost her patience with him. James sunk back in his bed.

"Mister Black," cried Madam Pomfrey as she reached the foot of James's bed. She rested her hands on her waist, her thin lips pressed together. "If you can't keep your voice down, please leave."

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey," mumbled Sirius, averting his gaze to the floor. James couldn't help but smile.

"This is the last warning," said Madam Pomfrey, looking at all of the boys. When the boys nodded, her face softened a bit.

With a loud sigh, Sirius continued speaking, "I'll keep it in mind."

Madam Pomfrey threw a last glance at the boys, before making her way out of the infirmary.

Once James was sure she wasn't listening, he straightened up in the bed. "I'm not telling on him and missing an opportunity to get a payback," whispered James, shaking his head.

That seemed to have put Sirius in a better mood. His smirk returned, and James knew he was ransacking his brain for paybacks. But that was interrupted when the doors opened once again. This time McGonagall rushed inside, her hand resting on her heart.

"Potter!" she cried, looking at James's bandaged leg. She looked pale with worry. "What happened?!"

"Uhh – I … fell," lied James, avoiding to look into her eyes. She had the same look as James's mother. He felt horrible for lying to her.

"Fell?" questioned McGonagall, raising her brows. Her piercing gaze was fixed on James. As if, she was giving him a chance to tell her the truth.

James could feel himself sweating under McGonagall's gaze. He stayed glued to his bed. Thinking of an excuse or a way to get out of the situation.

"From where? The astronomy tower?" asked McGonagall, making Sirius snort.

All eyes turned towards him, as he patted his chest. Coughing, he tried to cover his laughter. "Cough," mumbled Sirius, recomposing his face.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would have some cough drops," started McGonagall, shaking her head. "Go ask for some." She turned her attention towards James once more.

"I lost balance on the stairs … and I fell," stuttered James, sinking back into his bed. Peter was better at these things. James chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"If there is something going on, you can tell me," assured McGonagall after a pause. Though her eyes were stern, James could see her brows began to furrow.

"I will Professor, but everything is fine," beamed James shaking his head.

McGonagall looked at Remus, her brows raised. It was as if she was asking him to tell the truth instead. James waited for Remus to speak. Hoping that he wouldn't give the truth away. His heart in his mouth the whole time.

"Yes ma'am," mumbled Remus, shifting from one foot to another.

"Very well then," faltered McGonagall, pushing her glasses back. She fixed her eyes on James as she said, "Take proper rest."

"Yes Professor," said James, giving McGonagall a firm nod.

James was allowed to return to his room later that night. After he had pursued Madam Pomfrey to let him go. He might have thrown in some compliments to flatter her. But in the end, it worked.

"What the hell happened to Peeves?" whispered James, as he noticed the poltergeist. Peeves was blocking the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. In a glance, he looked depressed – if that was possible – scared even. Then James looked at him again. He looked like he was calculating something. And he payed no heed to James and his friends.

"I reckon it has something to do with Bloody Baron," Peter whispered back. He wasn't looking at Peeves as he continued, "All the ghosts are talking about it."

"At least he looks tolerable," remarked Remus, shrugging.

"Anything but!" scoffed James as he rolled his eyes. If James didn't know better, he might have sympathised with Peeves. "He looks like he planning something."

"Well, he needs to move out of the way," said Sirius, pushing his friends aside. He stood in front of Peeves; his chest puffed out. Looking into Peeves's eyes, Sirius barked an order, "Move."

"Say _please,_" replied Peeves, as he stopped gliding in the air. He had his sinister smirk back. His mean hollow eyes, fixed on Sirius.

"For Merlin's sake," muttered James under his breath. Peeves wasn't all bad, he had sometimes saved them from getting caught during pranks. But when he wanted to harass students, he stepped out of the line. For that, James wanted to knock his teeth off.

"The whole gang is here –" started Peeves, his eyes scanning the boys standing behind Sirius. "Potty, Looney Lupin, Black and Pe –"

"Move Peeves," said Sirius, from between his teeth. His fists were clenched by his sides, as he glared at the poltergeist.

Peeves considered it for a moment and then replied, "No."

Before Sirius could pull out his wand, James caught his hand. Sirius turned around to look at him. "Let me try," whispered James. As Sirius made way for him, James spoke again, "Are you okay Peeves? We heard something happened with The Baron?"

"It was Filch and his ball of fur!" cried Peeves, hiding his face behind his translucent hands. He sniffled, before looking at James.

"Filch?" exclaimed James, raising his brows. He wanted to look surprised. But he reckoned he didn't do a good enough job. Peeves was eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was merely helping him clean the chandelier," started Peeves, rolling his eyes. A smirk played on his lips again, "My hands must've _slipped._"

"He called The Baron on you?" questioned James, his jaw hanging open. He looked over his shoulder, towards his friends, "Looks like Filch needs to be taught a lesson too."

When Peter and Remus nodded, Peeves seemed to get happier. He looked at James curiously. His smirk turning into a grin, he glided towards James.

James took a step back as he said, "But for that we'll need to get to our rooms first and work on it."

Peeves considered it for a moment, and then stepped aside. Once James mumbled the password, the portrait hole opened. "Let's go," said James, looking over at his friends.

As they made their way inside, James grinned at Peeves, "Thanks Peeves."

The Poltergeist already seemed happy by the idea. As he returned to his usual self, he disappeared from James's view. But James could hear his laughter as the portrait hole closed behind him.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Peter, clapping his hands together.

James ushered them to the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories. "Let's go upstairs."

Peter and Sirius were completing the final draft of the map. Only a few more touches were needed. James watched in awe. The way they drew was unbelievable. And to think, they stayed up most nights, doing this.

"These should be enough?" asked Remus, handing James a piece of parchment.

James studied the parchment, it had numerous spells written. The boys had decided they wanted to make the map hard to obtain and even harder to read. They wanted to protect it from anyone other than themselves. That is if someone could get their hands on it. James doubted someone could.

"While I was doing that, I also looked into the spells Prongs told me," continued Remus in a low voice.

James's head shot up. "And?" he asked, raising his brows.

Remus gave a shrug as he answered, "Seems like his own creation."

"That greasy git has the brain to do that?" mumbled Sirius, his brows furrowed. He was concentrating on drawing the inside of the Shrieking Shack. His tongue was poking out a bit.

"Looks like it," mumbled Remus, sitting down on the floor beside James.

Peter's head shot up and he let out a sigh. "What's the password going to be?" he asked, looking at his friends.

"It shouldn't be something obvious like our dormitory passwords," replied James, shaking his head. James had given it a thought. Actually, he had given it a lot of thought.

"No two words passwords then?" clarified Peter, putting his quill down. He massaged his wrist absentmindedly.

"How about an oath of mischief?" James questioned back, playing with the corner of the parchment in his hand.

Sirius looked up with a grin, nodding fervently. Peter nodded too, and Remus's eyes glistened as he agreed.

"I solemnly swear – something along those lines," said Remus, looking at James.

"That I'm up to no good?" questioned James, bringing his shoulders closer to his ear. He gauged for his friends' reaction, studying their faces.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good?" beamed Sirius, his mouth hanging open. He tried to contain his smile.

Peter gasped, "Wicked."

"How do you come up with these things so fast?" asked Sirius, running his fingers through his hair. He pushed them back, as he went back to working on the map. The only thing left was to assemble it.

"I've been thinking about these things since we started working on the Map," admitted James with a grin plastered on his face.

"Then, do you have something to hide the contents?" asked Remus, as a smile formed on his lips too.

He did have something in mind. "Mischief Managed?" asked James, more confident this time.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Remus, nodding his head.

"Let's get to work now, shall we?" asked James, pulling out his wand. He beamed as Sirius handed the assembled map to James.

"There he is," said James, jerking his face in Snivellus's direction. He was sitting under the beech tree near the lake. He was still looking at some odd-looking book. James sensed it was something related to Dark Arts. Seeing as Snivellus tried to cover up, every time someone passed by, James became surer of it.

"Are you sure you remember the spell?" asked Peter, looking at James anxiously.

"Yes," said James with a firm nod. He looked over his shoulder as he continued. "Even if I don't, why does it matter?" He looked back at Snivellus with his nose stuck to the pages of his favourite book. He completed with a shrug, "It ought to do something."

Remus looked at James in bewilderment. His nose crinkled as he said, "Yes, like possibly set him on fire."

"Then I'll put it out," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. When Remus and Peter eyed him suspiciously. Sirius continued in a low voice, "After I'm done laughing."

James snorted, as he gave Sirius a nod. "Let's go," said James, making his way over to Snivellus.

James pointed his wand in the direction of an unsuspecting Snivellus. James spoke in his head loud and clear '_Levicorpus!_' … there was a flash of light. And Snivellus was hoisted up by his ankles in the air. His book slipped out of his grip as he looked around.

Students around them started pointing towards Snivellus and James. It made James smirk, as he marched up to Snivellus.

"How are you doing Snivelly?" asked James, rumpling up his hair. He kept his wand stead, his eyes fixed on Snivellus.

After many sad attempts, Snivellus managed to whip out his wand. But Sirius was faster than that. "_Expelliamus_!" said Sirius. And sure enough, Snivellus's wand slipped out of his fingertips. It landed with a soft thud near them.

The audience grew, and they roared with laughter. James scoffed, as he watched Snivellus struggle. The anger in him seemed to melt away when he looked at Snivellus struggling that way.

"Put me down … right now…" choked out Snivellus. His face was turning red with anger.

"Alright," sighed James, and withdrew his wand.

Snivellus landed on the ground with a loud thud. It seemed to make the students laugh harder. Snivellus tried to get up on his feet, pulling his robe closer to himself.

James smirked, pointing his wand at Snivellus again. Once again, he spoke in his mind, '_Levicorpus_!' … with a flash of light, Snivellus was back in the air again.

James laughed along with the rest of the audience. "Did you really think it was going to be so easy?" asked James, smirking.

"What's that spell you are using Potter?" asked someone from the audience.

James puffed out his chest and lifted his head. Once again, he let go of Snivellus. This time, he grinned and turned to his audience. "I'll demonstrate properly, gather around."

People started pushing each other to get a closer look at James. Who couldn't stop but scoff, as he turned towards Snivellus. "Are you ready Snivellus?" asked James, as Snivellus barely managed to get back on his feet. "_Levicorpus_!"

The student body rolled with laughter, as Snivellus flailed his arms in the air.

James felt a lot better after putting that demonstration for students. He couldn't help but smile – even during the class. He was supposed to take notes in McGonagall's class. Yet, here he was, scribbling L.E. all over his parchment.

"Are you still pining over her?" whispered Sirius, making James jump.

"No," said James, covering his parchment with his hands.

Sirius pushed James's hands away from his parchment. He pulled the parchment on his desk. "Then what is this?" asked Sirius, eyeing the L.E. written all over James's parchment.

James could feel his cheeks burning up. As he bowed his head, he mumbled, "A habit."

"L.E.?! Writing L.E. is a habit?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes at James. He handed James his parchment back.

"It's not a big deal Padfoot," said James, as he folded the parchment in half. He hid the parchment in his book.

"Mate –" started Sirius, inching closer towards James.

"Mister Potter, Mister Black," boomed McGonagall's voice across the classroom. James and Sirius looked up reluctantly, as McGonagall crossed her hands in front of her chest. She pressed her lips together and said, "I reckon you both would benefit from some distance."

"What? Why?" cried Sirius, throwing his hands in the air.

There were a few chuckles in the classroom. But that died down once McGonagall turned her gaze to the students chuckling.

"Switch seats with Mister Mulciber, Mister Black," instructed McGonagall, looking at Sirius.

Sirius's nose crinkled, as he looked at Mulciber. "No!" cried Sirius, shaking his head.

McGonagall raised her brows, her thin lips pursed together.

"I'll stay quiet," mumbled Sirius, his brows furrowed. He looked at McGonagall with his eyes pleading.

It seemed to have worked. McGonagall turned back to her desk, as she said, "This is the last warning then."

Instead of writing this time, James had his head in his hands. Discreetly, he glanced in Evans's direction. Then, he couldn't look away. He knew it shouldn't be this away. Especially after their last conversation, where she threatened him. But his heart was beating fast, and he felt giddy. All she was doing was taking notes, then why couldn't James look away.

Somehow, James was able to tear his gaze from Evans. "Am I crazy?!" exclaimed James, screwing his eyes shut.

"Because you keep looking her way?" whispered Sirius. He was looking straight ahead. His eyes were fixed on the chalkboard. His hands furiously took down the notes. He continued, "Yes."

"What is it about her?" groaned James, pushing his hair back. He took a deep breath.

Sirius scoffed, and then recomposed his face. He replied, "Believe me, I'm asking myself the same question."

"This is insane!" cried James, as he dropped his head on the table.

Watching almost everyone using Levicorpus in the corridors was hilarious. No one could step out in the corridor without getting hoisted up in the air. Of course, no one attempted that on the Marauders. But James laughed every time he saw that spell being used.

"We really shouldn't have opened that can of worms," said James, as he laughed. A Hufflepuff boy was hoisted up in the air in the courtyard.

Sirius draped his arm around James's shoulder as he spoke, "We? It was all you Prongs."

"I reckon –" Peter started and then there was a loud thud after a few seconds.

The other three boys turned around at the same time. "Peter!" exclaimed James, as Peter turned over on his back. He was holding his right wrist, as he tried to pick himself up from the ground.

In the background, James saw Bertram Aubrey and his friends snickering. James pulled out his wand, as did Sirius.

"I'm okay," assured Peter, as he finally got back on his feet. "Ow –"

"Is it broken?" asked Remus, taking Sirius's right wrist in his hand.

"I think so," mumbled Peter, his face twisted in pain. He let out a groan, as Remus picked up his bag.

"Which one of you did that?" asked James from between his teeth.

"Why are your trousers in a knot Potter?" Bertram questioned back. He took a few steps closer to James, smirking, "We were having fun."

"Fun?!" bellowed James, raising his brows.

Aubrey looked over James's shoulder. His gaze fixed on Peter, as he asked, "Did you mind Pettigrew?"

"I … uh…" stuttered Peter.

Was he bullying Peter? Was this not the first time? The thought alone made James angry. He clenched his fists by his side, and gritted his teeth. He glared at Aubrey.

"Yes, he did!" yelled Sirius, stepping next to James.

"Padfoot, he's uh… in my ancient runes class…" whispered Peter in a wobbly voice.

Sirius whipped his head towards Peter. His brows furrowed as he asked, "And?"

"You think only you can have fun with Snivellus?" asked Aubrey, fixing his gaze on James. His smirk had turned into a sneer.

"No, we don't think we can only have fun with Snivellus," started James, narrowing his eyes. He shook his head.

Sirius scoffed and finished what James wanted to say. "We can have fun with you too, Aubrey."

James and Sirius raised their wands at the same time. "_Engorgio skullus_!" the boys said in unison. Aubrey's head looked like a balloon, with air being filled in it.

Sirius and James turned towards each other, grinning. "That was mental!" exclaimed James, giving Sirius a fist bump.

"Like you read my mind!" agreed Sirius, nodding his head fervently.

"Mate –" James could hear Remus's voice in the distance.

Sirius and James turned towards Aubrey's friends. Sirius pointed his wand at them, as he asked, "Anyone else wants to have fun?"

"What is going here?!" Professor Flitwick's voice made James freeze in his spot. Reluctant at first, James turned around as the tiny teacher made his way to them.

"Mister Aubrey!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick, almost falling back. He opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish.

After sending Aubrey with Professor Slughorn, and Peter with Remus; Professor Flitwick dispersed the crowd. At last, he turned his attention and wrath towards Sirius and James.

"Follow me Mister Potter and Mister Black," instructed Professor Flitwick through his teeth.

He kept speaking the whole time as they made way to Professor McGonagall. After a few minutes, James tuned him out. But he still caught a few words. Words like, "Disappointed." "Immoral." "Illegal."

It was easy enough to keep up with Professor Flitwick. James wondered if Sirius and he would get expelled for this. The hex _was_ illegal. Even if they were, hopefully Peter won't be bullied after that.

"Professor McGonagall?" said Professor Flitwick as they made way inside her office.

McGonagall was marking students' assignments on her desk. She didn't look up. "Yes Filius," said McGonagall, putting her quill down.

"Potter? Black?" whispered McGonagall, getting up from her desk.

James had already averted his eyes towards the ground. "These students used Illegal growth hex on a fellow student," informed Professor Flitwick, as he pointed towards the Sirius and James.

"Illegal growth hex?!" cried McGonagall. James heard her pause, which was never a good sign. "Which student?!"

"Bertram Aubrey," replied Professor Flitwick.

"Where is he?!"

"Sent to Madam Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn would also attend to him."

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick."

Once Flitwick shut the door, James waited for expulsion. He swallowed hard, waiting for McGonagall to unleash her wrath on them. He could feel his palms sweating.

"What were you thinking?!" McGonagall's voice made the boys jump.

James looked up, to meet McGonagall's bewildered eyes. He somehow managed to sound stern, "He was bullying Peter."

"If a fellow student is being bullied, you ought to report it to the teachers. Not take the matters into your own hands!" cried McGonagall, as she rubbed her temples.

"But the bullies can take the matter into their hands and start the bullying?" questioned Sirius in a low voice.

McGonagall dropped her hands to her side, "Silence Black." She clasped her hands in front of her torso, as she continued, "This is illegal! Are you both determined on getting expelled?!"

She was glaring at both the boys. "First following Mister Lupin to the Whomping Willow, now this?!" McGonagall continued without stopping to take a breath. She pointed her wand towards James's chest as she said, "I can take away that badge from you Potter, you know that?"

James's eyes grew wide, and his mouth hung open. Not his badge! He wanted to burst into tears. Not only had he worked especially hard for it. It was his pride.

"How are Illegal hexes dealt with Professor?" asked Sirius after a long pause.

"I'll be taking 100 points each from you," replied McGonagall in a heartbeat. She dropped her hand to her side. "And you'll be serving detention."

"100 points each?!" cried James, his brows furrowed.

"With detention? That's harsh!" added Sirius, making James nod.

McGonagall recomposed her face, and replied, "Double detention."

James and Sirius gasped. "Who will we be serving detention with?" asked Sirius. He didn't seem to be scared of her at all.

McGonagall gave it a thought. Then she replied, "Hagrid and Me."

She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath, "Let me make myself clear to you both, you are _never_ going to use Illegal hexes." When neither Sirius nor James said anything, she walked back to her desk. "If I catch you both doing something like this again, you'll be onboard Hogwarts Express the same evening."

"Technically, it was Professor Flitwick who caught us," started Sirius, pointing at the closed door. James elbowed Sirius in the ribs when McGonagall's eyes widened, as she turned back towards them.

McGonagall's face had turned red with anger. She spoke from between her teeth, "Get out."

Sirius and James struggled to open the door, as they tumbled out of McGonagall's office. James whispered a "Yes Professor," before darting out of her office behind Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you so much for such wonderful reviews. It really makes my day! You guys are the sweetest. I hope you continue liking the story and support it till the end. Once again, Thank you so much. You people probably have no idea how much it means to me!**

**-_JT_**


	26. Chapter 26

James nibbled on the fruit bread as he scanned the map. He was bored and wide awake. Worst of it all, Sirius was already snoring in his bed. And Peter had fallen asleep too.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Snivellus on the map. "What in Merlin's name –" whispered James. Snivellus was walking around the castle. He was right behind Remus and Evans.

'_Alright… that's not creepy at all,_' thought James, as Snivellus stopped around the corner of first floor corridor. A crease formed at the centre of James's eyes. He kept an eye on Snivellus, as he thought, '_Maybe he is following Remus, not that it makes it better._'

Near the staircase, Remus turned to the left while Evans continued on to take the right-side corridor. As if an alarm went off inside James's head. His eyes widened, '_Why are they separating?_'

Snivellus continued following Evans. James dropped the map on his lap and almost sprang out of his bed. '_Should I go after them?_'

His hand reached for his invisibility cloak, but he paused. '_Maybe Evans knows,_' thought James, as he settled back down. He decided to stay up until Remus returned to confirm his suspicions.

When the door cracked open, James drifted out of sleep. He straightened up, there was a strain in his neck. He reckoned it had something to do with the way he was sleeping.

"James?" whispered Remus, as he made his way to bed in the dark. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes," replied James, rubbing the sore spot on his neck. "Can I ask you something?"

Remus dropped his robes on his bed and made his way over to James's bed. He waited for James to continue.

James crawled towards Remus, as he asked, "Did you know Snivellus was following you?"

Remus's brows furrowed, as he shook his head. "He wasn't."

"I saw him on the map, he was following you and Evans," replied James, shaking his head. "Then you went in different directions and he continued following Evans."

"That's not worrisome at all," sneered Remus, raising his brows. There was a distance in his eyes. Then, he shook his head as if to shake some thought away.

James shrugged, and replied, "We already said he was creepy."

"Does he do that often?" asked Remus, his lips pressed in a straight line.

"This is the first time I've had this map to check," said James, rumpling his hair. "But the way he was doing it, it did seem like he does it often."

For the first time, Remus was silent. His mouth remained agape as he tried to process the information. James knew it wasn't normal!

"Should I tell Lily?" asked Remus, with a loud sigh.

James crinkled his nose, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "How'll you prove it?"

Remus gave a sharp nod, and agreed, "Good point."

James's eyes were fixed on the door of Evans's Ancient Runes classroom. Any minute now she'd be out of there. He had dragged Sirius with him. He didn't want to sit outside Evans's classroom alone.

"Why are we sitting here?" asked Sirius, letting out a loud sigh. He stretched his legs in front of him, as they sat on one of the window stools.

"I want to check something," mumbled James, running his fingers through his hair. He bit the inside of his cheek, as he rocked back and forth.

The class ended just in time. Students flocked out of the crowd, and James craned his neck to look for Evans. His eyes scanned the students as fast as he could, not wanting to miss her. His mouth remained slightly agape.

But Evans was hard to miss. As soon as she stepped out of the classroom, her red hair caught James's attention. There was the reaction again – James's heart stopped for a second. When he noticed she wasn't alone, but with her friend Marlene, he knew she was safe. A smile grew on James's face, as he sank back against the window.

"You had to check on Evans?!" cried Sirius, hitting the back of James's head.

James whipped his head in Sirius's direction, shoving Sirius away. "No," replied James, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Last night, I saw Snivelly following her on the map, during patrolling."

"Snivellus wouldn't be here," said Sirius in a matter-of-fact voice, pursing his lips.

James turned towards Sirius, straightening up again. "Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He was in Professor Slughorn's office."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him going inside."

James nodded slowly, as he looked at the crowd filling the corridors again. He had to scan, just in case. Instead, his eyes landed on Peter, who was grinning as soon as he caught the boys' sight. "There's Peter," said James, jerking his head in Peter's direction.

"Were you waiting for me?" beamed Peter, as he jogged up to the boys.

Sirius scoffed, shaking his head, "No, he's keeping an eye on Evans."

The grin from Peter's face disappeared at once. "Why?" he asked, a crease forming between his brows. He clutched his books against his chest.

James inched closer to Peter, and whispered in a low voice, "Snivellus stalks her at night."

Peter paused for a minute, as his eyes grew wide. Perhaps he was waiting for James to say he was joking. His jaw hit the floor, and when James didn't say anything, he looked at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged as he gave Peter a firm nod, jumping down from the window stool.

James jumped down from the window stool too, and sighed, "I know it's creepy."

Sirius draped his arm around James's shoulder as the two started walking.

Peter was hot on their heels, as he asked, "Where are we going now?"

James grinned, patting Peter on the back. "Back to the common room."

"What are you doing Prongs?" Sirius's voice made James jump.

James folded the map in haste, as his cheeks grew red. "Nothing," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Are you watching Evans again?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes.

James opened the map again, "Look," he said. Pointing towards Snivellus and Evans. "Snivelly is following her again."

Sirius rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Why does it matter?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"This isn't normal," replied James from between his teeth as he jammed his finger repeatedly at Snivellus's footsteps in the map.

Sirius crouched down near James's bed, and took his hand in his own. "Neither is what you are doing." Sirius smirked, before letting out a chuckle.

James snatched his hand away, glaring at Sirius. "I was only trying to see if he'd do it again," mumbled James, folding the map.

"Now you have," replied Sirius, pursing his lips. "Can we get ready for the prank?"

"Yes," mumbled James, getting up from the bed. He felt uneasy because of what he had just seen. He felt angry because his best friend and brother didn't understand. James wanted to slam his fist against something – perhaps Snivellus's jaw.

"I'm sorry mate," said Sirius, as he watched James sluggishly put on his shoes. "I don't understand what you see in her."

"I don't know," whispered James, his eyes fixed on the shoelaces he was tying.

Sirius gave James's shoulder a squeeze, "We'll talk more once we get back."

The Marauders made their way to Filch's office without any problems. The map and the invisibility cloak made them unbeatable. Even Peter was at ease!

James looked at Filch's empty office on the map before he pushed open the door. "Filch isn't here, let's do this quickly."

The boys dropped the invisibility cloak on Filch's chair and started emptying their pockets. They had bought a dozen Dungbombs and they were going to fit all of them in Filch's office.

James put one under his chair and grinned, prayed if it would explode when Filch is sitting on the chair.

"Put one in his drawer," said Sirius, handing one Dungbomb to Peter. He pointed towards the chest of drawers on their right.

"One?!" gasped Peter, his brows furrowed. "Give me three, one for each."

Sirius had a face splitting grin on his face as he handed Peter three Dungbombs.

It didn't take more than five minutes for the boys to stuff Dungbombs in the worst places in Filch's office. James kept an eye on the map. When he saw Filch making his way back to the corridor leading to his office, his heart leaped.

James picked up the invisibility cloak and announced, "Let's get out now."

The boys darted out of the office under the invisibility cloak. James could feel the excitement erupting in the pit of his stomach. In a few minutes, Filch would get what he deserved.

It was all perfect until Peeves glided out of no where and noticed the door of Filch's office being closed at its own accord. He stood there for a moment and then looked around. But the boys didn't stick around to see what Peeves did next.

Once the boys were back in their room, Peter didn't waste a minute to get paranoid. "Do you think Peeves knew it was us?" he squeaked.

"How could he? No one saw us," replied Sirius, waving his hand dismissively.

Peter pointed his finger towards James, as he said, "But Prongs told him we'd teach Filch a lesson."

"Yet, he doesn't have anything to prove it was us," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"Oi, Filch is entering his office," Remus's words drew everyone's attention. The boys hurried over to Remus, who was holding the map. James looked at the map over Remus's shoulder. His smile grew

"I can't wait to see his face in the morning."

"Where is he going?"

"He's talking to Peeves!" cried Peter, pointing his finger towards Peeves and Filch on the map.

The conversation was short as Filch glided away from Peeves. Rather than going to his office, Filch rushed somewhere else. James tilted his head, his eyes remained fixed on Filch. "That didn't last long."

"He's going to Dumbledore's office."

"Are you sure he didn't see us?" squeaked Peter, his hands clasped around his mouth.

"Calm down Wormtail," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. He pressed his lips together, glaring at Peter.

"Padfoot is right, when have we ever gotten caught?" asked James, resting his hands on his waist.

"Remember when you both –" started Peter, with tears at the brim of his eyes.

James let out an exasperated sigh. "I meant with the invisibility cloak," he cut off Peter.

Peter fidgeted with his fingers, as he mumbled, "There is always a first."

James gave Peter's shoulder a light squeeze, as he assured him, "It's not going to be this."

Remus let out a chuckle, as he folded the map. He turned towards Sirius and James. "You better hope, otherwise you both would be on Hogwarts Express tomorrow evening."

Sirius and James grinned as they looked at each other. There is no way they'd be caught. Sirius looked at Remus, as he asked, "Would they do it before we serve our detention or after?"

"Why are you serving detention on Saturday?" asked Remus, sitting down on his bed with a thump.

"We're going to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid," replied James, walking to his own bed.

"The Forbidden Forest?" gasped Peter, his eyes growing twice in size.

Sirius gave a sharp nod, his lips twisted in disgust. "Yes, we have to get some knotgrass … without magic."

Peter gave Sirius a puzzled look, as he tilted his head. "That's not so bad."

"Yes, only that due to less rainfall, there is a shortage of it," said James, rolling his eyes.

Remus scoffed, as he said, "Good luck to your backs."

"But I reckon Hagrid's not so bad," said James, looking at Sirius from the corner of his eyes.

"I am scared for what McGonagall is going to do with us," said Sirius, shuddering.

"Tell me Wormtail, did Aubrey do anything since then?" asked James, turning his attention back to Peter.

"He might have, if he could step outside the infirmary," squeaked Peter, as he shrugged.

"He is still in the infirmary?" gasped Sirius, his jaw hitting the floor. But it was immediately replaced by a smug grin.

Peter nodded fervently, informing them, "It's going to take a day or two for him to get better."

James raised his brows, smirking as he said, "It had been two days." Knowing that Sirius and he taught Peter's bully a good lesson felt wonderful. What was more brilliant was that Sirius and he thought of the same spell to do that!

Remus rolled his eyes, as he said, "You both hit him with an illegal hex, give him some time to recuperate."

"If he does something again –" started James, fixing his eyes on Peter. He needed Peter to know that they'd do it again for him in a heartbeat.

Peter shook his head as he added, "I'll not let him."

James smiled, pushing his chest out. "We're right behind you."

Sirius and James were ready to serve their detention bright and early. After breakfast, they were supposed to make way to the courtyard. The start of the day was a little off. But James's day improved in an instant when he almost collided with Evans in the corridor.

"Alright Evans?" said James, with a face splitting grin. His heart was already in his mouth.

Evans paused for a moment, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Her eyes drifted towards James's legs. Then, without a word, she darted off.

"Why did you greet her?" muttered Sirius, rolling his eyes. He was throwing daggers at Evans's back. But she didn't seem to notice or mind and disappeared around the corner.

Shrugging, James averted his eyes to the ground, "It's like a reflex." His smile had disappeared with Evans.

Sirius and James met Hagrid in the courtyard. It seemed like he had been waiting for them for a long time. The boys hurried over to the half giant.

"Hello James," said Hagrid, his cheeks puffed up. James reckoned he had smiled. He then looked at Sirius and gave him a nod too, "Sirius."

James grinned, as he replied, "Hello Hagrid."

"Are yeh ready?" asked Hagrid, gesturing the boys to follow him.

The boys stood on the edge of the Forbidden forest with Hagrid. They had been inside in their Animagus form. James's heart leaped as he thought what he might see there! Hagrid looked down at the boys, as he said, "Now don't wander around."

It had been hours since they entered the Forbidden forest and all they had seen was the grass and their own shoes. James's hands and clothes were covered with dirt and sweat. He was sure he had smeared some dirt on his face too when he tried to wipe off sweat.

"Ugh! My back!" cried Sirius, hitting his back with his fists.

"Yer not even half way done," faltered Hagrid, pointing towards the small pile of knotgrass they had collected.

James was sure they had collected more than what he was looking at right now! Had someone been eating their knotgrass?!

Sirius held up the index finger of his right hand. His left hand stayed on his knee. He had turned paler than usual, "Let me lie down for a second, I might pass out."

"Dramatic much?" muttered James, under his breath.

"You'll carry me back if I pass out?" bellowed Sirius, narrowing his eyes at James. The way he was hunched over made it all the more hilarious in James's eyes.

Hagrid's eyes widened, as he let out a sigh. "'Suppose yeh can take a break."

"Thanks Hagrid," cried Sirius as he dropped on the ground with a loud thud. "You're the best."

From whatever part of Hagrid's face was visible, it seemed like he had turned red. "I heard yeh follow'd Remus to the Whomping Willow?" asked Hagrid, glancing sideways at James and Sirius.

"Yes," replied James, nodding. "But this isn't for doing that." He continued looking for more knotgrass.

"It's for Aubrey," groaned Sirius, he stretched his limbs as far as he could.

Hagrid pointed his finger at James and Sirius, narrowing his eyes. "Yeh both need to mind yeh temper."

"He bullied Peter," mumbled James, shaking his head. "I reckon he hasn't done it the first time." He narrowed his eyes to look for more knotgrass. He could swear they had picked all that there was.

"Ever thought Professor McGonagall might give him a better punishment?" asked Hagrid, in a low voice. "Legal punishment."

James straightened up, and he felt his muscles seize. A groan escaped from between his lips. "But is it okay to let someone walk all over your friends?" asked James, resting his hands on his back. He massaged his back with his fingertips.

"Er – No," mumbled Hagrid, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Exactly!" exclaimed James, throwing his hands in the air.

Hagrid looked at James in disbelief. "Doesn' mean yeh use illegal spells!" cried Hagrid, shaking his index finger.

James let out a huff, as he said, "Alright, we'd stick to legal one's next time."

"I reckon we won't need them," said Sirius, waving his hand dismissively.

"Why?" asked Hagrid, his bushy brows furrowed. He fixed his black eyes on Sirius.

Sirius grinned, craning his neck to look at the half giant, "Half the school is scared of us."

James could feel the muscles in his back twitch in pain. He could hardly move. Holding onto the railing of the staircase, he pulled himself up.

Sirius was massaging his back, still hunched over. He couldn't bring himself to straighten up all the way.

"Hagrid wasn't that bad," whispered James. He groaned internally as he took another step. "I am dreading McGonagall." If the staircases changed now, he would lay right here.

"I hope we don't have to bend over for her detention," said Sirius in annoyance. "Otherwise I might never straighten up."

After dinner, Sirius and James walked to McGonagall's classroom. She had asked them to serve their detentions there. But she had still not told them what their detention was going to be.

James stood outside the classroom, he watched McGonagall place something on two desks. "Professor?" said James.

McGonagall looked at the boys, and gave a nod. "Come inside," gestured McGonagall. As she took her seat, the boys stood in front of her desk.

She pointed at the desks in the second row, "Sit."

James sat in the row on the right and Sirius sat in his adjacent row. James noticed a roll of parchment, ink and quill resting on their desks. "Are we writing lines Professor?" he asked.

"No," said McGonagall, her already thin lips were pressed further together. "You both would be writing an essay on why you mustn't use illegal spells."

James could see the corner of Sirius's lips twitch. "How long will the essay be Professor?" asked Sirius, pulling his sleeves up.

McGonagall pushed her glasses back, as she replied, "Till you reach the end of the parchment."

James knew it sounded too easy, and McGonagall's detentions were anything but easy. He knew that because he had served more detentions with her than he could count. And he was right! The moment he reached the end of the parchment, it extended itself.

At first James's eyes grew wide, and he looked over at Sirius. When he noticed Sirius clenching onto the quill as he glared at McGonagall, he stifled back a laugh.

"This is torture!" cried Sirius, as he continued writing on the never-ending parchment.

James massaged his sore hand, as he tried to write. His brain didn't know enough words to fill the never-ending parchment. "My arm is going to fall off."

"Look," said Sirius, dropping his quill on the desk. He held his hand out, palm facing down. "My hand is shaking." Sirius's hand shook like a dead leaf trying to hang onto a tree branch on a windy day.

After three hours of pure torture, McGonagall decided it was time to look at the boys. She stood up, and glided towards James and Sirius's desk. "What did you learn Mister Black?" and then she fixed her gaze on James, "Mister Potter?"

'_That this punishment is worse than Cruciatus Curse,_' thought James. He replied in a shaky voice, "We mustn't use illegal spells Professor."

McGonagall looked over to Sirius, her face was unnaturally still. And for Sirius's sake, James prayed that Sirius didn't say anything snarky.

Sirius nodded in affirmation, "We'll never use illegal spells Professor."

McGonagall pushed her glasses back, she pointed her wand at the boys as she said, "You better remember it."

James let out a sigh. After this, he didn't think his hand would ever be ready to use _any_ spell. The boys responded in unison "Yes Professor."

With the flick of the wand, the never-ending parchment rolled itself. McGonagall looked at the boys, "Off you go."

"Good night Professor," the boys said in unison. They jumped out of their desks and dragged their feet out of the classroom.

"Good night."


	27. Chapter 27

James watched the moon play hide and seek behind the clouds. He wondered if it was going to rain. The puffs of grey looked magnificent as they hid the moon's friends.

James heard a shuffle of footsteps coming his way. "Can't sleep?" asked Sirius, sitting in front of James in the window seat. He too looked outside for a brief moment.

James smiled, bringing his knees closer, his arms wrapped around them. "No," whispered James, shaking his head.

Sirius slumped against the window. "What are you thinking?" he asked, raising his brows.

James was only admiring the night sky. He shook his head, as he mumbled, "Nothing." His eyes looking at the moon once again. But the moon had hidden behind the clouds.

Sirius let out a loud sigh, and turned towards James. "If that is it, might I suggest something?"

James tilted his head, blinking a couple of times. He gave a firm nod and waited.

"We were supposed to talk about Evans."

"Oh." The thumping of his heart was out of control. James knew his ears were turning red by the second. His mind stuttered for a minute, as he held his breath. He waited for Sirius to continue.

"I see you still cannot keep your eyes off her," said Sirius, studying James's face. He had a smile tugging at his lips.

"I tried," whispered James, as he screwed his eyes shut. "But it's hard." Even now, all he could see was her. Her beautiful green eyes, the fiery red hair. The freckles on her fair cheeks.

"Why?"

James opened his eyes, and looked outside. "Even when I try not to think of _anything_, I still can't stop thinking about her!" started James, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He chuckled, "I am sure it sounds sappy but just one look at her, and it makes my day."

"It does sound sappy," agreed Sirius, chuckling too.

"I reckon I can sit and watch her smile for the whole day," said James, shaking his head. "Or just listen to her talk."

For a moment there was silence, and James could hear his beating heart in his head. He was flushed, thinking about what he had admitted. More so, thinking about what he was going to admit. "Everything about her is perfect, and I can't imagine a world where she didn't exist."

"Mate –" started Sirius, pinching the bridge of his nose.

James shook his head, looking at Sirius. "I'm sure it's a crush and it'll go away."

Rather than agreeing with James, Sirius laughed. He looked at James in amusement. "What?" questioned James, pushing his glasses back.

"You're in love!"

"What?"

"You're in love with Evans." Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. "We've caught you smiling a lot more since you fell in love with her," he began explaining. "And we see all the tricks you use to impress her – like the snitch."

For a moment, James stopped breathing, as his heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath. "I don't know why. But every time I leave our dormitories, my eyes search for her without meaning to."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear, as he said, "That's love for sure."

"How do you know?" asked James, looking everywhere but at Sirius. He could feel his cheeks were on fire.

"Mate, it's been long enough and you've been rejected enough time –" said Sirius, giving James's shoulder a light squeeze. " – if it was a crush, you'd be over her by now."

That was correct. If it was someone else, James would have stopped chasing her. But with Evans, it was different. "I suppose you're right."

"I am."

"So, will you forgive her?" asked James, his eyes gleaming with hope. He slipped a small smile.

Sirius threw his hands in the air, as he rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The boys made their way down to the common room. They were famished. And Sirius was getting grumpy without food in his system.

James glanced in Sirius's direction, he snickered, his hair was the perfect length now. "You ought to cut your hair Padfoot," he started, pointing his finger towards Sirius's head.

Sirius blinked a couple of times. "Why?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"It looks like Snivelly's hair –" started James, shaking his head, " – that length."

For a moment Sirius's mouth hung open. "HOW DARE YOU?!" gasped Sirius, gritting his teeth.

James's eyes travelled past Sirius and Evans caught James's eye before anyone noticed her making her way over to them. "Remus," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Evans," said Sirius, with a grin. He waved in her direction, before throwing a glance in James's direction.

James stood there with his mouth agape, as he rumpled up his hair.

Lily didn't spare a glance in their direction, giving her whole attention to Remus.

"Good morning Lily," said Remus, with a small smile.

"Professor McGonagall is looking for the four of you," said Evans, without wasting a moment. Although she spoke about the four of them, she only looked at Remus.

"Four of us?" squeaked Peter, his eyes widening. He looked at Sirius and James with a frantic look on his face. Sirius pinched Peter's inner arm, making him gasp.

Remus nodded, as he gave Evans a smile. "Alright."

Any other day, Evans would have left by now. But today, she stood there, shifting from one foot to another. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. It looked like she was contemplating something.

"Is there something else you want to say?" asked Sirius, giving James a slight nudge.

That did the deed. Without looking back, Evans darted past the boys. The portrait hole opened and she disappeared behind it.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, still looking at where she had disappeared. He mumbled, "She could've apologized to Prongs."

"You're still on it?" asked Peter, raising his brows.

"In case it makes you feel better –" started Remus, turning to his friends. " – she asked me about Prongs during patrolling."

James's mouth hung open. Had he heard that right? A thousand fireworks went off in his head, and his heart did a summersault. "What did she ask?"

"If you're hurt."

"She thinks we were lying?" scoffed Sirius, rolling his eyes.

Remus shook his head, before he said, "I'd say that incident is making her question her friendship with Snivellus."

Sirius raised his index finger and said, "You should've added the stalking."

"And how would I prove it?" asked Remus, tilting his head. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Or tell her how I came to possess the information?"

James pressed his lips together and shrugged. "He's got a point."

The boys padded out of the common room, making their way to McGonagall's office. It was obvious that breakfast would have to wait.

"Are we going to McGonagall?" squeaked Peter, his brows lowered. He whimpered, as he looked back and forth between his friends.

"Yes," said James in a nonchalant manner. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Why are you wetting your pants Wormtail?" hissed Sirius, anger creeping into his voice. He glared at Peter, pursing his lips.

"What if she knows about –" whispered Peter, shaking his head.

"Shush!" hushed Sirius, pressing his index finger against his lips.

"How could she?" said James, rolling his eyes. "The only – thing – that saw us was Peeves."

"You told him that you'd teach Filch a lesson," reminded Peter, pointing his finger towards James.

"So?" asked James, his face crinkled. He shrugged before continuing, "Most of the student body hates him."

"You're good at lying," asked Remus, looking past James at Peter. "Why do you get scared?"

"Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I want to do it!"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Turning towards Peter, he held him by his shoulders at an arm's length. "Look, no one knows we did it." Giving him a strong pat on his back, Sirius continued, "Pull yourself together."

As soon as the boys stepped inside the office, they noticed Filch. Mrs Norris sat near his foot. He had his mean eyes set on the boys. Baring his teeth, his breath was ragged.

"Professor?" said James. His low voice, boomed in the silent office.

McGonagall looked exhausted, as she rubbed her temples. Giving a firm nod, she said, "Come in."

The boys gathered around her desk; their hands clasped together in front of them.

McGonagall fixed her glasses, she looked at them at last. "This is the third time for the two of you," pointing her wand at Sirius and James. Her piercing gaze set on them. "Second time for you Mister Pettigrew," she continued, now pointing her wand at poor Peter. "And I expected better from you Mister Lupin."

"Exactly why are we here Professor?" asked James, tilting his head, his brows furrowed.

"You know damn well!" blurted Filch, shaking his fist in the air.

The boys exchanged a puzzled look – the look they had mastered in past five years. On the inside, James was laughing.

"Wait Argus," said McGonagall, holding her hand up. Her thin lips had become thinner. "I'll only ask this once; I expect a yes or no response."

The boys gave a firm nod, looking at McGonagall with as much seriousness as they could muster.

"If the answer is yes," said McGonagall, she turned towards James and Sirius. "The two of you will be boarding Hogwarts Express this evening."

"What's the question Professor?" asked James, raising his brows.

"Do you know about what happened to Mister Filch's office?"

"The whole school knows, why are we being expelled for it?" Sirius questioned back, furrowing his brows. He gave McGonagall a puzzled look, his nose crinkling.

"Did you do it?"

Sirius shook his head, as he replied, "No ma'am, we didn't."

"Peeves said it was you!" bellowed Filch. His knuckles had turned pale by how hard he was clenching his fist. "I know you and your friends are always up to something!"

"What did Peeves say exactly?" asked James, raising his brows as he pushed his neck forward.

"That a bunch of students put Dungbombs in my office!" yelped Filch, pointing his index finger at the boys.

"A bunch of students?" blurted James, narrowing his eyes. He turned towards Filch, taking a step in his direction. "And you assumed it was us?"

"I know it was you!" continued Filch, shaking his fist in the air. His face was flushed. "Ever since I caught you using harmful spells in corridors you have been eyeing me for revenge."

"We have been given detention multiple times," said James from between his teeth. Shaking his head, he continued, "We never take revenge on authority figures."

He turned towards McGonagall. "Have we ever Dungbomb your office Professor?" he asked. Raising his hand upward, he extended it towards McGonagall. "You've given us more detentions than any other authority figure."

The muscles in Sirius's jaw bunched, as he asked, "Did anyone see us entering your office?"

McGonagall too now turned her attention towards Filch. "Did Peeves see them Argus?"

"Well – well – I don't think –" stammered Filch, scratching his head. He looked around, as if trying to remember any information.

James smirked, rolling his eyes. He recomposed his face, as he continued, "So, we appeared out of thin air? And disappeared?"

The room remained silent, as the boys looked back and forth between McGonagall and Filch.

"There is nothing that can tie us to this Professor," said Sirius, after a long pause. "Can we go have our breakfast?"

McGonagall gave a firm nod. Gesturing towards the office door, she said, "Very well."

As if on command, the boys turned around to make their way out of the office.

From the corner of his eyes, James caught Sirius's gaze. Giving a sly smile, James tried to supress the laughter bubbling behind his lips. Sirius too returned the smile with a smirk of his own.

"He gave me a smug smile!" Filch's voice boomed across the office. His bony hands caught Sirius by his shoulder. Turning him around, Filch's hands made way to Sirius's collar. "Don't give me a smug smile boy!"

James's eyes widened; he could feel the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. He clenched his fists at his side. Taking a step in their direction, he almost snapped Filch's hand in half.

"Argus!" McGonagall stepped between Filch and James. Her wide eyes looked at Filch from over her glasses.

Sirius gritted his teeth, clawing at Filch's hand on his collar. He spoke from between his teeth, "I didn't smile at you." His eyes were filled with rage.

At once, Filch let go of Sirius's collar.

James draped his hand around Sirius's shoulder, escorting him out of the office. He knew Sirius loathed anyone who tried to touch him. Especially after what his parents had done to him. It was more of a defense mechanism than anger. James could feel Sirius shudder under his touch. Giving Sirius's shoulder a light squeeze, he wanted to remind Sirius that he was there for him.

Letting out a loud sigh, Sirius muttered under his breath, "Filch is insane."

Peter still fidgeted with his fingers, as he said, "I thought Peeves ratted us out."

"How could he?" said James, giving Sirius a smirk, "No one saw us."

After lunch, James decided to make his way back to his room. He had to take some rest before his Quidditch practice. He was waiting to make his way through the crowd in the Entrance Hall. On the other side, he caught sight of Snivellus. His nose was still buried inside his dirty book.

James gritted his teeth, looking away from the git. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his mood.

"Damn you Peeves!" Filch's voice was followed by a loud clatter and thud. It made James jump. Then without a warning, Peeves glided out of the corridor, stopping in front of James.

"Hello Peeves," greeted James, with a massive smirk. His mood had improved, knowing Peeves had irritated Filch.

"Potter!"

"Back to business?" asked James, looking at the corner from where Peeves had appeared.

Peeves hovered near James, as he rolled his eyes. He gave James an innocent smile, as he said, "I was only helping him clean the armour from the inside."

"Listen Peeves," whispered James, stepping to a corner. Peeves followed him.

James threw a last glance at the corridor where Filch was, to check if he was coming. "I'll squash Mrs Norris's tail if you push the book out of Snivellus's hands the next time you see him," said James, grinning.

Peeves considered it for a moment, and James thought he would reject the offer. But when Mrs Norris appeared around the corner, mischief glistened in Peeves and James's eyes. Peeves showed James a toothy grin as he said, "I will push him down if you do it now."

"Deal," agreed James.

He marched up to where Mrs Norris was sitting, her tail lying flat on the ground. Stretching out his foot, James could feel the excitement exploding inside him. He squashed Mrs Norris's tail, with a grin.

The evil cat screeched, her fur standing. She dashed off to the corridor like a bullet.

The whole entrance hall roared with applause. The students and Peeves cheered for James. Through the buzzing of laughter and compliments, James picked up one that was used the most. "Nice one Potter."

It was safe to suffice that Peeves kept his word too. When it had been muddy and rainy the next day, Peeves shoved Snivellus in the mud in the courtyard. James felt a surge of happiness witnessing that.


	28. Chapter 28

James noticed a mayhem in the Great Hall during Lunch. He didn't understand what was going on, as he settled in the bench. Turning to his friends, he asked, "What's going on?" A grin forming on his face.

"Peter charmed the utensils," said Remus, pointing towards the dancing utensils. The first and second-year students were struggling to grab their spoons and fork.

Peter looked satisfied, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His wand hidden under his hand. He had a smug smile playing on his lips.

James inched closer to Peter. "Could you charm one fork to stab Snivellus?" he asked, raising his brows.

"Yes, why don't you scoop his eye out with the spoon Prongs?" Sirius questioned back, rolling his eyes.

James ignored Sirius, as he asked Peter, "Just the first and second-year students?"

Peter nodded fervently, the grin on his face grew bigger by the second.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed James, serving himself mashed potatoes. He looked around to check what else was served for Lunch.

Sirius looked over James's shoulder, his eyes fixed on the Slytherin table. The smirk on his face told a story of its own. "I have something that might cheer you up," he whispered.

Digging his hand into the pocket of his robe, he pulled something out. Extending his hand towards James, he opened his palm.

Scrunching up his nose, James narrowed his eyes. "Why do you have Flabberworms in your pocket?!" cried James, his brows lowered.

Sirius shoved the flabberworm back in his pocket. Wiping his hand off with the hem of his robe. "How about we let one or two slip in Snivellus's shirt during Divination?" asked Sirius, with a shrug.

James gave a crooked smile, cocking his head. He asked, "How about all of them?"

Sirius snorted, shaking his head. "We'll start off easy."

"Potter," a voice startled James. He saw it in his friends' faces, the look of stunned surprise.

James looked over his shoulder, and his heart leaped out of his chest. Evans was talking to him? "Hello Evans," he said, blinking. He rumpled his hair, and a grin spread on his face.

He noticed the way she fidgeted with her fingers, and the way her friends remained by her side. James cocked his head, waiting for her to continue. "I want to say that I'm sorry what I said about the thing that happened with Severus."

From the corner of his eyes, James saw Sirius's slacked jaw turn into a grin. "Not a problem," said James, shaking his head. It felt like ages ago. And Evans didn't know what had happened. Her loyalty was one of her best traits. That and her ability to see good in others, even someone as bad as Snivellus. He didn't blame her.

"And your leg?"

"All good."

"Alright," whispered Evans, rushing off with her friends. James stared off at where she had disappeared, with the biggest grin on his face. He almost forgot about the prank they were planning on Snivellus minutes ago.

Professor Fernsby's class was interesting. When he taught something new! He had a habit of focusing on revising. A way to make sure students don't forget what they learnt after one year.

James placed his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on the table. At least it was more interesting than Professor Binns's class.

"Today we'll be diving deeper into Palmistry," said Professor Fernsby, as he padded across the classroom. "But before that, let's revise what we know about it so far."

James looked at Sirius from the corner of his eye. He whispered from between his teeth, "We're in fifth year, one would assume we ought to learn more than this!"

Sirius gave a small nod, pursing his lips. "Maybe if one us could say the other has to die this crap would stop."

"Say that I'll die in – four years," mumbled James, blocking out what Professor Fernsby was going on and on about. "Hopefully we'll be free then."

"At 21?" snorted Sirius, looking at James now. His eyes flickered towards Evans, as he whispered, "Or what if I say you will marry Evans?"

'_Marry Evans?_' thought James, his brain stuttered for a moment. The possibility of it send waves of excitement across James's body. He hid his red ears with his hands. "What if I drown you in tea leaves?"

Sirius dropped his head on the table with a thud. The tea cups sitting on the table clattered. He whispered, "There are so many interesting things in Divination but we're stuck looking at hands!"

"What body part would you rather look at?" asked James, a smirk forming on his lips. He bit his lower lip, as Professor Fernsby stepped closer to their table.

"Do you really want to know Prongs?" asked Sirius, turning his face towards James. His head still rested on the table.

James gave a sharp shook, as he whispered, "Something tells me I shouldn't." Knowing Sirius, it would not be something innocent.

"It starts with a –" started Sirius anyway.

"Mister Black and Mister Potter," said Professor Fernsby, fixing his eyes on the boys. He stopped in front of their table; his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yes Professor?" asked Sirius, peeling himself off the table. He didn't conceal the boredom on his face.

"Would you like to share what you're talking about with everyone?"

"Once I read his palm properly I would," replied Sirius, pointing towards James.

A few students in the class let out a chuckle. James too stifled back a laugh, especially when Sirius gave Professor Fernsby a cheeky grin.

Professor Fernsby shook his head, turning away from the duo. "Pair up then," instructed Professor Fernsby. He pointed his wand back and forth between students sitting together.

There was loud buzzing in the classroom, but James heard Evans's voice loud and clear. Her fingertips gazed across Snivellus's palm, as she said, "Sorry Severus, you're stuck with me."

James wanted to stab his wand in his eyes. His eyes narrowed to slits, as Snivellus's ear turned pink. "Let me shove the Flabberworms somewhere other than his shirt!"

"Calm down," said Sirius, patting James's clenched fists resting on the table.

Professor Fernsby turned his attention back to James and Sirius. Craning his neck, he set his sight on the boys, asking, "What are you two lads doing?"

James let out a loud sigh. Placing his hand in front of Sirius, palm up. "Here," he said, pulling Sirius's hand close to himself.

"You have a short life line," said Sirius, pointing towards James's palm.

James scrutinized Sirius's palm. His head cocking to one side, he focused on Sirius's life line too. "You do too!" exclaimed James, his mouth agape.

"Do I?" asked Sirius, a frown settling on his lips.

"Look!" pointed James towards Sirius's life line.

The boys pulled their hands back. Fixing their eyes on their own palms. James pursed his lips, his brows furrowed. "Mine's shorter than yours," he mumbled.

"Maybe we'll die at 60," said Sirius with a shrug.

James nodded fervently in agreement, "That seems short."

Sirius looked around the classroom. "No one is looking," whispered Sirius, pulling out Flabberworms from the pocket of his robe. He placed some on the desk.

James inched away from the desk, his nose crinkled. He felt a swirl of nausea settling in his stomach, watching Sirius handle them without a problem in the world. "How can you keep them in your pocket?"

"Ready?" asked Sirius, pulling out his wand.

James too pulled out his wand. They pointed the tip of their wands towards the Flabberworms. The worms hovered in the air behind Snivellus's head, before making their way inside his shirt, making him jump.

"What happened?" asked Evans, cocking her head to one side.

Snivellus shook his head, as he said, "Nothing." He gestured her to continue reading his palm.

Once Evans was engaged in the book lying in front of her, Snivellus's free hand made its way to his back. He scratched his back, arching it.

James almost gagged thinking what he must have done to the Flabberworms.

"Forgot to take a bath again Snivellus?" asked Sirius, inching closer to Evans and Snivellus's desk.

"Shut your mouth," muttered Snivellus, his mean eyes glaring at Sirius.

Sirius scoffed, sinking back in his chair. Tipping his chair back, he waited for someone to noticed the Flabberworms making its way up Snivellus's collar.

"What is that?!" a student bellowed, making Sirius snort.

"Flabberworms!" someone had pointed out before the class erupted into screeches.

Evans too jumped out of her seat, away from Snivellus. She had knocked over the tea cups sitting on their desk, as well as her books.

Snivellus was clawing at his back, turning his head in every direction to get a look of his back.

Professor Fernsby called for the class's attention. "Silence!" He walked over to Snivellus, avoiding his flailing arms. "Mister Snape," said Professor Fernsby, inching away from Snivellus. "Let me help you."

Once Professor Fernsby had managed to help Snivellus, his face was flushed with anger. "I must impress on every one of you the seriousness of the situation," said Professor Fernsby in a stern voice. His grey brows furrowed, and lips set in a straight line. "Bullying of any sort isn't tolerated."

"Like he doesn't do it," whispered Sirius, jerking his head in Snivellus's direction.

"I will let this slip, only this once," Professor Fernsby continued, his piercing gaze scanning the class. "If I catch anyone…"

James had already stopped listening, rolling his eyes. He flipped through the pages of his Divination book. His chin resting on his hand.

"It was you!" hissed Snivellus, looking over his shoulder.

Though Evans was hearing the conversation, she did not intervene. Keeping his eyes fixed on Professor Fernsby, she let out a sigh.

"Have you lost your mind?" asked James, his head snapping up. He gritted his teeth, as he continued. "Where would we get Flabberworms from in the middle of the class?"

"Mark my words Potter –" said Snivellus, turning around, " – next time it won't just be –"

"One of your nasty spells?" scoffed James, raising his brows. He locked eyes with Snivellus. "Which you used to take my leg off?"

"You've no idea what's coming for you Snivellus," warned Sirius from between his teeth. "Watch your back."

Snivellus looked away first, though he was trembling. The muscles in his jaw bunched.

"We'll be working on dream interpretation for the next week," Professor Fernsby was now talking about next week's class. "Now, those who cannot remember your dreams, I suggest you maintain a dream diary."

"Merlin's beard!" complained Sirius, springing out of his seat like the rest of the students. "When will we get to the good part?"

Professor Fernsby's voice was almost inaudible with the buzzing class. "That's all for today, class dismissed."

James too collected his books, ignoring his stomach tightening. His hands balled in fists, he spoke through his teeth, "Dream interpretation?" Pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder, he marched out of the classroom. "What's that supposed to tell us anyway?"

"We'll just cook up random dreams," said Sirius, shrugging. "Let's go find Remus and Peter."

By the time the boys reached the common room, James had calmed down. The casual bounce in his step had returned. He was grinning, and rumpling up his hair as usual.

James and Sirius plopped down beside Remus on the couch. Remus was talking to Frank Longbottom. "Hello mate," Sirius greeted Frank with a grin. The boys fell into an easy conversation.

"Where's Wormtail?" asked James, dropping his bag near his feet.

"Professor Kettleburn caught Wormtail talking about his prank this afternoon," started Remus, shaking his head. "He's serving detentions."

James grinned from ear to ear, "What's he doing?" he asked. Stretching out his legs, he wondered if Peter was going to cry after his detention.

"For one, finding the 26 spoons that ran away," chuckled Remus, as if remembering something hilarious. "And then writing lines."

James tried to imagine Peter running after spoons, it made him snort. "Poor Wormtail," said James, raising his brows.

"How did your prank go?" asked Remus in a low voice.

"It was so satisfactory," replied James, letting out a sigh of relief. "But I'm not done with Snivellus yet."

"When are you?" scoffed Remus, raising his brows.

James stood slumped against the wall opposite the classroom door. The Ancient Runes class had ended a few minutes ago. The students were swamping out with their friends.

James grinned, straightening up. Evans walked out of the classroom alone. "Alright Evans?" he couldn't help but let it slip. He rumpled his hair, without dropping the grin.

Evans looked at him from the corner of her eyes, but she moved ahead without a word.

"She ignored you – as always," noted Sirius, pointing towards Evans.

James shook his head. "I left her speechless – as always," he said, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

Sirius let out a loud sigh, averting his wide eyes to the ground. He shook his head. "There's Wormtail," he said, once he looked up again.

Peter jogged up to them, grinning, "Where you waiting for Evans?"

"Yes," said James, as he draped his arm around Peter's shoulder. "But we were also waiting for you."

"I already told you, Bertram isn't even looking in my direction," assured Peter, grinning. "You don't have to worry."

"Cut him some slack," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "You're a perfect excuse for him to sit outside Evans's class like a fool."

Peter scoffed, shaking his head, "He's been doing it for weeks now."

"I've a surprise planned for her," beamed James, looking back and forth between his friends. "I've worked on it for a long time."

Peter's mouth formed an O shape. "Her birthday was last week."

James held out his index finger, shaking it, "For Valentine's day."

"Valentine's day?" snickered Sirius, crinkling his nose. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Like what?" asked James, rolling his eyes.

"Prepare for the full moon that is on the next day?" Sirius questioned back, raising his brows.

James gave a small shrug, as he said, "We're prepared."

"Please say that you aren't going to embarrass her in front of the whole school again," mumbled Peter, a frown settling on his lips.

"No."

Valentine's day rolled up at last. James was pacing around his room, waiting for Peter and Sirius. They had left half an hour ago to take a bath. He needed to get to the Great Hall.

The door of their dormitory opened, and the boys walked in. Sirius tossed another red rose in the pile of red roses on his desk.

"Another one?" asked James, grinning.

Sirius was trying to comb his wet hair with his fingers. "Wormtail's got one too," replied Sirius, pointing his finger towards Peter.

Peter clenched onto the red rose and chocolate box in his hand. He had a shy smile, and a hint of pink on his cheeks.

James skipped across the room, his grin growing. "Who gave it to you?" he asked.

"Emilia Jones," squeaked Peter, biting back his smile. She was a beautiful fifth year Hufflepuff. James had no idea she fancied Peter!

"It's maddening out there," remarked Sirius, shaking his head.

The door opened once again, and Remus made his way inside without a sound. He too had a rose and a large chocolate in his hand. He placed it on his bed in a nonchalant manner.

"Moony!" gasped James, his eyes widening. His jaw hit the floor, looking at the way Remus was behaving.

"What?" asked Remus, collecting his books, and shoving them in his bag.

James recomposed his face. "Is that a rose?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Sirius's head whipped in Remus's direction. He too had his jaw hanging open.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose as he replied, "Yes."

"And?" asked Sirius, raising his brows. He padded across the room to Remus's desk.

Remus shrugged, hanging the strap of his bag across his shoulder. "And nothing."

"Who gave it to you?" asked James, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Eve Ross."

"Jane's best friend?!" yelped Sirius, looking back and forth between Remus and James.

James shifted from one foot to another. It wasn't that big of a deal. Jane and he ended on good terms.

Remus gave a firm nod. "Can we go have breakfast now?"

Sirius was right, it was maddening. Everyone was giving each other roses and gifts. The corridors were crowded. People were snogging each other in every corner.

James himself received more than a dozen roses. "Happy Valentine's Day!" everyone who gave him a rose wished him. The chocolates he passed on to Peter and Remus. They both loved chocolates.

He couldn't care less about what was going on. His eyes kept scanning the Great Hall for Evans. He ran his hand over his robe. He could feel the rose resting in the inside pocket of it.

Sirius filled his plate with everything in his sight as he mumbled, "I told you it's maddening."

Remus paused filling his plate, as he looked at James. "What are you smiling about?" asked Remus, raising one of his brows.

"My surprise for Evans."

"Look at the roses in his hand and he is still thinking about Evans," scoffed Sirius, shaking his head.

"What is the surprise anyway?" asked Peter, looking over at James.

"You'll find out."

After 15 more minutes, Evans and her friends arrived in the Great Hall. She had a handful of roses in her hand. James felt a pang of jealousy, but shook the thought away. His surprise was far superior than a simple rose. He had nothing to worry about.

He had thought of every possible reaction but this! Evans didn't spare a glance in his direction. So, at first, he thought his surprise never reached her. He broke out a cold sweat. He almost sprang out of his seat to find his owl.

But then, her friends glared at James, before rushing after Evans.

"Why are they looking at you like that?" whispered Peter, jerking his head in Evans's friends' direction.

"I don't know," mumbled James, cocking his head to one side.

Remus let out a loud sigh, placing his fork down. "Tell us what did you do?"

James tore his eyes away from Evans as he replied, "I sent her a box of chocolates, and a letter."

"What was in the letter?" asked Sirius, his face turning pale.

"A spell."

"What kind of spell?" asked Remus, his eyes widening. He looked at Evans, as if looking for some malfunctioning that might have caused changes in her or her appearance.

"When she'd opened it, fireworks would spell out '_Happy Valentine's Day_'," mumbled James, his fingers picking at the toast resting on his plate.

Peter's brows furrowed, as he nibbled on his toast. "That's not too bad."

"I reckon her bed caught fire," mumbled Sirius, raising his brows. There was a smirk forming on his lips.

James eyes grew the size of a saucer. "Is that possible?" he yelped, looking at Remus.

Remus on the other hand, was occupied by his breakfast now.

James waited for Evans to finish her breakfast. He couldn't eat himself. There was an uneasy feeling swirling in his stomach. He didn't dare look at her directly. He could help replace everything his spell burnt. He would ask how could he pay back. '_You had to get one thing right!_' he scolded himself.

When Evans decided to leave the Great Hall, James was on his feet at once.

"Evans," he called out, sprinting after her. "Hey Evans!"

Evans stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around, she spat out, "What Potter?"

"Is your bed alright?" mumbled James. His lips had turned upside down in a small frown.

"What?" asked Evans, cocking her head to one side.

He mentally slapped himself. "Did you get my – my –" stuttered James, looking at her from under his lashes.

"Your chocolates and letter?" asked Evans, resting her hands on her hips. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes."

"And?" asked James, his eyes glistening with hope. If she hadn't hexed him yet, maybe it wasn't that bad. It was progress for sure.

"Thanks," started Evans, her face remained stoic.

James beamed, pulling out the rose from the inner pocket of his robe. Before he could offer it to her, however, she ripped his heart out.

Eyeing the rose, Evans completed, "For not embarrassing me in front of the whole school."

James lowered his hand, the smile disappearing from his face. He could hear some students around them gasping, but his eyes remained fixed on Evans. His eyes then drifted towards the roses in her hand. She didn't seem to mind them! He wondered if she was holding the one Snivellus gave her.

"I'm not going out with you Potter."

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want to!"

James scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You give Snivellus a chance even though he is pathetic."

"He doesn't bully people."

"Are you blind?" asked James, his face crinkled. She didn't actually believe that? James's hands were shaking with rage, eyes locked with Evans.

"What's your problem Potter?" asked Evans, cocking her head. "Why don't you go and ask someone else out?" she pointed towards the students who were looking at them.

The students scattered away like ants being trampled on. But James couldn't care less.

His brows furrowed; James pushed out his lower lip in a pout. "Why won't you give me a chance?" James beamed, "I might surprise you."

"I already told you," hissed Evans, glaring at James. "Are you deaf?" she turned on her heels, marching away.

James returned to his friends, keeping his eyes on the floor. His vision was already blinded by his tears. He sat on the bench with a thump, biting his quivering lower lip. Evans must think he has no feelings at all, to reject him like that.

"What happened?" asked Peter, looking up from the plate in front of him.

James gritted his teeth, clenching onto the rose in his hand. He began picking on its petals mercilessly. He could feel a dull ache behind his temple, a lump forming at the back of his throat.

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelped Sirius, snatching the flower from James. "What did the flower do?"

James blinked away the tears, his chin resting on his hand. "This is a stupid day anyway."

James fixed the buttons on his shirt, rumpling his hair. He picked out the leaves stuck there. It was time for them to hide. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he had to get back to the castle.

"Wasn't that amazing?" asked Sirius, as he appeared from behind the trees, fixing his trousers.

"It really was," agreed Peter, grinning from ear to ear.

The boys had managed to leave the Shrieking Shack at last. Roaming around the school ground with Remus was unbelievable. With them in their animagi form, Remus as a werewolf was tame. He didn't even scratch himself, he seemed to enjoy it!

"You're not as bad as you think you are," said James, patting Remus on the back.

Remus had settled down where he was supposed to meet Madam Pomfrey. He was tired but not hurt. That was a huge achievement.

Sirius crouched down in front of Remus. "Say it Moony," he said, beaming. "Say it."

"It was brilliant!" beamed Remus, his eyes glistening with a glassy layer of tears.

"We must leave now," announced James, picking up the invisibility cloak. He hung it over himself, opening it for his friends.

Sirius waved at Remus, as he said, "See you in a few hours."

"Alright," nodded Remus, slumping against the tree he was sitting against.

The boys reached their room without any problem. The map and the invisibility cloak made them invincible. With the whole school asleep, it was even easier.

"I can't wait until the next full moon!" exclaimed Sirius, plopping down on his bed. He stretched his limbs, letting out a groan.

James snickered, shaking his head, "I reckon Moony would not agree with you."

"He just doesn't see it the way we do," said Sirius, shrugging, as he laid down.

James folded the invisibility cloak, keeping it on the foot of his bed. "Maybe because he doesn't have a choice when it comes to turning like we do." He pulled out the map from the back pocket of his trouser.

"But isn't this brilliant?" asked Sirius, rolling around on his bed. "We can leave that small shack."

James nodded fervently, "It's wicked."

James locked his eyes on the map. He let out a sigh of relief when he found Evans in her dormitory. It seemed, like the rest of the people in the castle, she too was asleep. The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach subdued. The whole time James was out of the castle, he couldn't help but think what must be going on with Evans. Snivellus liked to stalk her at night, and tonight she was alone.

"Tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing," cried Sirius, narrowing his eyes. He plopped himself up on his elbows.

"What?" asked James, putting the map away.

"The apex of our magical achievements," began Sirius, pointing towards the map. "and you use it to stalk Lily Evans."

James scoffed, looking at the map from the corner of his eyes, "I am not stalking her."

"He's stalking her stalker," giggled Peter, as he settled down on his bed.

"I'm keeping an eye on her," mumbled James, his eyes gliding over Evans resting in her room. "Especially when she was alone tonight."


	29. Chapter 29

"Come on Wormtail," begged James, as he tucked on Peter's robe. He had been watching him trying to mug up for Defense against the dark arts O.W.L. "It's going to be alright."

"Just the last –" said Peter, his eyes scanning the pages of his books faster than his brain could process. Sirius was growing just as impatient.

James tried to snake Peter's book away as he said, "How hard is it going to be?" But Peter turned away, his eyes still glued to the book.

Sirius snatched Peter's book away, closing it and throwing it on Peter's bed. "It's the second last exam anyway," mumbled Sirius, as he pulled Peter up from his chair. "Who studies for the second last exam?"

James was on his feet at once too. "Well in your case, who studies at all?" he said, looking at Sirius.

The boys began gathering their belongings, as James shifted from one foot to another. "Let's get going," he implored, gesturing towards the door of their dormitory. He had to see Evans before the exam. Every exam he gave after seeing her went brilliant!

"She's not running away mate," reminded Remus, as he exited the door first.

The boys made their way inside the Great Hall after James had caught up with Evans. He had no time to talk to her. She was with her friends and didn't pay any heed to him. He and his friends made their way inside the Great Hall right behind them.

Sirius took his seat first, as he was in the farthest back of the classroom.

"Good luck mate," said James, patting Sirius on the back as he made his way to his desk. "Good luck Wormtail," he said, looking over at Peter. He had already began chewing on his nails. James shook his head. This paper was going to be easy! James gave Remus a thumbs up too, who smiled in return.

"Everyone take their seats," said Professor Flitwick as he stood over the chair on his desk to get a good look at the students. A roll of parchment was sitting on every desk, with the question paper flipped backwards.

The students took their seats in haste. The clock struck 11 a.m. and Professor Flitwick raised his hands, "You may start now."

James flipped over his question paper. His eyes scanning it at once. He smirked, as he thought '_This is easy._'

"Five more minutes," Professor Flitwick's voice made James jump. The room was too quiet for him to shout when he was right next to him. James rolled up his parchment, his eyes scanning to read what he had written.

Half way through, he decided he didn't want to read it. It wasn't like he needed to correct the answers. He knew he had done well. Rumpling up his hair, James yawned. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at Sirius sitting four seats behind him.

Sirius gave James the thumbs-up, as he grinned. He was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. His parchment was resting at the end of his desk.

James almost let out a snort when he caught Peter trying to copy off Stebbin's parchment. He was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Remus looked at ease, a little too pale as he ought to be with the full moon approaching.

James risked a glance in Evans direction, she seemed like she was almost done with her exam too. He sighed, before turning to his desk, as he began drawing a golden snitch along with scribbling L.E. on the bit of parchment left.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed, including James. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again.

"Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

James was out of his seat at once, he met his friends near Sirius's desk, as they began making their way out of the Great Hall. James looked over his shoulder, Evans and her friends were making their way out too.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall.

"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. " 'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern. Though, he couldn't keep the smile off his face for long.

"Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds.

Once they were out in the open, Remus began again, "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin . . ." making the boys erupt in laughter.

Peter was the only one who didn't laugh. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else —" he wiped off the sweat with the back of his hand.

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month —"

"Keep your voice down," implored Lupin, looking around to check if anyone had heard them.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," said Sirius, swatting his hand. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Sirius, eyeing the tiny ball.

"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Peter watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of the beech tree on the edge of the lake. James was thankful for that; he could see Evans and her friends laughing as they dipped their feet in the Great Lake. It ought to feel nice, the cool water against their bare feet, in the hot weather. Maybe James could talk to her later.

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Peter turned slightly pink but James grinned. "If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Sirius was the only one for whom James would stop showing off. He knew how impatient Sirius got when James showed off too much.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. . . . Here." He held out his book.

Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is. . . ." he jerked his head in someone's direction.

Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. "Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus." He smirked, his eyes glistening with mischief.

Snivellus was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Remus and Peter remained sitting. Remus's eyes remained glued to his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Peter was looking back and forth from Sirius and James to Snivellus, a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" James's voice boomed. The students grew quiet around them, waiting to see what would happen.

Snivellus was getting better at reacting fast. As though he had been expecting something to go wrong. Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snivellus's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snivellus, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snivellus lay panting on the ground.

James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up. James glanced over his shoulder at Evans and her friends at the water's edge as he went. Maybe this would show her that Snivellus was worse than him. Peter was on his feet too, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James, a smirk forming on his lips. He cocked his head.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed. Snivellus tried to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes. James felt a surge of joy spread across his body.

"You — wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You — wait. . . ."

"Wait for what?" said Sirius, his brows creased. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snivellus let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened. It only enraged James, more so that Evans had noticed none of this!

"Wash out your mouth," said James, in a nonchalant manner. "Scourgify!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snivellus's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him. James smirk grew into a grin.

"Leave him ALONE!" a voice made the grin disappear from James's face.

James and Sirius looked around at the same time. James's free hand ran his fingers through his hair.

"All right, Evans?" said James, a genuine smile forming on his lips. He had almost forgotten about Snivellus hanging upside down.

"Leave him alone," Evans repeated, her green eyes filled with rage, throwing daggers at James. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, as he pursed his lips. "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean. . . ."

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Evans. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"You think you're funny," she said through her teeth. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James, smiling. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest. He must be out of his mind. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snivellus began to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. But James hadn't noticed, Evans had his whole attention.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!"

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snivellus. "OY!"

But too late; Snivellus had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. The muscles in his jaw bunched, as James whirled about. Another flash of light later, Snivellus was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter. If Evans believed him to be a monster worse than Snivellus, James was not going to hold back now.

Evans, looked like she had almost smiled, or perhaps James was being delusional. She yelped, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snivellus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up. Sirius was faster as he said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snivellus keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" bellowed Lily, as she pulled out her own wand out now.

James and Sirius eyed it warily. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James, shaking his head. James heard Sirius and Peter gasp beside him. He could feel his blood rile up. How blind was Evans? Snivellus had used his curse on him in front of her!

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snivellus as he muttered the countercurse. He rolled his eyes, "There you go," he said, as Snivellus struggled to his feet again. "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

The crowd around them gasped, and James's eyes widened too. Evans froze in her place. James clenched his hand around his wand. Remus too had looked up from his book now.

Lily blinked. She seemed like she was blinking back tears. "Fine," she said, in a nonchalant manner. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snivellus; his wand pointed threateningly at him. He took a step towards him, his eyes glaring at Snivellus.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. Her nose flared as she tried to keep her voice even. "You're as bad as he is. . . ."

"What?" yelped James. His jaw hit the floor; brows creased at the centre. "I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!" He took a step towards her, but she had already sprinted away. She didn't look back. Her arms wrapped around her torso.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him. How did this equal to what Snivellus did?! He stopped the urge to run his fingers through his hair again.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius, patting James on the back.

"Right," said James, his face flushed with anger. "right —" He'd apologize to Evans later, first he had to deal with Snivellus. There was another flash of light, and Snivellus was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

The crowd that had gathered cheered. It took one more flash of light for James to get rid of Snivellus's pants. It hung at his ankles, revealing his greying underpants once again. "This is for the leg," spoke James from between his teeth. '_And for what you said to Evans,_' he thought but couldn't add out loud.

He watched tears pool at the brim of Snivellus's eyes, but he had no remorse. All he remembered was Evans's eyes glistening with tears a few minutes ago.

James shifted in his bench, a hurricane of thoughts swimming in his brain. He felt the need to move. Maybe that would ease the nausea he was feeling. He couldn't help the shaking of his leg under the table. James hadn't seen Evans since the afternoon. He knew she was anything but okay. And he felt horrible!

"What's got your trousers in a knot?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes. He jerked his head in James's direction.

"I haven't seen Evans since afternoon," replied James, pushing away the plate in front of him. He pushed his glasses back; his mouth went dry. He massaged his temples, taking a deep breath.

"Some people are saying she was crying," whispered Peter, taking a mouth full of chicken.

James almost jumped to sit in his lap. "Where did you hear that?" he gasped, his heart clenching in his chest. He could feel the saliva thickening in his throat.

Peter swallowed the food in his mouth, his eyes widening. "Common room," squirmed Peter, pointing his finger towards the door of the Great Hall. He slid away from James, looking at his friends.

"Her friends aren't here either," huffed James, balling his hands in fists. He tapped them on the wooden table. His eyes drifted towards the entrance of the Great Hall again.

"She's upset," whispered Remus, cocking his head to one side. He pressed his lips together. "and she ought to be."

James sat on his bed after dinner; his eyes glued to the map. His mind kept replaying the memory of that afternoon. Evans hadn't moved an inch in her room. His eyes roamed around on the map and he froze. "What is he doing here?" sneered James, jabbing his hand on Snivellus's footsteps on the map.

"What?" inquired Remus, getting up from his bed. He padded across the room, to James's bed. Squinting his eyes, he looked at where James was pointing.

"Snivellus is waiting outside the common room," announced James, swallowing back his anger. He screwed his eyes for a brief second, biting the inside of his cheeks. His insides were churning, a buzzing ache sat behind his ears.

"Our common room?" asked Sirius, with his furrowed brows and crinkled nose.

"Yes!"

"Is that Mary?" asked Peter, looking at the footsteps that stopped near Snivellus's.

"Yes!" cried James. He wanted to tear his hair out. But he sat still, watching Mary make her way inside. She made her way upstairs to the girls' dormitories. James thought that was the end, but Snivellus remained standing outside their common room.

Now Evans was making her way down the stairs. "Is that Evans?!" James's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. He stomped his finger against Evans's footsteps on the map. Why was she going out to meet Snivellus?

"Yes!" cried Peter, hanging over James's shoulder. His eyes were just inches from the map.

James began getting up from his bed, his hand on his wand. He'd teach Snivellus a lesson. A lesson he would never forget. But Remus caught him by his arm, shaking his head.

"Mate," said Sirius, a frown forming on his lips. "Maybe he is here to apologize."

James settled back on his bed; his eyes glued to the map. Anxiety swirled through his stomach. What was Snivellus doing? How did he manage to get a chance to apologize to Evans before James did?

Much to James's confusion Evans left the scene in less than two minutes. Sirius looked at James, his eyes gauging for his expressions. "That was brief."

James watched her dash up the stair of the girls' dormitories. His heart ached knowing she had been crying. Worse of it all, that he had played a key role in it. Had he not began bullying Snivellus, she wouldn't have gotten involved. And Snivellus wouldn't have called her –

"Should I talk to her?" James wondered out loud, but he sighed. Dropping his head, he added, "But say what?"

It had been a week since the incident. James tried his best to run into Evans. But she was like a ghost. All he wanted was to apologize to her. It was suffocating him. He had no idea how she had been. There was no way to see her, except in the Great Hall. Where she entered with her friends and left as soon as she was done with her food.

Today, once again, she sat with her friends. Her eyes turned towards Headmaster Dumbledore, who was giving his speech "Another year has come to an end …"

James had tuned out the speech long ago. He let out an exasperated sigh. Risking a peek in her direction, he saw the red rims under her eyes. James found it hard to remain seated. Every muscle in his body told him to move. He had to talk to her now! The thought of her crying was clawing at his heart. He swallowed back the lump forming at the back of his throat.

"Mate?" whispered Peter, his hand resting on James's shoulder.

James averted his eyes to the table. "I'm alright."

Any other day, James would have been sitting on the edge of his bench. But today, his leg was shaking under the table, as he rummaged through his brain to catch up with Evans.

"The points stand thus," started Dumbledore, but James didn't bother looking up. "In fourth place, Slytherin, with three hundred and fifty-six points; in third place, Ravenclaw, with three hundred and sixty points; in second place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and ninety two points," the students cheered for their houses, and then the Great Hall grew silent. "And in first place … Gryffindor, with four hundred and five points."

The noise from the Gryffindor table was the loudest, as if an explosion had gone off. McGonagall's thin lips were stretched in a huge grin too. The only people who didn't cheer as loud as the other Gryffindors were James and Evans.

When James looked up again, his eyes locked with Evans. His hands that were clapping, froze. He almost leaped out of the bench – almost. But behind the glassy layer of tears in her hauntingly beautiful eyes, was hatred for him. It made James loose all his nerves and he remained glued to his seat.

In no time their trunks were packed, students chattered and hurriedly boarded Hogwarts Express. The compartments were filled with buzzing noise. The countryside became greener and tidier, until they could see King's Cross station from their windows. The students were laughing and hugging their friends goodbye, as they got down on Platform nine and three quarters.

James jumped out of the train right behind Evans. He had almost forgotten his trunk, his eyes fixed on her. This was his last chance before summer vacations. With the war going on, he could die before the next school year! He couldn't die without telling Evans how sorry he was. His heart was already in his mouth. "I must say something to her now!"

Sirius took James's trunk, gesturing him to go after Evans. "Go on then," he said, nodding his head.

"Ev –" started James, jogging up to Evans. He hadn't noticed that she had reached her parents. He halted at once, the words dying in his throat. Once again, he found himself glued to the ground.

Her parents looked at her in concern when she jumped into her father's arms. James could feel his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. Evans didn't deserve this!

"What happened love?" her father whispered, patting her fiery red hair. He placed a kiss on top of her head.

Evans's voice was strained, "Can we leave now?" she asked, looking at her father from under her lashes. Her father at once gave her a firm nod.

Her mother, looked at her friends frantically. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her hand resting on where her heart should be.

Before her friends could say anything, Evans jumped between them. Her doe eyes widened further. "Please let's go mum… _please!_" begged Evans, pulling at her mother's sleeves.

Her father took Evans's trunk from Marlene, giving her a small smile. Wrapping his arm around Evans's shoulder, he escorted her to the exit.

"Bye Lily," her friends waved at her, fighting back the frown forming on their lips.

James jumped when he felt an arm snake around his shoulder. He blinked back his tears when he met Remus's eyes. "What happened?" Remus whispered.

James watched defeatedly where Evans had been standing a few seconds ago. "She left."

And all he could think was '_She didn't deserve this._' He knew somehow, he had to make it right. Because he couldn't fathom what a cruel world it was where Lily Evans was sad. All he wanted was for her to smile again – no matter what it takes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you so much for the constant support. I was able to finish the story because of all the wonderful reviews I received. Yes, the story has ended, at least for now. In case you are a hardcore Jily fan, you can read my other story '_Falling and Catching_' that picks up right from where this story ended. If you ship Blackinnon, I can suggest you my other story '_Protector_'. ****I have a few tasks at hand that require my immediate attention. Anyhow, if I ever feel like writing again, I would for sure continue the story. Thank you once again for all the love and support!**

_**-JT**_


End file.
